Flaming Hearts
by Spartan10007
Summary: Kensho Akarui. Jun Akarui. Two siblings that find themselves surviving in the Fire Nation as the war progresses. Follow them on their adventures as they fight to live. Unfortunately, the road is filled with many obstacles, with many kinds of war zones.
1. Intro

A.N. Hey everyone. I thought I'd try an ATLA story. Azula X OC, this'll be interesting lol. I'm also gonna try something new and take my time a bit more to develop characters and such, to the best of my ability. First, meet Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

N/A

Views:

N/A

I'm gonna bump their ages up slightly to suit to story by 1 year, so that would make Azula 15 opposed to her 14 past self. If you want a full age list then let me know. Otherwise, let's get to it

* * *

Azula sat under the shade of a nearby tree in the Royal Palace's Garden on a warm Friday afternoon with Mai and Ty Lee nearby. Mai was reading a book while Ty Lee practiced her gymnastics.

"So how long is Jun going to be visiting?" Ty Lee asks, doing a back flip.

"Mother says she'll be staying with us over the weekend. I'm still not completely sure how I feel about it." Azula responds, checking her nails.

Immediately after making the comment, Jun and both their mothers appeared walking along the stone floor on the rim of the garden. Jun fell behind the women 2 paces away.

"You're sure this isn't a problem?" Shuri, Jun's mother, asks.

"I'm sure. Kensho and Jun are always welcome."

Two of the three girls perk their ears up upon hearing that Kensho would also be staying at the Royal Palace.

"Oooh, sounds like things could get fun. Maybe Azula and Kensho could spar. Whatdya thing Mai?" Ty Lee announces.

"Whatever."

Jun left the two women and walked over to Azula's little group.

"Hi girls," Jun greets, getting mixed responses. Mai gave a single wave, Azula gave a curt greeting, and Ty Lee greeted her with a smile.

"So, I assume you heard the news, Azula?"

"That you'll be staying here for the weekend with your brother? Yes. Why? I need you to fill me in."

"Oh, well our parents are leaving on official business, and they don't trust us...well don't trust me to not cause trouble."

"Well, if that's the case. You've been shown your room already, correct?"

"Yes. they look wonderful. Kensho is still in the room, but he said he'd be out shortly."

Azula grew a small smile and walked past Jun, saying, "I'll make sure he's well situated. It's always a pleasure to host a member of the Akarui Family."

Jun sighed a sad tone and Ty Lee cartwheeled over to her, placing a kind hand on her shoulder.

* * *

Azula found herself walking through the red colored halls until arriving at an open door. Looking inside she could see Kensho sitting on one of the two beds, writing in a small journal. A few bags sat near the wardrobes as well, with some shirts already hung up. Leaning against the open door frame, she made her presence known.

"I see you're getting settled in rather well."

"Oh, Princess Azula, it's an honor to be staying at the Royal Palace." Kensho responds, marking his spot before closing the journal and standing up to bow.

"You don't have to be so theatrical. You live next door to Mai, so it's not like you haven't been her before."

"Even so. You're the princess. It would be rude not to thank you."

"Yes yes. So," Azula starts, walking over and taking a seat on Kensho's bed, "Your sister said that your parents thought she'd cause trouble if left at home."

"Well..." Kensho looks to the bed and Azula pats a hand down on the spot next to her. Kensho sits down next to the Fire Princess, and Azula realized that he was slightly taller than her.

"You of all people know about my parent's dislike for Jun. Even you dislike her."

"That's not true. I...tolerate her."

"Of course. In essence, mother didn't want to worry about Jun bringing, and I quote, 'Shame to the Akarui Family.' So she talked to your mother, and here we are."

"I guess I can understand that, but why are you here? It's not that I don't want you here, but you're beloved by your family. The son of the mighty General Yogan Akarui."

"I told my parents that I would stay with Jun to ensure nothing goes wrong. In truth I don't want to leave her alone."

"What, you're afraid someone might hurt her?"

Kensho crosses his arms and gives Azula a pointed look. She stares right back.

"I know that you dislike my sister. Please, it would make me happy if you would at least try to get along with her."

Azula turned her head and slightly pouted before letting out a small sigh.

"If that's what you want, I'll try to put in the effort."

"Thank you. It would be a shame to lose such a fun sparing partner over such a matter."

Azula and Kensho decided to leave the room and join their friends and family in the garden. Jun, Mai, and Ty Lee were still near the tree. Ty Lee and Jun were cartwheeling while Mai read her book. Kensho sat down under the tree's shade and meditated, and Azula sat beside him and did the same.

As night set Kensho and Jun said their farewells to their mother. Their father had left early in the morning, leaving Shuri to drop the kids off at the Royal Palace. The siblings soon found themselves dining with the Royal Family. Zuko, Ozai, and Kensho sat to the right of Fire Lord Azulon while Azula, Jun, and Ursa say to the left. Zuko and Kensho talked about fire bending forms while Jun and Azula sat in a somewhat awkward silence.

"Kensho," an aging Fire Lord Azulon says, "How goes your fire bending practice."

"It's going well Fire Lord Azulon. Thank you for asking."

Azulon turns his attention to Jun, who noticeably straightens her back and sets her mouth in a straight line.

"No need to be scared my dear. We're all friends here."

"Of course, Fire Lord Azulon."

"Have you progressed in your attempts to firebend?

"I'm afraid not. It's embarrassing to admit."

Ursa placed a comforting hand on Jun's arm.

"No worries dear. Even non-benders are of use."

Jun gave Azulon an appreciative look and smile.

Dinner ended after a couple more minutes, and the siblings lay in bed staring at the ceiling.

"Hey brother."

"Yes sis?"

"Can I show you a new trick I learned?"

Kensho nods his head and sits himself up. Jun does the same and pulls out a stone from her bag. Kensho creates a small flame in his hand for light. With concentration the stone shifts into the fire nation emblem.

"Wow. That's pretty cool. Remember our rule though." Kensho compliments, and Jun smiles widely saying, "Never show other people my special talent. Even mother and father," before shifting the rock back to it's basic form.

Placing the stone back into the bag, and extinguishing the flame, Jun and Kensho lay back down. After a few minutes Kensho feels the blankets shift and Jun hug him.

"You ok Jun?"

"No. I'm scared and sad."

"Why?"

"I don't feel welcome here, and I know mother and father hate me. You don't though."

"Well thanks for being honest, and I know about mother and father's unconcealed dislike of you. Why do you think I said I'd watch over you?"

Jun wrapped her brother in a hug.

"I love you big brother. Plus you make a warm pillow."

"Heh, you too little sis. Good night."

"G'night."

* * *

Alright that's it for the intro. Hope you enjoyed

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	2. Chapter 1

A.N. Alrighty people let's get it on. Time for Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

None

Views:

44+

I'm gonna do a weekly posting as best I can. With that said, let us begin.

* * *

It was Saturday morning, and Kensho stood next to Zuko as they synchronized their movements. Bright red flames ejected from Kensho's fists, while Zuko's were less imposing. Jun sat at the edge of the outdoor training spot, and read a new book Mai lent her. Azula stepped into the area, wearing a training outfit, and took a seat next to a now nervous Jun.

"What are you reading?" Azula asks, not taking her eyes of the boys.

"I-It's about a swordsman traveling the world called, the Lone Sword."

"Well, it sounds somewhat intriguing."

Jun nods her head and buries her nose into the book.

After a few more moments Zuko and Kensho stopped their practicing. Kensho looked to Azula, signalling her to step onto the training area. Azula complied and took a fighting stance in front of her opponent. Both firebenders stared each other down for a few seconds before making a move.

Azula shot a quick blast of fire at Kensho, who dodged it by flipping backwards.

"Careful, we don't want you to burn your pretty black hair." Jun shouts from the sidelines.

Kensho smirks before rushing forwards. Both combatants interlock in some quick hand-to-hand combat. Azula blocked and dodged attacks while Kensho powered through and blows he took. Within a few minutes both were panting and sweating from the spar.

"Ready to give up princess?"

"You wish."

"Maybe we settle on a tie then."

"I can accept that."

Both bow before starting to laugh. They walk over to Jun and Zuko, who stand up and stretch their arms.

"Good job big brother. I'm sure you'll win one day." Jun says, immediately stepping closer.

"Thanks for the support."

"You did good Azula." Zuko compliments

"Thanks Zuzu."

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that."

Azula shrugs her shoulders and smirks.

Zuko starts chasing his sister around the training room while Kensho and Jun laugh.

The rest of the day passed with very little occurring. Lunch came along, more practice, a meditation session, dinner, then finally sleep time. Only tonight, Jun couldn't fall asleep. She could vaguely see Kensho sleeping with the moonlight.

Sighing, Jun decides to get some water and lights a candle before quietly leaves the room. On her walk towards the kitchen she runs into a night shift guard.

"Excuse me Lady Jun. Shouldn't you be sleeping right now?" The guard asks in an inquisitive tone.

"I couldn't sleep. I'm going to get some water."

"Ah, well allow me to escort you to the kitchen. Night duty is rather boring so a traveling companion would do me some good."

Jun lightly chuckles before nodding her head. The two start walking towards the kitchen.

"My name is Lee, by the way."

"Hehe, there are so many Lees in the world aren't there?"

"Hah, yes there are. I remember one time myself and a couple other Lees decided to walk around town. We had so much fun confusing people when we kept calling each other by our name."

Jun laughs at the thought of the funny situation.

After another minute of silence the two arrived at the kitchen. A chef sat in a chair with some candles lit around the room. He was tasked with any night time cooking that may need to be done.

"Hello you two," the bulky chef greets, "what can I help you with?"

"I just need a glass of water, please." Jun says.

"I can grab you one. Just one moment." The chef says, walking over to a cabinet with many different kinds of drinking glasses. He pulls out a medium sized glass and fills it with water before handing it to Jun.

"Here you go little miss. Should you need anything else just ask for Kent the Cook."

"Thank you very much." Jun replies, taking a sip of the cool water.

Kent returns to his chair while Jun takes a seat on another.

"I should get back to the corridor, you'll be safe with Kent here. Wouldn't want anyone to think I'm slacking off. Good night Lady Jun." Lee says, taking his leave.

"Good night Lee." Jun calls as he exits the kitchen.

After a few minutes Jun finishes her water and thanks Kent once more. Kent gives a big smile and wishes her good night.

On her way back to the room she passes the outdoor training area and sees a few red flames. Curious, she sneaks forwards to see who was training. It was Azula, which wasn't that surprising. Wanting to talk to the Fire Nation Princess, Jun steps out from her hiding spot.

"Hi, Azula." Jun greets.

Azula stops her practice to look at Jun with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, hello Jun. What do you want."

"Just thought I could keep you company. I couldn't sleep well so I got a drink. I assume you couldn't sleep well either?"

"Yes, Jun, that's very perceptive of you."

"Well. Is it ok if I stay?"

"...No, it's not."

Jun looks down at her feet, feeling downcast.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I-"

"Of course you're sorry. Little Jun, always sorry about everything." Azula says, stepping forwards. Jun takes a few steps back.

"I wonder why your family still keeps you around. Being the non-bender in a lineage of such powerful firebenders."

"I...I-"

"Just save yourself the embarrassment and leave. Save everyone the trouble." Azula states with finality, turning her back.

Jun quickly rushes back to the room, where she places the candle on the nightstand and jumps under her blanket. She then plants her face into her pillow and starts softly sobbing.

* * *

In the morning Kensho wakes up and wipes some crud off his eyes before seeing half of a candle left on the nightstand. Feeling the wind blow from the open crack of the window, he sits himself up and sees Jun's blankets pulled up into a shell.

Kensho lets out a big yawn before saying, "Hey Jun. Time to get up."

He hears Jun groan from under the blankets and walks over to her.

"Come on sleepy head."

Kensho pulls the head of the blanket to see a red-eyed Jun.

"Oh no, what happened? Do you need me to get a healer?" Kensho asks worriedly.

Jun shakes her head no and closes her eyes.

Kensho takes a seat next to his little sister and pets her head.

"Want to rest for the day?"

Jun nods.

"Gonna tell me about it?"

Jun shrugs.

"Ok. I'll have the cook make you something and have some servants bring it to you. That ok?"

Jun nods.

"Alright." Kensho decides, giving her a kiss on the forehead and closes the window's blinds.

After getting dressed Kensho leaves and joins the Royal Family for breakfast.

"Morning Zuko, Fire Lord Azulon, everybody." Kensho greets, sitting next to his friend.

"I don't think there's anything good about the morning." Zuko jokes, getting a laugh from Kensho.

After a few minutes of eating Azulon asks, "Kensho, where is your sister?"

"She's feeling ill. I told her to sleep in."

Azulon nods.

"Does a healer need to take a look at her?"

"No, I don't think so. I hope some rest will help her. If not then she may need a healer."

After breakfast ends Ursa goes to visit Jun. After knocking on the door and getting no response she opens it and sees Jun doing some push ups on the ground. Noticing the Fire Lady, Jun quickly jumps up and bows her head.

"Lady Ursa, how are you?"

Ursa closes the door before responding.

"I'm doing fine thank you. The real question is how are you? Your brother told us you were ill, yet here you are exercising. Care to explain?"

Jun sighs, taking a seat on the side of her bed. Ursa sits next to the young girl and waits.

"I just...I don't know I don't feel good. Things are on my mind and..."

"You can always tell me anything. I promise nothing will leave this room."

Jun tucks her legs in and props her chin on her knees.

"When I was thirteen I thought becoming older would mean other girls my age would respect me more. I would be able to chat with them without being called a kid. That's not the case. Nothing has changed, I'm still a scared little girl. Useless and unwanted by her family."

Jun starts tearing up and quickly wipes them away. Ursa wraps a comforting arm around the poor girl. Growing up was never easy, especially in the current era.

"Jun I'm sure your family loves you. Kensho for one always stands up for you."

"Yes, but mother and father always have something better to do than deal with me."

"Should I talk with Shuri?"

"No!" Jun fiercely responds.

This slightly startles Ursa, who quickly composes herself.

"If you wish. I won't talk to your mother."

"Thank you."

The two fall into a comfortable silence. Ursa takes a good look at Jun and notices the bags under her eyes and how bloodshot they are. A knocking on the door is heard and Jun walks over to open it. Kent is seen standing there holding a tray with a metal cover.

"Lady Jun. How nice to see you again."

"Kent. You as well. Shouldn't you be getting some rest? You were up quite late last night."

"No need to worry about me m'lady; however, I am worried about you. I heard that you aren't feeling well, so I gave you some tea leaves from my personal stock."

"Thank you. You're too kind."

"Nonsense," Kent replies, stepping into the room and seeing Ursa, "My Lady. I'm sorry to interrupt your meeting with Lady Jun."

"It's no problem at all. I was just leaving actually." Ursa responds, walking past the cook.

Kent places the tray of food on the nightstand, after Jun moves the remaining candle.

"Welp, I'll leave this here. Get better soon Lady Jun." Kent says.

"Thank you Kent." Jun says, closing the door after Kent leaves.

Jun takes the top off the tray and sees an assortment of things. A plate of eggs and bacon, a small bowl of fruit, some salt and pepper, and a tea pot with a small container of honey. She takes a small bite of the eggs and adds a pinch of salt and pepper to them. Taking another bite she smiles a bit and starts feeling a bit better. After finishing her meal Jun ponders on what she was going to do next.

* * *

[Outside]

Kensho sat meditating under a tree, His thoughts were in disarray and mangled. Letting out a frustrated growl he stands up and screams into the air. A flock of birds scatter at the sound and soon the air goes silent. Cherry blossoms fall from the tree and land on Kensho, which make him laugh a bit, amused at the situation.

"Oh Agni, why does life have to be so difficult."

"Something the matter?"

Kensho looks around and sees Zuko standing nearby.

"Oh, nothing really. Just worried about Jun."

"I wish Azula and I got along as well as you two."

"Well, Azula is always a bit intense. Not to mention she's the fire bending prodigy. Don't tell her I said this but, sometimes I think the praise can go to her head."

"I won't say a word, and yeah she can be overbearing at times."

A guard suddenly came running towards the two.

"Prince Zuko, I have bad news. Lady Jun has gone missing."

* * *

A.N. Yup. Cliffhanger. What ya gonna do about it? Leave angry reviews? Oh, well, I guess that's a thing. Throw tomatoes? That's just a waste of good food. Uh yeah I don't really know where I'm going with this.

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	3. Chapter 2

A.N. Alright everyone. Next chapter! Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

None

Views:

114+

Let's go on a search for Jun. Also, I don't know if the Fire Nation has like Lower Ring/Middle Ring/Upper Ring sections but I'm gonna make do. Forwards!

* * *

"What do you mean my sister is missing!" Kensho asks, already running to the room.

Upon arrival he notices there is no sign of struggle, no knocked over or broken items, and an almost perfectly clean room. Kensho walks over to her bed and looks around for any notes she may have left behind.

"Jun, where did you go?"

* * *

[Elsewhere]

Jun walked around the streets of the Fire Nation Capital and saw many various stalls. Some sold food, others unique bobbles, and others sold decorative masks. Jun continued walking until she found herself in the Middle Class section. Starting to feel hungry she enters a restaurant and orders some Smoked Sea Slug. After finishing her meal and paying she starts to leave, only to be noticed by a friendly night guard.

"Lady Jun? Is that you?" Lee asks, a woman by his side.

"Oh Lee. Funny meeting you here."

"Indeed. This is my wife, Hena. Hena this is the young girl I told you about."

Hena leans down and shakes Jun's hand.

"Nice to meet you."

"You as well ma'am."

"Oh so polite too."

Jun chuckles a little, she likes this lady.

"Would you like to join us for lunch?" Lee asks.

"Oh I already ate."

"We wouldn't mind the company." Lee insists.

"Ok. I don't have anywhere else to be so I guess I can stay with you two for a while."

Jun sat with Lee and Hena at their table. After all parties had eaten Jun continued to follow the two as they walked through the streets. Lee bought Jun a pack of Fire Gummies from a stand and the three stopped by a street performance. After a few hours the sunset struck the sky in a show of pink, red, and orange. Jun started to yawn and looked tired.

"La-Jun. It's going to get dark soon. Why don't you come with us back to our home. When I leave for work I can escort you back to the palace."

"Yeah that sounds like a good plan." Jun responds.

After a 30 minute walk Jun found herself laying down on a comfortable bed in the guest room. Hena peaks in to make sure she's fine before returning to her husband, who is gathering his basic night kit in the living room.

"She's adorable." Hena comments, taking a seat on the couch.

"I know. She's a good kid."

"She looked sad."

That comment caught Lee's attention.

"How so?"

Hena pats the spot next to her and Lee snorts out a single sound of amusement before sitting down. Hena rests Lee's head on her shoulder and starts massaging it.

"Well, besides the bags under her eyes, her attitude is sluggish."

Lee hums in acknowledgement.

"Being a man I'm sure you missed the signs," Hena remarks, earning a raised eyebrow look from Lee, "But as a fellow female we tend to notice when one of our own is sad or upset."

"I hope it's nothing too bad. She's a good kid."

"I can only hope if we have child they grow up to be like her."

Lee nods his head and lifts himself up from the couch.

"Are you sure we can't let her sleep here for the night?" Hena asks.

"I don't know. I should bring her back to the palace where she'll be safe."

"Honey she's exhausted and can't possibly make the trip without passing out. Why don't you let the right people know she's here and tomorrow, after she's all rested, an escort can bring her back."

"Well...ok fine. I'll let her brother and the Fire Lord know. I'm sure they'll be happy she's not lost somewhere."

Hena gives Lee a peck on the cheek before he steps out the door.

* * *

[Royal Palace]

Kensho, with the Fire Lord's blessing, set up his operations in the War Room and ordered the guards to discretely search the most likely spots Jun could be. After a few hours of searching the radius was expanded. After more hours night came about and Kensho became more and more frustrated. That is until a night guard came to him with news.

"Master Kensho, I have news about Lady Jun's whereabouts."

"Really? Where? is she safe?"

"Yes sir. Do you mind if we can talk in private?"

Kensho nods and walks to the side with the guard.

"My name is Lee. I actually met Lady Jun before on my night shift. I found her at a restaurant in the Middle Ring. After wandering around town for a good few hours she became tired. I let her sleep in my house with my wife watching over her."

"Why didn't you bring her back immediately?"

"I hadn't heard she was labeled as missing until I arrived. If I had known I would have."

"I guess I can't fault you if you didn't know. Very well, thank you for letting me know."

"Of course. If I may speak freely..."

"You may."

"Thank you, sir. My wife noticed Jun wasn't looking well. Is there something I should know? I ask as a friend."

Kensho regarded the man. Lee seemed like a decent person, and it was good that Jun made a new friend. He wanted to tell him what was wrong, but the truth was not even he knew.

"I wish I knew, honestly. Jun keeps things even from me on occasion, and she's good at it."

"Family problems are always difficult to handle. Tomorrow morning I can escort Lady Jun back to the palace."

"You work night shift as a guard, correct?"

"Yes, sir. I don't cover more important sections though, the Royal Guard handles those. I help patrol the corridors near the guest rooms."

"That's where you met Jun."

"That's correct."

"Hmm, well, Fire Lord Azulon has gives me control of a number of guards. Therefore I order you to return home and ensure my sister remains safe."

Lee bows his head and walks off.

With that business taken care of Kensho tells Azulon of the events, leaving out the discussion he had with Lee. The Fire Lord seemed pleased Jun was safe and dismissed Kensho to the guest chamber. With news that Jun was safe Kensho was able to fall asleep semi-peacefully.

* * *

[Lee's House]

Hena was still sitting on the couch, sewing something, when Jun woke up and entered the living room.

"Where's Lee?" Jun asks, hands neatly placed in front of her.

"He went to work at the palace. He's going to tell your brother you're here, and tomorrow will escort you back."

Jun nods at the explanation and stands there awkwardly. Hena notices and says, "You're welcome to take a seat."

She does just that and sits next to Hena.

"What are you sewing?"

"I'm making a shirt for Lee. I work as a seamstress in the tailor shop, so I get the materials I need fairly easily."

After a few minutes Hena starts up conversation with Jun, asking likes, dislikes, favorite colors and other small things. After an hour Lee arrived, and told Jun about the search for her. The news brought down Jun's mood a tad, and Hena asked for some alone time. Lee agreed to the request and walked into their bedroom and closed the door.

"Jun, I know I'm still someone new to you, but even I can see something is bothering you.'

"No, I'm fine. Really." Jun says, planting a fake smile on her face.

Hena rests a comforting hand on Jun's head and gives the girl a hug.

"I'm the youngest in my family, out of three children. I have two elder brothers. One is a doctor that's serving on the front lines. The other is a falconer. Although my parents were thrilled with having a daughter and showered me in love, I always felt sad and reserved. It wasn't until years later that I realized the reason for feeling that way. Do you know what it is?"

Jun shakes her head no.

"I felt that I wasn't as good as my brothers, in their successful careers. Mother and father were well off and worked well paying jobs, but I always felt like a hindrance. That is until my mother taught me how to sew, and I found my use in the world."

Jun pondered Hena's words as she let her go from the hug.

Hena started sewing again as Lee poked his head from the door.

"Is it alright to come back?"

"Yes dear. It's fine to come out."

Lee nods and opens the door further to step out, and Jun notices he changed into a robe. He looked more relaxed without his armor on.

"Hena, I don't suppose you could...teach me how to sew?" Jun asks, holding her hands together.

Hena responds by smiling and pulling out a new spindle of thread and a needle.

"Lesson one, thread the needle." Hena says with a smile.

As Jun tries the complete the difficult task Lee picks up a Shamisen and starts playing. After 3 minutes Jun finally got the thread through the needle, and Hena pulled out a blank piece of fabric.

"Since you're new we'll start on embroidery." Hena says, demonstrating a few basic stitching methods. She then hands the fabric to Jun who tries to copy her movements. The fabric ended up looking a bit disheveled, but Hena realized that Jun has potential.

"For your first time trying something this isn't that bad. Well done Jun."

Jun smiled for real at that comment, and Hena returned it wholeheartedly.

The young girl then yawned and wiped her tired eyes.

"Alright, time for you to go to bed young lady."

"Yes ma'am."

Jun puts the fabric to the side and walks a few feet before entering the guest room. She closes the door and lays down on the soft bed. Feeling drained, yet content, Jun falls into a calm slumber.

In the living room Hena and Lee continue their own tasks. Lee stops playing his instrument after a while and stands up to stretch his back.

"Maybe you should go to bed too honey." Hena remarks.

"Maybe. Are you going to join me?"

"In a moment. Let me put my things away first."

Lee nods before heading to their bedroom. After a few minutes of laying on the bed Hena crawls in next to him. Lee wraps his arm around her and lets out a tired sighs.

"I hope Jun is going to be ok." Hena says.

"Me too. She's a good kid. I hope this war doesn't bring too much change into her life."

Hena grunts in response. Lee lulls his wife to sleep and spends around an hour awake before falling sleep too. He dreams of himself, Hena, and a blurred shape that he knows is his child. The blur shifts and turns into Jun. The scene changes to Hena and Jun smiling as they work their craft.

Lee suddenly wakes up to the sunlight shining in his eyes. He covers his face with his hands and groans.

Mornings.

Even in the Fire Nation mornings were never fun.

* * *

A.N. Alright, chapter's over. I hope you like the family dynamic with Lee and Hena. I didn't originally intend on making them characters until I started writing this chapter. I hope you enjoyed them, 'cause they help Jun deal with her personal life in the future

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	4. Chapter 3

A.N. Sup everyone. I bring you a chapter. The siblings shall reunite with their parents, and we get some more development on their family dynamic. First...our favorite pal the Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

None

Views:

188+

"Hello" - Normal

" _Hello_ " - Thoughts

* * *

Jun found herself sitting in front of her brother in the Royal Palace Guest Room in the afternoon.

"So, do you want to start first?" Kensho asks.

"I guess."

Jun recounts her escape from the Royal Palace, which involved climbing down the wall and evading guards.

A messenger knocks on the door to say their parents had arrived. Kensho thanks him before fixing Jun with a concerned look.

"You better hope mother and father haven't heard about your escapade." Kensho says, lugging his bag over his shoulder.

"Oh Agni. You won't leave me alone with them right?"

Kensho places a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll try, but we'll have to see how the night plays out."

The siblings walk up to the front of the Royal Palace and see their father and mother waiting. The family stepped into two litters each. Kensho and his father in one, and Jun and their mother in the other. After an incredibly short trip the family entered their home.

Inside Jun could see a few servants cleaning the living room and kitchen. Another servant walks down the stairs that lead to the bedrooms and helps another with their cleaning.

"Let's unpack upstairs." Kensho says, pulling Jun up the stairs to her room.

Kensho tosses his bag in his room before helping Jun unpack.

"Are you going to be alright tonight?" Kensho asks worriedly.

"Yeah. I hope so."

"Alright. Remember if anything happens come to me."

Jun nods her head in acknowledgement.

After Jun was all unpacked Kensho put away his own clothes. Jun joined him in his bedroom and continued to read the book Mai gave her. Kensho read a letter from a friend on the front.

After an hour or so a servant let them know dinner was ready. The two arrived at the table and saw some smoked fish, rice, squid, and komodo dragon. Drinks were also pre-poured. As the family ate dinner Yogan spoke about the trip while Shuri gave small input every now and then. Kensho recounted training with Zuko, and Jun spoke about Azula and the others.

After dinner finished the servants took the dishes, and everyone began to retire to their bed chambers. Jun stayed up with the candle lit to continue reading. The open window nearby provided a cool breeze, but one not strong enough to blow out the candle. Night time reading was always relaxing.

Slightly startling the girl, the door slowly opened and Shuri stepped into the room. Jun felt a chill up the spine as her mother entered the room.

"Hello mother. Can I help you with something?" Jun asks, marking her place in the book.

Shuri closed the door, causing the wind to pick up and blow out the candle. Only the moon lit the room, and Jun was starting to shake.

"Oh what did I ever do that made me earn such a disappointment as a daughter."

Jun had to admit, that hurt a little.

Shuri stepped closer to the bed and Jun moved her legs closer to her body. Upon reaching the bed Shuri reaches out for the book, and Jun hands it to her. After handing the book to her mother she clasps her hands in front of herself.

Placing the book on the night stand Shuri backhands Jun, causing the girl to wimper.

"I heard about your little escapade. Leaving the Royal Palace and causing an unnecessary ruckus."

"I'm sorry mother, please." Jun replies, earning another smack.

"Of course you are sweet daughter. I just need to make sure you understand."

* * *

Kensho woke up to a crying Jun shaking his arm.

"Jun, calm down. It's ok. I'm right here." Kensho says, still somewhat groggy but aware enough to know what happened.

Jun jumped into Kensho's bed and crawled in next to him, latching onto his arm. Kensho was glad that they had such large beds.

"W-why does she hate me?"

"I don't know sis. I don't know."

Kensho comforted his sister long into the night. She didn't feel safe falling asleep, and it saddened Kensho. He reflected on the past, and how when they were younger everything was better. There was no beatings, no stress to be the perfect children, and no worries in general even with the war going on.

Kensho noticed that Jun had fallen asleep in his arms. He let out a tired sigh before hugging her closer and closing his eyes. Sleep came relatively easy, although there was one moment when Jun woke up flailing about. He had to hold her tightly to prevent her from hurting herself.

When morning did arrive Jun woke up feeling sluggish and tired.

"Hey sis. Feeling ok?"

Jun shakes her head no.

"Why don't I help you get dressed and cleaned up for school."

Jun shrugs her shoulders as Kensho picks her up and carries her back to the right room. Servants filled a bath for Jun and Kensho let the women clean her off and dress her. After both dressed they went downstairs to eat breakfast. Both ignored their parents and, after they finished their meals, Jun grabbed her bag and left. The walk to the school wasn't very long, but long enough for Kensho to notice Jun rubbing her upper arm.

"Is your arm ok?"

"Y-yeah. It's fine."

Kensho wraps a comforting arm around Jun as they reach the Royal Fire Academy. He removes the arm and turns Jun so she's looking at him.

"Remember, if you feel like you're gonna have an episode, come find me. You know where I'll be right?"

Jun nods her head. Kensho worked at the academy as a security guard in a way. Keep the students from getting into fights, or end the fights if he had to. The guards always had designated positions so it would be easy to find them.

"Ok, get to class then. I'll say hi around lunch if I can."

Jun nods her head before walking off to class. As she leaves another guard walks up to Kensho.

"Be careful you don't coddle her too much."

"It's not coddling, Zen. She needs the support. If I have to be her rock then I will."

"If you say so. Come on, let's get to our post before the chief catches us lazing about."

Kensho agrees and the two start walking. The day was relatively uneventful. A boring day was a good day. The academy didn't need people causing a fight over who's flames were better.

On Jun's side of things, classes went ok. She was able to keep up with the material and get very good grades. She always hoped that getting good grades would appease her mother, but it never did. All it got her was slight ridicule from the other students. That died off though as all of them got older and somewhat more mature.

Lunch was pretty basic. Jun did miss her brother, but Ty Lee kept her company. Azula and Mai had different lunch periods, but all four of them would meet at the end of the day to hang out by the Cherry Blossoms in the courtyard.

"So, the academy life is the greatest. Right girls?" Jun remarks, getting a laugh from the others.

"Did you hear about some of the boys getting chosen for officer training?" Ty Lee comments.

"Yeah. They'll probably get shipped off somewhere else where they can be trained without interference." Mai says, not moving her eyes away from the book.

After an hour Jun sees Kensho walking towards them with Zen and someone else nearby.

"I'm telling you, the letters should be delivered by now." Zen states.

"Right. I'll let you know what I get tomorrow."

Zen nods and walks away, while the other person kept close to Kensho.

"Still want to get some drinks tomorrow with the other?"

"Maybe Cass. I'll have to see how tonight goes."

The girl nods her head before walking away waving. Kensho returns the wave as he reaches Jun.

"Hey sis, shift's over so let's go."

Jun nods and says bye to the others.

"So how was the day?" Kensho asks.

"It was fine. Academy is always boring though."

"I can agree with that."

When they arrive at home a servant gives Kensho a letter.

"A letter came for you sir."

"Thank you. I've been expecting this."

He then pockets the letter and walks up the stairs to his room. Jun follows, dropping the bag in her room on the way. She enters Kensho's room to see him reading the letter.

"What's it say?"

"Oh, uh. Nothing very important."

Kensho folds the letter up and puts it in his lock box under the night stand.

"Any homework?" Kensho asks.

"Only practicing war tactics. Something you'd excel at."

"Well, I do have combat training. One of the few good things father and mother gave me."

Kensho uses his fire bending to cover his hand. Jun noticed his jaw clenching.

"I hate them. One day I'll escape their shadow and make my own mark."

Jun places a hand on his shoulder, causing him to snap out of his stupor. His shoulders slumped as he cupped his face.

" _He's under so much pressure. I wish I could do more to help_."

Kensho stands up and removes his uniform, leaving him in a t-shirt. Afterwards he garbs himself in a red and gold robe.

"Alright. Why don't I help with your homework and then we can eat dinner."

"Sounds like a plan."

After about 2 hours of learning tactics Jun was finally relieved of her torture.

"How does all that information stay in your head." Jun asks as the two walk down the stairs.

"I don't know. It's just logic I guess."

"Yeah yeah. Oh hey, mother and father aren't here. I guess they're busy tonight."

"I guess so. Why don't you change out of your school uniform and I'll get the food ready."

"Are you sure it's a good idea for you to cook? Why not let the others do it?"

"Ah so you doubt my cooking skills. I will let you know I make a fine pot of rice."

"Uh huh. Why don't you do that then and let the chefs handle the rest."

"Ok, up you go. Get changed and then come back down."

Jun ran back upstairs with a chuckle.

Inside her room a servant girl was collecting worn clothes.

"Hello Lady Jun. I'll get out of your way, I was just collecting laundry."

"Thank you Ming. Would you mind taking my uniform too?"

"Not a problem m'lady."

Jun quickly strips down and lets Ming take the clothes.

"Shall I have a bath drawn for you m'lady?" Ming asks.

"No I'm fine thank you. Actually, if you could, there's a lock box in my brother's room. Would you mind getting it for me? It's under the night stand"

"As you wish m'lady."

Jun put a robe over her lingerie and sighed in comfort. After a minute Ming arrived with the box.

"Thank you Ming. Oh, don't tell my brother about this, please."

"As m'lady wishes."

Ming closes the door after leaving, and Jun picks up the lock box's spare key from her nightstand. After opening it Jun pulls out the letter.

"To one, Mr. Kensho Akarui. You have been selected as a...candidate for...training...one week..."

Jun dropped the letter and sat on her bed.

" _Oh no. No no no, this must be a mistake. Oh Agni please._ "

Jun started feeling cold but couldn't move. It felt like the room was sucking her in, but she also felt like nothing was moving.

A knocking on the door wakes her up.

"Jun. Dinner is ready. You will be glad to know I did not burn the rice."

Jun quickly refolds the letter and puts it in the lock box before closing it. She then shoves it under her own bed, planning on putting it back when Kensho falls asleep.

She opens the door and follows him down to eat. The two make idle chatter for the most part, with nothing too interesting being brought up.

"So, are you going out drinking with Zen tomorrow?" Jun asks, finishing her meal.

"I don't know. Probably. I'd like to bring you along but..."

"There will be older teenagers, alcohol...yeah I get the picture."

The two chuckle a bit before continuing to talk.

"Have you thought about joining the war effort?" Jun asks.

"Sometimes. Zen likes to go on about how glorious it will be to serve the Fire Lord. I think he just wants an excuse to leave home."

"Huh, well...if you ever did decide to leave. You'd tell me...right?"

Kensho looks Jun straight in the eyes.

"Of course."

* * *

A.N. Am I tearing your heart out yet? Huh? Hehehe I'm so evil. lol

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	5. Chapter 4

A.N. Next chapter next chapter we got ourselves another chapter...ok I'll stop. Start Chart:

Reviewers:

None

Views:

294+

Alright. We got a bit of a steamy scene in this one so...let's begin

* * *

Kensho took a sip from the can of generic alcohol in one hand and held his letter in the other. The other guards had assembled a bonfire on the beach and brought plenty of drinks. Other guards from other areas soon joined them when they noticed the fire and booze. Kensho found a nice rock to sit on and drink in peace.

"Hey Kensho, my friend. Hooow are you doing?" Zen says, sitting next to him.

"I'm fine. Not drunk like you though if that's what you're wondering." He responds, pocketing the letter.

"No no no, I'm not...ok yeah I am. Tell ya what. There are some pretty looking ladies over by the fire. I hear they want to meet the badass Kensho Akarui."

"He's not wrong." Cassandra says, appearing on Kensho's free side.

"I heard some of the girls talking about coming over here to woo you."

"They'll be disappointed." Kensho responds, taking another sip of his drink.

"Come on," Zen says, tipping Kensho's drink up, "finish this so we can get more."

Kensho smirks before downing the rest of the can.

"That's my boy!" Zen yells, standing up, "Now, let's get you another drink and a girl in your arms. One that is presumably not Cassandra."

"Aww, I'm touched." She responds.

The trio walk closer to the water where the drinks were waning. Zen tossed Kensho a drink, who grabbed it with ease.

"To think. By the end of the week we'll be off to Basic Training. Think we'll do good?"

"I don't know. We'll have to wait and see. What do you think Cass?"

"I think, you boys will need a smart girl like me to back you up."

Zen laughs a bit, pointing his finger at Cassandra.

"Right right. Because book smarts are always useful in a fight."

"Oh please Zen, you know I can kick your ass."

Kensho raises hands and takes a few steps away.

"Oh boy Zen, you gonna take that?"

"How about a spar?"

"Trust me Zen, it won't be much of a spar." Cassandra replies.

Kensho stepped inbetween them as they took position. A few others moved towards them to watch.

"You guys want to firebend of just hand to hand?" Kensho asks.

"I don't need bending to knock Zen down a few notches."

"Alright. Let's do this."

Kensho brought his hand down, and the two charged.

Zen, despite his drunken stupor, managed to block and land some pretty solid hits. Cassandra was able to keep dodging and evading. After a minute Cassandra swept Zen off his feet. Kensho declared Cassandra the winner.

Kensho leans over Zen and says, "You still with us bud."

"Kensho? What the fuck're you doing here?"

Kensho laughs, lifting the drunk to his feet.

"You got your ass handed to you."

"Oh. I think I should-"

Zen throws up into the sand and Kensho helps pat his friend's back.

After that...delightful display, Cassandra helped Kensho lug their friend back to his house. After dropping the lug off Kensho walked Cassandra home.

"Thanks for the escort."

"No problem Cass."

"Yeah. By the way, did you tell your sister about you leaving?"

"Not yet. I plan to though. It's not going to be easy."

Cassandra nods her head and looks him in the eyes.

"I know that you want to protect her, but maybe leaving her for a while will do her some good."

"Possibly. I just don't want to return to find out she ran off and left the Fire Nation. She's my little sister..."

Cassandra places a comforting hand on his arm.

"Why don't you come inside for a few minutes. I'll have some tea made for us."

"I don't know..."

"Please. When we go to training we won't have enough time to relax like we have now."

"I guess you're right."

Cassandra led Kensho into the house and instructed some servants to make some tea. The two sat down on at the chabudai and waited.

"So, where do you think they'll send us?" Cassandra asks.

"I don't know. Wherever we're needed I would assume."

She nods and watches as the servant pours the tea. The two drink in relative silence. A feeling of calmness overcomes them as Cassandra leads them to her bedroom. Once inside she grabs Kensho's face and plants a firm kiss on it. She couldn't tell if it was the alcohol finally affecting her or not.

"Cass. What's going on?"

"I want you. We're going to be shipped off to die eventually so...might as well enjoy ourselves right?"

Kensho nods, throwing his shirt to the side. Cassandra does the same. Piece by piece they lose bits of clothing until they find themselves naked standing in front of each other.

"You sure you want to do this?" Kensho asks.

"Yes."

Without hesitation Cassandra pulls Kensho onto the bed, letting him pin her down. They both share a kiss before the candle goes out, covering them in darkness.

* * *

[Morning]

Jun woke up and groggily went through her morning ritual. Get dressed. Eat breakfast. Grab bag and go to the academy. Before leaving she notices that Kensho didn't leave his room. As a matter of fact she didn't remember him returning home at all.

" _Must have fallen asleep at a friend's house. I'll probably see him at the academy at some point_."

The walk to the academy took the usual few minutes. Once she reached the academy Jun saw Ty Lee standing near a group of other girls...who looked just like her.

" _Oh her sisters. Maybe I should say hi_."

Getting closer she could now tell that Ty Lee was on the verge of crying. Now moving at a faster pace she pulls Ty Lee away from the other girls.

"Sorry girls, but we have to get to class. Don't want to be late." Jun throws over her shoulder.

"J-Jun? What're you doing?"

"Helping you. I saw how sad they were making you."

"Oh, that...it's nothing. Really. Just family business."

"Oh? Nothing bad I hope."

"Oh no. Just...I wasn't sad about my family. I was sad for you."

"Me? Why?"

"I heard my father talking to some military looking people. They mentioned your brother's name as a candidate for some special training."

"Oh, well thanks for telling me Ty Lee."

"Of course. Has Kensho told you anything?"

"No. Not yet."

Walking into the courtyard the two see Kensho sitting near a tree with Zen.

"You feeling better Zen?"

"Ssshhh...you're moving to loudly."

"You deserve it." Cassandra says, appearing next to them.

"You're supposed to take pity on me." Zen says pathetically.

"Jeez. To think you got accepted into-"

"Cass. Shush." Kensho says, noticing Jun and Ty Lee approach.

"Hey you two. Sorry I didn't come back home last night sis. Zen got too drunk and threw up."

"Shut up."

"Cass and I drug him home."

"No problem, I kind of assumed as such." Jun remarks.

"You are all turning against me. I'm gonna get some water."

Cass walks after him saying, "I'll make sure he doesn't throw up on someone."

Ty Lee gives an excuse of going to class, leaving the two siblings alone.

"Class doesn't start for another thirty minutes. Mind if I hang out here?" Jun asks.

"Sure. I was just gonna take a nap until my shift started."

Kensho sits down under a Cherry Blossom Tree and Jun sat next to him. She rested her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. Calm was a good word for how she felt.

" _If Kensho is needed in the war, I'm sure it's for a good reason. I'm just being selfish wanting him to stay. If he does leave I'll support him_."

After a short wait Jun and Kensho went their separate ways. On his way to the post Kensho finds Zen and Cassandra. Zen was sleeping in a chair, and Cassandra was sitting nearby.

"Oh good, you're here," Cassandra says, "You can watch him. I'm going to get some water."

She gives Kensho a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

He then sits down next to his buddy, waiting for him to wake up. Cassandra reappears moments later with two cups of water. She takes a sip of one and sits next to Kensho.

"So, here we are. Three friends ready to join the armed forces. Two of us being a bit more than friends though." Cassandra says.

"Hmm. Be prepared for headache inducing sergeants."

Zen starts waking up, and Cassandra tosses the other cup of water on him.

"Uh! What? Huh? Kensho?"

He nods.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Cassandra and Kensho start laughing at the confused Zen.

"Ok, come on. We need to get to work patrolling the halls." Kensho says.

"Right. Right..." Zen says, waking up properly.

The day passed by uneventfully. Shifts went by, nothing happened, and Kensho was looking forwards to eating a bag of noodles.

* * *

After Jun's last class ended she let out an exasperated sigh.

"Finally." She comments, walking to the courtyard to find her brother waiting.

"Why must academy be so torturous."

She falls into her brother's arms, who just barely manages to catch her.

"Ok, you're there we go. You're alive and well." Kensho jokes.

"Let's get you back home."

Jun nods and lifts herself up out of his arms to walk. After getting a good distance from the school Jun starts talking about the war.

"So, Azula and the others were talking about a potential siege on Ba Sing Se."

"Huh, that will be a risky attack."

"Yeah...if I had family serving on the front lines of that I'd want them to return home safely."

"I wonder if father would be assigned to that up taking."

"I hope he is. He's never been that good of a father."

Kensho had to admit she had a point. Jun never acted like a proper lady, at least inside the walls of their home. Their parents were brought up to be model Fire Nation Aristocrats. Being the eldest child, and a son, their father drilled him on how to act, speak, and many other things. Kensho also carried the burden of continuing the Akarui Family Name.

"I know you don't get along. Don't worry though. I've got your back."

Jun nods in agreement.

When the two arrive they see Shuri reading a scroll at her work table. Yogan stood nearby and was the first to notice their arrival.

"Son. Come here. We received a letter from General Iroh."

This intrigued Kensho and Jun as they both walked over.

"What does the letter say, father?" Kensho asks.

"It says you've been personally selected to be trained as an officer."

Kensho quickly looks to Jun to see her reaction. He's surprised when she doesn't act out or look shocked.

"That's a great honor brother. I'm proud of you." Jun says.

This confuses Kensho a bit, but hears his father say, "Yes. This is a great honor. To be personally recommended by the Dragon of the West. This will be a great boon for our family."

"When do you leave son?" Shuri asks, finally speaking up.

"At the end of the week." Kensho states, still focusing on Jun.

Their parents let them leave to change and let Jun start on her homework. Instead of going into his room Kensho followed Jun into her and closes the door.

"This is not the way I wanted to let you know."

Jun's back was to him, and he was starting to worry.

"Jun?"

"I'm proud of you. I really am," Jun says, turning to face him, "I-I broke into your lock box and read the letter."

"Oh...why didn't you talk to me earlier?"

"I was dealing with it on my own. I'm proud to say that I handled it well."

"Oh, that's great. I'm glad that you're going to feel ok."

Kensho gives his sister and hug and she gladly returns it.

"When I come back we'll catch up, you'll be old enough to have a drink, and I will be able to tell you war stories."

"Sounds good."

The days passed fast for Jun. Too fast.

" _I hope everything'll be fine when Kensho leaves. I know I said I would be ok, but now I'm not sure. No. I have to be strong for him. I can't have him feeling guilty about leaving_."

Kensho stood at the docks with Zen, Cassandra, and plenty of other new recruits. Families gathered in crowds to wave them off.

"It's almost like we're being sent off as war heroes." Zen says.

"Yeah right. They'll be happy to get us out of their hair. Right Kensho?" Cassandra states.

He doesn't respond, opting to stay silent and look at Jun. His hand reached into a pocket and felt a smoothly carved stone.

"I'm going to come back home."

Zen and Cassandra watch Kensho with interest.

"When I return, I'm getting my sister away from those monsters that call themselves our parents. The four of us can retire somewhere remote."

"I always wanted to settle down on Ember Island." Zen comments.

Cassandra elbows him.

Kensho waves goodbye to his family. While his parents waved, Jun did so with a smile. One that promised she would be ok. He knew that was a promise she couldn't keep.

"Let's go. we have a hard road ahead of us."

The three board the cruiser, and are transported to their new life. One filled with war and chaos.

* * *

A.N. Alrighty that's it for this chapter. I thought we should skip right to Kensho's departure so we didn't drag on the wait days. Welp, that's all I got

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	6. Chapter 5

A.N. Hello hello. Next chapter is here. Bring out the Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

None

Views:

396+

Trigger Warning! Implied Rape Warning!

* * *

The first week of training was difficult. The men would go on miles of hiking after 5AM morning calisthenics. After the hike there would be combat practice. Stones would be thrown at them while running through a canyon, and boulders would be pushed. The women did physical exercises as well, but primarily learned tactics and subterfuge. While sabotage may not always come into play, it would always be useful if the enemy mistook someone as a civilian caught in the crossfire.

Kensho and Zen sat in their dorm in the barracks, getting some much needed rest.

"Kensho, I think we're going to die."

"No shit. I'm just glad there isn't any alcohol for you to drink."

"Heh, you're cruel."

A knocking on the door gains their attention. Kensho opens it to reveal Cassandra.

"Hey boys. Mind if I come in?"

Zen waves his arm floppily.

"Come on in."

Cassandra shuts the door after entering and takes a seat on a chair.

"So, your muscles aching yet?" Cassandra asks.

"I think Zen's asleep."

True enough, Zen was passed out.

"Huh. I thought only alcohol could get him this tired."

"Well, while he's out. We have some time to ourselves."

Cassandra cover's Zen's ears and shuts the lights out.

"Careful Cass, I'm still a bit sore."

"Don't worry. I'll be gentle."

* * *

[Fire Nation/15 Weeks Later]

Jun got out of bed and noticed a servant drawing her a bath.

"Good morning Lady Jun." Ming greets.

"Oh, good morning Ming. Thank you for getting a bath ready."

"No problem at all m'lady. Should you need anything I'll be right outside your room."

Jun nods before stepping out of bed and disrobing. The bath wasn't very long, so she was able to enjoy a whole Saturday.

"Let's see, I could visit some friends, homework is done. Maybe see if there are any parties I could go to. Hmm."

Jun continues wondering what to do while dressing. She decided on wearing a casual pair of red pants, a red shirt with a gold rim, and two red bracers.

"Alright. Time for breakfast then a walk."

On her way down she hears her parents talking.

"I'm going to the training ground to check on the recruits and their progress." Yogan states, wearing full military attire, including armor.

"Say hello to Kensho for me, won't you dear?"

"Of course."

As Yogan leaves he spots Jun at the base of the stairs.

"Anything you want me to tell your brother?" He asks.

"Tell him I say hi."

He nods and exits the building, leaving with an entourage of soldiers.

Jun then takes a seat at the table, where a servant places breakfast in front of her. She thanks the servant before eating.

"Any plans today." Shuri asks.

"I was thinking about going to a party. The other girls are planning on going so I thought I'd join them."

"If you insist."

Jun finishes her meal quickly, then leaves the house for a walk.

On her walk she passes food stands, buying a bag of flaming fire flakes. A fire bending demonstration is also underway so she stays to watch that for a few hours. She had an enjoyable lunch at a restaurant and even ran into some friends from school. As expected they were talking about the party. Apparently it was being held by two guys named Chan and Ruon-Jian.

After lunch June decides to visit her good friends, Lee and Hena. After knocking on the door Hena opens it and gives the girl a smile.

"Welcome back Jun."

"Hello Hena. I thought I could stop by and practice sewing?"

"By all means, come right in."

Jun enters the small building and Hena closes the door.

"Lee is sleeping right now though, so we'll have to be quiet." Hena says in a hush.

Jun nods her head.

Hena then proceeds to give Jun a sewing needle and an embroidery hoop. Jun starts practicing while Hena observes.

"So, I heard your brother was sent off for training close to three months ago."

"Yeah-ow-him and many others."

"How's your family dealing with that? I can assume it must be hard, having to worry if he's going to be safe."

Jun stops her sewing to answer.

"It is a bit tough...but I just remind myself that he's doing this to protect me-US! Protect us, the fire nation."

Hena places a hand on Jun's shoulder.

"Jun, how is life at home? Are you treated well?"

"Yeah. The workers treat me well and make good food. They also help me with homework if I need it."

"Of course, but how do your parents treat you?"

" _Horribly. They let the others care for me and spend as little time as they can around me_."

"They treat me fine. They're busy a lot of the time though."

Hena gives Jun a hug, avoiding the sewing needle.

"Jun, you know if something happens you're always welcome here."

"...Thank you."

Hena releases Jun, letting the girl wipe her eyes.

Jun looks outside and notices the sun was going down.

"I should go. I'm supposed to go to a party with the girls."

"Oh sounds like fun. Be sure to tell me about it tomorrow."

"I will. Bye."

After leaving Jun heads to the party location. It was in the Upper Ring, somewhere in the middle. Luckily she ran into Ty Lee and the others. The four girls entered the house to see other academy students standing around socializing. A long food table had an assortment of food, and various drinks stemming from alcoholic to non were there as well.

"Well, here we are. Isn't this a blast." Azula comments.

"Why didn't Zuko come?" Jun asks.

"Zuzu didn't want to come to the party. Said he had important training to do."

Jun gave a nod of understanding. Like Kensho, Zuko has his own issues trying to please his family. At least Zuko's mother is a nice woman.

"I missed dinner so I think I'm gonna get some food."

Jun walked to the table and filled her plate with enough food to satisfy her. A fish, some rice, and even a tart pie. After getting the food she found a corner table to herself and started eating.

"Well, hello."

Jun looks up form her food to see a somewhat good looking guy talking to her.

Jun's dignified response, "Hi."

"My name is Ruon-Jian, what might your name be?"

"I'm Jun. The party is very nice."

Ruon-Jian takes a seat next to Jun.

"Why thank you. It makes me happy to hear a compliment from such a pretty girl."

Jun gives him a smile before finishing her meal.

"Why don't I get us some drinks."

Ruon-Jian leaves for a few seconds before appearing with two glasses in hand. He hands one to Jun and the two _klink_ glasses. They drink, and Jun adopts a thinking pose.

"Hmm...this is good. My mother had be try different drinks before to get a taste. This tastes like...Chateau Mercian."

"Wow. You have a special talent."

"Thank you. I also like the fruity grape taste it has."

"Yeah. Tastes good."

After a few minutes Ruon-Jian left Jun to mingle with other guests. Ty Lee appeared next to Jun with a tart pie of her own and ate it happily.

"This party is fun." Ty Lee comments.

"Yeah, plus the free food." Jun says with a little chuckle.

She let out a small yawn, feeling her eyes droop a little. The room was slightly blurring.

"Already tired Jun?" Ty Lee asks.

Jun responds by nodding, and almost slides into her friend.

"Sorry. Guess I'm a bit out of it."

Ruon-Jian appears nearby, helping Jun to her feet.

"Why don't you rest in the guest room. You can sleep and leave in the morning."

"Yeah. Thanks. Ty Lee I'm gonna stay here for the night."

"Ok. Get some rest."

Jun felt herself get brought to the guest room. Ruon-Jian lights a candle for them to see a bit and closes the door behind them. He puts Jun on the bed, who is barely able to keep her eyes open.

"H-Hey, you don't need to stay here with me. I'll be f-fine."

Ruon-Jian stays quiet and starts running his hands over her body.

"W-Wait, no. Don't..."

* * *

Jun woke up with a bad headache, feeling sore.

"What? Where am I? Oh right, party. Oh, shit."

She quickly noticed her clothing was missing from her body.

"Oh Agni no."

Luckily there was no blood on the sheets, which gave her little relief. Quickly locating her clothes, which were in a pile near the bed, she dressed herself and crawled out a window. Afterwards she ran back home and used the twining vines to reach her room. Once there she preceded to break down. Her breath came in short gasps and the room was spinning. She quickly sat down on the bed and grabbed the sheets tightly.

" _Ok calm down. Calm down. Oh Angi_."

Jun felt bile in the back of her throat and ran to the bathroom in time to puke.

" _I need to get out of here. I can't let my parents see me in this state_."

Jun cleaned herself up and changed her clothes before stepping downstairs. He parents weren't there, so that was good. This allowed her to leave the house easily and head to Hena.

Once she arrived she quickly knocked on the door. Hena looked at her with a perplexed look, but immediately noticed how broken Jun looked.

"Oh Agni, quickly come inside."

Hena rushed Jun inside and quickly shut the door.

"What happened honey?" Hena asks, sitting her down on the couch.

Jun had a far off look as she responded, "The party was going fine. I ate some food, had a drink with one of the hosts. Ty Lee sat with me for a while until I started to feel sleepy. I was led to a guest room and..."

Hena quickly wrapped Jun in a blanket, then a hug.

"Oh you poor thing. I can send Lee on them. He can arrest them and they'll never hurt you again."

"No, you can't. If word gets out of what they did, how they compromised my honor. It will hurt my family's name and credibility."

"Well, what do you want me to do?"

"Just...hold me for now. I don't want to be alone."

"Of course honey. Of course. I'm right here."

Hena held Jun long enough for Lee to wake up and see the scene. After a brief explanation from Hena, Lee was ready to go out with a group of his tough friend and have a conversation with the person who hurt Jun. Jun was able to talk him down.

After a few minutes Jun fell asleep, and Hena pulled out a sewing needle.

"Hena, please. Put the sewing needle down."

"I'm just going to make a new blanket for her. Calm down dear."

"Oh. Ok."

Lee sat in his chair and looked annoyed.

"How could this have happened. I mean I know how, but..."

"Why did it happen to her?" Hena inputs, and Lee nods.

After an hour Lee left to grab some take out for the three of them and arrived in time to see Jun wake up.

After a small meal Jun stood up and walked to the door with Hena.

"Thanks for letting me stay at your house for a while, and feeding me."

"It's no trouble at all Jun. Are you sure you'll be ok going back to your home alone?"

"Of course. There are always people on the streets and guards wandering around. I'll be fine."

"If you insist. I'd still feel better if you just stayed here for the night."

"Thank you, but I should let my parents know I'm ok."

"Alright. Remember to stop by any time you want. You're always welcome here."

Jun thanks Hena again, giving her a hug, before heading home. On her way she ponders how she's going to tell her parents about what happened. Reaching the front door she takes a deep breath.

" _Ok, even if it makes them hate me more, they need to know. I just hope they don't throw me out of the house. Maybe I can stay with Lee and Hena then. That would be nice. That means a longer walk to the academy but, small detail_."

She then opens the door and sees her parents sitting around the table talking with an older man.

"Ah, Jun, there you are," Yogan greets, "Come meet Captain Youdu."

Jun walks to the adults and bows to the captain.

"It's an honor to meet you, Captain Youdu."

"An honor to meet you as well. Your parents tell me you're quite the academic."

"Thank you. I try to do my best."

"That's good to hear. In fact, your status in the academy has caught the attention of my son."

Captain Youdu gestures his hand to the side, and Jun feels her blood run cold.

Standing to the side, was Ruon-Jian.

* * *

A.N. And boom. That's it for this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed, and peace!

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	7. Chapter 6

A.N. Ok, so...I don't know how to start this...STAT CHART HELP ME! Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

None

Views:

517+

" **Hello** " - Letter

Thank you Stat Chart

* * *

Jun stood in shock as she saw Ruon-Jian walk closer.

"Jun, good to see you again." Ruon-Jian greets, a knowing look in his eyes.

" _Oh he's sick. What is he doing here though_."

"You two have already met?" Yogan asks.

"Yes, sir. During the party yesterday. She seemed too tired to return home so I let her sleep in one of the guest rooms."

"Yes. He was very considerate." Jun states, feeling sick.

"That's good to hear, because we've drawn up a marriage contract for you two."

This caused Jun's eyes to widen as she nearly yelled, "What!?"

"Jun," Shuri speaks, "Do not raise your voice. I taught you better."

Jun places her hand clasped in front of her, muttering an apology.

"We're just about finished with the details, so why don't you two talk somewhere and let us conclude our business." Captain Youdu suggests.

"Sounds like a good idea father." Ruon-Jian says, taking Jun's hand, walking them upstairs.

Jun points out her room for them to talk. She leaves the door open after entering, but Ruon-Jian corrects that and shuts it. He then leans against the door, cutting off one escape.

"You're a monster." Jun says, glaring at him.

"Please. We're both elites in the high society. It's not uncommon for arranged marriages to be made."

"You raped me, you sick bastard."

"I was speeding the process along. Your parents were going to sell you to me anyways."

"What are you taking about?"

Ruon-Jian looks genuinely confused at that comment.

"You don't know? Your mother came to my house one day to talk about a marriage proposal between us. I thought you knew."

She didn't. This news caused her to be both disgusted and enraged.

"If you think for one moment I'm going to go along with this-"

"You are! You don't have a choice, just like I don't. Might as well accept it now."

Jun sat on her bed and massaged her forehead.

"Be glad I didn't really take your virginity."

Jun had to admit, in such a grim situation that was true.

"So what, you want a prize for being a somewhat decent person?"

"I want you to realize, that this is how things are. Don't make things more difficult."

Jun sighs before responding.

"Fine. Just get out of my room and give me some space."

Ruon-Jian shrugs and leaves. This gives Jun a chance to rush to the window and climb out. Her destination, Hena and Lee.

* * *

[Earth Kingdom Outer Wall/16 Weeks After Training]

Kensho and Zen stood amongst a great army led by General Verr.

"Kensho, we're not gonna die, right?" Zen asks.

Kensho could tell his friend was shaking. He places a strong hand on his shoulder.

"No. We aren't. Cassandra's waiting for you to return."

Zen nods in agreement.

Around 10 weeks prior to now, Zen confessed his feelings to Cassandra. Kensho urged her to go with Zen, and after another week she finally agreed to be his girlfriend.

"As the spearhead we are tasked with breaking through the front lines. Many will die. We will not be counted amongst that number." Kensho declares to his friend.

The order to attack comes.

They all charge.

A barrage of rock, boulders, and other earthly projectiles were thrown at them. Kensho couldn't afford to look at his crushed comrades and kept running. Zen stayed close, being sure not to look behind him. They could hear the screaming and wailing of those stuck under rocks.

As the army reached the front line defense they unleashed a wave of fire. Most of it was blocked by an earthly wall that was erected.

Kensho took to lobbing flames over the wall with Zen. Soon foot soldiers charged from the defending line and engaged them in melee combat. Kensho covered his arms in flame and burnt anyone that got too close. He then started to throw the flames and scorch the earth benders, who had to take cover.

"Zen! Flank 'em!" Kensho yells over the fighting.

Zen points at three random Fire Nation soldiers and yells, "You three! With me!"

Zen took the troops and ran to the right. He appeared right night to an Earth Nation soldier, who soon became ash as Zen unleashed a stream of fire. On the left flank other Fire Nation soldiers overwhelmed the Earth Nation.

Kensho took a deep breath and used both his hands to unleash two torrents of flame that burned anyone in front of him. The frontal line had fallen.

"Keep up the assault!" Kensho yells, running forwards.

A large rock suddenly bashes into his face, breaking his helmet apart and disorienting him. He can barely see Zen next to him.

"Kensho! We need to go! They sent reinforcements and are launching rocks from the wall now. We need to retreat!"

Kensho nods, gathering his senses. He then shouts for everyone to retreat. The Fire Benders laid down cover attack while the others retreated. Kensho was able to make it safe behind friendly defenses before passing out.

[5 Hours Later]

Kensho woke up with a jolt, and immediately noticed he was in the field hospital.

"Lieutenant," A nurse say, coming to his side, "You should rest. You have some head trauma and it will take some time before you can go back in the field."

"How long?"

"About a day or two. You're lucky that you had a helmet on. Otherwise the injury would have been much worse."

Zen enters the tent flap and immediately goes to his friend.

"Hey Kensho."

"Hey. How's everything going?"

"Since a direct attack didn't work we're going to lob fireballs. I don't know why we didn't do that first."

"Those stupid generals," Kensho comments, "They're getting us killed for nothing."

He then lifted himself up from the cot with a strained groan.

"Lieutenant, please. I said you weren't ready to leave yet." The nurse says, trying to get him to lie down.

"No. I'm going to go to those air headed buffoons and give them a piece of my mind."

Zen moves towards his friend and helps lift him up.

"I saw our dead on the way back. Crushed by boulders with limbs covering the battlefield. They died for nothing, and I'm pissed off." Zen says.

Kensho nods to his friend, and together the two lumber towards the War Room, or tent more specifically. Two Royal Procession Guards stood in front of the entrance to the tent. Zen lay his friend on the ground before burning the two guard's throats to bloody ash.

Once inside the two see armored generals talking amongst themselves with a map in the middle of the tent. General Verr was nowhere in sight.

"Where is General Verr?" Kensho asks.

"He has been sent back to the Fire Nation." General Iroh states, walking in behind them.

"General Iroh, sir." Both say, trying their best to bow.

Iroh takes his place at the head of the map, saying, "Please. Don't overexert yourself Lieutenant Akarui. I wish Lieutenant Zen hadn't killed the guards, but I can understand your aggression."

"You can?" Kensho asks.

Iroh nods, asking Zen to sit Kensho at the foot of the map.

"General Verr was not supposed to send in a ground force. We were unaware of his orders until after the fact, unfortunately."

"I see. I apologize for barging in here with my friend." Kensho says, starting to relax slightly.

General Iroh and Kensho always had good conversation whenever they met, and their love of tea was definitely a contributing factor.

"Good, and worry not. This is only the first day of the siege. There will be many more, and good soldiers will always be needed."

After being dismissed Zen brought Kensho back to the Field Hospital, where the nurse cuffed him over the ear and placed him back on his cot. Once there, he fell asleep, letting time and medicine heal his wounds

* * *

[Day 2]

 **Hello Jun,**

 **I'm writing from a Field Hospital. ' Don't worry I'm alright. Just a little head injury from the first battle. I hope you're doing ok. I don't know if you can send me letters, but I'll keep writing to you to let you know how I'm doing.**

 **It's only day 1, and I just got injured, but I'm feeling pretty good about our odds.**

 **From, Kensho**

* * *

[Day 30]

 **Hi Jun,**

 **We're making slow progress. Whenever we destroy a section of the wall earth benders just rebuild it. It can get annoying. don't worry though, I'm sure we'll get through' eventually. We just need to think.**

 **Oh, before I forget. Lu Ten says hello.**

 **From, Kensho**

* * *

[Day 150]

 **Hi Jun,**

 **We're close. Very close. 'I guarantee we can breach through the Outer Wall in just a few more weeks. Luckily the earth benders haven't tried tunneling under us 'and attacking. That wouldn't be good. Anyways, I hope you're doing well.**

 **From, Kensho**

* * *

[Day 250]

 **Hi Jun,**

 **Sorry I haven't been able to send you a letter in a long while. 'We did it though! We breached the Outer Wall. It took a good amount of time to uproot the dug in benders though. I have to respect the Earth Kingdom's Defenses, even if it cost us some good people.**

 **Zen and I have also been promoted to rank of Captain. It's a big responsibility, but we can handle it. Before I forget, Zen and Cassandra are together now. I'm trying to get Zen to propose. It may seem early, but in war you never know when your time is.**

 **'I won't take up anymore of your time now. Hope you're doing well.**

 **Warmly, Kensho**

* * *

[Day 310]

 **Hi Jun,**

 **The fighting has been rough. I can't feel most of the time after a battle. There's just soot, ash, and blood. I hope you're safe and feeling well. That'll make it all worth it.`**

 **To think when I first left to join the war I was feeling apprehensive about killing people. Now it's just natural. Avoid their strike, counter, and finish them off. `Keep aware of your surroundings.**

 **'Warmly, Kensho**

* * *

[Day 400]

 **Hi Jun,**

 **Happy Birthday.**

 **Sorry I can't be there. This letter will have a gift though. It's a chunk of the wall. Thought it would make a good souvenir.**

 **You're going to be so grown up by the time I get back. I'll have to chase the boys off with a stick.` On that subject, Zen finally decided to propose to Cassandra. It took him long enough, ha ha. They're going to have the wedding when we either conquer Ba Sing Se or get back to the Fire Nation.**

 **Warm'ly, Kensho**

* * *

[Day 450]

 **Hi Jun,**

 **I thought you'd still be interested in my love life. I met a woman today, she's a spitfire and loves knocking Zen on his ass. I'm sure you'd like her.**

 **` We've got a strong foothold in the Agrarian Zone. Plenty of farmland for us to harvest and keep everyone fed.**

 **Zen says' he's sick of rations. I still think they're fine. He thinks there's something wrong with me.**

 **Cassandra is doing fine as well. She's been `promoted to Colonel after organizing a string of successful attacks.**

 **Warmly, Kensho**

* * *

[Day 510]

 **Jun,**

 **I hope everything is well back home. I can't sleep that well anymore. The earth benders shake the ground every night, which causes small vibrations on our side. 'It's a small nuisance, but one that keeps appearing. It's maddening.**

 **We haven't been able to make any ground, and it's `frustrating me. More and more die, and we have shown no progress.**

 **Yesterday I had to put down an Earth kingdom recruit, by the looks of him. He got separated from his earth bending allies. He begged for mercy. I gave it to him as best I could. I feel so filthy.**

 **My fire bending has dramatically improved. I'm sure you'd like to see me knock Azula down a peg or two. I hope you two still aren't fighting. After this long it would be childish.**

 **Hopefully I'll be able to write to you again soon.'**

 **Yours, Kensho**

* * *

[Day 560]

 **Jun,**

 **The troops are starting to lose morale. I've been doing my best, trying to keep their spirits up. I even led a successful attack, but even that didn't improve their mood. I'm just glad Lu Ten is around. He's been invaluable lately, and General Iroh has been putting the men's best` interests first.**

 **I just hope no one cracks before we breach the next wall.**

 **Yours, Kensho**

* * *

[Day 590]

 **Jun,**

 **I'm writing this letter before I go into battle for a long time. My team and I are going to try to sneak into the Earth Kingdom's Bunkers. Once inside we can stealthily eliminate the threat and clear a way for the front line to move in.**

 **'I'll keep you in my thoughts. Wish me luck.**

 **Yours, Kensho**

* * *

[Day 600]

 **Jun,**

 **We failed. I'm coming home.**

 **Love, Kensho**

* * *

A.N. That's where we end this. I added in random semi colons and such as sort of ink on letters. Also, Jun ain't lettin that douche marry her. she's out of there! Also also, I imagined Zen as a more relaxed Bakugo lol. Been watching too much My Hero Academia? Maybe, maybe not

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	8. Chapter 7

A.N. Hey everyone. Count this as a gift chapter since I'm feeling happy. I may make this chapter sad. Should I? I don't know. What do you say Stat Chart? Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

None

Views:

581+ (I love you all. We're half way to 1,000)

Right, that's all you can say. Oh well, let's just get into this and see how it goes. We get the reunion between siblings

* * *

Kensho stood in front of the door to home. His bag slung over his shoulder. Taking a deep breath he knocks on the door. A servant opens it and he steps inside.

Once inside he notices that his parents were missing. Sitting at the table though, was Jun. Kensho let a small smile grace his face. After his time in the war he could use someone to boost his spirits.

"Jun. It's me, I'm home."

Jun turns to face him, and Kensho drops his bag. Her eyes were dull, and her hands were in that damn clasped position. Like a good little lady.

"It's good to see you back home brother. Please, sit."

Kensho does so, forgetting his bag.

"Where are mother and father?"

"They had important business to attend to. They'll be along."

Kensho bangs his fist against the table, getting no response.

"What the hell did they do to you?" Kensho asks, tearing up.

"What do you mean, brother?"

"You aren't Jun. You aren't my sister!"

Jun just tilts her head to the side, asking, "Whatever do you mean? Kensho?"

Kensho?

Kensho!

* * *

[Fire Nation Cruiser]

"Kensho! Wake up man." Zen says, pushing a frantic Kensho.

"No, no-AH! Zen? Where are we?"

"We're still on the ship. Bad dream huh?"

"Fucking terrible one."

"You gonna be ok?"

"Yeah. yeah I'll be fine. Just need a drink."

"Well, I have got you cover my friend."

Zen pulls one of the floorboards out and picks up a bottle of sake.

"One of the sailors told me there are some hidden spots where they store the good stuff. We're lucky enough to be in one of those rooms."

"Sounds good. Pour me a glass would ya?"

Zen does just that, and pours one for himself. The two _clink_ glasses and drink.

"Wow, that's some good stuff." Zen states, going for another glass.

"Yeah. I guess that sailor wasn't lying." Kensho responds, holding out his glass for another shot.

Cassandra find a passed out Zen and drunk Kensho.

"He found the alcohol." Cassandra comments.

"He does have a talent for it. Remember when he found a case of earth kingdom beer near the no-mans-land?"

"I do indeed. I also remember it getting taken away."

"I may have told General Iroh about Zen's little habit."

"Ah I see. Don't worry, I won't tell him."

"That would be appreciated." Kensho replies, wiping his eyes.

Cassandra notices the dark rings and sits next to him.

"Kensho, are you feeling ok?"

"Uh, yeah. I mean I have alcohol in my system right now so I don't really feel at all so...yeah. I feel fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Relax Cass. We're on our way home...to a hero's welcome...a bunch of bullshit that is."

Cassandra knew if she wanted to get the answer she was looking for, she would need to get him taking even more.

"Aren't you happy to be going back?"

"Of course. Just...what are we? We're soldiers. Just because we're officers doesn't mean we don't fight in the front lines."

"I think being an officer means you get to avoid the front lines."

"It does not."

Cassandra thought for a moment, thinking about what to say.

"So...what're you looking forwards to when we get home?"

Kensho shrugs.

"I guess...I don't really know. I guess the first thing I'm going to do is go back home and unpack. Afterwards, I don't know."

" _Ok, so he's going to visit family. Maybe I can ask about that_."

"I'm looking forwards to see my family. They may be a bit uptight, but they care. My father especially has a soft spot for 'his little girl'. Anyone in your family that you're close to?"

"Yeah. My sister, Jun. You remember her, right?"

Cassandra nods.

"Yeah. We get along great. I helped her with her homework and any panic attacks she may have had."

" _I did not know about that_."

"So, wait, she had panic attacks?"

"Yeah. She was careful about it though. She was sure to come straight to me if one occurred during academy...hours...days?"

"So you two were close?"

"Yeah, very. I hope she's ok."

"Why wouldn't she? The Fire Nation Capital is one of the safest places around."

"Well yeah, but our parents liked to hurt her."

Cassandra started to feel slightly uncomfortable.

"She would get beatings, belt whippings, and other stuff. I can't remember."

"Oh Agni. I'm so sorry."

"Yeah. I just hope they haven't broken her in the time I was gone."

Kensho yawns and starts swaying. Cassandra lowers his body onto his cot and notices some tears start to flow.

"I can't let that happen. I've been her rock for so long, and without me there I don't know what could happen."

"Sshhh, rest now. I'll stay here and watch over you two. I'm also sure your sister will be fine. She's a free spirit. She'll find a way to cope."

"I hope so. Thanks for listening to me babble Cass."

"It's no problem at all."

"Just to let you know, I'm not gonna remember this at all."

Kensho's head flops onto his pillow, and he's out.

Cassandra strokes the top of his head a few times and gives him a kiss on the forehead.

After a few hours Zen wakes up first. He grabs his canteen and drinks some water.

"Kensho's out cold?"

Cassandra nods.

"I think we're supposed to be arriving in like...thirteen hours?"

"Twelve."

"Right. That should be enough time for him to rest up."

The two sit around and chat about what they plan on doing when they get back home. Zen was going to visit family before going to a bar. Typical behavior for him.

About 10 hours later Kensho finally woke up.

"Ahh, my head. Zen what did you have me drink?"

"Sake. Pure Sake. Ha ha ha."

"Oh I am gonna give you a water one day instead of alcohol. See who's laughing then."

All three laugh at the comment. Kensho and Zen start checking their things as Cassandra leaves to do the same. After making sure they had everything, the trio joined the other soldiers as they approached the port.

"I have to say, passing by the Great Gates of Azulon is nostalgic." Zen comments.

Kensho nods in agreement.

As the port came into view everyone aboard the ship started either cheering, sighing in relief, or just smiled. The front of the ship lowered for them to depart, and they all lumbered off.

Zen and Cassandra split away from Kensho after arriving at the main junction in the Upper Ring, leaving him to walk alone back to his home.

He arrived fairly quickly and remembered his nightmare.

" _This is reality. I'm sure she's fine_."

Kensho knocks on the door and Ming answers it.

"Oh, M'lord Kensho. How good to see you back safe and sound."

"Thank you, Ming. It's good to be back home."

Ming took Kensho's bag and walked upstairs. It seemed only the servants were around. No sigh of his sister or parents. Kensho walks to his room to find Ming unpacking for him.

"Ming, where is everyone?"

"Your father is at a meeting with the generals. Your mother is away meeting her friends. Your sister is, yet to be found."

That caught his attention.

"What happened?"

"Apparently Lady Jun was placed in an arranged marriage. Upon hearing the news she ran away. No one has seen her in two years."

" _So that's why she hasn't written back to me_."

"I'm going to look for her. Tell my parent's I might not be back tonight."

"As you wish m'lord."

Kensho, not bothering to change out of his uniform, started thinking about how to find Jun.

" _Wait. I'm friends with the Royal Family. Maybe I can get help from them_."

With his objective in mind, Kensho starts walking towards the Royal Palace.

" _I can ask Zuko and Azula for assistance. I'm sure they'll help_."

Once he reached the entrance the guards asked him to wait for a moment so they could get Zuko and Azula. It was a very short wait, as Azula was walking nearby.

"Princess Azula. Your friend, Kensho, is at the entrance requesting an audience." The guard states.

Azula hadn't seen Kensho in years, so it was fair to say she was excited to see him.

"Thank you for letting me know. I'll see him in personally." Azula says, moving towards the front gate.

After getting close enough Azula could see him, and she liked what she saw.

"Hello, Kensho. So good to see you again." Azula greets, taking his arm and bringing him into the palace.

"You as well Azula. I just arrived back and learned that my sister is apparently missing."

"I heard about Jun's disappearance. Your parents said it was an internal matter when we offered our assistance."

"Of course they did."

Azula led Kensho to the courtyard where they used to sit under the Cherry Blossom Tree.

"It must have been rough, seeing Lu Ten fall."

"Yeah. We thought attacking the bunkers would be a good idea. It only left the center line more exposed."

Azula led Kensho to the pond, and the two knelt down.

"I appreciate you trying to calm me down, but I need to find my sister."

"We will. I promise you."

Azula then wraps Kensho in a one arm hug. She would have done more, were it not for Zuko running over to them.

"Kensho. It's good to see you again." Zuko greets enthusiastically.

"Zuko. It's good to see you too."

Kensho stands up and embraces his friend. Azula stands up as well, feeling annoyed that they would have to put business first.

"Yes yes Zuzu. We're all glad to see Kensho back. Now that we're all together, why don't we discuss how we're going to find Jun."

"Right. I heard about that. What do you need us to do?" Zuko asks.

"You can send guards to search. Be discrete though. I'm going to go check out a lead of my own."

The two siblings nod to him, and Zuko leaves to organize small search parties.

Azula stays with Kensho a moment longer though.

"Don't worry Kensho. We'll find your sister." She says, placing a comforting hand on his arm.

"Thank you for your help. I knew I could count on you and your brother."

Azula nods before walking off.

Kensho leaves the Royal Palace heads towards the Middle Ring, heading towards a certain guard's house.

* * *

[With Jun]

Jun woke up in a dark room. She gets out of bed and changes into some day clothes.

" _I wonder if Kensho has returned home yet. His last letter was vague on when he was coming back. I feel bad that I wasn't able to return his letters, but I couldn't risk being found. I hope he understands_."

H̵e͠ ͞w͡on't͘.

" _Of course he will. He's always been understanding. Maybe Lee or Hena knows if the soldiers have arrived yet_."

After dressing, Jun leaves her room and see's Lee sitting on his chair, sleeping. Hena is sitting on the couch as well, looking at some papers.

"Oh, good morning Jun. How did you sleep?"

"I slept well ma'am. Thank you. Have you heard if any soldiers have returned?"

"I actually heard that the soldiers in the siege of Ba Sing Se returned around noon today."

Jun smiles at the news.

"Thank you." Jun says, going back to her room. Once inside she looks into a small mirror. She had to admit she grew up well in the 2 years Kensho was gone.

" _I wonder if he'll recognize me_."

Jun brushes her hair a bit to get rid of any knots and ties it into a thin top-knot. After freshening up She exits her room once more and sits on the couch next to Hena. She then starts embroidering the hem of a fancy looking dress.

"That's looking lovely, Jun. I'm sure the client will be very impressed." Hena comments.

"Thank you ma'am. You taught me well."

"That's very kind, but that's all your work. You should be proud."

A knocking on the door draws their attention.

Hena wakes Lee up and tell him someone's at the door. He yawns before getting up and walking over to the door. After opening it, Jun freezes on the couch.

* * *

A.N. And cut! Alright next chapter we get a nice reunion. Until next time

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	9. Chapter 8

A.N. Hello all. Time for the next chapter. Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

UnitedLuck (I forgot to mention you in Chap 6. My apologies. First reviewer of the story! You get chocolate chip cookie.)

Views:

694+

Who can guess what song I use in this chapter? I altered the lyrics slightly, but of course I claim no ownership. Whoever guesses the song gets a cookie. Chocolate chip of course. Let's see who's at the door.

* * *

Lee looked at the man dressed in Navy Attire and fixed him with a confused look.

"Are you lost young man?" Lee asks.

"I'm here to see Jun." Ruon-Jian states.

Lee narrows his eyes.

"I'm afraid you must be mistaken. No one by that name lives here."

"Of course. Just tell her I'm shipping out. I'll be out of her hair for good, and she'll be out of mine."

Lee shuts the door in his face before turning to Jun.

"He's leaving the Fire Nation. Looks like you're safe." Lee says, a friendly smile on his face.

"I was already safe a year after my...parents called off the marriage arrangement." Jun responds, an annoyed look on her face.

" _I need to thank Ming for keeping me informed_."

Another knock on the door causes Lee to open it once more.

"Hello, sir. I don't suppose you remember me?"

Lee adopts a thinking pose, bringing his hand to his chin. He takes in the man, when it suddenly hits him.

"Kensho, welcome back." Lee says, reaching out his hand to shake it. Kensho gladly accepts the outstretched hand with a smile.

"I came here looking for Jun. I heard a brief explanation of the past events."

Lee opens the door completely, letting Kensho enter.

Jun hadn't noticed yet, with her focus on a difficult piece of yarn. Hena on the other hand stands up and gives Kensho a welcoming hug.

"Welcome home." Hena greets.

"Thank you. It's good to be back."

Hearing Kensho's voice, Jun looks up quickly and places the dress to the side. She then stands up and walks over to Kensho.

"Kensho. You found me." Jun says, wrapping him in a hug, which he eagerly responds.

"Well, it isn't that hard. I'm surprised mother and father never found you."

"They never looked. Well, they told people they were searching for me. They drug that lie a couple months before 'ending' the search."

"Well, I'm glad you're safe."

Kensho looks to Lee and Hena saying, "Thank you both, so much, for looking after her for me. I'm in your debt."

"It was no problem at all. We're glad to have Jun staying with us. If I'm being honest I like to think of her as family too." Hena states, getting a smile from Jun.

"Why don't we go to my room and catch up." Jun suggests, already pulling him.

Once the two enter Jun's Room she closes the door and plops down on her bed. She pats down on a spot next to her and Kensho takes a seat.

Kensho had to laugh a little bit at the situation and gladly took a seat, removing his boots first.

"So, you've been living with Lee and Hena for two years?" Kensho asks.

"Yeah. They've been very supportive. Hena even taught me how to sew, which has been really fun. I was finishing work on a dress when you arrived."

"I'm glad you're happy. I'm only sorry mother and father kicked you out of the house."

"Kensho...that's not the entire story. What do you know?"

"I know that they put you in a marriage contract. You ran away. That's about it."

Jun stands up and walks to her dressing table.

"The truth is that...well, it's nothing."

Kensho walks over to her, standing to her side.

"Jun, did something happen?" Kensho asks, obviously knowing something happened, but wanted to ask the question anyway.

Jun feels a chill up her spine as she thickly swallows.

"Before I was put into the contract, my betrothed took me."

"Took you? You mean he..."

Jun looks at him with sad eyes.

"He left me with my purity intact only where it matters." Jun states, rubbing her arm.

Kensho wraps Jun in a hug, which she leans into.

"If I ever see him I'll burn him to ash."

Jun turns her body so she's facing Kensho and nuzzles into the front of his armor. After a few seconds she pulls away and starts untying the string that held the armor in place. Kensho stops her and does it himself, finally removing the armor. He felt much lighter after that and placed it at the foot of the bed.

Jun led Kensho to the bed and the two laid down. She looked out of the small window and saw the sky was turning red.

"If you've been missing for two years, does that mean you haven't been going to the academy?" Kensho asks.

"Yeah. Don't worry though. Hena bought me some educational scrolls in many subjects."

"At least it's something."

After a few minutes Jun noticed Kensho had fallen asleep.

" _He's finally back. I can't wait to spend time with him_."

Jun carefully leaned her head closer and gave Kensho the smallest of pecks on the cheek. Afterwards she carefully got out of her bed and softly closed the door behind her after leaving the room.

In the living/dining room Hena and Lee set out four plates.

"Kensho's sleeping right now."

Hena nods, putting one of the dishes away.

"He seems troubled." Lee comments, as everyone takes a seat.

"What do you mean?" Jun asks as Hena serves everyone.

"A young man like him, being sent off to the war? I'd be surprised if he was fine. Especially after the tragedy of the six-hundred-day siege."

"Honey, maybe we shouldn't discuss such subjects." Hena comments, nudging her head to a sad Jun.

"Oh, I'm sorry Jun. I didn't mean to bring down the mood."

"It's fine. I'm sure all he needs is time and rest."

Lee nods his head with a smile. The three start eating, and talk about small things. Hena and Jun specifically talked about new dress orders and military fatigues.

After dinner ended Jun entered her room to see Kensho sitting at her desk reading a scroll with a red ribbon tied to it. Realizing what he was reading Jun quickly snatched it away.

"You can't read that." Jun says, rolling up the scroll.

"You sing now?"

Jun hides her blush behind the scroll as she nods.

"Whenever I have free time I practice. Hena says I have a nice voice."

"I'd like to hear you some time."

Jun nods and looks at her bed.

"You could spend the night here. I'm sure our parents wouldn't miss you."

"Yes. Be that as it may, it would be rude not to show up." Kensho says, giving Jun a pat on the head.

She swats his hand away with a smirk.

"Of course. I'll see you tomorrow?"

Kensho gives a confident nod.

The two embrace once more and Kensho gives Jun a pat on the head before leaving, putting his armor back on first. After closing the bedroom door Jun lays down on her bed and feels something poking into her back. She sits up and grabs the item bugging her. It was the stone, shaped into the fire nation symbol, that she gave to Kensho before he left.

" _He's home_."

* * *

Instead of going home, Kensho walks into a bar and orders some Shochu.

" _To think, I'm back home and in a bar before Zen. On second thought, he's probably already been to one_."

He starts taking drink after drink for the next hour before starting to feel the affects. After getting his fill Kensho starts towards home, bumping into a few walls before blacking out.

* * *

 _"_ _Alright, I visited family, met some friends, time to hit the bar_." Zen thinks.

Zen was walking around the somewhat empty street and notices a soldier passed out near the bar. After getting closer he realizes it's Kensho.

" _Oh shit. What did you do_."

Zen discreetly gathers his friend and lifts him up.

"Come on Kensho, you're a heavy one. Don't make me carry you on my own."

Kensho's body responds by flopping down, making him slightly more heavier.

"Thanks bud."

A few feet away from the two Lee walks by on his way to work when he notices the two.

"Excuse me, do you need some help with your friend?"

"Oh that would be great. Thank you."

Lee stepped forwards and realized who it was.

"Kensho?"

"You know him too?"

"Yeah. Why don't I take him off your hands. I can bring him back to my home. I work as a guard so he'll be fine."

Zen nods his head and shifts the weight to Lee.

"Take good care of him." Zen says, walking towards the bar.

Lee nods and starts dragging Kensho back home.

" _I thought this may happen. Hopefully I won't have to_ _intervene_."

Lee opens the door quietly. Only Hena was awake, reading a book. Once Lee opened the door she immediately took notice of Kensho.

"Oh Angi. Is he ok?" Hena asks, putting the book down.

"Yes, just passed out. He's heavier than he looks."

"I'll grab the spare blankets and pillow. We can let him sleep on the couch." Hena says.

Lee drops Kensho's body on the ground to take off the armor before putting him on the couch. Hena places a pillow under his head and drapes a blanket over him.

"L-Lu Ten...I'm sorry." Kensho mutters.

Lee told Hena how he found Kensho before leaving to get to work. Meanwhile Hena sat in a stool nearby Kensho, continuing to read and watching over him.

* * *

In the morning Kensho jolted up and fell off the couch, waking up Hena who quickly rushed out.

"Oh, Kensho. You're awake. Are you feeling better?" Hena asks, helping him up to his feet.

"I-I don't know. Where am I? Who are you?"

"It's Hena. Remember?"

"Yeah. Yes. What happened?"

"Lee brought you back home passed out drunk. Are you ok?"

"I don't know," Kensho says, falling onto the couch, "I feel paranoid, sad, and angry."

"You came back from war. It's understandable." Hena responds, fetching a cool towel for him.

"Maybe you can surprise your sister and wake her up."

Kensho nods his head and gratefully takes the towel before lumbering to her door. He starts to enter but suddenly stops.

"She sleeps clothed, yes?"

Hena chuckled a bit and nods her head.

Kensho enters the dark room and sits on the edge. Wrapping the towel around his head, he observed her mouth was slightly open as she breathed peacefully.

Jun shifted around a bit and hugged her pillow closer. Not wanting to wake her, Kensho opted to lay down on the floor to take a quick nap.

After an hour Jun woke up and let out a cute little yawn. Unfortunately for Kensho she stepped out of her bed, and onto his leg.

"YA! Jun!" Kensho says.

"AH! Kensho! What're you doing here?" Jun asks, being scared out of her groggy state, not bothering to cover herself more with the bed robe.

"I thought I'd drop by early. You seemed so peaceful sleeping I didn't want to wake you."

"Oh, well...why were you on the floor? And why do you have a cloth wrapped around you head?"

"I decided to take a small nap, and as for the cloth I have a bit of a headache so Hena gave me one."

"Ah. Well, give me a minute to change then you can come back in."

Kensho leaves the room as requested, and after a minute Jun tells him he can enter once more. Once inside he saw she was wearing some basic Fire Nation clothes colored in red and gold. Her hair was also in her basic half-top-knot.

"So, we have a whole day to catch up. What shall we do?" Jun asks.

"I don't know."

"Well, why don't I start by asking, why do you have alcohol on your breath?"

" _Shit. I was hoping she wouldn't notice_."

"Well?" Jun asks.

"I might have gone out drinking."

"Uh huh. Might have?"

"Ok I did go out drinking. I had a couple of shots of Shochu."

"Kensho. That's strong alcohol. Why did you, of all people, drink so much?"

Kensho sat down on the bed, with Jun following immediately after.

"I just needed something to dull...everything."

Jun started feeling sorry for how she acted.

"The wall was...rough. I had to do things I'm not proud of."

"I know," Jun responds in a softer tone, "I read the letters. I'm sorry I didn't respond, but being in hiding doesn't allow me to send letters."

"Of course. I don't blame you, knowing all the information now. Oh shit, I forgot to let Zuko and Azula know I found you."

"You asked the Royal family help to find me?"

"No, only Zuko and Azula."

Jun let out a sigh of relief. She did not need an entire garrison of troops looking for her.

"I should do that now." Kensho says, standing up only to find his legs too weak an sits down.

"You're in no condition to leave. Stay put and rest."

"Alright, I'll listen to you this time."

"Smart."

Jun lays Kensho down on the bed and positions herself right next to him.

"Get some more sleep, then you can talk to the Royal Siblings."

Kensho closes his eyes and nods as Jun starts humming. Soon, she starts singing.

 **A man came across an old tower one day**

 **It was straight like a book he once read**

 **He lifted his head up and saw a young lady**

 **And here's what the lady said:**

 **"Moi je m'appelle dame Jun.**

 **Et comme vous pouvez le voir.**

 **Je ne souris, ni ris, ni vis."**

 **Et c'est tout ce qu'elle a dit~**

 **The man was so scared he could only run away.**

 **He ran to his parents and then said:**

 **"I just saw a lady with the longest dark hair**

 **And I think she's a living dead!"**

 **The family, so scared, took their bows and their swords**

 **They ran to the tower and then**

 **They saw the pale lady and felt a great fear**

 **When they heard how she said it again:**

 **"Moi je m'appelle dame Jun.**

 **Et comme vous pouvez le voir.**

 **Je ne souris, ni ris, ni vis."**

 **Et c'est tout ce qu'elle a dit~**

 **The family they knew what this all was about:**

 **She was clearly a demon from hell**

 **They decided to set her long hair on fire**

 **In the end it would burn her as well**

 **But the lady was no demon she was a lonely soul**

 **Just like in the book they once read**

 **Still waiting for her love while her hair was on fire**

 **The one last time she said:**

 **"Moi je m'appelle dame Jun.**

 **Et comme vous pouvez le voir.**

 **Je ne souris, ni ris, ni vis."**

 **Et c'est tout ce qu'elle a dit.**

* * *

A.N. And there we go. Reunion and some late night drinking. I will eventually be breaking into main story line, but until then enjoy the siblings more. Also, don't question how they would know French...just...I don't even know lol

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	10. Chapter 9

A.N. Alright. Chapter 9 here we go. Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

None

Views:

811+

Going to go through a few events somewhat quickly, since we know what happens.

* * *

Over the following days Kensho returned home, he was able to let the Royal Siblings know he found Jun and she was safe and sound. He also learned that Fire Lord Azulon passed away and Zuko's Father became Fire Lord instead of Iroh.

"I thought the first born was supposed to become Fire Lord." Jun states, sewing up a tear in Kensho's shirt.

"I guess Fire Lord Azulon thought that, since Iroh was so far away, it would be better for the closest heir to be the ruler."

"Even so, it doesn't seem right. Not to mention poor Iroh lost his son as well."

Kensho grunts in agreement before standing up.

"I should get to the war meeting."

"Alright. I'll have your shirt sewn by the time you get back."

He gives Jun an appreciative hug before leaving.

" _It's been so nice having Kensho back. We should go to the festival celebrating the coronation_."

After a few hours Kensho returned with a worried look on his face.

"What happened?" Jun asks.

"Zuko. He has good intentions, but...damn it. He should have held his tongue."

"Kensho, what happened? Is Zuko ok?"

"I don't know. He's going to fight a general in an Agni Kai to defend his honor."

"Oh no. Do you think he'll be ok?"

"Maybe. The fight is scheduled to be at the end of the week. I'm going to knock some sense into his head then train him."

Jun leads Kensho to the couch, sitting him down.

"Don't stress yourself out, ok? I don't want a repeat of a couple days ago."

"Right, right."

"I mean it." Jun states, sitting next to him.

She hugs Kensho's arm and closes her eyes. Kensho response by resting his left hand on her arm.

"Why don't we go out tonight to see the festival. I've been meaning to enjoy something for a while."

Jun smiles, glad that he had the same idea, and nods her head.

"Sounds like fun. Maybe we'll see Zen and Cassandra."

"If there are drinks around, we'll see them."

The two spend the rest of the day playing Pai Sho.

"Ah, come on. I thought I had you with that move." Kensho says, scratching the top of his head.

"That's what you get for underestimating me."

"Yes yes, I bow to the master."

The two share a laugh before packing up the Pai Sho board and pieces. Hena, back from work, tells them to have a good night as they leave.

Before leaving Jun placed a Noh Mask on her face.

"You look cute." Kensho remarks, causing Jun to blush under the mask.

"Why thank you good sir." Jun responds.

They laugh together and make their way towards the festival. Performance firebenders were launching their fire into the air, which caused a fireworks effect. Other performers would march around their designated areas, and a large dance dragon roamed the place.

All in all everyone was having a great time. Kensho bought them both snacks while they watched the performers, and Zen and Cassandra found them a few minutes after they arrived. The four danced and partied into the night, leaving their worries behind.

"I have to admit, this was a good idea." Kensho remarks.

"One of our better ones." Jun replies.

She grabs Cassandra and the two dance amongst the crowd.

A drunk Zen appears next to Kensho, holding a bottle of sake.

"I have to say, you're sister has become quite the looker." Zen says with a semi-drunken slur.

"You're drunk." Kensho remarks, shaking his head.

"You're just blind because she's your sister. Come on. If I wasn't dating Cass I would...well I still wouldn't ask Jun out because you're her brother."

"I stand by my earlier statement. You're drunk."

Zen shook his head a few times before taking another sip of sake.

Kensho didn't want to admit it, but Zen did have a point. He took a moment to watch Cassandra and Jun dance. Maybe it was the dancing flames around the area or the way she moved, he was enthralled. He forcefully pulls himself out of his stupor and grabs the sake bottle away from Zen.

"Hey, you can find your own." Zen says, getting ignored as Kensho starts chugging.

"Never mind. You look like you need it."

Zen places a hand on Kensho's shoulder.

"You're still not blaming yourself for Lu Ten, are you?"

Kensho spits the alcohol out of his mouth, causing Zen to take a step back. He then coughs a bit, slightly choking.

"S-shut up. What did we agree?"

"Not to bring it up. Sorry, I'm drunk."

Kensho calms his breath before taking a small sip of the sake once more.

"To your question...yes."

Zen sighs, saying, "Drink away my friend. Drink away."

After all the sake was gone Kensho and Zen joined some other soldiers in singing and drunk dancing. When Cassandra and Jun saw that they started laughing.

Eventually the festival died down to musicians in the background, who were doing their job perfectly. Zen and Cassandra started dancing together, as did Jun and Kensho.

"This was fun." Jun comments.

"Yeah. I'm glad we got to unwind."

As he says that Jun smells the telltale scent of alcohol on his breath.

"Tell me you didn't get drunk again."

The lack of response was not helpful.

"Kensho, please. You said you wouldn't get drunk again."

"I said I wouldn't get black out drunk. I will try to hold back on drinking though. I promise."

Jun gives Kensho a hug as they continue dancing.

"If I recall I saw you have some wine earlier."

"It was one glass. Not one bottle."

"Fair enough."

Jun could feel Kensho's chest as he laughed. She loved being so close to him. They always had a connection, but she always wanted more. Jun understood they were young though, so the feelings could disappear, only they didn't.

She steeled her nerves, and moved the mask to the top of her head. Before Kensho could ask her what she was doing, Jun pushed her face forwards and planted a kiss on his lips.

It was the alcohol, it had to be that. Kensho had to be hallucinating.

" _I'm not. She's really kissing me? Why?...Who cares_."

Rational thought left him as he pushed back with more passion.

" _Oh Agni yes. Thank you_." Jun thinks as the two continue their kiss.

It was a bit rough and sloppy, but still enjoyable. After a minute they separated. Kensho looked at Jun with as smile as she returned it with an even bigger one.

"I love you." Jun says, putting the mask back over herself as they continued dancing.

"I love you, too." Kensho whispers to her, giving her head a small pat on the head.

After a couple more minutes Kensho lets Cassandra know he was heading back home with Jun. She would let Zen know, who was having a drinking contest with the other soldiers.

Reaching Lee's Home, Kensho and Jun stand outside.

"So, did you mean what you said?" Jun asks.

"Of course. I don't know how we're gonna deal with this, but we will."

Jun removes the mask and gives him a soft kiss.

"You going to be busy tomorrow?"

"Yes, actually. I need to get Zuko started on his training."

"Well, send him my regards."

Jun enters the house while Kensho starts his walk home. After getting a few feet away from the house he pulls out a metallic flask and takes a quick drink.

* * *

The next morning Kensho found Zuko already practicing when he arrived at the Royal Palace.

"Zuko, oh excuse me. Prince Zuko." Kensho says, announcing his presence.

"Kensho. Thanks for volunteering to train me. Also, you don't have to add the prince part. We're friends."

"Thanks. Now, before we get into the training, we meditate."

Kensho sits down and gestures Zuko to sit in front of him.

"Before we test the muscle, we must test the mind."

"I don't understand."

"Well, before going into a fight, you need to clear your mind. You can't be distracted of you'll lose focus."

Zuko nods and copies Kensho's meditative stance.

The two sit there focusing their minds.

* * *

[Flashback]

"Kensho, Kensho you need to focus." Lu Ten says, grabbing his shoulder.

"Right. Sorry. Just thinking about the plan."

"Don't worry. With you and Zen causing a distraction in the bunkers, we can get the main forces through the center. We'll regroup at the middle section and take the front lines."

"I know. I know. We'll do our best."

Lu Ten nods before leaving Kensho to his thoughts.

He didn't have that much time though, as his team approached him.

"We're ready, sir."

Kensho faces the gathered troops.

"You know the plan. We infiltrate the bunkers, take out the reinforced positions, then rejoin the other two teams. Follow me, stay low, and stay safe."

Kensho's Team followed him as they started to sneak towards no man land. Once they reached the border they dropped down to their bellies and crawled.

"Follow in a single line." Kensho whispers.

The sound of rocks crashing and fire being thrown drowns out the sound of them crawling. After a grueling hour of crawling the team arrives at the bunker and make their way to the side trench.

With a quick breath he jumps into trench, his men following. They quietly kill two patrolling guards before entering the bunker. Kensho uses his fire bending to make flames cover both gauntlets without burning them and enters the main structure of the bunker.

Once inside he starts throwing flames from one of the gauntlets. Quick and deadly, they burned the earth benders before they could cry for help. After killing them all, Kensho realizes something.

"There are supposed to be more here."

A large commotion could be heard outside. Kensho takes his team out of the bunker towards the middle of the front lines. Once outside all they could see was dust and fire.

* * *

[Present]

Kensho quietly gasped, opening his eyes. Luckily Zuko didn't notice, and seemed to be peacefully meditating. He tosses a small pebble at Zuko to get his attention. He gives the young prince a smile after he opens his eyes.

"No that we're relaxed, show me your stance."

Zuko stands up and assumes a basic bending stance. One hand outstretched into a palm with the other reared back into a fist.

"Hmm, loosen your stance a bit, never stay in one place. Mobility is always useful in a battle."

Zuko nods and follows Kensho's instructions.

"Alright, let me see some fire."

Zuko thrusts his fist forwards, throwing a decently sized flame forwards.

"Hmm, why don't we try something different. Hold your fists like this."

Kensho brings both fists up to his face, Zuko copies. He quickly throws them down and two flaming daggers appear. Zuko amazed, does the same, getting a small plum of fire.

"Keep trying. It takes a lot of focus and practice. If took me a better part of a week getting it down."

Out of the corner of his eye Kensho saw Azula watching them from the shadows.

Keep practicing, I need to take care of something."

Zuko nods, going through the motions once more.

Kensho walks over to Azula, who is dressed in a Casual Royal Robe. (Her outfit that looks similar to her armor)

"Enjoying the show?" Kensho asks, a small smirk on his face.

"Yes. It's always enjoyable seeing Zuzu practice." Azula responds in a bored tone.

"Listen, I know we haven't had time to talk but...if you've got time later we can-"

"When you're done training Zuzu, come by the pond. The turtle ducks are lively today."

Azula gives him a smile before leaving.

Kensho watches Azula's retreating form for a second before walking back to Zuko.

* * *

A.N. And that's it for now. Next chapter coming tomorrow. Yup. You heard me. Tomorrow. I'm on Thanksgiving Break for the week so expect a second chapter. Peace!

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	11. Chapter 10

A. We got Chapter 10. Woot Woot! Ha ha ha, time for Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

None

Views:

843+

Ok, let. Us. Get. The. Chapter. Started!

* * *

Kensho sat beside General Iroh and Azula in the stands. Many generals and officials came to see the fight.

"I hope Zuko is going to be alright. Fighting a general will be no easy task." He comments.

Iroh hummed in agreement.

After a moment Zuko's opponent appeared. He let the robe fall from his shoulders and looked at his enemy, only to see his father.

"No." Kensho mutters, turning away as Ozai scarred his own child.

After the "fight" Kensho went to see Zuko being tended to by the doctors.

"Is he going to be ok?"

The doctor nods, pulling him to the side.

"He'll still be able to see out of the eye after some time. Still, it's hard to think a father would do that to his own son."

Kensho looks at Zuko, laying down on a cot, with the smell of burnt flesh seeping into the area.

* * *

[Flashback]

Exiting the bunker, Kensho and his team saw Lu Ten fighting a large force of earth benders.

On the opposite flank, Zen appeared and joined Lu Ten's force. Kensho joined the two, burning an approaching earth bender with a quickly blast.

"What happened?" Kensho asks, reaching the two.

"I don't know. They knew we were coming." Zen remarks, destroying an incoming boulder.

"We're already in the thick of it. Might as well charge forward." Lu Ten says, gathering troops closer so they could break through the fortified earth benders.

Letting out a war cry, Lu Ten led Kensho, Zen, and the gathered soldiers forwards. The trio unleashed a wave of fire, breaking down the stone walls the earth benders tried to create. The Fire Nation was starting to advance, when boulders came raining down fro the wall.

"We can't beat the wall's defenses. Retreat!" Lu Ten yells.

Rocks came thundering down, creating a storm of dust, limiting everyone's vision.

Kensho found himself alone, trying to make his way through the dust and darkness. While moving around he stumbled onto a large boulder, with blood splattered around the ground.

* * *

[Present]

Kensho found himself drinking from his flask in front of a door. After getting sufficient liquid he opened the door and entered Zuko's Room. It was dark, and the bed was neatly made. He takes a seat, and another sip.

"I thought I'd find you here."

Kensho looks at the entrance as sees Azula. He waves the hand not holding the flask.

"What are you doing."

"Can't you see? I'm making myself useful."

"Oh stop it." Azula says, snatching the flask away, "You didn't know Zuko was going to face father. There was nothing you could do."

"I could have run in and helped him."

"Don't be ridiculous. That wouldn't have accomplished anything."

"Maybe you're right. I'm just trying to get drunk at this point."

Kensho reaches for the flask, which Azula keeps away.

"What you're going to do is go home, relax, and sober up. Is that understood?"

"Ok fine. Can I at least have the flask back?"

Azula thinks for a moment before shaking her head no.

"You're cruel." Kensho says, walking away.

"Only because I care."

As Kensho leaves Azula holds the flask close.

When Kensho arrives at Lee's House he opens the door and sees all three tenants sitting around, with worried looks on their faces.

"So, what happened?" Jun asks.

"Zuko lost. He had to fight his own father, which he didn't."

"Oh Agni. Is he going to be ok?"

"He's going to have a nasty scar over his left eye, but otherwise he's fine."

Jun lets out a sigh of relief.

"Unfortunately, Zuko has also been banished."

That comment drew Lee's attention.

"Hmm, that's troubling. To think the Fire Lord would banish and scar his first born. I'm starting to think we should leave before something else happens." Lee states.

Kensho takes a seat next to Jun on the couch.

"If so, then I'd recommend moving to Ember Island. It's a tourist resort so we won't be caught up in any of the Capital's affairs, for the most part."

Lee nods in agreement.

"I agree. The island is primarily a place where Fire Nation officials and citizens can go to have fun and relax. There is a small military presence to keep the peace though, just in case."

"Then it's settled. We can leave within the week."

Lee nods before standing up.

"I can let my captain know about my resignation. I think he's been hoping I would retire anyways. He says I work too hard."

As Lee leaves, Hena stands up and announces she'll start letting people know they'd be leaving. Jun volunteered herself and Kensho to help pack.

Inside her room Jun had an excited look in her eyes.

"I can't wait to see Ember Island. It'll be different living on an island."

"Jun, we live on a big island already."

"Yeah, but we're surrounded by stone and buildings."

Kensho shrugs, watching his sister move around like a wild falcon. She pulls out two similarly colored red shirts and held them up.

"Hmm, which one do you think looks better on me?"

Kensho walks up to her and plants a soft kiss on her lips.

"You look good in both."

"Aww, charmer, but I still need a real answer."

"I don't know. I'm a man, Jun. I don't know what looks fashionable."

"I guess I'm asking too much of you. Don't worry your head off. Hena can help me later."

A knocking at the front door causes them both to go quiet.

"Kensho? It's Zen. Open up!"

Kensho leaves the bedroom muttering, "That idiot. What does he want?"

He opens the door and sees a now whistling Zen holding a letter.

"Ah, good. You're here. General Iroh asked me to give this to you."

Zen hands the scroll to Kensho, who breaks the seal and opens it.

"Oh man," Kensho says, glancing at Jun behind him, "I was going to make sure my friends made it to Ember Island safely first. Do we have to go so soon?"

Zen gave his friend an apologetic look.

"I'm afraid so. Best pack your things then say your farewells. We leave tomorrow."

"Does Cassandra already know?"

"No, I'm going to tell her now. Let's hope she doesn't call for a divorce now."

The two chuckle for a second before Zen walks off. Kensho closes the door and sees an inquisitive looking Jun staring at him.

"What did Zen want?"

"He gave me orders. Zen, Cassandra, and myself will be shipping out. Tomorrow."

"What!?"

Jun grabbed the scroll and quickly read it. After doing so she throws it randomly and it lands on the floor near her bedroom door.

"No, we were so close. We were going to leave, live on Ember Island." Jun says, dropping onto the couch.

Kensho sits next to her and rests her head against his shoulder.

"It's not fair."

"This war doesn't provide much fairness."

"Do you really have to go?"

"Yes."

"Can't Zen and Cassandra handle things?"

"No."

Jun let out an exasperated sigh.

"Well, might as well continue packing then. At least we can spend our time together with what little we have."

Kensho and Jun continue packing, taking their time. After they finished packing all of Jun's clothes she shut her room's door, and proceeds to throw Kensho onto the bed and straddle him.

"I feel like you want something."

Jun gives him a rough kiss, hugging him close.

"I *kiss* want to *kiss* have you to myself as long as I can."

Kensho smiles, flipping their positions. Jun blushes under him, lightly moaning as he starts kissing her neck.

"K-Kensho, you won't forget about me. Right?"

Kensho stops the kissing to look her in the eyes.

"I promise."

* * *

In the morning, Jun, Lee, and Hena said their final goodbyes to Kensho at their house. After saying goodbye he met up with Zen and Cassandra at the docks.

"So, ready for the next great adventure?" Zen asks.

"I'm still mad at you." Cassandra responds.

"Why? It's not my fault we're doing this. If anything, it's Kensho's."

"Hey, our prince needs us."

"Our prince needs you. We're just along because we're in your team."

The trio finally arrive at the docks and see an outdated cruiser waiting for them.

"Oh, that's lovely." Zen remarks.

"Come on. Let's unpack then figure out our next move." Kensho orders.

The three load up onto the cruiser and go their their separate room. Kensho opens the door to see three cots lining the walls.

"Alright. I get the middle cot. You two decide who gets left and right." Kensho says, laying down on the cot, tossing his bag under the cot.

A soldier knocks on the door frame, gaining everyone's attention.

"Sorry to bother you, sirs and ma'am. But we found a stowaway. She says she knows you all."

The soldier pulls someone out from the side.

"Hey guys."

Jun gives them an awkward wave.

Kensho got up from the bed and dismissed the soldier.

"Jun...what are you doing here?" Kensho asks.

"I wanted to go with you all on your mission."

"Well, I'm sorry, but this is too dangerous. Just...give us a moment."

Zen and Cassandra nod before leaving the room. Kensho closes the door and massages his head. Jun sat on his cot, looking slightly guilty.

"What is this really about?" Kensho asks.

"...You're not well."

"What? I'm fine."

"Physically, yes. Mentally? You aren't at all."

Before Kensho can respond Jun pulls out a flask. His flask.

"How did you get that?" Kensho asks.

"Azula paid me a visit and told me that she found you drinking. Said you blame yourself for Zuko's injury."

Kensho doesn't respond, so Jun pockets the flask and walks over to him.

"I wanted to come along to make sure you'd be ok." Jun says, burying her head into his chest.

Kensho gives her a kiss atop her head saying, "You're a kind soul Jun. Please. Trust me on this. Just go with Lee and Hena to Ember Island. For me."

Jun lets a few tears run.

"Ok. I'll trust you. Just please come back. Please?"

"I will. I'll bring you back some souvenirs."

The two share one soft kiss before Kensho opens the door and escorts her off the ship. As soon as she steps foot off the ramp it rolls into the side of the ship. Kensho watches Jun as the ship sails away. He stays there until the port becomes a small line.

Kensho returns to the room, finding Zen drinking a bottle of something.

"Drinking already?" Kensho asks, rhetorically.

"Yup. Want some? This is apparently some black berry tasting drink."

Kensho ponders for a moment before nodding his head, taking a seat next to his friend. The two enjoyed their drinks before passing out on the floor.

Cassandra found them still on the floor, and tossed them into their cots. She laid down on her and decided to get some sleep while she could.

* * *

[2 Years later]

Jun, Lee, and Hena had settled into their new home on Ember Island rather well. It was more spacious than their previous home and looked much nicer.

" _Kensho would have loved it here. He always enjoyed swimming and burying himself in a hole_." Jun thinks, sitting on the beach a few miles away from the house.

Jun laughed at the memory of Kensho's body being buried in sand.

After spending sufficient time walking Jun returned back to her home. She entered and saw Hena at the kitchen reading a cooking book.

"Oh, Jun. There you are. A friend of your dropped by and is in your room." Hena says.

This intrigued Jun. Very few people knew where she was. She thanked Hena and entered her room, which was very dark. A small blue flame suddenly came into existence, allowing Jun to see who it was.

"Hello, Jun. I have a proposition for you."

"Azula."

* * *

A.N. Alright. That's it for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	12. Chapter 11

A.N. Hello my people. Say hello to our favorite friend. Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

None

Views:

937+

Let's get to the story.

* * *

Jun stands in the dimly lit room and eyes Azula curiously. She was wearing her casual attire and a scroll rested in a slot on her waist.

"So, what do I owe this visit?" Jun asks.

"I can't just visit an old friend?" Azula responds, lighting a nearby candle.

"You can, but not without reason."

Jun watches as Azula picks up Kensho's flask from her nightstand.

"You know me too well." Azula remarks, rubbing the side of the flask with a delicate thumb.

"So, I ask again. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"If you haven't heard yet, the avatar is back."

Jun hadn't heard.

"That's bad, right?"

"Of course it is. Should the avatar master all four elements, he'll be able to destroy the Fire Nation. We'd be completely wiped out."

Jun had to agree.

"So, do you know where he is then? He's been missing for a hundred years so his location must be a mystery."

"I was informed by a mutual friend of ours."

Azula pulls out a scroll and hands it to Jun. She unrolls it and starts reading, a smile slowly growing. Azula narrows her eyes slightly at that smile.

"Thank you for letting me see this, Azula."

"Well, I thought you might want to know your brother was alright."

"So, your proposition." Jun says, bringing them back on topic.

"Yes. I'm making an elite team. Just myself, Ty Lee, Mai, and You."

Jun nods, it makes sense. A small task force devoted to finding and capturing the avatar.

"I'm first on your list then."

Azula nods her head.

"We're going to recruit Ty Lee next."

"Ok. Let me pack real quick-"

"Already done. Bags packed and loaded onto the Royal Barge."

"Oh, great. Let me say goodbye to Lee and Hena, then I'll meet you on the ship."

Azula nods her head before leaving the room. After she left Jun opened the scroll once more and took in Kensho's penmanship.

" _After another two years we'll finally get to see each other again. I hope he hasn't been drinking too much_."

* * *

[South Pole Region]

[Destination: Fire Temple]

"So, we're heading to the Fire Temple." Zen remarks, swirling his cup in a circle.

Kensho grunts in responds, a cup resting on his chest as he lay on the cot.

"Where Avatar Roku stayed at to master the Avatar State."

Another grunt.

"We're going to risk the wrath of the past avatars aren't we."

Another grunt.

"Want another drink?"

Kensho leans over and falls face first onto the floor, causing the cup to roll away a small distance.

"I'll take that as a no."

Cassandra enters the room, noticing the downed Kensho and glares at Zen.

"What did we say about drinking?"

"Right. Sorry, sorry."

Cassandra shakes her head and picks up the dropped cup.

"You know Kensho doesn't need this stuff."

Zen sets his cup down.

"He does."

Cassandra sits next to her husband, a questioning look on her face.

"I know Kensho. We've been friends since before you joined our little group. Back then he was dealing with being the only son of a general. That and taking care of his sister. As we grew up and went to war his burdens only began piling up."

Zen leaned his head against Cassandra, who wrapped an arm around him.

"He didn't tell me much, but I know that he was with Lu Ten when he died. He still blames himself for his death, and now we blames himself for failing Zuko."

"That was out of his control though."

"I know. Still, Zuko's like a brother, just like me."

The two sit in silence, before Cassandra brings up an important topic.

"So, should we move him back onto the cot?"

"That might be a good idea."

Together the two lift up their friend and carefully lay him face down on his cot. The two sat down on their own cots and waited for the ship to arrive at the temple. What they arrived to, was not the temple, but a blockade.

Zen stand on the deck and watches as the Flying Bison makes it past the large flaming projectiles.

"Hopefully the ships don't cut ours in half." Zen remarks, watching the much more larger ships float closer. Zuko walked up next to him as the two ships suddenly stopped. He watched as the Outcast Prince stared at Admiral Zhao.

"He let us through. Why?" Zen mutters under his breath.

He quickly runs to the engine room to help with the damage. A lot of smoke was leaking so he ordered the engineers away to avoid inhaling too much.

Afterwards Zen approaches Zuko saying, "The smoke from the ship, you can use it as a smokescreen to take a smaller vessel and sneak into the temple."

Zuko agrees with the plan, and prepares a boat. Zen and Iroh keep the course heading North, leading Zhao away.

With Zuko on his way, Zen goes back to the bedroom and finds Kensho sitting on his cot with a cup in his hand. Without thinking he knocks the cup away, spilling the contents.

"...That was water." Kensho responds, looking at the cup forlornly.

"Oh, sorry."

"You're cleaning that up."

"Yeah. Oh, I should fill you in on what happened while you were out."

After getting brief on the situation Kensho stands up and walks out of the room. He makes his way to the deck, taking a deep breath of salty sea air.

After a couple of minutes the Fire Temple's Top blew up and lava started leaking out.

"What the fuck did they do?" Kensho asks, running to the side of the ship.

He quickly sees Zuko's small ship approaching. They load it into the back of the cruiser and quickly depart from Fire Nation Territory. Once they were safely on their way Zuko recounted what happened, and how Avatar Roku appeared.

After a few hours they were safely out of Fire Nation Territory and continued sailing.

"So, what's our next destination?" Kensho asks his friends.

"We're still going to pursue the Avatar. His most likely destination in to the Earth Kingdom. We should head there and dock somewhere." Cassandra states.

"Good plan. I'll relay it to Iroh and Zuko."

Kensho climbs up to the helm to find Iroh playing Pai Sho with a few other crew members.

"Oh, Kensho. Would you like to play a round of Pai Sho?" Iroh asks.

"No thank you, sir. I learned long ago not to play with you as my opponent."

Iroh lets out a bellowing laugh saying, "This one learns quickly."

Iroh then lets Kensho know about a missing Pai Sho piece, and their destination is currently on target. Kensho decided to let Zuko know about their change in course so he wouldn't think there was a mutiny. Luckily he was outside practicing so Kensho didn't have a very long search.

After a short travel the small cruiser landed, and Zuko, Kensho, and Iroh departed. After searching the entire pier, no one seemed to be selling the right lotus tile. Zuko was happy about that news, naturally. Iroh being Iroh though, managed to buy plenty of souvenirs, including a usable tsungi horn.

Iroh points out a ship with orange sails, and the small group enter. Cassandra and Zen stayed near the entrance while Kensho, Zuko,and Iroh browsed. Iroh soon became enamored with a ruby encrusted monkey statue.

Zuko and Kensho heard one of the "businessmen" talking to their boss, something about a water tribe girl and monk.

"Did the monk have an arrow on his head?" Kensho asks, walking over to them.

"Why so interested?" The Captain asks.

"We have business with him. Such high risk traders such as yourself would be useful in our search," Kensho states, holding out his hand, "What do you say?"

The Captain barks out his laughter, grabbing Kensho's hand saying, "I like you. An item was stolen from us, a water bending scroll. We get the scroll when we find the monk and water bender, and you can have them. For whatever reason, I don't care, as long as I get back my property."

As the sun began to set Zuko, Iroh, and Kensho's Group boarded their smaller sailing vessel from the cruiser and sailed alongside the pirate ship through a riverbank. Since it was a water bending scroll that they stole, Zuko reasoned that they would find them along the water.

Night came along and it was quiet. That is until they all heard the sound of someone by the shore. Cassandra looked ahead and could slightly make out a figure near the water. They two ships landed, and the pirates quickly moved in. The water bender blasted a pirate in the face before running right into Zuko.

"I'll save you from the pirates." Zuko states, grabbing her wrist.

The water bender was tied upright to a tree, and Fire Nation Soldiers and Pirates unloaded from their respective boats.

"Tell me where he is, and I won't hurt you or your brother." Zuko says.

"Try to understand, I need to capture him to restore something I've lost. My honor. Perhaps in exchange I can restore something of yours."

Zuko holds up a necklace to her neck.

"My mother's necklace! How did you get that?"

"We found it at an earth bender prison." Zen remarks.

"Tell me where he is."

"No."

Kensho whispers to Zen, "This is getting us nowhere."

"Zuko, let me."

Zuko nods his head, stepping towards Zen and Cassandra.

Kensho walks up the water bender.

"I'm Kensho. What's your name?"

Silence.

"I only want to talk right now."

"...Katara."

"Ok, Katara. Please, understand that I have no grudge against you. I just need to do my job. If I must burn down the entire forest to do so, then I will."

Katara's eyes widen in fright.

"If I have to murder a whole village, I will. If I have to scar that pretty little face of your...well, you get the picture."

Kensho leans his face in closer, his arm becoming encased in flames.

"Now tell us. Where are they."

* * *

In the morning the pirates quickly captured the avatar and his other travelling companion. The pirates and Zuko argued over who gets sent over first. Then the water tribe man starts talking about the monk being the avatar.

"Things are going to go downhill now." Zen says, cracking his neck and positioning himself next to Zuko.

Kensho does the same, and together the three unleash a blast of fire. This caused the pirates to evade and the two factions started fighting over the prisoners. A few smoke bombs were dropped and chaos ensued.

Kensho, Zen, and Cassandra stayed close, back to back. They burned any pirate that came close and soon made their way out of the smoke. Kensho ran over to help Zuko fight off the captain while Zen and Cassandra tried locating their targets.

Iroh didn't let the Kensho interrupt the fight, and did so himself.

"As you two so blind that you cannot see your own ship has set sail."

"We don't have time for one of your proverbs uncle."

"It's no proverb. Look."

And it seemed Iroh was avatar and his friends had stolen the pirate ship. Aaand the pirates stole Zuko's ship.

Kensho saw Zen and Cassandra ran over to him.

"Kensho, the ship." Zen says.

"Just follow to now. We'll get it back if we can."

When the group made it to the edge of the cliff they saw the two ships fall, and the avatar flying off on his bison.

"Well, this has been a very fun trip." Zen remarks, getting and elbow from Cassandra.

Iroh starts lightly laughing under his breath.

"Prince Zuko, you'll get a kick out of this. The Pai Sho piece, was in my sleeve the whole time."

Iroh pulls out a White Lotus piece and holds it out with a smile. Zuko, being ever so happy, grabs the piece and throws it over the side.

"Back to the ship." Kensho says, and the group begins their long walk.

When they arrive a messenger hawk arrives for Cassandra.

"Hmm, apparently I'm needed to assist in clearing out a group of rebels."

"Is the destination on our way?" Kensho asks.

"Hmm...yes. It looks like it."

"Then it's settled. We'll all go there together and drop you off. I'll let Zuko know."

* * *

A.N. I feel kinda meh about his this chapter came out. I think I do better when it's Kensho and Jun involved. Oh well. Until next time

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	13. Chapter 12

A.N. Alrighty let's do dis. This'll be our last double upload unless you all like them. If so lemme know. Stat Chart:

Reviews:

None

Views:

974+

Into the village we go.

* * *

Cassandra walk around the village, taking in the sights and people. Zuko dropped her off at the village, and everyone wished her good luck before departing.

Honestly she couldn't see why the rebels would attack. The Fire Nation Garrison and Earth Kingdom Citizens seemed to be coexisting well enough.

"Soldier." Cassandra says, approaching one of the off duty troops.

"Colonel. What may I help you with?"

"Can you tell me why the rebels would attack this place?"

"Honestly I have no idea. The villagers don't cause any trouble, and we help around to show our support."

Cassandra stood and pondered.

" _So, the village isn't being oppressed. Perhaps the rebels are just overzealous_."

An old man rushing into the village caught her attention.

"Sir, what happened?" She asks, approaching him.

"Those rebels in the forest. I'm merely a traveler and they attacked me. All but one, who kept the others from hurting me."

"Soldier, make sure this man is assisted. I'm going to go for a walk."

After a quick wardrobe change, Cassandra started walking through the forest, following the trail. Everything was quiet, except for the sound of birds. While walking she rubbed her shoulder.

 _"I am so glad I was able to grab my own armor. That basic bulky shit slows me down_."

Out from the trees came three rebels.

"Oh no, a group of rebels. Whatever am I going to do?"

Cassandra tossed her cloak aside to reveal the armor. Instead of a full set of armor, she wore a more compact look. Armor plates lined her arms and legs, and a thin plate covered her chest.

Once the cloak fell to the ground Cassandra blew a small flame out of her mouth.

"Think you can take me on kids?"

One of the rebels runs forwards with a dagger, earning a swift kick to the head. The other two slowly walk to both of her sides, swords in hand. Cassandra watches both approaching, raising her arms up.

In an instant, both rebels rush forwards, intent on getting a hit in. Cassandra is not impressed, grabbing one of the two attackers and using him to hit the other.

"I'm disappointed. I heard the rebels were much better fighters than this. Oh well."

With a bored sigh that would make Mai proud, Cassandra brought the rebels back to the village. Once she arrived the prisoners were transported away, to a prison deeper into Fire Nation Territory.

After dropping the prisoners off Cassandra returned to her building. Being a high ranking officer had its perks.

" _I wonder why I was chosen to deal with this problem? They probably knew I was close and am qualified to handle the situation. I just hope we handle this in an efficient manner_."

The next day Cassandra was checking on the supplies count when a water tribe man approaches her, two guards escorting him and the old man from yesterday.

"I remember you. You stole the pirate ship."

"Hey yeah. I remember you too. You were with Zuko. He's not here is he?"

Cassandra shakes her head no.

"Ok, well. My name is Sokka, and I come bearing a warning."

Cassandra perked an eyebrow up.

"The Freedom Fighters are planning on blowing the dam, flooding the village and everyone in it."

"We think he's a saboteur or spy sent by the rebels. Then this old man stepped up and vouched for him." The guard states.

Cassandra stood and pondered for only a second.

"I trust you won't cause any trouble, and will assist in evacuation?"

Sokka nods his head.

"I'll help in any way I can."

With the help of Sokka and the Fire Nation Soldiers all the civilians were successfully evacuated. Not a moment too soon. An hour after everyone had been evacuated the dam was blown up and water swept through the village.

Cassandra allows Sokka to leave on his flying bison as a gesture of good will and a thanks for warning them. With the village destroyed, Cassandra knew she was going to be very busy in the coming days.

* * *

Zen stood leaning against the deck of a Fire Nation Cruiser, a bottle in his hand. Kensho walks up to him, grabbing the bottle and taking a sip.

"Earth Kingdom alcohol. It's good, but doesn't have flavor. It's dull, like the rest of the nation." Zen remarks.

Kensho nods, spitting out the alcohol.

"What I wouldn't do for some Fire Whiskey." Kensho remarks, throwing the bottle over the side.

"I know. We could really use some. We're heading to the North Pole. It's going to be extremely cold so some warm alcohol would do some good."

"You really think Zhao can defeat them?"

"With the armada he was? Definitely...maybe."

"Maybe?"

Zen looks over the bow of the ship.

"We have the soldiers yes, but we're going into their territory. They know the land, shit, they made it. We need to be careful, but also bold."

"I guess that's why Zhao recruited us."

"Yeah. Zuko still good?"

"As far as I know. He's going to sneak away at night when we arrive. Should we fail we are to meet up with him and Iroh."

The two friends stay standing, soon noticing snow starting to fall.

"Prepare yourself for a cold fucking day." Zen remarks.

"And an even colder night."

The two enter the interior of the ship and start looking for alcohol. As luck would have it, the chef had a crate hidden away filled with Fire Whiskey. Kensho paid the chef for a few bottles, and soon himself and Zen were happily drunk in their room.

Kensho was the first to wake up, noticing it was night and the cruisers were anchored down. He made his way ot the helm of the ship and positioned himself on the small deck.

"Jeez, I forgot how bad of a migraine you can get from drinking too much Fire Whiskey."

"You don't have to tell me, and you should really cut back on the drinking."

Kensho looks to his side and sees Jun.

"Wha? Oh wait, you're a hallucination."

"Yes. I am. Doesn't make me any less right."

"I know I should stop drinking. It isn't easy."

"It never is."

Hallucination Jun latches onto Kensho's arm.

"I have faith in you though. I love you."

"...Me too."

"When the war ends, we'll settle in Ember Island, right?"

"Wherever you want."

"We'll have a small family. I think two kids are plenty."

"You'll make a great mother."

"And you'll make a great father."

A tear finds it's way out of Kensho's eye.

"I miss you."

"We'll see each other again when the time is right. Until then. Stay strong."

With that, Hallucination Jun vanished into the cold wind. Kensho noticed Iroh took her place by his side.

"Are you alright, Kensho?"

"Yeah, yeah," Kensho responds, quickly wiping his eyes, "I'm fine. Thank you for your concern General Iroh."

"Please, we've known each other long enough for you to stop calling me general."

"If you insist, Iroh. Thank you. I assume Zuko is well on his way and safe?"

Iroh nods his head.

"Good to hear."

"You should rest. A man needs his rest. Also, you look terrible."

Kensho chuckles at the last comment.

"I'll be fine. I need to keep my mind sharp."

"If you insist. May I keep you company then? Sieges can become so monotonous."

"You may. Maybe you could actually find us some tea."

"That's a good idea. I'll be back in a moment."

Kensho smiled as he saw Iroh rush off to make a pot of tea. After half an hour Iroh arrives with their drinks. The tea helped soothe Kensho and relaxed his strained muscles.

"You know Kensho, I've always been meaning to ask."

Kensho looks at Iroh with a look that says, "Yes?"

"I noticed you spent quite a lot of time with my niece, Azula. Is there something between you two maybe?"

"O-oh, uh. No. At least I don't think so. Uh...maybe?"

Iroh smiles and rests a hand on Kensho's shoulder.

"You have a good heart. Azula needs someone like you. It's a shame you've had to endure this war."

"This war made me the man I am."

"Wise words."

The two continue sipping their tea in a mutual silence. After finishing their drinks Iroh returned the tea pot. After waiting one more hour Zhao joined them in watching the sunrise.

"Day break. I'll organize the teams Admiral." Kensho says, making his way to the bow of the ship.

A group of soldiers and Komodo Rhinos waited for him, along with a sober Zen.

"Alright everyone listen up, we're only going over this one more time. Infantry will charge in first with fire bender support."

"You expect us to suicide attack? Because that's what'll happen." A random soldier says.

"I'll spearhead the attack. We just need to make an opening for the rhinos. Once we take more territory the Tundra Tanks will move ahead and reinforce us."

That explanation seemed to appease the soldiers somewhat.

"Just stay close, and watch each other's backs."

Everyone caught their footing as the cruiser hit the ice.

Kensho put his helmet on and stood facing the ramp. As soon as it opened he led the soldiers forwards into battle.

Water benders immediately threw projectile water and ice at them. The shield bearers protected the more vulnerable infantry, and the fire benders lobbed flames over them.

Kensho found himself facing a water bender. The two quickly launched small attacks, testing each other. Kensho ended the fight with a massive wave of fire. He then killed his opponent with a flaming slash to his neck.

"Keep moving forwards! We're gaining ground!" Kensho yells, rushing forwards with Zen and a few other troops.

Just as he said earlier, the rhinos appeared and provided more backup. A fire bender rode atop them or miniature catapults were attached to their sides. After the rhinos the Tundra Tanks arrived and assisted in tearing down defensive walls.

All the fighting lasted the whole day, with Kensho and Zen positioning themselves past the second defensive wall while the other soldiers advanced.

"We dig in here, so when the water benders counter attack we have some means of defense." Kensho says to the soldiers.

They all nod, digging into the snow and placing up makeshift barricades made from shields.

Soon night came around, and just as Kensho thought the water benders renewed their defense and pushed back. The moon gave them the edge.

"Zen, stay close. We're making it out of here together."

Zen runs over to Kensho and the two stand back to back as they defend against water benders and water tribe infantry. After a while everyone notices the sky go red. The fire benders counter attack the defense and press forwards. The water benders seemed to have lost their bending.

The red sky only lasted for a short while, and the moon returned to it's rightful color. That didn't last long either, as the moon soon disappeared completely.

"Oh shit, oh fuck." Zen mutters.

Kensho nodded his head in agreement.

"What the fuck happened to the moon?"

A few minutes after a large blue glow emanated from the large structure head. Kensho and Zen stared in awe as the avatar seemed to be working with a spirit to create a massive body of water that resembled a fish.

"Kensho, we need to go. Sound the retreat."

Kensho quickly yells for everyone to fall back. The soldiers do so, and miss the friends sneak away towards their evacuation spot. Once there the two see the boat, ready to leave. They stay there for a few minutes, and notice the moon had returned.

"Oh thank the spirits." Zen remarks, letting out a relieved sigh.

After waiting a couple more minutes they see Zuko approach. Shortly after Iroh appears as well. With everyone there the four quickly escape, their current destination unknown.

* * *

A.N. Alrighty gonna cut it off here. Hope you all enjoyed. Keep on being wiggly my friends. Until next time

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	14. Chapter 13

A.N. Alrighty let's get to this. Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

None

Views:

1,154+

We're getting into Book 2 now, so we'll see more Jun now. Yay!

* * *

After escaping the North Pole, Kensho, Zen, Zuko, and Iroh find themselves at a Fire Nation controlled village. Kensho and Zen elected to stay in the house while Iroh and Zuko left for a moment.

"So, what now?" Zen asks.

"We regroup, collect ourselves, and push on."

"Hah, just like you to talk of military strategy. I mean, are we going to still follow Zuko or return to the Fire Nation?"

"Why would you ask something so stupid."

Zen walks over to Kensho and pushes a finger into his shoulder.

"Maybe you want to live as a refugee, but I have Cassandra to think about. Alright? I want to get back to her as quickly as we can, and if there's no point in following Zuko anymore why are we?"

Kensho pushes Zen away.

"I understand that. If you want to leave, by all means go. Don't think for a moment that I don't understand how you feel!"

The two friends stare each other down before Zen breaks his eyes away.

"I'm sorry. Everything that's happened has just...I need a drink." Zen says.

"I understand. We're under stressful circumstances."

"You two look like you could use some friendly faces."

The two look at the doorway and see Cassandra, as well as Jun.

"I must be hallucinating." Zen remarks.

"No, you aren't. It doesn't feel like this."

"What?"

"Nothing. Why are you two here?"

Cassandra walks over to Zen.

"The village is now safe. The rebels tried to flood them, but that water tribe guy, Sokka, warned us. He's a good person."

"Ok, but why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be stationed there for a few weeks." Zen asks.

Jun walks over to Kensho and responds, "Cassandra was collected by Azula and I. She wasn't originally going to join us, but we ran into her at the, now newly constructed, village."

"It's great to see you." Zen says, giving Cassandra a kiss.

Kensho ushers Jun outside to give his their friends some time alone. Once outside, and out of their sight, Jun gives Kensho a kiss on the lips.

"Azula is going to visit in a while, but until then we have each other to ourselves." Jun says, giving Kensho another kiss.

"It's so good to see you again. It's been so long."

"Two years to be precise."

Kensho hugs Jun close.

"I have to admit, it's been rough. Not having you around."

Jun placed a hand against Kensho's cheek and noticed the growing facial hair. He also looked very tired.

"You need a shave and proper sleep." Jun remarks, earning a small laugh.

Kensho hears footsteps approaching and lightly pushes Jun away. Out steps Zen and Cassandra.

"Kensho, Cass told me about the Azula situation." Zen states.

"What do you think we should do?"

"I think we should go with her."

"What?"

"Just hear me out. Azula came here to capture Zuko and Iroh. Only them. We don't need to get mixed up in this, it's not our fight. We could get a chance to go home."

Kensho spat on the ground.

"I can't believe I'm hearing this. No, I can actually. If you want to go home then by all means leave."

Kensho storms off, pushing past Zen.

The three watch him go.

"I should go talk to him." Jun states, getting stopped by Cassandra.

"No, no we should let him blow off some steam. Whenever he got this way around us we'd give him space. He usually calms down after a while."

Jun didn't know how comfortable she felt about leaving Kensho to wander alone, but she did listen to them this one time.

" _I hope he'll be ok_."

In the village, Kensho wandered into a small alley and let a small stream of fire pour out of his mouth. He just felt so enraged that Zen would just abandon their prince.

"Kensho?"

He looks behind him and sees Azula of all people standing behind him.

"Princess Azula."

Kensho quickly goes down to one one knee.

"Oh please, get up. You of all people don't need to bow."

Kensho stands up, his face still aimed downwards.

"No, 'Hello Azula? It's nice to see you again?' I guess your time away must have improve your manners."

"Sorry, I'm just...I don't know, overwhelmed at the moment."

Azula steps closer and takes a look at her friend. She sees the same thing Jun saw and places a hand on Kensho's shoulder.

"Come with me. Come back home to the Fire Nation. I even brought your sister along to convince you."

"I'm sorry Azula. I have to watch over Zuko. From what I've been told you want to capture him."

Azula removes the hand and has the decency to look embarrassed.

"My father wants them. It's a complicated situation."

"I'm sure it is."

"Listen, if you come back with us, father will surely reward you. He'll be glad to reward someone with such loyalty, even if it is misdirected."

"It just doesn't feel right."

Azula liked that about Kensho, his stubbornness and loyalty. She wrapped an arm around his own, and lowered him so that they could lean against the wall.

"You're exhausted. Please, come home."

Kensho realized Azula was right. He was tiring. He hadn't slept since their escape from the north and was starting to fade.

"I said I would watch over Zuko. He's like a brother to me."

"It's ok to put yourself first. You need to rest your body."

"I don't know. I need time to think."

Kensho stands up and offers Azula a hand. She takes it and watches Kensho walk off into the village once more.

" _You could become the next fire lord if you want Kensho. You need only ask_." Azula thinks.

Composing herself, she walks to Zuko and Iroh's house and finds Jun, Zen, and Cassandra. All of them worried.

"Azula. Did you see Kensho by any chance?" Jun asks.

"Yes. I did. He still needs time to think."

A moment later Zuko and Iroh arrived, and they immediately noticed their house was filled with more people than they remembered.

"Zuko. We've got guests." Zen says.

* * *

After leaving the alley, Kensho found a bar and grill and ordered a glass of Fire Whiskey.

"You back to drinking huh?"

Kensho looks to his left and sees Lu ten, wearing his armor.

"Oh, it's you this time. What do you want to say?"

"You should go with Azula."

"Everyone seems to be telling me that lately." Kensho responds, taking another sip of alcohol.

"I know why you're trying to watch over Zuko. You're trying to redeem yourself."

Kensho stopped drinking.

"You can't blame yourself for what happened. It was war."

"I shouldn't have been the one to do it, but..."

"Please. For my sake. Go with Azula. Rest, and take your time getting back on your feet."

"You know I have trouble resting."

"Then just go with Azula. Despite my cousin's tendencies, she cares for you. She doesn't know how to show it well, but she does."

Kensho nods his head, having one last glass of Fire Whiskey before leaving the place of business. Lu Ten disappeared.

He made his way to the house and ran into Jun.

"Jun? Why aren't you with Azula and the others?" Kensho asks with a slight slur.

"I went looking for you. Are you ok? You seem a bit...well drunk."

Kensho flaps a lazy arm saying, "Of course not. I had one drink but...I'm fine."

Jun lets out a sigh and shakes her head.

"You'll be glad to know, I've decided to come with you and Azula."

"Really? Why the sudden change of heart?" Jun knew she probably shouldn't ask, but she was curious.

"I just needed time to think and a good drink."

"Ok, well. Why don't we let Azula know. Then we can get you to the ship. We have a Royal Barge, it's huge!"

The two quickly found Azula walking towards them. She immediately noticed Kensho was drunk, but was happy he finally decided to join her.

"Let's get you to the ship so you can rest." Jun says, wrapping an arm over her shoulder.

Kensho mutters to himself in response.

Azula had to admit, she didn't enjoy seeing Kensho in this state. Where was the strong and deadly soldier she knew? Clearing her mind, Azula was determined to see Kensho return to his glory state.

When they arrived on the ship Kensho was brought to Jun's Room, where he was tossed onto unceremoniously. Jun runs off to get a puke bucket just in case, and returns to see him muttering. Jun takes a seat next to him and starts massaging his head. Azula narrowed her eyes, not liking how much attention she was giving him. Why? She didn't know. She quickly leaves the room, off to collect Zen and Cassandra.

Finally alone, Jun closes the door to the room, but not before lighting a few candles. After shutting the door, Jun returns to Kensho and lays besides him.

"I-I'm sorry...I'm sorry." Kensho mutters.

I'm here Kensho. I'm here...

* * *

[Flashback]

"Kensho! I'm here."

Kensho moves around the boulder to see Lu Ten. His legs pinned.

"Lu Ten. Give me a moment, I can move this."

Kensho pushes against the boulder, not making any progress.

"Kensho, it's not gonna budge."

"No, I can save you. You're going to make it out!"

Kensho ignores his palm beginning to cut and bleed, and keeps pushing.

"Kensho!"

Lu Ten gets his attention, gesturing him to come closer.

"Just hang on. I can get you out of this."

"Shut up and listen to me."

Lu Ten grabs Kensho's arm.

"You've been a great friend, and an even better soldier. You're loyal, and you always follow orders to the best of your ability."

"Where are you going with this? We need to get you unpinned."

"If they capture me, they'll get valuable information."

"Lu Ten, don't ask me to do that."

"Please. I know you shouldn't be the one to do this, but it's for the greater good."

"Fuck the greater good, we're getting you out."

Lu Ten smacks Kensho in the head.

"Do it now!"

Kensho takes a step back and rears his hand back.

"You're a good man Kensho."

With a strangled war cry Kensho brings his hand down, ending Lu Ten. He then makes his way through the still present dust. One unfortunate earth bender found Kensho, as well as Zen.

Zen watched as Kensho burned the enemy to dust with a red flame, that burnt so bright it looked white, bursting from his mouth. He quickly caught Kensho as he started to fall to the ground.

"Kensho, where's Lu ten? I lost him in the dust."

"He's dead. I saw the body."

Zen stayed quiet, and helped his friend get back to safety.

* * *

[Present]

Kensho jumps up from the bed quickly, startling Jun in the process. He quickly runs towards the door and leans against it. Jun rushes to his side and grabs hold of him.

"I'm here Kensho. I'm here."

Jun gives Kensho a kiss on the cheek before leading him back to the bed. Just in time too, as he uses the provided puke bucket. She pats his back gently and waits patiently. It took a few minutes, but Kensho finally emptied his stomach.

"I'll grab you some water." Jun says, leaving the room.

Kensho spits some remnant of waste from his mouth into the bucket.

" _Shit. Note to self, try not to drink too much Fire Whiskey again_."

After a moment Jun returned with the water, accompanied by Azula.

"I heard what happened." Azula remarks.

Kensho takes the cup of water and drinks a bit before responding.

"I'm ok, really. Just a bit sick."

Jun pressed the back of her hand against his forehead and gestures for Azula to come over.

"Help me get my idiot of a brother up and into bed. He has a fever."

The two girls easily manage to get Kensho back on the bed.

"You are not to move from this bed, understood?" Jun says with a strict tone.

"Yes ma'am."

Jun and Azula leave the room for a moment to talk.

"I'm sure he'll be alright...right?" Jun asks.

"Of course. Your brother is resilient."

Jun nods in agreement.

"Listen, Jun. I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Oh really? What about?"

"Father thinks I'm of marrying age and is looking for potential suitors."

Jun realized quickly what Azula was going to tell her.

"Your brother may be placed into an arranged marriage with me."

* * *

A.N. Alrighty people, I'm gonna end it there. We now have a love arrow. I say arrow because it's not a real triangle. I'm not gonna explain it you all understand...I hope you do anyways...ANYWAYS! Thanks for reading, and I'll see ya next chapter. Until next time

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	15. Chapter 14

A.N. Alrighty let's get to this. Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

None

Views:

1,405+

We got a new chapter! Yay! Excitement!

* * *

Jun stood in shock at what she just heard.

"Your father wants you to marry Kensho?"

"Yes. I just said that. I thought I would let you know. We'll become...sisters, in a way."

Jun leans against the door and asks, "So, when are you going to tell him?"

"Once he's better I'll let him know."

Nodding in agreement Jun opens the door, and the two walk in to see Kensho still laying in bed sweating profusely.

"I'll get him some cool cloths and water." Jun says, walking off, leaving Azula with her betrothed.

The princess walked over to Kensho and looked down at him, a worried look on her face,

" _To think, soon we'll be husband and wife, and eventually Fire Lord and Fire Lady_."

Jun arrives back fairly quickly. She puts the bucket of water on the floor and places a few cloths next to it. Afterwards Jun uses one of the cloths to soak up the cool water before squeezing it and applying it to Kensho's forehead.

Azula stood back and watched Jun do her work. Jun then removed Kensho's shirt, and after getting an inquisitive glance from Azula, she explains, "We should clean his body. You can grab a cloth and help if you'd like."

With a nod Azula grabs a wet cloth and walks around the bed to Kensho's left side.

Both notice the scars covering Kensho's body but say nothing.

" _Thank Agni the door is closed. It would be embarrassing if someone were to see me of all people cleaning a bare chested soldier_."

Azula had to admit, she did enjoy feeling Kensho's muscles. The strong firmness of his arm and the lean muscles along his chest. Jun quietly observed as the princess ogled her brother.

" _I'm not going to lose him. I'll become his mistress if I need to._ "

Y̴o̴u͝'r͏e̢ los͡ing h͏i͡m͢

" _No, he's still mine. He is!_ "

H͝è's͡ noţ ͢yǫurs an͡ymore̵

Jun gripped the cloth tightly.

"Jun?" Azula asks, snapping the girl out of her daze.

"You didn't move for a moment."

"Oh, sorry. Just worried."

The two finish cleaning Kensho and stay sitting for a while, taking moment to relax. The moment didn't last long, as Azula had to deal with her uncle and brother.

Jun stayed with her brother, waiting for an hour before the Azula returned.

"We didn't manage to capture them, but we proclaimed them as enemies of the Fire Nation. There will be nowhere they can hide."

Jun nodded and averted her gaze. She personally didn't have anything against Iroh and Zuko, but crossing Azula would not be a smart move.

"We're going to collect Ty Lee now, then we'll get Mai at Omashu."

Jun nods in agreement once more, taking hold of Kensho's hand.

"He'll be fine." Azula states.

"I know. I just worry...we haven't seen each other in two years, and this is our reunion?"

"I'll give you some space."

Azula leaves the room, shutting the door behind her.

Finally alone with Kensho, Jun climbs onto the bed and lays down next to him. She grabs hold of an arm and clings close. This causes Kensho to slightly stir.

"Jun? Is that you?"

"I'm here. You're ok."

"W-Where's Zuko and Iroh? And Zen and Cass?"

Jun wraps her hand around his, running her thumb along his knuckle.

"Zuko and Iroh ran away. Zen and Cassandra are on the ship, and are going to be staying for a while to keep watch while we're away. When you get better I can tell you more."

Kensho nods and falls back into unconsciousness.

* * *

Jun sat in her palanquin and played with her hair. Her current destination? The circus Ty Lee currently worked at. Kensho was getting remarkably better, and the on board physician told Jun and Azula that Kensho was suffering from physical exhaustion and a psychogenic fever.

The two mini-structures were placed down once they entered the circus practice area.

"Azula, maybe I should be the one to propose the idea." Jun says, walking besides the princess.

"If you insist."

The two approach the pink clad girl. Jun clears her throat and gains her attention.

"Azula, Jun. It's so good to see you." Ty Lee says, giving them both a hug.

"You as well Ty Lee." Jun responds, taking the girl's hands.

"We actually came with an offer."

"Oh?"

"Azula and I are making a small team consisting of us three and Mai."

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry, but I'm actually really happy here. My aura has never been so pink."

"We'll take your word for it." Azula remarks.

"Azula, could I talk to Ty Lee alone, please?"

Azula nods her head and walks off to find the ringmaster.

"Ty, you know that Azula will do whatever it takes to get you on her team."

Ty Lee responds by moving her hands away from Jun.

"You're like a sister to me, I don't want to see Azula hurt you in some way."

"It's just...here I found my place. My sisters aren't here to make me feel inferior, and the ringmaster has been so kind to me."

"We can reimburse him for your services if that helps. I know we're asking you to move your life, and that's unfair...but we could really use your help."

Ty Lee takes a moment to think before giving Jun a smile.

"Alright. I'll go with you. At least let me perform one last time. You can stay as special guests."

"That would be nice. Thank you Ty Lee."

Jun left the girl to her practice and informed Azula about their success. Being in a generous mood, Azula would go along with Ty Lee's request and watch the performance. Azula was given a platform to sit on, with Jun sitting on a seat below her. She didn't mind, and enjoyed the circus food.

While watching Jun had to admit Ty Lee's gymnastics had definitely improved. That combined with her chi blocking, and she would be a force to be reckoned with.

After the performance Jun went to pay a visit to her friend while Azula prepared their departure.

"Ty Lee, that was a wonderful performance." Jun compliments, taking a seat on a very comfy chair nearby.

"Thank you. I'm sad about leaving, but I also understand that I have to."

Jun gave the girl a hug.

"You remind me of Kensho in a way. Willing to do what it takes even if you don't agree with it."

"That's kind of you to say."

Ty Lee pulls away from Jun and looks her in the eyes, making her slightly nervous.

"You love him, don't you."

"W-What? Don't be foolish Ty. We're siblings."

"I see it in your eyes, and your aura. Whenever you talk about him your aura lights up, and your eyes always shine a bit brighter."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You don't need to lie to me. I'm not Azula."

"I know, of course you aren't. It's just..."

Jun trails off and goes silent. Ty Lee comforts her friends with a hand on gentle hand to her arm.

"It'll stay our little secret." Ty Lee says.

"Thank you."

After Jun helped Ty Lee gather her things the two rejoined Azula. The group's next destination, Omashu.

Kensho was transported to the Tank Train, which would serve as their new means of transportation.

"It's a true marvel." Kensho remarks, observing the massive vehicle.

Jun walked along her brother, making sure he didn't lose balance or become nauseous. Kensho and Ty Lee shared a brief hug when they saw each other again.

"It is indeed. I wonder who's going to be piloting such a machine."

The two failed to notice Lo and Li enter the train.

Once everyone was in the Tank Train began to move. It was surprisingly efficient at moving across the rocky terrain of the Earth Kingdom. It took them a mere couple hours before arriving.

Once they did arrive the palanquin was dropped before Mai, who was waiting for them.

Mai bowed her head saying, "Please tell me you're here to kill me," with a smirk afterwards.

Azula and Mai laugh at the little joke, and lightly embrace.

"It's good to see you Mai."

Ty Lee takes a more direct approach and gives the brooding girl a big hug.

"I thought you said you ran off and joined the circus. You said it was your calling."

"Well, Jun helped convince me to leave."

Mai looks over to Jun and the two lightly embrace each other as well.

"You're looking well Mai. Looks like Omashu's been treating you well."

Mai let out a groan saying, "This place is so boring. Where's your brother by the way? I expect him to be travelling with you."

"He's resting on our transport. He's had a rough time so we're letting him recuperate."

"Anyways, we have a mission, and we need you." Azula interjects.

"Count me in. Anything to get me out of this place."

Once inside Azula sat on the chair at the front of the room, while the others kneel.

"I'm sorry, you've come to Omashu at a very difficult time. At noon we're making a trade to get Tom-Tom back." Mai's Father states.

"Yes, I'm so sorry to hear about your son, but what did you expect by letting all of the citizens leave."

Azula stands up, saying, "My father has trusted you with this city, and you're making a mess of things."

"Forgive me princess."

Everyone bows as Azula walks to the center of the room.

"You'll stay here. Mai will lead the hostage exchange so that you don't mess anything up. And there is no Omashu, I'm renaming it after my father. The City of New Ozai."

After a short walk the four made their way to the construction site, where the massive statue of Fire Lord Ozai was being made. From behind Mai Jun could make out three figures. One girl and two boys, plus Mai's brother.

From above the Earth King of Omashu, Bumi, was being lowered from above. His body being completely encased in metal.

"Hi everybody!" He yells out.

Bumi landed behind the girls, and Mai began the negotiations.

"You've brought my brother?"

"He's here," The monk states, "We're ready to trade."

"I'm sorry but a thought just occurred to me. Do you mind?"

"Of course not, Princess Azula." Mai responds.

"We're trading a two year old for a king. A powerful earth bending king?"

Bumi nods in confirmation.

"It just doesn't seem like a fair trade does it?"

"You're right."

Mai takes a couple steps forwards.

"The deal's off."

With a wave of the hand Bumi returns to the sky.

"Whoa! See you all later."

The monk runs forwards and Azula launches a wave of blue fire. He surprises everyone when he jumps up an incredible distance into the air. While in the air the cloth falls form his forehead, revealing a blue arrow.

" _The avatar's here?_ " Jun thinks to herself, seeing Azula run to a winch and breaking it. She grabbed onto the rope and flew into the air.

" _Must be Azula's lucky day_."

Jun followed Mai and Ty Lee as they ran into battle. While they ran she pulled out a stone senbon from her boot, and Mai grabbed a handful of knives between her fingers.

Ty Lee managed to sneak under the floorboards and punch the guy's foot, sending him sliding to the edge.

With Ty Lee dealing with the guy, Mai and Jun faced off against the water bender girl.

Mai threw the knives, which became stuck in some floorboards that the water bender used for cover. She quickly launched the boards at the two, distracting them long enough to grab Ty Lee and pull her back. Jun noticed the guy escape, but had to focus on fighting the water bender.

Eventually Jun managed to impale the water bender in her arm, which gave Ty Lee and opening to chi block her.

"What're you going to do without your bending?" Mai says, pulling a tri-prong knife from her shirt.

A boomerang comes flying out of the air and knocks the knife away.

"I seem to manage." The water tribe guy states, riding in on a flying bison.

Jun quickly earth bends her senbon and manages to grab it before being blown away by the bison's tail.

The three girls quickly reoriented themselves and watched as the flying bison stood true to it's name, and flew away.

"Ow my back. Ugh, who's bright idea was it to hold the hostage trade up here?" Jun complains, bending backwards and stretching herself out.

"We should find Azula and head out immediately." Mai says.

The three find Azula easily, and after Mai quickly packs, they embark back to the train. When they arrive they see Kensho waiting outside.

"Kensho! You should be resting!" Jun screams.

"I just wanted to get some fresh air. Hi Mai."

"Hey."

Jun shoves her brother back into the train, which entertains the others. After that display, everyone loaded up into the Tank Train, and they began to pursue their targets.

* * *

A.N. Ending it there. Hope y'all enjoyed...yup. Until next time

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	16. Chapter 15

A.N. New chapter. Let's do dis. Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

Guest: Why thank you :)

Ryanwan: Thank you as well :)

Views:

1,553+

Onwards we go! We get a bit of a lime to start with.

* * *

Five days passed since they added Mai to their little entourage. Kensho sat on his bed reading a scroll from Zen and Cassandra. The ship was fine and was going to be moved to the large body of water north of the Serpent's Pass and hold position there.

Jun sat beside him, dressed only in her breast bands and loose robe.

"This train can be so bumpy at times." Jun remarks, laying her head upon his lap.

"It's not that bad. Try sleeping through twenty-four-seven earth bending induced earthquakes." Kensho responds, patting her head.

"Ugh, don't make me start regretting my bending."

"Ha ha, I won't."

Kensho rolls up the scroll and leans downwards to give Jun a kiss on the forehead. Jun pulls his head down and plants a kiss on his lips. Kensho pulls Jun into his chest and leans back, causing the girl to fall onto his chest. The two manage not to break their kiss while moving around and only break for air.

"I love you so much." Kensho says, rubbing his thumb along Jun's cheek.

"And I love you."

The two share a soft kiss, enjoying the feeling of each other. Slowly Kensho moves downwards and starts kissing Jun's neck, causing a surge of warmth to flow through the girl.

"Oh Agni."

Jun brushes her hands up Kensho's chest, giving him renewed vigor. With it he moved his hands down to Jun's waist and pulls her close and starts to kiss Jun's chest.

"K-Kensho. Don't sto~op." Jun mutters, her breath hitching.

Following Jun's orders, Kensho uses one hand to massage her chest, causing the girl to rest her head on his shoulder and moan in pleasure. Jun bites down a bit on his shoulder, as his touch drives her crazy.

"I want you, so badly." Jun says, positioning herself so that she could look at her lover.

"Me too, but we can't risk being caught in the act. We have to settle for this for now."

Kensho gives Jun a peck on the lips before pinning her down on the bed.

"It's better than nothing." Jun remarks, letting the next hour of touch and feeling consume her mind.

After their fun, the two stay lying in the bed wrapped in each others arms. That is until Kensho looks out the window and notices white fur falling, along with a large flying animal.

"No~ Don't go." Jun whines from the bed as Kensho gets out of the bed.

While getting his clothes and armor on he responds, "I have to let Azula know that we found the avatar."

Jun pulls the blanket down a bit, revealing her breast bands loosely hanging around her chest.

"I wondered when we would find him. It's been almost a while week."

Kensho nods, adding the final piece of armor. After doing so he gives Jun one last kiss before leaving, shutting the door behind him.

With Kensho gone, Jun flops onto the bed and readjusts her breast bands, leaving her robe undone.

" _That felt so good. Azula will never have what Kensho and I have_."

Sh̵e͝'̛ll̨ ͝t͏a̷ke̢ h҉im ̕fr̛om y͜ou̕

" _No, he'll always be mine. She won't take him_."

Jun unconsciously clutches the blanket tighter.

Y͝óu'̀re͘ a f̡oo̵l.̴ W̷h̸y wóųld͝ h̸ȩ s͘t̵ay̴ ҉wíth you ͡w̸hen ҉h͡e c̸ould h͜a̴v҉e ̷a prin̶cess.

A few tears leak from Jun's eyes before getting viciously wiped away.

"Shut up! "

"Jun?"

She looks up and sees Kensho standing in the doorway, a concerned look on his face.

"I-I, I..." Jun stutters before covering herself with the blanket in shame.

She feels a pair of arms wrap around her and leans into his chest.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. No. I don't know."

Kensho pulls the blanket away, cupping Jun's chin so she would look at him.

"You can tell me anything. Remember?"

Jun nods, a tear running down her cheek. Kensho wipes the tear away and gives her a soft kiss on the lips.

"We're going to be pursuing the avatar, and eventually meet him and his friends in combat. Do you want in or would you rather stay here?"

"I'll join the fighting."

"Better get dressed then."

Jun nods, removing the robe and putting on her armor that was hanging on an armor stand.

The two move to the cart where the mongoose lizards are. Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee were there already. Once the Tank Train stopped the door opened, and the five rode their mounts out. From a distance they could all see that the group added a new member.

Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee lead the battle, with Kensho and Jun following closely behind.

The new girl seemed to be an earth bender, since stalagmites started sprouting form the ground. Kensho was glad the lizards were so agile and maneuverable.

As the avatar's team starts to retreat the earth bender builds a large wall. This proves futile as Azula generates lightning and destroys a section large enough for them to enter. As Mai shoots a few arrows from her wrist the earth bender propels herself backwards and lands on the flying bison. Azula shot a stream of blue fire at their retreating form, but missed.

"We have them on the run," Kensho comments, "They won't be able to rest while we pursue. After enough time they'll be too tired to fight back."

Azula nods in agreement, and the group quickly return to the Tank Train.

The vehicle quickly started it's pursuit once more, following a trail of white fur.

After an hour or so of travel the vehicle stopped near a river, which was covered in fur.

"Ugh, wads of wet fur. How delightful." Mai comments.

"Hmm, that's not wads, they're more like...bundles, or bunches? It's got an 'uh' sound."

"Clumps?"

"Clumps! They're clumps." Ty Lee says, grabbing Mai in a hug.

Jun watched amused from the side, and observed Azula and Kensho scan the area.

""The trail goes this way." Mai states, looking at a trail of white fur.

Kensho and Azula both notice the tree tops broken.

"The avatar is trying to lead us away." Kensho remarks.

Azula points to Mai, Ty Lee, and Jun, saying, "You three go that direction and keep an eye out for the bison. Kensho and I will follow this trail."

With their objectives assigned, the group split off. Jun and Kensho shared a look before they both rode off.

* * *

With the mongoose lizard's speed it didn't take Jun and the others long to find the bison. They followed as closely as they could, and kept up a good pace while going downhill. When they got close enough Mai shot a few arrows at Sokka, which missed.

After the missed shot the bison hit the water a few times but managed to reach the other end of the river.

Jun and the others kept up the speed and their lizard's started running across the water.

Katara sent a wave of water that took down Ty Lee's lizard. The girl was able to jump from tree to tree, and managed to land on the ground. Afterwards Ty Lee began fighting against Katara while Mai and Jun arrived on the shore.

Mai shot some arrows at Katara's back, but they were blocked by Sokka. After a quick boomerang throw Mai quickly dismounted and began fighting the water tribe man.

Jun jumped off her steed as well and grabbed a handful of senbon from her boots. She waited for a moment and watched as Ty Lee disabled Sokka's right arm, then the left, then a leg, and then punched him in the head.

"Good try, but no." Sokka remarks.

Mai was able to subdue Katara by embedding two knives through the girl's wrist cloth into a tree. Sokka quickly hopped over and fell down.

Mai stood in front of their captives with Ty Lee to her left and Jun to her right.

"How ya doing?" Sokka asks.

"Well, you know." Katara responds.

"I thought when Ty Lee, Jun, and I finally caught you guys, it would be more exciting. Oh well, victory is boring." Mai remarks.

Feeling something big approaching, Jun jumps away while Mai and Ty Lee get air blasted into the river by the Sky Bison. Without her teammates Jun earth bends the senbons into her hand, but is then pinned down by the bison.

"Damn it, get off of me!" Jun yells.

"Thanks Appa, I don't know what we'd do without you. You even captured a prisoner." Sokka says, still laying on the dirt. Appa moves over and gives Sokka an affectionate lick to the face.

After the feeling returned to Sokka's arms and leg, and Katara was freed from the double knife prison, they tied up Jun's arms, not sparing any rope. After their failed capture of Zuko they learned.

Jun was tied to a second piece of rope that would be attached to the bison's saddle.

"I won't tell you any Fire Nation secrets." Jun states.

"That's fine, right now we're going to help Aang." Sokka responds.

With a yip yip, the bison flew off into the air, back tracking and following the trail of white fur.

* * *

A few miles away Kensho watched from the side as Azula, Zuko, and Aang fought in a free-for-all. He knew if he interfered then it would cause more trouble than necessary. Azula could handle herself. That is until he noticed Katara run into the building where Azula and Aang were.

Kensho ran forwards, meeting up with Azula, who dodged a sword strike form Sokka.

The two stood beside each other with their guards up, holding back the three until the earth bender knocked them to their feet.

The two quickly recover, as Kensho launches a few volleys of flames before following Azula into an alley, only to meet Iroh and Zuko.

The two suddenly find themselves cornered.

"Well, look at this, enemies and traitors, all working together. I'm done, I know when I'm beaten. You got me. A princess surrenders with honor."

Kensho quickly scans the area, noticing an empty door frame to their left.

He discretely nods his head, gaining Azula's attention. Azula quickly shoots a blast of fire, hitting Iroh in the chest. This surprises everyone, including Kensho, as they launch a barrage of bending.

Kensho quickly regains his senses and assists Azula in creating a flaming barrier, which causes an explosion and a smoke cloud that allows them to mount their animals and escape.

* * *

After their escape Kensho and Azula find Ty Lee and Mai back at the Tank Train, sun drying their clothes.

"Hey girls. No luck on your end?" Kensho remarks.

Ty Lee shakes her head no, a worried look on her face.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Mai and Ty Lee exchange a look. Azula catches on immediately.

"Something the matter? Where's Jun?"

The two look down, and Azula reaches out to place a hand on Kensho's arm.

"We got thrown into the river, but Jun...we don't know where she is." Ty Lee states.

Kensho reacts in a rational manner, punching the ground and creating a spiderweb of cracks.

"Damn it! Just...shit." Kensho says, standing up and starting to walk back to the ghost village.

"Kensho, stop. They'll be long gone by the time we get back." Azula states.

He stops walking and looks at Azula, his face contorted into a variety of emotions.

"She wasn't feeling well, but I let her come along. This is my fault."

Ty Lee walks over and gives Kensho a much appreciated hug.

"This wasn't your fault. If anything it was ours for not paying attention." Ty Lee says.

Kensho breaks the hug and walks back to the Tank Train, exhausted. Reaching his room, he drops onto his bed without taking off his armor and lets out a scream.

* * *

Jun did have to admit, despite the circumstances, that riding atop a Flying Bison was fun. She observed the sleeping group and wondered if she should break free and escape.

" _No, I wouldn't know how to get back to Kensho anyways. Not to mention there could be bandits, natural traps, and other things. I guess I should just cooperate with them until I can find an escape_."

Closing her eyes, Jun decides to take a nap.

" _I'll come back as fast as I can Kensho. I promise_."

* * *

A.N. Aaaand cut! Great job people, take five. Also, Jun honey, can you stop stealing the apples?

Jun: I'm hungry.

Right. Anyways, that's for joining us for this chapter of Flaming Hearts. Until next time

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	17. Chapter 16

A.N. Time for da next chapter! Stat Chart, take it away:

Reviewers:

None

Views:

1,784+ (I love you all)

Let's get started. Molestation Warning! Lettin y'all know.

* * *

Jun felt herself being woken up by the sound of Aang being way too energetic in the morning about learning earth bending. Her wrists were still bound, but the team did allow her to have a blanket during the night.

The situation did become more humorous when Toph, as Jun learned, knocked Sokka into the air with a large rock grown out of the ground.

Jun laughed to herself while folding up her blanket as best she could. Things only got better, with the avatar learning how to, and I quote, "move, a rock."

As the day went by Jun had to admit, he was making great progress as she observed him training. That is, until Toph wanted him to stop a boulder from crushing him. Katara even gave Toph to brilliant idea to blindfold Aang.

Aang being an air bender though, dodged the boulder, earning a chewing out from Toph.

Katara lead him away to practice water bending. After finishing, Jun approached him.

"Avatar, may I speak with you for a moment? Alone?"

Aang nods, and the two walk towards the camp.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"I noticed you having problems earth bending."

"Yeah. I don't suppose you know anything about earth bending?"

"Why don't you reach into my boot and grab what's in there. Be careful though."

Aang does so, and pulls out, from his perspective, a shiny senbon.

"This is a needle. How does it help with me earth bending?"

"Just hold onto it for a while. It'll come to you."

Jun returns to Appa and gives the gentle giant some attention. Katara approaches her and lets her know Sokka was missing before going off to tell Aang.

" _I'm sure they'll find him. I did notice a few crevices nearby so maybe he fell into one of those_."

Sure enough a short while later Aang appeared with Sokka in tow, who looked very dusty and tired, with his hair looking disheveled.

After a hearty supper and rest, the team plus Jun started their flight again and found themselves in a wide open rocky plain with plenty of small holes. Appa landed and everyone, minus Jun, got out

"What's out here?" Sokka asks

"A lot actually. There's hundreds of little-" Toph answer.

Aang shushes her saying, "I know you can see underground but don't ruin the surprise. Just watch."

He then plays a note of his flute and a mole pops out of a hole, making a sound that matches the note.

Aang continues playing while Momo chases after the fluffy creatures. Jun observes with a smile from Appa's back.

After Sokka interrupts the orchestra in the making, they decide on their next destination, the Misty Palms Oasis.

When they arrive at the place the group seems less than thrilled. Jun tells they she'll stay behind to watch over Appa while they went into town.

While waiting a group of sand benders approached.

"Hey, back off assholes this bison isn't for sale." Jun yells.

Before things got heated Aang and the others arrived, with an new member shooing away the sand benders. He was introduced as Professor Zhang, who commented on Jun's restraints.

"Oh, I'm technically a prisoner, but realistically I couldn't escape if I wanted to so I'm a...guest?"

With the sand benders gone, the group all boarded Appa and flew off. While flying Sokka turned his shirt into a turban.

"Tell me Sky Bison, are you the last of your breed?" Zhang asks Appa, who gives a grunt in response.

"Oh, delightful. I only wish I spoke his tongue. Oh the stories this beast could tell."

Jun had to admit she enjoyed the professor's love for...well everything historical.

When Momo appeared and chattered, Zhang shushes him and says, "Shush chatty monkey."

This caused Jun to snort a bit before laughing.

"Shouldn't be hard to find a place like this out here."

After flying for a while Toph complains, "Ugh, we've been flying for so long. Does this place even exist?"

"Most people say it doesn't." Zhang replies.

After even more flying, Toph shouts out, "There it is!" causing everyone to look at sand.

Everyone gives Toph The Look.

"That's what it will sound like when one of you spots it." Toph states, waving her hand in front of her eyes.

After more time searching Sokka spots a tower in the sand. Appa lands at the foot of the tower, and everyone sans Jun jumps off Appa to look at it.

"We should move along, this is obviously not it." Katara states.

"Uh, guys. Haven't you considered, oh I don't know, sand storms?"

Everyone looks at Jun, which gives an awkward smile in return. After looking at the map again they notice that the tower was actually the tip of the massive building. To reinforce the claim that this was indeed the right place, a foxy knowledge seeker ran along the wall and entered the tower with a scroll in it's mouth.

"The library is buried! My life's ambition is now full of sand...well, time to start excavating." Zhang stats, pulling out a small shovel and digging into the sand.

Toph slams her hand against the wall and says, "Actually, that won't be necessary. The inside seems to be completely intact. And it's huge!"

"That fox thingy ran in through a window. Perhaps that's how we get in." Sokka observes.

"Well, enjoy the trip!" Jun says, waving her tied up hands.

"Don't worry, I'm staying here with you. I've held books before and trust me, they do nothing for me. Let me know if they have anything I can listen too though." Toph says.

"By the way, professor, if you find anything about earth bending could you bring me a scroll?"

"Of course." Zhang responds.

With that the group split ways, leaving Jun, Toph, and Appa alone.

"What's up?" Toph asks Appa.

After a few minutes of boredom Toph strikes up conversation.

"So, why did you want Professor Zhang to bring back an earth bending scroll? Wouldn't fire bending be more appropriate?"

"I'm sure you know why Toph. With your level of earth bending you can sense my senbons."

"I can. Which is why I want to ask, why haven't you told the others?"

"To tell you the truth? I'm a bit scared. My family, besides my brother, treats me like an animal. Different and strange. I don't know if it's because of my earth bending or not but..."

"No need to continue. I get the picture. Also...sorry you had to deal with that. My parents were too overprotective, but that's an entirely different bag of problems."

The two sit in a silence before Toph talks about the sand and how it makes things fuzzy. Appa groaned in protest to which Toph quickly said there was nothing wrong with fuzzy.

After waiting a few more minutes Toph leaned against Appa to avoid the sun. Jun thought how lucky it was that she didn't wear full plate armor. A half hour later Jun and Appa felt a rumbling.

"I told you already, I don't want to snuggle."

Appa stands up, causing Toph to fall back and finally notice the library sinking.

Thinking quickly, Toph hardens the sand she's standing on and digs her fingers into the tower.

"Hold on Toph, you just need to hold the library long enough for the others to escape."

Unfortunately luck was not on their side, as three sand-sailers came riding towards them. With Jun still on Appa's back, the sand benders created a tornado of sand around the bison. With Toph occupied, Jun took up a defensive stance as best she could.

Unfortunately with her arms tied, Jun was knocked out by a sand bludgeon to the head. With Toph unable to move and Jun knocked unconscious, the sand benders quickly captured Appa.

"Put a muzzle on him!" The leader shouts. One of the sand benders tosses one of his bludgeon ropes around Appa's mouth, but it quickly breaks. After more ropes were added they finally managed to pin Appa down. After that they quickly tied him to the sand-sailers and drug him away with Jun still on his back.

Once the sand benders made it a good distance away, they stopped the vehicles.

"Ransack his saddle. Who knows what treasures are stashed in there." The leader says.

Two sand benders run forwards but quickly stop when Appa lets out a roar.

"He's tied up good, he won't hurt you." The leader states.

The two jump up, knocking sand into Appa's face, which causes him to sneeze. The sneeze blows one of the sand-sailers away into a mound of sand.

"What's your father going to do when he finds out we lost a sand-sailer." One of the sand benders asks the leader.

"Nothing. It's the one we stole form the Hami Tribe. Did you empty the saddle?" He yells to the two atop the bison.

They throw multiple things off, including Sokka's Club.

"This is garbage. Doesn't matter though, we'll still make a profit form selling him to those beetle headed merchants."

One of the sand benders take delight in finding a parasol, opening it up and using it to shade himself.

"What're we gonna do with the girl?" One of the sand benders asks.

"Let's keep her. Maybe she can be ransomed."

* * *

[Hours Later]

Jun woke up in a tepee, her hands tied behind a pole. Looking around she sees the sky from the openings in the building. It was late evening, and the sky was red.

"Hey, she's awake."

Jun looks at the entrance and sees a sand bender standing guard.

" _Damn it. What did they do to Appa._ "

Two sand benders enter the tepee, one without his goggles and cloth over his head.

"Good, you're awake."

"What did you do with the bison?" Jun asks.

"We sold him to some beetle merchants, not that it matters anymore." He says, approaching closer.

"My name is Ghashiun. What's yours?"

Jun stays silent.

"From the looks of you, you're Fire Nation. The armor makes me think military. What are you doing so far from home?"

Jun remains silent, turning her head so she doesn't look at him.

"Oh, so you don't want to answer." Ghashiun says, punching the pole right above Jun's head.

In response, Jun looks up and glares a him.

"You can try to intimidate me all you want, it won't work."

Ghashiun lets out a humming sound, signalling his friends to leave.

"Maybe not, but at least I can have some fun."

A cold pit opens in Jun's stomach.

" _Shit. What should I do? I can beat the shit out of him, but I'm outnumbered. No to mention I don't know much about bending sand. Fuck fuck fuck!_ "

Ghashiun grabs at Jun's chest causing the girl to thrash about.

"Knock it off or I'll make it worse for you."

Jun stops and grits her teeth in disgust as he molests her body.

"You're a fucking pig."

Ghashiun responds by grabbing her left breast hard, causing the girl to moan in discomfort.

A commotion outside draws Ghashiun away from Jun, and to her luck an older man steps into the building.

"Ghashiun, what are you doing?"

"Just making sure the prisoner's bonds are secured."

"If you call feeling up my breasts checking my bonds, then you did a pretty good job."

The man narrows his eyes at Ghashiun while he glares at Jun.

"Oh shut up, you're Fire Nation. You'll lie at the first chance you get."

"Ghashiun, enough! Go outside now. I'll deal with your incompetence later.

Ghashiun huffs before exiting the building, leaving Jun alone with the man.

"I'm so sorry about that. My son is extremely incompetent at times. Forgive me, my name is Sha-Mo."

"Jun. His mother should teach him some manners."

"His mother is dead."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"Don't be. It was years ago. I've gotten over her death, but he's still bitter."

Sha-Mo unties Jun's wrists. She rubs the raw flesh carefully.

"Why don't I have our healer take a look at that. It's the least I can do."

"That would be appreciated, thank you."

Sha-Mo leads Jun to a large structure, which she assumed was a sort of healing hut. The healer applied two salve covered cloths to Jun's wrists, telling her to leave them on for the night.

"So, what's going to happen to me now?"

"You're going to be my honored guest. My tribe has a very high standing in the Si Wong Desert, and it would look bad if news got out about what happened."

"I see. So you're trying to make up for your son's mistake."

Sha-Mo nods his head.

"If you can provide me with a bed for the night, food, and water, I'll keep the secret, well...secrets."

"Thank you. You are most kind, Jun. Kinder than any Fire Nation soldier I've met."

With business settled, Sha-Mo invites Jun to join them for dinner. With her belly full and a warm place to sleep, Jun felt a bit more at peace as she began to slumber.

* * *

A.N. Ending here. Yup. Thought this would be a good spot. Yup...

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	18. Chapter 17

A.N. Next chapter. Here we go! First, Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

None

Views:

2,047+

Sorry about the late update. My wifi went on the fritz. Let's get out of the desert.

* * *

"I'll personally escort you out of the desert. Once we reach the edge it's a short walk to the ferry that'll take you to Ba Sing Se." Sha-Mo tells Jun.

"Sounds good. Thanks for your assistance."

"I'm bringing my son along too, so he doesn't mess up anything else while I'm away."

As the group collected the necessary supplies, Jun gave Ghashiun a little present. A kick the the balls and a round house kick to the head. plenty of sand benders around laughed at Ghashiun as he curled into a ball of pain.

"Learn how to treat a lady." Jun states, walking to the sand-sailer. A smart sand bender offered his hand to Jun to help her up.

After packing Sha-Mo led his sand benders to the northern border. On their way they spotted some people at the Buzzard Hornet Nest.

"That's the group I was traveling with."

The sand benders quickly deal with the Buzzard Wasps attacking the group, blasting sand into the air. Once the buzzard wasps were gone Aang landed in front of his group.

Sha-Mo steps forwards, with a few sand benders by his side and Ghashiun to his right. Jun walks towards the front of the group as well, giving her captors/friends a wave.

"What are you doing in our land with a sand bender sailer? From the looks of it, you stole it from the Hami Tribe."

"We found the sailer abandoned in the desert. We're traveling with the avatar." Katara responds.

The avatar detail caught Sha-Mo's attention.

"Our bison was stolen and we need to get to Ba Sing Se."

"You dare accuse our people of theft while you ride in on a stolen sand-sailer."

Jun keeps quiet, noticing Toph seem to recognize Ghashiun voice.

" _You got this Toph_."

"Quiet Ghashiun. No one accused our people of anything. If what they say is true, we must give them hospitality."

"Sorry father."

"I recognize the son's voice. He's the one that stole Appa." Toph says, gaining her group's attention.

"Are you sure?" Katara asks.

"I never forget a voice."

Aang marches forwards, aiming his glider at Ghashiun.

"You stole Appa, where is he? What did you do to him?"

"They're lying. They're the thieves."

In a fit of rage Aang send a wave of air to decimate a sand-sailer.

"Where's my bison?"

After no one said anything Aang destroyed a second sailer.

"What did you do?" Sha-Mo asks his son.

"It wasn't me."

"Stop lying. I was on Appa when you captured me." Jun states from Sha-Mo's left side.

"You even said to put a muzzle on him." Toph speaks up.

"You muzzled Appa!?"

Aang's eye and tattoos glow bright as he enters the avatar state. He then destroys another sailer, leaving only theirs left.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know it belonged to the avatar."

"Tell me where Appa is!" Aang orders, his voice mixed with those of the past avatars.

"I-I traded him, to some merchants. He's probably in Ba Sing Se by now. They were gonna sell him there."

Everybody stands to lean back, fearing for their lives.

"Please, we'll escort you out of the desert. We'll help however we can."

The sand starts picking up into a storm, as Sokka yells, "Just get out of here, run!"

Sokka grabs Toph's arm and runs, along with the sand benders and Jun. Katara is luck enough to grab onto Aang and pull him down. After a few seconds Aang calmed down and the sand storm stopped.

After everyone collected themselves, Sha-Mo gave the group a map of the desert so they Team Avatar could find their way out. He also felt that his tribe deserved to walk after the trouble Ghashiun caused.

As Jun jumped onto the sand-sailer she waved goodbye to Sha-Mo, and spat towards Ghashiun. After Sokka found where they needed to go, Aang sent wind under the sail and the team sped off.

* * *

An hour of sailing later, the group arrived back on solid earth, which Toph was extremely happy about.

After walking a few miles they stumbled upon a large waterfall pond. Deciding to take it easy for a while Katara and Aang change into some swimming attire while Sokka, Toph, and Jun elected to stay on land.

Aang encased himself in an ice block and floated around while Katara jumped off the cliff into a "water bending bomb".

The resounding splash caused Aang to sly from the water and soak everyone. All but Sokka started laughing, since his scrolls got soaked in the process. Katara apologizes before bending the water out of the scrolls.

"So did you figure out the route we're going to take?" Aang asks.

"Well, since Jun told us about the ferry, I'd say that's our target. Seems like a short path. It would be easier with Appa though."

Jun smacks Sokka on the head while Katara says, "Shush up about Appa. Can't you at least try to be sensitive."

"Katara, it's ok. I know I was upset about losing Appa before, but I just want to focus in getting to Ba Sing Se and telling the king about the solar eclipse."

"Oh. Well, ok. I'm glad you're doing better."

"Then to Ba Sing Se we go. No more distractions."

A trio of people step out form behind the rocks.

"Hello there, fellow refugees."

The two groups approach each other.

"So, are you all heading to Ba Sing Se too?" Aang asks.

"We are," The man replies, "We're trying to get there before Ying gives birth."

"Great. We can travel to the ferry together." Katara says.

The trio agree with the travel idea, and they all depart. Once they made it to the entrance earth bender guards allowed them in.

"I can't believe how many lives have been uprooted by the Fire Nation."

As they all walk Jun observes her surroundings and starts feeling guilty.

" _I knew there would have to be refugees, it's war. I just never expected there to be so many_."

From a distance she could hear the sound of one of ferrys leaving.

While collecting their tickets Team Avatar witnessed a cabbage murder. After using Toph's Family Crest they managed to secure the tickets.

"Alright, we scammed that lady good." Sokka exclaims, quickly being grabbed by a girl.

"Tickets and passports, please."

"There a problem?"

"Yeah, I got a problem with you. I've seen your kind before. Probably sarcastic, think you're hilarious, and let me guess. You're traveling with the avatar."

"Do I know you?"

"You mean you don't remember?" The girl asks, grabbing Sokka by the scuff of his shirt, "Maybe you'll remember this."

The girl gives Sokka a kiss on the cheek.

"Suki!"

The two embrace each other.

"Sokka, it's great to see you."

Suki led the group to a tower along the wall to chat.

"You look so different without your makeup. And, the new outfit." Katara remarks.

"That crabby lady makes all the security guards wear them. Look at you sleeveless guy. Been working out?"

Sokka rotates his arm saying, "Ah I'll grab a tree branch and do a few chin touches every now and then. Nothing major."

"Are the other Kyoshi warriors around?" Aang asks.

"Yeah. After you left Kyoshi we wanted to find a way to help people. We ended up escorting some refugees and we've been here ever since."

Momo jumped up beside Suki and received some much appreciated scratching behind the ear.

"So why are you guys getting tickets for the ferry?" Suki asks, "Wouldn't you just fly across on Appa?"

This caused a slightly awkward situation.

"Appa's missing. We hope to find him in Ba Sing Se." Katara states.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Are you doing ok?" Suki asks, directing her attention towards Aang.

"I'm doing fine. Would everybody stop worrying about me?"

Jun inputs her own voice.

"Aang's right. What happened is in the past. We should just focus on getting to Ba Sing Se. Once we do, then we can worry about finding Appa."

Aang gives Jun an appreciative look.

"Avatar Aang, you have to help us," Ying calls out, "Someone took all of our belongings. Our passports, our tickets. Everything's gone."

"I'll talk to the lady for you."

* * *

"No passports. No tickets." The lady says, smacking Aang with ink.

"But she's pregnant, and all her stuff is stolen. You have to make an exception."

"No exceptions! If we just gave away tickets willy nilly to anyone there would be no more order. And you know what that means, no more civilization."

"What if we gave them our tickets?"

"No."

"But-"

"Next!"

Aang walks back to the group with the disappointing news. Luckily, Sokka had found something called the Serpent's Pass. It was incredibly dangerous, but possible. With their new destination in mind, the large group start walking.

As they started to leave Suki decided to join them. Jun had to admit she liked the Kyoshi make up and outfit better than the bland guard uniform. While leaving Jun noticed a Mbira laying on a crate, and discretely snatches it.

It didn't take the group long to reach the entrance to the path, with a warning sign waiting for them.

Jun didn't remember much of the journey, besides the run in with a Fire Nation Cruiser, and only returned to the present when the group decided to set up camp. The sun starts to set and a fire is created. Katara pulls Jun to the side to talk.

"Hey Jun. Are you doing ok?"

"Hm? Oh, yeah. I was just thinking about someone."

"Oh? Who?"

"My...he's, well...it's complicated, really."

Katara places a comforting hand on Jun's shoulder.

"I'd like to be alone for a moment, please."

"Of course."

With Katara walking off to find Aang, Jun walks back the path a few feet and pulls out the Mbira. Slowly playing the instrument, Jun starts to sing.

 **Cruel and cold, like winds on the sea**

 **Will you ever return to me.**

 **Hear my voice, stay by my side**

 **My love will never die.**

 **Over waves, and deep in the blue**

 **I will give up my heart, for you.**

 **Two long years, I'll wait to go by**

 **My love will never die.**

 **Co͘m͠e ͡m̸y̕ l̨óve, ṕlea̛se ͏sta̶y̸ c̀l͘ơse ţo ̵m͘e̕**

 **S͠ta̢y ͝w̴i̢th͘ m͜e ͝f̡or et̨e̶r͢n͏it̀y͟.**

 **Dr͢own͡ ҉all dŗèa̛m̶s͘, ̷so͞ ̵m̨er͏c͘i̷l͏ess̕l̛y͞**

 **An͞d͟ ̸ńev͠er͜ ͞leave m͞e ple̶a̛sę.**

 **I'll ̢ṕla͡y ̀ţhe͡ ͠s͢ong, ̴I ͢s̸ang͘ ̵l̵ong̢ ̶a͢go**

 **An͏d͢ ̧wh̨er̨e̶vęr w̷e ҉m̸ay̛ ͜go͢.**

 **Y̴o̸ư w͡ill̀ f͡in͠d ̸th͜e͘ ̨k͏e̕y ͠t͜** o͞ **͢m̧y he͡a̶r̴t**

 **W͝e'l͜l ne͝vèr̨ bè ap̨a̵rt̀.**

 **Wi͏ld a͞ńd̴ ̢s҉t̕r̴ong͘, ̸y̛ou c҉an'̡t͘ ̛b̕e̵ ̸contain͟ed**

 **Never bo̵u̕nd ̧nor̡ ͡ev̸e͏r chaine̡d.**

 **Wounds I've wrought, will never mend**

 **And you will never end.**

Jun took a moment to breath.

 **Cruel and cold, like winds on the sea**

 **Will you ever return to me.**

 **Hear my voice, stay by my side**

 **Our love will never die.**

Closing her eyes, Jun could almost feel Kensho's warm embrace as she drifted off into sleep.

* * *

A.N. I don't know if the Avatar world has a Mbira, but it seems like something that could exist. If anyone can guess the theme song behind this you get a cookie.

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	19. Chapter 18

Hello hello all my dear readers. I give you a new chapter. Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

None

Views:

2,288+

I'm liking that view number rise lol. Enjoy

* * *

When the group awoke the next morning, they continued their journey only to be stopped by the lack of a path. It seemed the water covered the path forward.

Katara took the lead and water bend an area around the group. Aang handed Toph his staff before helping.

The walk went fine for a while. Momo even jumped into the water to chase after a fish. Everything started going downhill when something broke through the barrier. Toph quickly reacts and bends the earth upwards and out of the water.

Finally out of the water, Toph hands Aang his staff back.

They all see the serpent circling them. The beast surfaces and shrieks at the travelers.

"I think I just figured out why they call it the Serpent's Pass." Sokka exclaims, "Suki, you know about giant sea monsters make it go away."

"Just because I live near the Unagi doesn't mean I'm an expert."

Sokka grabs Momo and lifts him up.

"Oh great and powerful sea serpent. Please accept this humble and tasty offering. Thank you."

"Sokka." Katara says, scolding her brother.

As the serpent came closer Aang smacked it's face with some wind.

"I'll distract it. Katara, get everyone across." Aang orders, taking off on his glider.

Katara quickly freezes the water into a path, and everyone starts to run across. Everyone but Toph. Katara doesn't notice the little earth bender wasn't in the group on the ice and jumps onto the water to help Aang. Katara tries freezing the serpent's body, but the ice easily breaks, and the serpent pursues Katara.

With everyone on solid ground Sokka shouts over to Toph.

"Toph come on it's just ice."

Toph places a foot on the ice before removing it, saying, "Actually I'm gonna stay on my little island where I can see."

The serpent's body crashes onto said island which gives Toph the motivation to move.

"Ok I'm coming!"

Toph slowly starts moving towards the land.

"You're doing great. Just follow the sound of my voice." Sokka yells.

"It's hard to ignore."

"You're almost there."

The serpent's tail suddenly crashes into the ice path, breaking it apart and knocking Toph into the water screaming.

"Help! I can't swim!"

"I'm coming Toph!" Sokka yells.

Suki and Jun quickly jump into the water, managing to reach the girl just as she sinks underwater. Jun floats nearby as Suki hoists Toph back to the surface.

"Oh Sokka, you saved me." Toph says before giving Suki a kiss on the cheek.

"Actually, it's me." Suki states.

"Oh. Well. You can go ahead and let me drown now."

"Don't worry Toph. Your secret's safe with us."

"It better be Jun. Otherwise I've got a rockalanche with your name on it."

In the background, Aang and Katara trap the serpent in a twister, and slam it into the side of the pass. The serpent sinks down before swimming away.

After hiking just a bit more, they all reach the end. Sokka is the first to see the wall.

"There's the wall. Now it's nothing but smooth sailing to Ba Sing Se."

Just as Sokka said that Ying clutched her belly.

"Oh no."

"What's wrong?"

"The baby's coming."

Sokka, as a rational person, responds by saying, "What!? Now? Can't you, hold it in or something?"

"Sokka calm down," Katara says, trying to soothe her idiot brother, "I've helped Gran Gran deliver lots of babies back home."

"This isn't the same as delivering an arctic seal. This is a real, human, thing!"

"It's called a baby, and I helped her deliver plenty of those too. Aang, get some rags. Sokka, water. Toph, I need you to make an earth tent. A big one."

Toph follows her orders and makes the said tent.

"Suki, come with me." Katara says, entering the tent with her friend.

After a while Ying started panting, and Katara knelt in front of her spread legs.

"You're doing great Ying. Sokka! Where's that water? Get ready to push. 1…2…3, push!"

Unfortunately for Sokka, he chose that moment to enter the tent and passed out.

The sound of crying filled the air, as Aang, Toph, Jun, and Sokka waited outside.

"It's a girl." Katara states.

"So, you wanna go see the baby or are you going to faint like an old lady gain." Toph asks.

"No no, I'm good this time." Sokka replies, removing the wet rag from his forehead.

"Don't worry. I'll catch you if you fall." Jun remarks.

The three enter, and Katara walks out.

"Aang, you have to come see this."

Aang enters and sees everyone gathered around Ying and the baby.

"She sounds healthy." Toph comments.

"She's beautiful." Katara compliments.

"It's so…squishy looking." Sokka states.

Jun flicks Sokka on the forehead.

Aang can't help but have a smile come to his face.

"What should we name her?" Than asks.

"I want our daughter's name to be unique. I want it to mean something." Ying responds.

Aang wipes some tears away before stepping forwards.

"I went through a really hard time lately. But you made me, hopeful again."

"I know what I want to name our baby now. Hope."

"That's a perfect name for her. Hope."

The others gave Aang and Katara some space to talk. Afterwards they gathered around.

"I promise, I'll find Appa as fast as I can. I just really need to do this." Aang says.

Toph hands the avatar his staff.

"See ya in the big city."

"Say hi to that big fuzz ball for me." Toph says, giving Aang a hearty punch.

"You'll find him Aang."

"I know. Thank you Katara."

Aang extends the staff into its glider form. Before leaving he asks Momo if he's ready. Earning an affirmative chirp, the two take off into the sky.

Jun stands to the side and says goodbye to Suki as she leaves. After everyone is packed back up they begin their walk to the wall.

Not a couple minutes later, and they see Aang gliding back to them.

"Aang, what're you doing here?" Katara asks, "I thought you were looking for Appa."

"I was, but something stopped me. Something big."

The group quickly made their way to the wall, and Aang and Toph bent them up the side on a slab of earth.

"Now what's so big that Appa had to wait?" Sokka asks.

From their height Aang points out the drill.

"That."

The group manage to get to the top of the wall and get a better look at the massive drill.

"We made it to Ba Sing Se but we're still not safe. No one is."

"What're you all doing here. Civilians aren't allowed on the wall." A Ba Sing Se Soldier states.

"I'm the avatar. Take me to whoever's in charge."

The group is taken to an Earth Nation General. Jun starts to get nervous around so many soldiers and guards and starts focusing on her breathing.

"It is an honor to welcome you to the outer wall young avatar, but your help is not needed." General Sung states.

"Not needed?" Aang asks.

"Not needed. I have the situation under control. I assure you, the Fire Nation cannot penetrate this wall."

The group all follow the general as he continues talking.

"Many have tried to break through it, but none have succeeded."

"What about the Dragon of the West? He got in." Toph remarks.

"W-Well, technically yes. But he was quickly expunged. Nevertheless, that's why the city is named, Ba Sing Se. It's the impenetrable city. They don't call it Na Sing Se."

The general laughs at his own joke.

"That means, penetrable city."

"Yeah, thanks for the tour. We still got the drill problem."

"Not for long. To stop it, I've sent an elite platoon of earth benders called, the Terra Team."

"That's a good group name. Very catchy." Sokka says.

Down on the front lines, the Terra Team knocked a few Tundra Tanks out of the way before moving forwards. They tried stopping the drilling machine with three stone pillars, but it kept moving forwards. The Terra Team then erected up the ground to protect themselves from thrown knives.

Form above Mai, Ty Lee, and Kensho slid down by rope. Mai and Kensho held onto the rope while Ty Lee jumped down and took down the entire platoon by herself.

From the telescope, General Sung quickly declared, "We're doomed!"

Sokka then slaps the general I the face. Even Toph is surprised as she brings a hand to her face.

"Get a hold of yourself man!"

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"Maybe you'd like the avatar's help now?" Toph suggests.

General Sung slides over to Aang saying, "Yes please."

"So the question is, how're we gonna stop that thing." Aang questions.

Everyone looks at Sokka.

"Why are you all looking at me?"

"You're the idea guy." Aang answers.

"So I'm the only one who can ever come up with a plan? That's a lot of pressure."

"And also the complaining guy." Katara inputs.

"That part I don't mind."

While Sokka was thinking up a plan, the group went to visit the injured platoon. Katara was lending her expertise as a healer.

"What's wrong with him? He doesn't look injured." General Sung asks.

"His chi is blocked. Who did this to you?"

"Two girls and a man ambushed us. One of them hit me with a bunch of quick jabs, and suddenly I couldn't earth bend and I could barely move. Then she cartwheeled away."

Recognition lights up Katara's eyes.

"Ty Lee. She doesn't look dangerous, but she knows the human body and it's weak points. It's like she takes you down from the inside."

Sokka suddenly has and idea and springs to life.

"Oh oh oh oh oh!"

"Yes?"

"What you just said. That's how we're going to take down the drill. The same way Ty Lee took down all these big earth benders."

"By hitting its pressure points." Toph inputs.

"We'll take it down from the inside."

"If that's your plan, you'll need someone who know the enemy well." Jun states.

"Why would you help us?" Sokka inquires.

"Traveling with you all has been…enlightening. That, based on my past experience, has taught me that many innocents can get hurt."

"Alright. What do you suggest then?"

"I wouldn't recommend using a smoke screen. Azula will pick up that it's us immediately."

The group nods their heads in agreement at the assertion.

"Instead, let's have the earth benders launch another attack from both sides they won't catch on. Also, we should tunnel directly from the trench. It'll still take a while to get close, but that's our best bet."

"Toph, think you can tunnel us that far?" Sokka asks.

"No problem. I'll get us there in no time.

From there everyone quickly began the plan. General Sung would send out another attack after a couple of minutes. That would give them enough time to get in close.

"It's so dark down here. I can't see a thing." Sokka complains.

"Oh no, what a nightmare." Toph responds sarcastically.

"Sorry."

After a lot of tunneling, the group made it to an exposed area under the drill. Aang hopped up onto a pipe and lifted up Katara, then Sokka, then Jun, but not Toph.

"Toph, come on." Sokka calls out.

"No way am I getting in that metal monster. I can't bend in there. I'll try to slow it down out here."

"Ok. Good luck."

With Sokka and Aang gone Toph lifts a large column of rock and is swept away.

Inside the drill, Jun gathers everyone close.

"Alright. We're in. Just to let you guys know, if we happen to run into the man later, leave him to me."

"Are you sure you can handle him?" Katara asks.

"Don't worry. I've dealt with him for years."

With the conversation out of the way, the group continues forwards.

"I need a plan of this machine. Some schematics that show what the insides look like. Then we can find its weak points." Sokka states.

"The engineers should have the plans on them." Jun comments.

Sokka nods, using his blade to break a valve.

"What are you doing? Someone's gonna hear us." Aang asks.

"That's the point. I figure a machine this big needs a lot of engineers to run it, and when something breaks."

"They come to fix it."

Just as planned, an engineer came down with the schematic. Katara froze him, and Sokka grabbed the iced papers.

"This'll work, thanks."

The poor engineer is then left, with his large wrench falling to the ground with a clang. With the plans in their possession, Sokka unravels them and looks.

"It looks like the drill is made up of two main structures. There's the inner mechanism where we are now, and the outer shell. The inner part and outer part are connected by these braces. If we cut through them the entire thing will collapse."

Everyone nods in agreement and run off to their destination.

Soon they reach their destination.

"Wow. It's a lot bigger in person than it does in the plans. We're gonna have to work pretty hard to cut through that."

"What's this we stuff?" Katara asks, "Aang and I are gonna have to do all the work."

"Look I'm the plan guy. You two are the cut stuff up with water bending guys. Together we're team avatar."

With that Aang and Katara start working on the cutting. Jun takes the time to think to herself.

" _I'm so close to Kensho. I'll have to try and sneak away. I should make sure the drill is taken out of commission first. I may be from the Fire Nation, but I can't in good conscious let this happen_."

Jun regains her attention when the two finish cutting. The beam only sliding away slightly.

Katara lets out a sigh, saying, "At this rate we won't do enough damage before the drill reaches the wall."

"I don't know how many more of those I have in me." Aang responds.

A sudden rumbling draws their attention.

"Do you hear that? We took it down. We better get out of here fast."

While running Jun thinks, " _There's no way we took it down. A machine this big?_ "

Jun's thoughts were proven to be correct when the speakers turn on.

"Attention crew. The drill has made contact with the wall to Ba Sing Se. Start the countdown to victory."

* * *

Alrighty that'll be it for now. For a change of pace, which episode in ATLA is you favorite? My is The Drill, since I just like the giant wall defense scenario thing

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	20. Chapter 19

Hello hello my beautiful people. Time for another update. Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

None

Views:

2,479+

I've also expanded my chapter number count so that's a plus. Let's get started.

* * *

In the drill's control room, Azula looked neutral to everything, and Kensho stood standing with his arms crossed and a tired expression on his face.

Back with the braces, Sokka pushes against it.

"Come on brace, budge!"

"This is bad. Really bad." Katara comments.

"We're putting everything we got into busting these braces, but it's taking too long."

"Maybe we don't need to cut all the way through." Aang states, "Toph has been teaching me that you shouldn't give one-hundred percent of your energy into any one strike. Sokka, take a fighting stance."

Sokka does so.

"You've gotta be quick, and accurate. Hit a series of points and break your opponent's stance. And when he's reeling back, you deliver the final blow. His own weight becomes his downfall, literally."

"So we just need to weaken the braces instead of cutting all the way through."

"Then I'll go to the top of this thing and deliver the final blow."

"And boom! It all comes crashing down."

"Everyone inside that wall. The whole world is counting on us."

"The whole world minus the Fire Nation that is." Sokka states.

Jun pokes Sokka in the head.

With their new tactic the group quickly move from one brace to the next, cutting through but not all the way.

Up in the control room, news spread of infiltrators.

"War Minister, an engineer was ambushed. His schematics were stolen."

"War Minister, a brace on the star port side has been cut clean through. It's sabotage sir."

Azula was not please.

"Let's go ladies, Kensho."

Back in the braces Sokka is cheering his team on.

"That's it Team Avatar, now Aang just needs to, duck!"

The warning came just in time as Azula launched two flames. The first aimed at Sokka and the other Aang.

"Wow Azula you were right. It is the avatar. And friends." Ty Lee says, giving Sokka a suggestive look.

Sokka's response, "Hey," with a little wave. Katara drags her brother away.

Ty Lee tries to swing towards the other brace but is blown back by Aang's air bending. Team Avatar runs through the corridors, and split path comes along. Sokka and Katara take the left.

"Guys, get out of here. I know what I need to do" Aang says, running along the right path.

"Wait, you'll need this more than I do." Katara says, throwing Aang her water skin. The two group continue running.

Jun follows behind.

"I'm coming along too, you'll need backup."

Aang just nods and the two keep running with Momo flying close behind.

Azula arrives at the two paths. She points to Mai and Ty Lee saying, "You to go after them. Kensho and I have the avatar and his little friend."

Jun tells Aang to run off ahead as she stands in the corridor. Within a few seconds she sees Azula and Kensho.

They stop and stare each other down.

"Jun. So good to see you alive and well," Azula remarks, "now move."

Jun takes a deep breath.

"No."

"Kensho. Deal with your sister. Won't you do that for me, dear?"

Jun's eyes widen in shock.

" _She told him. That bitch told him! I'll kill her!_ "

Jun quickly summons a senbon to her hand and chucks it towards Azula before rushing forwards, intent on tearing her throat out. Kensho quickly intervenes and blocks the senbon with his gauntlet before grabbing hold of Jun and bringing her to the ground. Azula quickly rushes past the two and continues her pursuit of the avatar.

"Let me go! I have to stop her." Jun cries out.

"Jun, stop! Please, calm down."

Kensho lifts his sister and up and kicks the door nearby. Luckily it was unlocked. Pulling his sister into the room he slammed the door shut and locked it before letting go.

"Kensho please, move aside."

"I can't Jun. We're so close to breaching through the wall completely."

"There will be too many civilian casualties. Please. We need to stop her."

"I can't. We've made so much progress. I have to do this."

Jun finally takes a moment to calm her breathing into raspy breaths and takes in Kensho's appearance. He looked tired, strained, and worried.

Jun takes a small step forward, her heartbeat pulsing through her body into her ears. Kensho takes a step back, using his arms to cover the door.

"Kensho. We haven't been apart for to long. It's only been, what a week, but…when did Azula tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

Jun lets out a disbelieving scoff as she takes another step forward.

"Don't lie to me. Please. Me of all people deserve to know."

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about."

"The betrothal, Kensho. The betrothal." Jun states, their faces now inches apart.

"What betrothal?"

Jun's face turns into one of horror a she cups her mouth.

" _She didn't tell him? What? Why? It would have been the perfect time to…I just told him._ "

"Jun?"

" _Oh Agni I just told him. Oh shit shit shit!_ "

"Jun. Calm down."

Kensho grabs his sister as she collapses to the ground.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please. Just…"

At this point Jun doesn't care about the wall, the people, or the consequences. She only cares about being in Kensho's warm arms.

Kensho takes a deep breath before saying, "Do you know why I'm supporting Azula and the drill?"

Jun shakes her head no.

"When I served at the siege, I watched as many people died. Some I came to know, other were nameless no ones. In times of war we must be prepared to make all kinds of sacrifices."

Jun lifts her head up to look at Kensho, who had a far off look on his face.

"Lu Ten was a good man. A great man. He shouldn't have died that day."

"Kensho. What happened?" Jun asks, taking hold of his shaking hand.

"I…He was pinned under a boulder. His legs broken, and he would have been taken prisoner. I…I had to be the one who put him out of his misery."

Jun realizes what Kensho did and doesn't judge him as he tell her.

"I killed Lu Ten."

"You're ashamed."

"I am. I feel that if we can take the walls, and Ba Sing Se, then maybe…just maybe his death will mean something."

The two calm down immensely after the emotional bomb. Jun gives Kensho's hand a kiss and leans into him.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I just…I got so jealous that I acted without thinking." Jun says.

"It was something about a betrothal?"

"Yeah. Between you and Azula."

"Huh…"

"Yeah. I thought she told you while we were apart."

"She didn't."

The two sit in silence for a few seconds before they stand up again. They finally take notice of their surroundings and realize that they're in a recreational storage room.

"Kensho. This could be our chance. We can join the avatar's group and live in Ba Sing Se."

"I don't know."

Jun gives Kensho a peck on the lips.

"Please. For me. For us."

Kensho looks to the side for a moment in thought. He then lets out a sigh and gives Jun a warm kiss on the lips.

"Alright. Let's just hope that the avatar and earth kingdom don't immediately lock me up."

"Yes! Now come on. We need to escape before the drill explodes."

The two quickly exit through an emergency hatch in the wall and run to the back, where Katara and Sokka would presumably be.

As luck would have it they were there, and bending back the slurry too. As the two got closer they noticed Toph helping as well. Of course, Sokka quickly shouted out a warning to Jun that the enemy was behind her.

"Don't worry guys. This is Kensho. He's-"

Before she could finish the drill blew up at the front, causing a chain reaction.

"Here it comes!" Toph yells, bending up a platform for all of them to stand on.

Ty Lee came rushing out with the sludge and hit the platform.

After the slurry ended the group ran back to the wall, where they were reunited with Aang. As Kensho expected, when they made it back to the top of the wall he was put in chains.

"Wait! He's not the enemy." Jun says.

"He's wearing a fire nation uniform though." Sokka states, earning a punch from Toph.

"Yeah, but he's not the enemy. He's my…"

"What we are is not of importance." Kensho says, garnering Jun's attention.

He continues, "I was serving under the Fire Nation's command; therefore, I am the enemy. I ask for no clemency."

Jun marches a few steps forwards and slaps him in the face. The men standing around suck in a breath through their teeth. They knew not to incur the wrath of a woman.

"Guards unchain him. Now!" Jun orders.

They do so gladly, taking a step back in fear.

"Jun-"

"Shut it. We are going into Ba Sing Se, and you are going to be happy. Understand!"

Kensho gulps and nods his head.

Jun places a smile on her face before saying, "Perfect."

"I like you even more." Toph remarks.

"Remind me never to make her mad." Sokka says to Aang, who nods in agreement.

With business taken care of, General Sung gives the two cloaks to wear to cover the armor, and has the team escorted to a monorail that would bring them into the Inner Ring.

As the monorail was pushed Jun pulled Kensho away from Team Avatar. She planted him onto a seat and sat next to him, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Jun?"

"Shush. Nap. Tired."

Kensho chuckles under his breath and wraps an arm around Jun's waist. He gives the top of her head a kiss before resting his head atop hers. After a short trip the monorail finally stops. Kensho and Jun meet up with Team Avatar after leaving the vehicle.

"Back in the city. Great." Toph comments with lack of interest.

"What's the problem? It's amazing." Sokka responds.

"Just a bunch of walls and rules. You wait. You'll get sick of it in a couple of days."

Aang tries blowing the Bison Whistle saying, "I'm coming for ya buddy."

Katara walks up to him and places a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"He's here," Aang says with determination, "I can feel it."

As the monorail passes a smiling woman is seen standing on the other side of the track. She walks over and approaches the team.

"Hello. My name is Joo Dee. I have been given the great honor of showing the avatar around Ba Sing Se. And you must be Sokka, Katara, and Toph. And your two new companions Jun and Kensho."

" _How does she know our names already? I don't like this_." Kensho thinks.

"Welcome to our wonderful city. Shall we get started?"

"Yes. We have information about the Fire Nation Army that we need to deliver to the Earth King immediately."

"Great. Let's begin our tour. And then I'll show you to our new home here. I think you'll like it."

"Maybe you missed what I said," Sokka persists, "We need to talk to the king about the war. This is important."

"You are in Ba Sing Se now. Everyone is safe here."

They all pile into a carriage and are transported around.

"This is the Lower Ring."

"What's that wall for?" Katara asks.

"Oh, Ba Sing Se has many walls. There are the ones outside protecting us, and the ones inside that help maintain order. This is where our newest arrivals live as well as our craftsmen and artisans. People that work with their hands. It's so quaint and lively."

The carriage passed two men in an alley, with a rather large sword in one's hand.

"Do be sure to watch your step though."

"Why do they have all these poor people blocked off in one part of the city?" Katara asks.

Aang answers, "This is why I never came here before. I always heard it was so different from the way the monks taught us to live."

The carriage then brought the team into the Middle Ring.

"This is the Middle Ring of Ba Sing Se. Home to the Financial District, Shops and Restaurants, and the University."

"Yeah we met a professor from the Ba Sing Se University. He took us to an underground secret library where we discovered information about the war that is absolutely crucial for the king to hear."

"Isn't history fascinating? Look, here's one of the oldest buildings in the Middle Ring. Town Hall."

Joo Dee exits the carriage.

"Is that woman deaf? She seems to only hear every other word I say." Sokka complains.

"It's called being handled. Get used to it." Toph remarks.

After they spend a few minutes at the Town Hall the team returns to the carriage and enters the Upper Ring.

"The Upper Ring is home to our most important citizens. Your home is not too far from here."

After traveling a few more miles the pass a large wall.

"What's inside that wall?" Katara asks.

Kensho glares at the robed figures standing near the entrance.

"And who are the mean looking guys in robes?" Sokka asks.

"Inside is the Royal Palace. Those men are agents of the Dai Li. The cultural authority of Ba Sing Se. They are the guardians of all our traditions."

"Can we see the Earth King now?" Aang asks.

"Oh, no. One doesn't just pop in on the Earth King."

Finally, the team were dropped off at their new home.

"Here we are. Your new home."

A messenger runs up to Joo Dee, handing her a scroll. She unrolls it and says, "More good news. Your request for an audience with the Earth King is being processed and should be put through in about a month. Much more quickly than usual."

"A month!?"

"Six to eight weeks, actually." Joo Dee responds with a smile.

Joo Dee follows the team into the house to show it off.

"Isn't it nice? I think you'll really enjoy it here."

"I think we'd enjoy it more if we weren't staying to long. Can't we see the king any sooner?"

"The Earth King is very busy running the finest city in the world. But he will see you as soon as time permits."

"If we're gonna be here for a month, we should spend our time looking for Appa."

"I'd be happy to escort you anywhere you'd like to." Joo Dee offers.

"We don't need a babysitter." Toph replies.

"Oh I won't get in the way, and to leave you alone would make me a bad host. Where shall we start?"

"You guys go on ahead, Kensho and I need to talk." Jun says, pulling said man into a bedroom.

Once the door is shut Jun pushes Kensho onto the bed.

"Something tells me you don't want to talk, per say."

Jun saunters over to her lover and drops the cloak, and then her armor and boots. She pulls Kensho's boots off while he takes cloak off and removes his breastplate and other armor.

With the armor and clothes out of the way the two are left wearing their pants, and Jun still with her breast bands. The two waste no time re-familiarize themselves with each other's bodies.

"I missed this." Jun states, biting a sensitive spot on Kensho's shoulder.

"Ohh, you learned that from Ty Lee, didn't you?"

"What can I say? The girl knows the body well."

After a quick kiss on the lips Jun sits herself up and grinds herself against Kensho.

"Mmm, stop teasing me."

Jun laughs playfully before removing her breast bands and pulling at the straps to her pants. Kensho grabs her hands.

"Jun. Are you sure?"

"Yes. I want this. With you. Only you."

Jun moves Kensho's hands away and wraps her lips around his. She kept up the kiss while she untied the strings to her pants and tossed them aside. After she lost her pants, Jun went to work on Kensho's. They had to shift their positions around a bit but soon the two sat nude in front of each other.

"I'm gonna ask one more time. Are you sure?" Kensho asks, a questioning look on his face.

Jun smiles and places a soft hand against his chest, running her fingers along a scar.

"After we got separated…I went through a journey. I realized that we should take action while we still can, before someone prevents us from doing so."

Kensho gives her a questioning look.

She lets out an exasperated sigh.

"Yes, Kensho. I want this."

Kensho runs his hand through Jun's hair and pulls her face close to give it a kiss. Together the two pleasure each other before Jun positions herself below Kensho.

"It won't hurt too much. Right?"

"No. It'll be over in an instant, then only pleasure."

"How do you know that?"

"Uh…Cassandra-"

"Oh that slut."

Kensho breaks out in laughter.

"Calm down. Just relax."

Jun does so, relaxing her muscles into the soft bedsheet as Kensho positions his member in front of her lower region. She feels a tight pressure as he enters her, letting out a slightly pained moan.

"Oh Agni."

"You ok?"

"Yes. Keep going."

After completely entering her, Kensho gives Jun a soft kiss on the lips. He then starts to pull out before entering once more.

"Oh yes. You were right. This is great. Please, harder." Jun remarks.

A couple minutes later and the bed was shaking, the two not holding back. Jun presses her body to Kensho as she claws at the back of his shoulders. With one final thrust Kensho releases into Jun, who gives him a kiss on the cheek.

He then collapses on her, and she holds him close with a smile planted on her face.

"That was wonderful." Jun says.

"Yeah. It was."

Kensho lifts himself off Jun and lays on his back. Jun in turn leans over and rests her head and chest on him. She then starts running her fingers across Kensho's chest and feels a fair number of scars.

"I wonder what our child would look like." Jun comments.

"If it's a girl, she'll be beautiful like her mother."

"If it's a boy, he'll be just as handsome as his father."

Jun jumps onto Kensho, grabbing his hand and placing it on her left breast.

"Still got energy after that?" Kensho asks.

"Of course. It looks like you do too."

With Team Avatar away the two continue their love making, finally finding a moment of peace.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed. I've been busy lately so it's a good thing I have a few chapters written. Anywho see you all later

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	21. Chapter 20

Hello all. Time for the next chapter. First, Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

heffronma5: Thank you so much. I put a lot of effort into this story so your review gave me a nice smile.

Views:

2,659+

On with the story!

* * *

"Well, I'm sorry no one has seen your bison. Why don't you go get some rest. Someone will be over with dinner later." Joo Dee states, being carried off in the carriage to places unknown.

Once the carriage moved Team Avatar noticed their neighbor across the road peeking through the window. They all approach and Sokka knocks on the door.

The neighbor opens the door with a smile.

"You're the avatar. I heard you were in town. I'm Pong."

"Nice to meet you Pong." Aang greets.

"So Pong. What's going on in this city?" Sokka asks, "Why is everyone here so scared to talk about the war?"

"War? Scared? What do you mean?"

"I can feel you shaking." Toph comments.

"Look, I'm just a minor government official. I've waited three years to get this house. I don't want to get into trouble."

"Get in trouble with who?" Katara asks.

"Sh sh sh. Listen. You can't mention the war here, and whatever you do, stay away from the Dai Li."

Pong then shut the door, and Team Avatar returned to their home. Toph's face quickly freezes in surprise before is turns into a blush.

The four enter and lounge about the living room. They all sat on some lime green pillows littered around and discussed their plans.

"Should we get Jun and Kensho?" Aang asks.

"I saw them go into that room before we left." Katara says, walking over.

Toph quickly speaks up, "Ah, might want to knock Sugar Queen."

"Why?" Katara asks, opening the door before quickly shutting it with a blush on her face.

"I tried to warn you."

Katara quickly returns to the group, getting inquisitive looks.

Jun steps out of the room in a green robe with a blush on her face and a smile.

"You guys are back. How was the search?"

"Terrible. We didn't learn anything." Sokka comments.

"So, have fun while we were away?" Toph asks, causing Katara to blush again.

"Oh yeah. Definitely." Jun says with a fond smile on her face.

Kensho steps out of the room with a similar green robe on and walks over to Jun, wrapping his arms around her waist.

The members of Team Avatar that didn't catch on yet finally realized what was between the two.

"Oooh, you two are together." Sokka states.

Toph flicks Sokka on the forehead.

"Yeah, we are." Jun states, covering Kensho's hands, trapping herself in his embrace.

Aang lets out an, "Aww."

"We chose our room already. There are still enough for one in each though, so everything should be fine." Kensho states.

With everyone choosing their room, they all retired for the night. Inside Kensho and Jun's Room, the two cuddled up together under a blanket.

"I like this place. Maybe while we're here we can look for places to work. If we need to wait for a month then we might as well make it productive." Jun says.

"Maybe. We should also keep our heads down. I don't like how Joo Dee knew who we were."

Kensho narrows his eyebrows in thought until he gets a kiss from Jun.

"You need to stop worrying. You'll gain wrinkles."

Kensho grunts.

Jun wraps her arms around him and lets out a laugh.

"Come on now. Let's get some rest. I'm pretty tired out from our fun."

Kensho nods, wrapping an arm around Jun. Closing their eyes, the two gain a well-earned rest.

In the morning, Katara checked the front porch and found some papers in their mail nook. She quickly runs inside brandishing the papers.

"I've got it. I know how we're gonna see the Earth King."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Toph inquires, "One doesn't just 'pop-in on the Earth King'."

"The king is having a party at the palace tonight for his pet bear."

"You mean, Platypus Bear?" Aang asks.

"No. It just says, Bear."

"Certainly, you mean his pet, Skunk Bear." Sokka adds.

"Or his Armadillo Bear." Toph suggests.

"Gopher Bear?" Aang asks.

"Just, Bear."

"This place is weird." Toph states.

Katara continues on saying, "The Palace will be packed. We can sneak in with the crowd."

"Won't work." Toph declares with confidence.

"Why not?"

"Well no offense to you simple country folk, but a real society crowd would spot you a mile away. You've got no manners."

Jun raises her hand from her position on Kensho's lap.

"Kensho and I are from High Ranking Fire Nation Families. We know a thing or two about high society."

Kensho lowers Jun's hand.

"Yes, but I doubt they'll let me in. You, Toph, and Katara on the other hand stand a good chance."

Aang and Sokka garb themselves in the curtains and start bowing, acting very fancy.

"Katara and Jun will be able to pull it off, but you two would be lucky to pass as Buss Boys."

"But I feel so fancy."

While Jun, Katara, and Toph got dressed, Kensho played a little bit with some fire on his hand while Aang and Sokka played a game.

When the girls came out they looked amazing, and the hand fans were a nice touch. Kensho sat in shock and quickly stood up when Jun approached him.

"Well? How do I look?"

"Incredibly beautiful."

"Charmer." Jun states, rewarding Kensho with a kiss.

In the background Toph slaps the fan to Katara's mouth with the advice, "Don't talk to the Commoners Katara. First Rule of Society."

"We'll get into the party then find a way to let you in through the side."

The three ladies were brought to the front of the palace, where a long line was waiting. When they reached the front Toph tried to use her prestige as a Beifong to get in. That attempt failed, but luckily the girls managed to piggy back in through a high-ranking government official.

Once inside the first thing Jun noticed was how…big the room was.

"It's beautiful isn't it. By the way, I'm Long Feng. I'm the Cultural Ambassador to the king."

"I'm Fua Mei. This is…Dumm."

"I'm Cassandra." Jun says, watching as Toph pulls at Katara's head ornament.

"Now, where is your family? I'd love to meet them."

"Uh, I don't see them right now. But I'm sure we'll find them soon. Thanks for all your help."

The three walk away, only to see Long Feng appear in front of them.

"Don't worry. As your escort it would be dishonorable to abandon you ladies without finding your family first. We'll keep looking."

As the small group continue walking around, Jun accidentally bumps into a woman.

"Oh, my apologies ma'am." Jun apologizes.

"No worries. Ah, Long Feng. Enjoying your night?"

"Ms. Tsuyoi. I'm having a lovely evening thank you. I was just helping these young ladies find their family."

Jun and Tsuyoi looked at each other. Something about the woman seemed familiar. It seemed Tsuyoi figured it out as she gave Long Feng a smile.

"You're in luck. I'm a member of their family. I can take them off your hands."

"Really? Well, enjoy the night ladies." Long Feng says, vanishing into the crowd.

"Well, thanks for the help." Jun says.

"Not a problem. Would you mind joining me for some punch?"

Certain memories resurface as Jun's face scrunches.

"Uh, I don't mind the company, but I'll skip on the punch."

Tsuyoi nods in acceptance before asking Katara and Toph if they wanted to come along.

"We have to find two of our friends," Toph says, pulling Katara's sleeve.

"Right. We'll find you later, Cassandra."

Jun nods and follows Tsuyoi to the table.

"Had a bad experience with drinks?" Tsuyoi asks.

"Yeah. Bad party. Didn't end well."

"I'm sorry to hear that. This is the Royal Palace though. Try a sip, I promise nothing will happen."

Tsuyoi holds out a cup filled with the drink. Jun slowly takes the cup and takes a small sip.

"Mmm, that is pretty good." Jun says, taking another sip. She sees Tsuyoi take a drink from her cup as well.

"I've been to many grand parties. No one dares mess with the drinks with such important people around."

"So, why did you help us with Long Feng earlier?"

Tsuyoi plants a gentle smile on her face and rests a hand on Jun's shoulder.

"You've grown into a beautiful young woman. I only wish I was there to watch you grow."

Jun gives her a questioning look.

"I'm…your mother, Jun."

Jun's so shocked she almost drops the cup.

"M-My mother? But…how?"

"Here isn't the place to talk about it. Tomorrow come visit me at my home."

Jun feels someone's hand on her shoulder and looks behind to see Kensho wearing a guard uniform.

"Jun. You good?" Kensho asks, glancing at Tsuyoi.

"Yes. Everything's fine. I'd like you to meet Tsuyoi. Tsuyoi, this is Kensho."

Tsuyoi runs her eyes along Kensho's body, which fit the uniform well.

"Kensho, was it? Nice to meet you."

" _Now I know where I get my perverted proclivities_." Jun thinks.

Kensho nods his head with grunt. The three notice Aang reveal his identity with an air blast.

" _Damn it Aang. We're supposed to be covert_."

Luckily Aang provided a distraction while Sokka, Katara, and Toph searched for the Earth King. With luck the Earth King's Palanquin could be seen.

Kensho turned to speak to Jun, only to find her missing. Tsuyoi looked just as perplexed. Kensho suddenly feels himself being pulled away. Using his military training and reflexes he grabs someone by the neck and breaks it. Two more pairs of hands knock him out.

Kensho awakes to see Jun standing over him, and Team Avatar standing nearby.

"Apologies for the Dai Li's actions. They should have known better than to try and allow one person to bring a Fire Nation Specialist." Long Feng states.

"Why won't you let us talk to the king?" Sokka asks, seeing Kensho awaken, "We have information that could defeat the Fire Nation."

"The Earth King has no time to get involved in political squabbles and the day to day minutia of military activity."

"This could be the most important thing he's ever heard."

"What's most important to his royal majesty is maintaining the cultural heritage of Ba Sing Se. All his duties relate to issuing decrees on such matters. It's my job to oversee the rest of the city's resources. Including the military."

"So the king is just a figure head."

"He's your puppet."

"Oh no no, his majesty is an icon. A god to his people. He can't sully his hands with the hourly changes of an endless war."

Sokka takes a step forwards and says, "But we found out about a solar eclipse that will leave the Fire Nation defenseless. You could lead an invasion..."

Long Feng quickly cuts Sokka off and stands up, causing Sokka to return to his position.

"Enough, I don't want to hear your ridiculous plan! It is the strict policy of Ba Sing Se that the war not be mentioned within the walls. Constant news of an escalating war will throw the citizens of Ba Sing Se into a state of panic. Our economy would be ruined. Our peaceful way of life, our traditions would disappear. In silencing talk of conflict, Ba Sing Se remains a peaceful, orderly utopia. The last one on Earth."

Katara speaks up, saying, "You can't keep the truth from all these people. They have to know."

"I'll tell them. I'll make sure everyone knows."

Kensho moves away from Jun and walks towards Aang, who leaves her arm hanging for a second before letting it drop.

"Aang. I understand you're upset, but please. Let me speak for a moment."

Kensho turns around to face Long Feng.

"We do not wish to dismantle Ba Sing Se. We are in your walls, so we will obey your customs and traditions. The avatar and his companions will not spread word of the war or intentionally cause a panic. In return you will not hinder the search for their bison. I assume you already know."

Long Feng narrows his eyes, asking, "What assurances do I have that they won't cause trouble?"

Kensho glances at Jun before answering.

"I'll allow myself to be taken into custody by the Dai Li. With my life on the line they won't dare make a move against you."

Long Feng seemed to be considering the option. It was a bold move for sure.

While Long Feng stood I thought Jun marched over to Kensho.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm turning myself into a bargaining chip."

"No, you are not going to do that."

"If I can guarantee the avatar's safety then I will." Kensho states, looking over to Aang. The young avatar returns the look with a sad one. Before Aang can say anything, Jun speaks up.

"No. I won't let you be taken away. I'll beg if I have to-"

"No you won't!" Kensho says, raising his voice.

He softly grabs the sides of Jun's face and gives her a loving look.

"I will be fine. I promise."

Jun feels tears building up in her eyes. She quickly wraps Kensho in a hug, which is broken too fast for her liking. He pushes Jun away before addressing Long Feng.

"Do we have an accord?" Kensho asks, holding his hand out.

Long Feng looks at the hand for a few seconds before nodding his head and shaking Kensho's hand. A hole suddenly opens below Kensho, swallowing him up.

Jun shrieks and jumps towards the hole, which is quickly closed.

"I hope you enjoy the rest of your night. Joo Dee will escort you home." Long Feng remarks with a smirk before exiting the library. Leaving the group to comfort the panicking Jun.

A woman enters as Long Feng leave, and they notice something immediately.

"Come with me, please."

"What happened to Joo Dee?" Katara asks.

"I'm Joo Dee. I'll be your host as long as you're in our wonderful city."

* * *

And that's it for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter.


	22. Chapter 21

A.N. Hey everyone. Time for the next chapter. Vacation is over so I'm headin back to college. Wish me luck. In honor of my event though I shall gift you all two chapters. Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

Ericdragon: Thank you

Views:

2,918+

* * *

Jun lay in bed a few minutes after Kensho's capture, with the event still fresh in her mind.

" _That idiot. That stupid, selfless…why. We could have fought Long Feng as a group. Not, like punch him and stuff, but defy him_."

From the bed Jun hears the others talking.

"Is Jun going to be ok?" Toph asks.

"I'm not sure. She's going through something we've never experienced before." Aang states.

"She loves him. Like, a deep love. I can see it in her eyes." Katara states.

"I can feel it in my feet. Seriously her heartbeat skyrockets whenever he's around. It's sweet, in a weird way."

Jun listens to them talk, their voices soothing her.

" _I wish Kensho were here. I guess my next current goal is to visit my…mother. She's going to explain that_."

With a soft breath Jun falls asleep.

[Dream]

Jun sat under a tree, reading a book. Two children run over to her, laughing, and clamber around her. She closes the book and grabs the little girl while the little boy climbs up onto a low hanging tree branch.

"Why hello little Yumi. Is your father chasing you and your brother again?"

"Yes, mommy. Protect us." Yumi says, sitting on her mother's lap.

Jun laughs a bit as Kensho walks into view.

"I see Tensho has taken to the tree. Smart." Kensho remarks, kneeling in front of Jun.

"And who have we here? Little Yumi has a protector?"

"You bet so. You'll have to get past me."

"Ah, a worthy challenge."

Kensho grabs both Jun and Yumi and lifts them up onto his shoulders.

"Oh, Kensho! Careful." Jun says, laughing with her daughter.

"Come on Tensho. Save your mother and sister." Kensho calls out.

Tensho climbs down and grabs onto Kensho's legs.

"Oh no, I'm being overpowered."

Kensho carefully falls and is soon swarmed by his family.

"Oh no. I've been defeated."

"You deserve it." Jun says, giving Kensho a kiss on the cheek. The two kids let out sounds of repulse, which caused their parents to laugh.

"Alright you two rascals. Get back inside. Ming will have dinner ready soon." Jun says, pushing said kids forwards.

"Your mother and I will be there shortly." Kensho says, still laying on the ground.

When the kids leave their line of sight, the two lock their lips into a passionate kiss.

"They're great kids." Jun says.

"They really are. I noticed earlier Tensho kept stealing glances at Zuko's daughter."

"Aww, they'd make such a cute couple."

"Yeah."

Kensho cups Jun's cheek and rubs it with his thumb.

"You're so beautiful."

"You are such a charmer."

Jun steals a quick kiss before standing up.

"Let's get inside before the kids drive Ming over the edge."

"Again."

"Yes, again."

Kensho enters the house first, and Jun stops at the doorframe, taking a look at the scenery one last time before shutting the door.

[Present]

Jun woke up with a sad smile on her face. She sat herself up and stretched, hearing the satisfying sound of her spine crack.

"Ugghhh, morning." Jun remarks, getting dressed in her new Ba Sing Se robe.

"I have to admit, this does feel comfortable."

Jun exits the room and doesn't see anyone else around.

" _I must be up early_."

She quietly grabs a box of left overs and starts eating the contents.

" _Nothing like cold noodles to start the day_."

After finishing the less than stellar breakfast, Jun leaves the house without making a sound and then face palms herself.

"I don't even know where she lives. Maybe I can ask Pong."

She does so and learns Tsuyoi lives relatively nearby at a house with Jasmine Flowers hanging on the front porch. Sure enough, when June arrived she could see the woman watering said flowers, and that the house was much bigger than expected. When Tsuyoi notices Jun she waves to the girl. Once they get close she gives the young girl a hug.

"I'm so glad you were able to find me. I realized that I didn't tell you where I lived, so I apologize for that." Tsuyoi states.

"It's fine."

"Have you eaten breakfast yet?"

"…Yes?"

Tsuyoi gives Jun a disbelieving look.

"I had cold noodles."

"Alright. Let's go inside and get you some real food."

Tsuyoi wraps her arm around Jun and the two enter the building. Once inside Jun noticed that there was a stairwell, and a living room like the house Jun and the others were staying at.

"I'll have a hot meal brought to you," Tsuyoi says, ringing a small bell, "In the meantime. Why don't we enjoy some tea."

Jn nods her head and sits down on the floor pillow at a decently sized table, positioning herself in front of Tsuyoi. The woman picks up the kettle and pours some steaming tea into both cups. Jun takes a sip and smiles in delight.

"It's made from the flowers I grow myself." Tsuyoi states, a proud smile on her face.

"It's good."

A servant approaches Tsuyoi, who directs her attention to him.

"Ms. Tsuyoi. How may I be of assistance?"

"Robin. Could you bring our guest a warm meal please?"

"Of course, madam."

Robin takes his leave, and Jun says, "You call the servants by their names?"

"I don't see them as servants. I pay them for their work, so please don't call them that."

Jun smiles, feeling a better connection to the woman sitting before her.

"Of course. I understand. There's a girl back in the Fire Nation named Ming. She works for the family and is a close friend."

Tsuyoi nods in approval.

"Most people tend to treat their workers as instruments. Tool even. I like to think that they're human, just like you and me."

"I'm glad we share the same philosophy. Now. I would like to ask about your claim."

Tsuyoi nods in understanding.

"Yes. I'm sure you have questions."

"My first one is, how could you be my mother?"

"I'm sure you know how," Tsuyoi remarks with a laugh, "But I can tell you how Yogan and I met."

Jun takes a sip of her tea and listens intently, while Tsuyoi caresses her cup.

"It was during the early days of the war. Your father oversaw a garrison in an Earth Kingdom Village. He took an interest in me and my earth bending."

Jun's eyes light up a bit.

"He was supposed to send all earth benders to the prisons, but he hid me away. While I was in hiding we fell in love…for a time."

Jun recognizes a familiar expression of sadness on Tsuyoi's face.

"We had a beautiful baby girl. He wanted us to return with him back to the Fire Nation, but he also wanted me to be a 'good' wife. Submissive and quiet. I was from a village though, so the lessons of high society were lost to me, for a time. Eventually he got fed up with my stubbornness. The alcohol he would consume daily didn't help matters. He took away my baby girl and almost succeeded in killing me. I was lucky enough to run into an Earth Kingdom patrol while fleeing."

By now Tsuyoi had a tear running down her face.

Jun walks over to her mother and wraps her in a hug.

"I can't believe that my little girl has returned to me."

Jun speaks no words, only clutching her mother tighter.

Robin stands to the side, a tray in his hand and a smile on his face. He softly clears his throat, gaining the two's attention.

"I have breakfast ready for your daughter."

"Thank you, Robin." Jun says, taking the tray.

"My pleasure ma'am."

Robin bows then takes his leave.

Jun places the tray down on the table and removes the lid. Her mouth salivates at the sight of eggs, some bacon, and a few slices of bread with butter. Wasting no time, she quickly digs in.

"Well, looks like you inherited my table manners." Tsuyoi states, as Jun shovels the food into her mouth.

Hearing the comment, Jun blushes in embarrassment before slowing down in her eating.

"By the way, where is your friend from last night? He looked quite dashing in a stolen guard's uniform."

Jun swallows a sip of tea before answering.

"He…was an idiot and is now in the custody of the Dai Li."

Tsuyoi narrows her eyes.

"That's a shame. Are you two…close?"

Jun's blush gives Tsuyoi the answer she was looking for.

"Yeah. We're…uh…"

"In a relationship?"

"You could say that."

"Would you like to share the story?"

Jun lets out a sigh before talking. She explained their childhood and the hardships they faced. She tried not to mention Kensho's more personal internal struggles.

"Lastly he's…my brother."

Tsuyoi's eyes shot up at that.

"Oh. I guess Yogan isn't quite pleased with that."

"Oh, we made sure no one knew about us. We were good, still are."

Tsuyoi nods, finishing her tea.

"I might be able to help you visit Kensho. You'll have to trust me though."

Jun nods her head with determination.

She followed Tsuyoi upstairs, wear she changed into a sleek suit of armor and a slim Dai Li Robe.

"One thing I forgot to mention," Tsuyoi says, putting her hat on, "I am a high-ranking officer of the Dai Li."

After Tsuyoi garbs Jun in a similar robe, the woman leads them to a lake. With a solid front kick to the ground, a walkway appears with a stone hatch.

"Jun, whatever you see down there, you must not tell anyone. Do you understand?" Tsuyoi asks.

"I do. Let's go find Kensho."

Tsuyoi nods, opening the hatch and entering first.

She then leads Jun through the dimly lit hallways, maneuvering their way around until they reach a hallway covered in metal doors.

"We keep some of our important prisoners here. Kensho should be around here somewhere. You look around. I'll keep watch."

Jun nods and starts searching.

" _Jeez. To think this place even exists. It's so cold, damp, and creepy_."

After checking the fourth door, she sees a familiar mop of black hair through the cell window.

"Kensho?" Jun asks.

His head lifts, and he quickly rushes to the door.

"Oh Agni, you're alive. Oh no, what did they do to you?" Jun states.

Kensho was sporting a mighty fine black eye.

"I'm fine. What're you doing here though?"

"Tsuyoi said she could get me here to see you."

"Well, thank her for me. It's good to see you."

Kensho reaches through the bars, his chains knocking against them, and cups Jun's cheek. She leans into it and lets out a content sigh.

"They're trying to get information from me. I've kept quiet though."

"What? Why?"

"It buys me more time. They can't kill me if they know I have information."

"Don't talk like that. You will get out of here eventually."

"I don't doubt it. For now, just stay safe. Stay close to Aang and the others."

Tsuyoi appears next to Jun.

"We should leave soon. The guards are scheduled to patrol here any moment now."

Jun's eyes widen as she says, "What? No, please. I need more time."

Tsuyoi's heart broke as she watched Jun.

"Jun, hey. Look at me," Kensho says, getting her attention, "Look at me. I'll be fine. I love you. Remember that."

Kensho pat's the top of Jun's head.

"I'll make sure Kensho stays safe." Tsuyoi says to Jun, getting an appreciative look from Kensho.

"I'll be fine. Go."

Tsuyoi leads a reluctant Jun away just in time as a Dai Li Agent walks by with a lantern.

Back at the house, Jun sits on a pillow back in her basic attire. Tsuyoi sits next to her, rubbing the girl's back and still in her uniform.

"Thanks for bringing me to see him." Jun says, wiping her eyes.

"Of course. Maybe I can talk to Long Feng and see if I can get Kensho's release."

"I don't want you to get in trouble with Long Feng."

"Don't worry. I've worked with the man long enough to know what he's like. Trust me."

Jun nods and stares down at her lap.

"Why don't you head back to your friends. You've had a pretty tiring day, so you should rest."

"Alright. Good idea."

Tsuyoi follows Jun to her front porch.

"You're always welcome here."

"Thanks…mom."

Tsuyoi smiles and gives Jun a hug before sending her off.

Once Jun walked out of sight Tsuyoi's face grew serious.

"Get your ass out of the shadows Long Feng. We need to talk."

Long Feng steps out from behind a bush with a neutral expression on his face, and two agents flanking him.

"Well well well. A snake in the grass." Tsuyoi remarks.

"Tsuyoi, I hear you paid our latest guest at Lake Laogai. Care to explain?"

"I needed to see for myself. A Fire Nation Specialist is a rare specimen."

"He is indeed. He holds valuable information. Maybe you can assist him in his self-preservation."

"He's a stubborn one?"

"Immensely. I'm sure you don't mind helping. We don't want anything to happen to dear Jun, now do we?"

Tsuyoi quickly clutches her hands into firsts, and the Dai Li agents cry out in pain. Their hands were crushed, and bones splintered out.

"I do not take threats to my family well. You best remember that Long Feng."

Tsuyoi turns her back and says, "I will talk with Kensho tomorrow. You will not interfere. Do you understand?"

"Of course. I would be a fool to try and cross the Stone Banshee."

With that Long Feng leaves with his crippled agents.

Back with her friends, Jun joined them for dinner. She skipped lunch, so she was starving.

"Hey Jun. Where were you all day?" Aang asks.

"I was out and about. Explored the area."

Aang accepted the explanation and continued eating his share of the dinner. After dinner ended Jun found herself doing a bit of night reading in her room when the door opened.

"Oh. Hi Toph. So, you need anything?" Jun asks, marking her place in the book.

"Yeah. I'd like to know where you really were."

" _Right. Toph knows when people are lying_."

Jun pats the spot next to her, and Toph takes a seat.

"You need to keep this a secret…I went to see Kensho."

"How did you manage that?"

"I met someone. Someone I can trust who has sway in the Dai Li."

"Well, is lover boy safe?"

Jun laughs at Toph nickname before answering.

"He could be better. They're interrogating him. Trying to get information."

"If he's on our side, why doesn't Kensho give them the information?"

"He seems to think that they'll kill him after they get what they want. He's survived through war, so I assume he knows a lot about that kind of stuff."

Toph nods her head.

"That's all I wanted to talk about. Good night." Toph says, leaving Jun to her reading.

After being sufficiently entertained by the book, Jun marked her place and laid her head upon a soft pillow. She can almost feel Kensho's warm embrace as she clutches the blanket tight.

* * *

And cut. Hope you enjoyed.

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	23. Chapter 22

Here is Double Special Chapter my people. Hope you enjoy. Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

None

Views:

2,997+

I love you all. You are all beautiful

* * *

A few weeks later Jun decided to make herself look a bit more presentable that morning, and cleaned up her face in the wash room, along with everyone else. Everyone excluding Toph that is.

Katara went to go retrieve the girl and soon asked Jun if she wanted to join them at the spa. Jun accepted wholeheartedly.

"The Fancy Lady Day Spa?" Toph says, "Sounds like my kind of place."

"Are you ready for some serious pampering?"

"Sure, Katara. Whatever you say. As long as they don't touch my feet."

Their first activity, involved feet. Toph was very happy about that one. So happy she blew one of the ladies into the hallway.

Next was a mud bath. Jun had to admit that really helped relax her shoulder muscles, and just her while body in general. The girls even played a little joke on one of the employees when Toph bend the mud around her face.

After the mud bath they moved into a sauna. Toph would slam her foot against the ground, knocking a hot rock onto the pile, and Katara would bend the water into it. The three girls all let out a simultaneous sigh of relaxation.

Finally, they were given a makeup and left the establishment.

"Well. That wasn't so bad. I'm not usually into that sort of stuff but I feel…girly." Toph admits.

"I have to agree with Toph. That was very soothing." Jun inputs.

"I'm glad. It's about time us girls did something together."

As they walk across the bridge a girl says, "Wow. Great makeup."

"Thanks." Toph responds.

"For a clown."

Jun notices Toph's sullen look and narrows her eyes.

" _Oh hell no. If those bitches think they can get away with that, they have another thing coming._ "

"Don't listen to them. Let's just keep walking."

"I think she looks cute. Like that time we put a sweater on your pet poodle monkey."

"Let's go Toph." Katara states.

"No no. That was a good one. Like your poodle monkey. Ha ha! You know what else is a good one?"

Toph glances over at Jun, and she gets the message. Together the two open a hole under the girls, sending them into the river.

"Now that was funny." Katara says, using her water bending to sweep the girls away.

The three leave the bridge behind, as Katara says, "Those girls don't know what they're talking about."

"It's ok," Toph responds, "One of the good things about being blind is that I don't have to waste my time worrying about appearances. I don't care what I look like. I'm not looking for anyone's approval. I know who I am."

"That's what I really admire about you Toph. You're so strong and confident and self-assured. And I know it doesn't matter but…you're really pretty."

"I am?"

"Yeah. You are."

"Of course you are, Toph."

The three continue walking.

"I'd return the compliment but I have no idea what you look like."

Katara lets out a chuckle.

"Thank you Katara. You too, Jun."

Toph gives them both an affectionate punch.

* * *

Tsuyoi stood still as three Dai Li Agent opened the door to a room with a stone table and two wooden chairs, with one being occupied. She takes a seat in one of the chairs and the door is closed.

"Captain Kensho Akarui. Fire Nation Specialist. Participated in the Siege of Ba Sing Se, and more recently the drilling of the outer wall."

Kensho claps his hands together under the table, saying, "You've done your research. Impressive. You should know that I won't talk."

"Come now. Why don't we come to an arrangement? Information for freedom, perhaps?"

"Long Feng has made it clear the prisoner will receive no clemency. Do no offer something you can't give him." The Dai Li Agent says from the small bars of the door.

"Well, that certainly restricts my ability to do my job."

Kensho clears his throat and leans forwards.

"Are you aware of the treatment prisoners receive?"

"A few beatings. A bit of starvation. I'm assuming the hypnosis didn't work on you?"

Kensho nods in confirmation.

"Yes, those all happened. You forgot to mention brutality."

Tsuyoi fixes Kensho with a questioning look.

"They said they would be merciful to start," Kensho says, lifting his hands, "So they started on the smallest fingers."

Tsuyoi grits her teeth seeing the bandages covering Kensho's pinky fingers.

"I do admit, they are creative. It hurt like a bitch but…at least they didn't take the finger."

"I'm sorry. This was not done with my knowledge. I apologize."

"Please. I'm a member of the Fire Nation. I'm an enemy. I should be treated without mercy."

"You're so quickly to accept torture. Why?"

Kensho slams his palm against the table, gaining Tsuyoi's undivided attention.

"When you live through the shit I have, you tend to be fine with a bit of self-defecation. The only thing keeping me going…well, you know the answer to that."

Tsuyoi nods.

"So, you won't give me any information?"

"I'm sorry. Tell her I said…actually. Tell her I said nothing."

Tsuyoi gives Kensho an apologetic look before leaving the room. Two Dai Li Agents entered and brought Kensho back to his cell, where a table, rag, and bucket of water sat waiting for him.

"Aww, for me guys?"

The Dai Li strap Kensho onto the table and cover his face with the rag.

* * *

Two days later, Tsuyoi sat in her home, nursing a warm cup of tea. The front door opens, and Jun steps into the house.

"Ah, Jun. Thank you for coming over on such short notice, and at such a late hour. You look lovely today."

"Thanks. The scroll said you had news about Kensho?"

"Yes…come take a seat."

Jun becomes a bit worried as she sits next to her. She knew Tsuyoi was drawing things out.

"Would you like some tea."

"Yes. Please."

Tsuyoi pours Jun a cup, who takes it with thanks.

"So. Kensho. What happened?"

Tsuyoi sighs.

" _Straight to the point. I hope she doesn't act irrationally_."

"We talked for a time, and he's stubborn."

Jun lets out a single chuckle. She expected to hear that.

"Unfortunately, it seems Long Feng decided to take matters to a more serious level."

"What does that mean?"

"It means, and please…try to remain calm. They tore off his finger nails."

Jun covers her mouth.

" _The damn bastards. I'll suffocate them all under gravel_."

"W-What-Why? Why would they take such extreme measures?"

"Kensho is a very important prisoner. He knows Fire Nation tactics, the static defense, and secret troop numbers. The Dai Li want that information and are willing to do anything to get it."

"D-Did he say anything? I mean, did he tell you to deliver any message to me?"

"He said, nothing."

Jun grips the tea cup so hard It cracks and nearly breaks.

"Jun. Honey, please. Calm down." Tsuyoi says, taking the now leaking tea cup.

"How? How am I supposed to stay calm when the man I love is being held hostage and tortured!" Jun states.

Tsuyoi meekly opens her mouth, not having an answer.

"I just…arrgh!" Jun growls, getting frustrated, and begins to pace.

"Jun. Please. Getting worked up won't change anything."

Tsuyoi grabs Jun into a hug and rubs the girl's back.

"I love him. I love him, and I can't do shit to help him."

"You can be there for him when he gets out. I'll pull strings and call in favors and contacts. I'll do whatever I can to help free him."

Jun grips her mother tightly as the two sink to the floor. As they knelt on the floor Tsuyoi held her daughter close as she sobbed into her shoulder.

After a few minutes Jun falls asleep, and Tsuyoi carries the girl to her bedroom. She then lays her onto the bed and crawls in next to her.

" _Damn you Long Feng. We will be having a talk about this. Mark my word_."

Tsuyoi calms her breathing before holding Jun close and falling asleep.

When June wakes up she finds herself in her mother's arms.

" _So this is what it feels like. To feel loved by your mother_." Jun thinks, slowly and carefully prying herself from Tsuyoi's arms.

" _I should ask Robin about breakfast_."

Jun walks downstairs and enters the kitchen, meeting said worker waiting for the chef to finish cooking.

"Ah, Jun. How are you?"

"Hello Robin. I'm…doing better than yesterday."

"That's good to hear. I'll bring the breakfast out in a moment."

"Sounds good."

Jun walks back upstairs and visits the wash room to clean up before returning to the bedroom. As she enters she sees her mother just waking up.

"Oh, Jun. You're still here?"

"Yeah. Robin said he would bring breakfast up."

"Sounds good. Come, take a seat." Tsuyoi says, patting the bed.

Jun does so and sits on the comfortable sheets.

"I'm sorry about last night. I promise though, I'll do all that I can do get your brother out of those cells."

"Thank you. We've been a part for long lengths of time in the past. I guess I'll just have to accept that he's out of my reach for now."

Robin enters the room with two trays balanced in his hands. After eating a hearty breakfast, Jun waves Tsuyoi goodbye and returns to her house.

When she arrived, Jun immediately noticed Sokka attempting to draw Appa.

"We found a printer to make our posters. Hi Jun." Katara says, running into the house with Aang. Both excited as they held up a well-drawn poster.

"Hey, I thought designing the lost Appa poster was my job. I've been working all day on my Appa."

Everyone laughs a bit at seeing the bad art.

"Sokka, the arrow is on Appa's head." Aang comments.

"This is his head."

"Why are feet coming out of it?" Katara asks, taking the picture.

"Those are his horns," Sokka responds, snatching the paper out of Katara's hands, "I haven't seen him in a while ok?"

"It looks just like him to me." Toph states.

Jun snorts a bit at the comment.

"Thank you I worked really-…Why do you feel the need to do that?"

"Don't worry Sokka. It was a valiant attempt." Jun says.

"Let's just stick with the professional version."

Sokka tears apart his drawing.

"Come on. Let's get busy." Aang states, pulling out more fliers.

Jun follows the others as they walked around putting up posters, and Aang dropped fliers around all the rings. After a good few hours they finish and return to the house to wait. Jun, Katara, and Sokka start playing Mahjong while Toph sat around and Aang paced.

"I finished dropping all the leaflets. Has anyone come in with news about Appa?"

"It's only been a day, just be patient."

Aang flops down and sits at the table, but quickly gets up when knocking is heard."

"Wow you were right. Patience really pays off."

Aang opens the door, and there stood Joo Dee.

"Joo Dee?"

She steps into the house, greeting everyone. Everyone walks over.

"What happened to you?" Sokka asks, "Did the Dai Li put you in jail?"

"What? Jail? Of course not. The Dai Li are the protectors of our culture."

"But you disappeared at the Earth King's Party."

"Oh I simply took a short vacation to Lake Laogai. Out in the country. It was quite refreshing."

"But, then they replaced you with another woman who also said her name was Joo Dee."

"I'm Joo Dee."

"Why are you here?" Aang asks.

Joo Dee produces a leaflet of Appa from her sleeve.

"Dropping fliers and putting up posters isn't permitted in the city. Not without proper clearance."

"But Long Feng said we could conduct our search." Jun states.

"And we can't wait around to get permission for everything." Sokka adds.

"You are absolutely forbidden by the rules of the city to continue putting up posters."

Jun steps forwards looking quite annoyed.

"Long Feng gave us his word that we would be allowed to conduct our search with impunity. My brother is not sitting in a cell right now facing shitty living conditions just so you can come here and tell us we're going against the rule!"

Jun slams the door shut and turns around to see Team Avatar with varying expressions. Toph looked at Jun approvingly while the others just gave her a confused look.

"Wait, I thought Kensho was your boyfriend." Katara says.

"Ah ha ha."

"Let's just focus on putting out more posters and fliers."

Everyone leaves the house, not noticing the two Dai Li Agents.

* * *

Kensho woke up to a bucket of water to the face. He noticed he was tie to a chair, and the big man himself was standing before him.

"Come to say hello? I'm honored."

"Your friends are dropping fliers and laying posters all around the rings. I hoped they would be discrete."

"What made you think my allies are discrete?"

Long Feng glares at Kensho.

"I'm losing my patience. I want your information, but that can wait. Instead, why don't you let your friends know that the way they conduct their search is counterintuitive."

"How do you expect me to do that from inside a cell?"

"I'll allow you to write them a message. I'll even include a little gift."

Kensho spits on the ground to the side.

"A message won't be enough to deter them."

"Even so. Won't it be good to let them know you're still alive? Wouldn't Jun, like to know?"

Kensho lurches forwards and glares at Long Feng.

"Fine. I'll write your damn message."

A stone table is bent in front of Kensho, who is released from his stone bonds and surrounded by Dai Li Agents. Kensho takes a second to think about what to write before getting to work. After finishing the letter Kensho is bound once again and left alone in his dark cell.

* * *

"We'll split up to cover more areas." Sokka says, "Toph I guess you should just come with me."

"Why? Because you think I can't put up posters on my own?"

Toph grabs the brush of glue and swipes it on the wall before slapping a poster against it. Backwards.

"It's upside down isn't it? …I'll just go with Sokka."

Jun went off on her own for a few seconds before hearing a commotion coming from Katara's Section. Everyone rushes back.

"Katara what is it?" Sokka asks.

"Jet's back."

Jun looks at the newcomer who is pinned to the wall by ice needles.

"We can't trust anything Jet says."

"But we don't even know why he's here." Sokka comments.

"I don't care why he's here. Whatever the reason is it can't be good."

"I'm here to help you find Appa." Jet states loudly, gaining their attention.

He opens his hand and lets one of their fliers unroll.

"Katara, we have to give him a chance." Aang says.

"I swear I've changed. I was a troubled person and I let my anger get out of control. But I don't even have the gang now. I've put all that behind me."

"You're lying."

Toph steps forwards and places her hand against the wall and says, "He's not lying."

"How can you tell?" Sokka asks.

"I can feel his breathing and heartbeat. When people lie there's a physical reaction. He's telling the truth."

"Katara. We don't have any leads. Jet says he can take us to Appa. We have to check it out."

"Alright…But we're not letting you out of our sight!"

Jet takes the group to a large stable, where they meet an old man, who tells them that Appa had been taken to a place called Whale Tail Island. As the group leave Jet tags along, and two new people rush over to them.

"We were so worried. How did you get away from the Dai Li?"

"The Dai Li!?"

"He was arrested by the Dai Li a couple weeks ago."

Toph becomes confused, saying that both Jet and Smellerbee were telling the truth. Sokka suddenly brought up the idea that Jet was brainwashed. Everyone quickly surrounded Jet and captured him.

The group find a building to camp in for the night and tied Jet down.

"The Dai Li must have sent Jet to mislead us, and I bet that janitor was part of their plot too."

"I bet they have Appa here in the city. Maybe he's in the same place they took Jet. Where did they take you?"

While the others questioned Jet, Jun stayed outside with Momo to keep watch.

" _Maybe they're keeping Appa at Lake Laogai. If so, I could help them_."

Hearing a small rolling sound, Jun looks to her left and sees a scroll roll to her feet. She picks it up and, after looking around, opens it.

* * *

Alright back to our single chapter release program. Until next time

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	24. Chapter 23

Hello hello. Time for another chapter. Of course, let's welcome our favorite Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

None

Views:

3,262+

I just gotta say, all you people are awesome. Let's begin

* * *

 **Dear Jun,**

 **I've been permitted to write this letter` to tell you to be more discreet in your search for the bison. The constant fliers and posters are causing attention, and Long Feng doesn't have time to deal with it. Please, talk to the others and tell them that it would help me. I love you.**

 _ **Enclosed is a parting gift. I hope this will ensure your cooperation.**_

 _ **-Long Feng**_

Jun unravels the scroll a bit before quickly scrunching it closed. Inside are four fingernails, with two still red.

Quietly emptying her stomach into a nearby nook between the houses, Jun rolls up the scroll and tucks it into the back of her pants.

" _I need to go to Lake Laogai and break Kensho out. If my hunch is right, then Appa will be there too_."

Jun enters the building and sees Katara giving Jet a water-head-massage.

"They took me to a headquarters under the water. Like a lake."

"Wait. Remember what Joo Dee said? She said she went on vacation to Lake Laogai."

"That's it. Lake Laogai."

"Lucky for us then, I know someone who can get us in."

Everyone's attention was drawn to Jun.

* * *

Robin opened the front door and was surprised to see Jun and her friends.

"Uh, hello Jun. I assume you're here to see Lady Tsuyoi?"

"I am. I hope she isn't asleep?" Jun answers, entering the building with the others.

"She's still awake and hard at work. I can go fetch her."

"Thank you."

Everyone stands aloof around the living room when Tsuyoi arrives.

"Jun, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Tsuyoi asks with a smile and hug.

"I need access to the lower cells of Lake Laogai. We have reason to believe the avatar's bison is there."

"Well, that's news. Unfortunately, I don't have time to bring you there, but you remember the location, right?"

"Of course. Sorry to bother you."

"You're never a bother. Be sure to let me know how things go."

Once the avatar's group and Jun left, Tsuyoi returned to her study, where two Earth Kingdom Generals sat around a table filled with scrolls.

"Sorry for the interruption gentlemen. Where were we?"

* * *

Jun led the team to the lake and let Toph reveal the entrance.

"Before we go in, let's come up with a plan." Jun says, gaining everyone's attention.

"I'm going to free my brother and bring Toph. I know the way to his cell. Aang, since you plan on searching for Appa you should bring everyone else. After we free my brother we'll find our way back to you."

"Sounds like a solid plan. What if one of our teams get caught?" Sokka asks.

"You need to disable the Dai Li Agent. If they get away, then we'll be facing the whole force. We don't want that."

With their plan in place, the group descends.

Jun takes Toph to Kensho's cell quickly, not finding any guards along the way.

Toph uses a rock covered fist to bust the lock. Jun opens the door and sees Kensho tied to a chair. She signals Toph to get rid of the restraints before lifting him onto her shoulder. She can feel his ribs poking into her side.

"Jun? Is that you?"

"It's me. I've got you. We're gonna meet up with the avatar then get out of here."

Kensho passes out, and Toph directs them towards the rest of the team. They all meet in front of a door, which Jet opens, leading them into a large dark room.

The door suddenly shuts, and the room lights up.

"Well that's something different." Sokka comments, as everyone see the Dai Li Agents hanging from chains on the ceiling.

"You have made yourselves enemies of the state." Long Feng States, making himself known.

"Take them into custody."

The Dai Li drop from the ceiling, and the fighting begins. Toph destroys some earth fist projectiles and launches the agents away. Jet does the same and sweeps the feet from under one.

Everyone else sans Jun and Kensho fought off the Dai Li with impressive skill, that is until Long Feng ran off to escape. Jet and Aang quickly pursued but are cut off from the rest of the group.

By the time the group finish off the Dai Li, they arrive to see Aang kneeling in front of a dying Jet.

Katara quickly goes to work healing, checking his body to see if there was something she could do.

"This isn't good."

"You guys go and find Appa. We'll take care of Jet." Smellerbee states.

"We're not gonna leave you."

"There's no time. Just go," Longshot says, surprising everyone, "We'll take care of him. He's our leader."

"Don't worry Katara, I'll be fine."

As they walk away, Toph says, "He's lying," softly to Sokka.

The group manage to find the room Appa was in, but it looks like he disappeared. Hoping to catch up with them, they all move quickly out of the underground lair. Toph finds an exit and after making it out they all start running.

Behind them Dai Li Agents came pouring out and chased after them.

"Do you think we can out run them?" Sokka asks.

"I don't think it's gonna matter."

Long Feng and a handful of Dai Li Agents stand in front of them, and the agents build a wall while others stood along the side of the cliff. Behind them another wall was made, making them surrounded.

"What is it Momo?" Aang asks as the flying lemur landed on him, only to soar into the sky.

Jun feels Kensho wake up as he observes his surroundings.

"Kensho, hang on. We'll make it out of here." Jun says reassuringly.

He nods, and grabs Jun's hand.

From the sky, a large shadow appeared. It was Appa, and he broke through both walls with ease.

Aang and Toph then sent the Dai Li hanging on the cliff flying into the water.

Appa then landed in front of Long Feng, growling in anger.

"I can handle you by myself." He states, only to be grabbed in Appa's mouth by the leg and thrown into the water. Appa soon spits his shoe out.

Everyone runs over to Appa and jumps on him, grateful to have him back. Everyone loaded onto his head, besides Jun and Kensho who positioned themselves on his back. Appa then took off into the air, away from Lake Laogai.

"Kensho. I've got you. You're going to be alright."

"Yeah. I don't suppose you have anything to eat?"

"Heh, sorry. You'll need to wait a bit more for that."

"Mmm."

Kensho mutters under his breath.

"What?"

He gestures for her to come closer. Once she does he lands a quick peck on her lips.

"I missed you."

"You too." Jun responds, giving him a proper kiss.

The group land on an island in the middle of the lake to regroup. Katara helps tend to Kensho with Jun right by his side.

"Here, have some water. It should do you some good." Katara says, handing Kensho the water skin who drinks without hesitation.

"Ah, thanks."

Katara nods, looking to Jun.

"He's in bad shape. He'll be fine after a lot of rest and healing though."

"Alright. Thanks, Katara."

Sokka walks over to Toph and gestures for Katara to come over.

"Look, we escaped from the Dai Li. We got Appa back. I'm telling you we should go to the Earth King now and tell him our plan. We're on a roll."

"One good hour after weeks of trouble isn't much of a roll. Besides, Kensho is still out of it and needs medical attention."

"We can build on it. If we want to invade the Fire Nation when the eclipse happens we need the Earth King's support."

Back with Jun and Kensho, the girl held onto his hand and looked at the bandages covering his four fingers.

"I can't believe those animals did this to you."

"Eh. The pain was bad, but I held strong."

"I wish you didn't. Maybe then you could've gotten back to me sooner."

"Jun…" Kensho says, cupping her cheek, "They would have killed me. I'm sorry this took so long, but I'm here now."

"I know. I'm sorry, I'm being selfish."

"Let's just put this behind us and focus on getting the Earth King's support."

"Right. I'll ask the others if they have a plan yet."

They all decide to go to the Earth King and tell him about the conspiracy. Jun would help Kensho keep up. Spotting a trio of Dai Li ships, they all flew off immediately.

As they flew Toph gripped onto Appa's fur for dear life.

"Can we please buy a new saddle? Riding bareback is terrifying."

"There it is. That whole thing is the palace."

It was massive.

"We have to be careful." Katara states, "Long Feng will have warned the king that we're coming."

As Sokka says everything will be fine, Surface-to-Air Rocks are launched at them. This forces the group to land on the ground. Aang jumps ahead and creates a shockwave, knocking the Royal Guard down except for one mounted on an ostrich horse. Appa growled at the animal and caused the soldier to fall and crawl away.

Everyone else quickly dismounted and started moving towards the main building, even Appa and Momo. As they all moved they battled the Royal Guard

"Sorry, we just need to get in to see the Earth King." Katara says as they run by pinned guards.

As the group reached a small bridge two massive stone statues were thrown at them. Aang and Toph make a shell to protect them before continuing forward.

Katara rushes forwards first and knocks all the Royal Guards nearby into the water. She then grabs the other ones on higher ground into the water, and Aang freezes them.

Toph, in an impressive display of bending, turns the stairs into a ramp, which causes the guards to slide down. She and Aang then bend a slab of rock upwards.

"Seriously, we're actually on your guys' side…Sorry." Sokka says as they fall by.

Once they reach the top Aang and Toph push the guards to their flanks away.

"In there." Sokka states as they run into the main building.

Once they enter Toph pins a few Royal Guards to the ceiling.

"Toph, which way is the Earth King?" Sokka asks.

"How should I know? I'm still voting we leave Ba Sing Se."

Sokka goes around checking each door, and as the fighting ends sees a large fancy looking door.

"Now that's an impressive door. It's gotta go somewhere." He says, running up to it and kicking it before pushing.

Aang and Toph appear behind him and blast the door down.

"A little warning next time."

Everyone rushes forwards, weapons drawn. Long Feng steps in front of the Earth King with a group of Dai Li.

"We need to talk to you." Aang says.

"They're here to overthrow you."

"No. We're on your side. We're here to help."

"You have to trust us."

"You invade my palace, lay waste to all my guards, break down my fancy door, and you expect me to trust you?"

"He has a good point." Toph comments.

"If you're on my side then drop your weapons and stand down."

They all do so, except for Jun, who was letting Kensho lean on her.

"See we're friends your earthiness."

He did not look pleased, and Long Feng ordered his agents to restrain them. This caused Jun to drop Kensho, who had to kneel on the ground.

"Just lean on me." Jun says in a hushed tone.

Kensho gladly does so.

"Detain the assailants." Long Feng orders, having the Dai Li position themselves behind the group.

"But we dropped our weapons," Sokka states, "We're your allies."

"Make sure the avatar and his friends never see daylight again."

"The avatar? You're the avatar?" The Earth King asks, pointing at Sokka,

"Uh, no, him." Sokka responds, nudging his head to Aang.

Aang raises his hands up saying, "Over here." Before putting them behind his back again.

"It doesn't matter your Highness. They're enemies of the state."

"Perhaps you're right…"

The Earth King's pet bear walks over to Aang and sniffs him before licking his face.

"Though Bosco seems to like him. I will hear what he has to say."

Aang steps forwards.

"Well, sir. There's a war going on right now. For the past one-hundred years in fact. The Dai Li's kept it secret from you. It's a conspiracy to control the city and to control you."

"A secret war? That's crazy."

"Completely."

"Long Feng didn't want us to tell you, so he stole our Sky Bison for blackmail. And blackmail is the least of his crimes. He kept my friend prisoner and brainwashed another friend."

"All lies. I've never even seen a Sky Bison your Majesty. Frankly I thought they were extinct."

"Your claim is difficult to believe. Even from an avatar."

Long Feng whispers into the Earth King's ear saying, "These hooligans are part of an anarchistic cell that my agents have been tracking for months. If you listen to them, you're playing right into their own destruction."

"I have to trust my advisor."

Jun kicks an Agent in the shin as he grabs Kensho.

"Don't you fucking touch him."

Sokka quickly speaks up.

"Wait! I can prove he's lying. Long Feng said he's never seen a Sky Bison. Ask him to lift his robe."

"What? I am not disrobing."

Aang blows a strong gust of wind and raises Long Feng's robe.

"Right there! Appa bit him."

"Never met a Sky Bison huh?"

"That happens to be a large birth mark. Thanks for showing everyone."

"Well, I suppose there's no way to prove where those marks came from."

"Of course there is."

Appa is brought into the Throne Room and opens his mouth. Aang points to Appa's teeth, then points to the bite mark.

"Yup. That pretty much proves it."

Team Avatar let out a cheer.

"But it doesn't prove this crazy conspiracy theory."

Team avatar deflates.

"Although, I suppose this matter's worth looking into."

Long Feng takes his leave with his agents.

* * *

"So this is what a train is like. I didn't realize it would be this…public."

Jun rests Kensho's head on her shoulder, feeding him a small piece of bread.

"He doesn't look so good."

"He was held prisoner at our destination." Jun remarks, holding Kensho close.

"So, may I ask where we're going?"

"Underneath Lake Laogai, your kingliness. To the Dai Li secret headquarters." Sokka answers "You're about to see where all the brainwashing and conspiring took place."

When they arrived Toph bend the entrance, but found it was gone. Flooded by the Dai Li.

"Oh no, don't tell me. That's ok. Still got my positive attitude."

"The Dai Li knew we would come here and destroyed the evidence." Jun states.

"Hm. That seems awfully convenient."

"Hey, if anything this proves the conspiracy exists even more."

"Long Feng was right. This was a waste of time. If you'll excuse me, I'm going back to the palace."

"The wall. They'll never be able to cover that up in time." Katara suggests.

They're able to convince the earth King to go with them after letting him ride on Appa.

"First time flying?" Toph asks.

"It's both thrilling and terrifying."

"Yeah. I hate it too."

"I have to be honest with you. Part of me really hopes that what you're telling me about this war isn't true."

"I wish it wasn't." Aang states.

After a few more moments of flying Aang calls out, "It's still there!"

They all land, and the Earth King believes the group.

"I can explain this, your Majesty." Long Feng states, rising through part of the wall.

"This is nothing more than a construction project."

"Really? Then perhaps you can explain why there's a Fire Nation insignia on your construction project."

"Well it's imported of course. You know you can't trust domestic machinery…Surely you don't believe these children instead of your most loyal attendant."

Everyone waits in anticipation for the earth King's judgment.

"Dai Li. Arrest Long Feng. I want him to stand trial for crimes against the Earth Kingdom."

Before the Dai Li make a move, two platforms rise on both sides of Long Feng. Both carried soldiers, two generals, one being General How, and Tsuyoi.

"Your Majesty. It's an honor to meet you in person." Tsuyoi states, walking forwards and bowing.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Tsuyoi. I'm a high-ranking member of the Dai Li. I was waiting for the right moment to announce my support of the avatar's group."

"Good to see you, Mom." Jun says.

Tsuyoi stands up and says, "You too sweetie. Now. I have written confessions from members of the Dai Li that name certain agents who are involved in the conspiracy. I gathered the generals and informed them of the news, so they could assist. I don't trust Long Feng in a prison run by the Dai Li."

Tsuyoi hands the scroll to the Earth King, who responds with, "Wow. You've been very thorough. Thank you for bringing me this information."

Long Feng is then carted off by Earth Kingdom soldiers, and the Dai Li agents with him are placed in chains.

"Looks like Long Feng is long gone. Hah, yeah I've been waiting to use that one."

With business taken care of, Jun and Kensho weren't needed to tell the Earth King about the plan. Tsuyoi arranged an escort for them back to the Upper Ring. Once they arrived, Kensho was brought to a barracks and then a hospital, where he was given medical attention.

"He should have received medical attention as soon as possible," A doctor says, sitting beside Kensho's cot, "How did he receive such severe malnourishment."

"He was being held prisoner by the Dai Li." Tsuyoi states.

"Well that explains it, those savages. No offense."

"None taken."

"So, he'll be ok?" Jun asks.

"Yes. I'm going to keep watch over him for tonight and in the morning, if he's improved, he can go. I'll give you instructions on how to proceed."

"Thank you." Tsuyoi says.

The doctor nods his head before leaving the room.

"I'll give you two some space. I need to head home and deal with some things anyways. See you two later."

Tsuyoi waves goodbye before closes the door behind her.

"Well, I can genuinely say, if this is what Lu Ten could have faced, jeez."

"Yeah. Don't scare me like that again."

"I won't."

"And don't offer yourself as prisoner again."

"I won't."

"And…that's about it really."

"Mmm. You tired?"

"A bit."

Kensho shifts to the side and makes space for Jun, who slides in next to him.

"You can afford to take a quick nap. Besides, I want to hold you in my arms, it's been too long."

Jun nods in agreement and cuddles up with Kensho. Within seconds the two are resting peacefully, and the candle nearby softly burns on.


	25. Chapter 24

Hey all. Time for, you guessed it, another chapter. First, you know who we're gonna get. Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

None

Views:

3,756+

Everyone, I just gotta say. I love ya! You are all the greatest. Anywho, on with the chapter

* * *

Jun woke up and felt content. She had Kensho back and the Earth King was on their side. Opening her eyes slightly, she observes Kensho's still sleeping face and gives it a kiss.

" _I love you so much that mere words cannot express it_."

Jun moves herself even closer and wakes Kensho up in the process, who wraps his arms around her even tighter.

"Morning Jun."

"Oh. I guess it is morning. How did you sleep?"

"Well. You?"

"Peacefully. Now that you're back in my arms."

Kensho gives Jun a soft kiss on the lips before lifting himself upright.

"You should stay still. The doctor hasn't dismissed you yet."

"I was just gonna get some water."

"Then let me. You are to lay down and take it easy."

"If you say so." Kensho says with a smile.

Jun leaves the room and returns with a cup of water. When she gets back the doctor is in the room, talking with Kensho.

"Just consume foods that are easy on the stomach for now, and drink plenty of fluids. Within a few day's you'll be good as new."

Kensho nods, holding his robes aloof as the doctor takes his leave.

"Well, looks like I've been cleared to leave."

Jun puts the cup on the small table and helps Kensho undress and change into some clean robes. Afterwards the two head back to the house. It was a rather slow trip, but neither minded. On the way they received word from a soldier that their presence was needed at the palace. After reaching the destination they see Team Avatar there. Katara fills them in on the situation, and how everyone would be splitting up for the time being.

Sokka suddenly grabs Aang saying, "Alright. Who's ready to go on a little manly man trip."

"Aang and Sokka. I wish you a good journey." The Earth King states.

Sokka turns them around.

"Ba Sing Se owes you its thanks. We look forwards to your safe return."

A soldier runs up to the king and says, "Your Majesty. There are three female warriors to see you. They're from the island of Kyoshi."

"That's Suki!" Sokka exclaims, falling from Appa.

"You know these warriors?"

"Oh yeah. The Kyoshi warriors are a skilled group of fighters. Trustworthy too. They're good friends of ours."

"We shall welcome them as honored guests."

Katara quickly gives Aang a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"I'm really gonna miss you guys." Toph, of all people, says.

Katara and Aang wrap Toph in a hug, and the three swarm Sokka in their loving embrace as well. Jun and Kensho watch on with smiles on their faces.

"With the Kyoshi warriors around we can rest easy." Jun states, getting a nod from Kensho.

"I don't think I've actually met them before. You should introduce me."

"I'd love to. Let's follow the Earth King."

The two wait until Appa lifts off into the air and position themselves near the Dai Li protecting the earth King.

As soon as they got close Jun immediately knew something was off.

"We are the Earth King's humble servants."

Jun immediately knew who they were.

" _Oh shit, where's Suki? Did Azula manage to capture them? This isn't good_."

Jun quickly walks Kensho away discreetly but are noticed by Azula immediately.

Once they managed to get a good distance away they made a beeline to the house.

"That was Azula. This isn't good." Jun states, closing the door behind her.

Luckily no one seemed to be in at the house besides them, so Jun was able to rant in peace.

"It's Azula. Of course it's Azula. She must have run into Suki's group on their way here and captured them. Shit. How're we gonna deal with this? What should we do? Do you think she saw us? She probably saw us. She definitely saw us. What're we gonna-"

Kensho quickly kisses Jun to quiet her.

"First, you're going to calm down. Next, I'm gonna take a seat before I pass out."

Kensho carefully sits down with Jun's help, and she grabs Kensho a plate of small seared salted fish and a cup of water.

"Here. This should help. Eat up."

He does so gladly, munching down the snack and drinking the water.

"Thanks. That helps."

Jun feels under Kensho's robe and can still feel his ribs a bit.

"It's gonna take some time, but we'll get you back in shape." Jun says.

The two move to their bedroom, where then lay in bed and just hold each other.

"For dinner we can arrange a nice feast. Katara may join us, but she could also be busy with the war plans." Jun states.

"Are we going to get involved in those?"

"Not for now. I assume they'll eventually call upon us when they realize that you can give them information."

"Jun, you aren't implying that I'll give up Fire Nation secrets."

"Of course not. Just basic defense plans and troop numbers. Things that are useless to you, but have value to them."

"You're learning."

"I try."

Kensho slides the shoulder off Jun's robe and starts to rub his hand along it.

"That feels good."

Jun rests her head in the crook of Kensho's neck, who moves his hand through her robe and holds her close. He can feel the breast band and rubs circles around her back.

"Mmm. I missed this." Jun says, letting out a sigh of content.

"I missed this too. I'm glad to have you back in my arms."

After a few minutes Jun left to grab a book and returned with more snacks for both of them. Kensho would massage Jun as she fed him and read her book.

"It's kind of odd." Jun states, turning a page.

"What is?"

"We accomplished out goal to get the Earth King on our side. Now we just need to wait until it's time to go to war. Kind of odd having so much time to ourselves."

"Yeah. I guess so. Our month together was interrupted so I'd say we deserve a break."

"Definitely."

The two stay silent until Jun closes the book.

"So, what are we going to do about Azula?"

"I'm not sure. I don't know if we should tell the Earth King or not. Maybe we should talk to Tsuyoi about this."

"I will talk to her about this. You stay here and rest. If I find out you've left this building, then you're sleeping in the living room. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am."

Jun gives him a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

"Oh, you should probably shave in a bit. I like you when you're clean shaven."

Kensho nods, and watches Jun close the bedroom door behind her.

Once Jun left, she headed straight for her mother's house.

" _It's strange to think of Tsuyoi as 'mother'. She's definitely been more supportive than the other one_."

Reaching the house, she knocks on the door, which is opened by Robin.

"Ah. Jun. Good to see you. Your mother is in the study."

"Thanks. I know the way."

Robin nods and closes the door after Jun enters before walking off to complete his next task.

Jun enters the study and sees her mother sleeping on a desk with scrolls strewn about. She gently nudges her awake.

"Buh, wha? Oh, Jun. Hello dear." Tsuyoi says with a yawn.

"When did you arrive?"

"Just a moment ago. Have you been working all night?"

"Yes. With Long Feng gone it's up to me to take control of the Dai Li. I'm having my loyalists placed in positions of power. It's all very tiring work."

"I can imagine. I just wanted to talk to you about something."

"Go ahead dear." She says, asking a passing Robin to bring them some tea.

"The Kyoshi warriors aren't really who they say they are. They're real names are Mai, Ty Lee, and Princess Azula."

"From the Fire Nation?"

Jun nods her head in confirmation.

"You came to me for advice on how to proceed?"

"Yes. What do you think we should do?"

"For starters, let's keep quiet about this. We don't want to force their hand."

"Alright. Let's assume that they know Kensho and I know who they are."

"Then you two should keep a low profile. Don't venture outside unless absolutely necessary."

Jun nods in agreement.

Robin walks in and paces a tray of tea on a small stand. Both pick up their respective cups and take a sip.

"I can station some Dai Li around your house for protection if you'd like."

"No. That's fine. Kensho is in good favor with the Royal Family so they won't hurt him…immediately anyways."

"I feel like there's a story behind that, but I won't pry for now."

The two drink their tea for a few minutes, talking about plans before Tsuyoi escorts Jun to the front door.

"Remember, if anything happens you come straight to me. The Dai Li will understand something is wrong and will buy you time."

"Thank you. I'll be sure to tell Kensho what we discussed."

Jun embraces her mother before leaving. Once she arrived back home she immediately noticed something was off. Jun notices the door to her room barely open.

She opens the door slowly.

* * *

A minute after Jun left Kensho got out of bed feeling better. He heads to the wash room where he uses his fire bending to burn away his facial hair before using an actual razor. He then slaps a warm towel over his face and hears the door opening.

Exiting the wash room with the towel still on his face, Kensho says, "You're back early."

He drops the towel and sees Azula, garbed in a Kyoshi warrior outfit.

"Hello Kensho. Good to see you."

"Princess Azula," Kensho responds, dropping to a knee.

"Please, you of all people don't need to kneel to me."

Kensho stands up, and gestures to his room. They enter, and Kensho closes the door after entering.

"Hmm, this is a quaint little room." Azula states, noticing women sized clothes strewn about and a very recognizable set of armor.

"I'm sorry I didn't try to find you Azula. Jun and I ran into the Avatar's group."

"Do they trust you?"

"They trust Jun more than me, but yes."

"Good. We can use that to our advantage. Did you know about the invasion plan?"

"Somewhat. I don't know the full details."

Azula sits on the bed and removes her head ornament, then unties her hair to let it go free.

"Come. Sit. Tell me how you've been. We can discuss business later."

" _This is new_." Kensho thinks, sitting next to the Fire Nation Princess.

"I've been better. Spent a good part of the month in the Dai Li cells."

Azula notices Kensho rubbing his hands. She grabs them and holds them up, gasping slightly at the sight of the injured fingers.

"I'll make sure they burn."

"It's fine," Kensho remarks, pulling his hands away, "I was freed by the Avatar's Group when they were looking for his bison."

Azula presses her hand to Kensho's chest, feeling his ribs.

"So, starvation, mutilation, anything else I should know about?"

"Uh, not really. Just basic torture. They wanted information, but I didn't give anything up."

"Why not? Just give them basic troop numbers and defensive locations."

Kensho scoffs, saying, "You sound like Jun."

"She was making sense then."

Azula carefully places a hand on Kensho's drawing his attention.

"I also wanted to talk to you about…our betrothal. I assume Jun told you."

"She did."

"What're your thought?"

"I'm…not sure."

"Too busy fucking your sister?"

Kensho snaps his head sharply to stare at Azula, who looked rather bored.

"Oh please. You don't hide your affection very well…am I not as good a person as her?"

"You're…fine."

Azula lets out a sarcastic laugh.

"I know what people think of me. I'm a monster."

"No. You aren't a monster. You're a warrior. A soldier. Like me." Kensho says, grabbing the back of Azula's neck.

She didn't seem to mind the contact as she moved closer.

"Like you."

Azula gives Kensho's lower lip a small nibble before attempting a kiss.

" _Please don't burn me. Please don't burn me._ " Kensho repeats in his mind, capturing the Fire Princess's lips.

"Oh~ So this is what it feels like." Azula states.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?"

"You might not feel anything for me, but I wouldn't let anyone else get away with what you're doing with me."

"I do care for you. I just also have feelings for Jun."

Azula shifts forwards and nibbles Kensho's ear.

"She can be our mistress then. I'm sure she won't mind."

"S-She won't be treated like a servant though. I don't want you ordering her around or putting her down."

"If that's all it takes for you to agree with the betrothal, then fine. For now, let's forget business and get right to the pleasure."

Azula pushed Kensho onto his back and straddled him. Azula could see out of the corner of her eye, a wide-eyed Jun staring at them. Azula gives her a smug smirk, slowly and sensually removing the Kyoshi armor before lowering herself onto Kensho.

Jun curls her hands into fists.

" _That bitch. I leave and she pounces on him_."

H̡é's ͠her͜'s̴ n̴ow. Y͠ou͜'re͘ ̛being ͠cas̀t ̛a͡s͢ide͢

" _No. he's still mine_."

Wh͜o͡ ͝do͝ ̴y̡ou̡ ͢th̴įn͡k̵ h̡e͜'̴d ͡choo̷se͟?̕ ̀A ̕p͝rįnces͟s. ͏Or̛ his foo̡lish͞ litt͢l͢e s͟is̛t́er

Jun quietly closes the door and leaves the house, needing time to think.

" _I should go back to Tsuyoi…no she's busy. I'd just be a bother. Maybe I should just wander_."

Deciding to wander around town, Jun stumbled upon a new tea shop.

" _The Jasmine Dragon. Maybe some tea will help_."

Jun enters the large establishment and takes a seat, looking at a tea list.

"May I help you?" Someone asks.

"Yes, I'd like-Iroh?"

Jun quickly wraps the old friend in a hug, which he gladly reciprocates.

"It's so good to see you."

"You as well my dear. I didn't know you were in the city."

"I traveled with the avatar. We wound up here."

"Sounds like a fine story. Would you like to share it after the shop closes?"

"I would love to."

"Wonderful. In the meantime, what tea would you like."

While Jun sat and drank her tea she observed the tea shop in operation. Jun was especially surprised to see Zuko smiling.

Once the Jasmine Dragon closed for the night, Jun accompanied Iroh and Zuko back to their apartment. Once there Iroh pours Jun a cup of tea in a room to themselves without Zuko around.

"While it's good to see you again Jun, it looks like you have something on your mind."

"I do. You don't mind listening, do you?"

"Of course not. You're like a niece to me."

"Thank you. Well…"

Jun begins to talk about her and Kensho, and their relationship. Iroh wasn't all that surprised. He jokingly mentioned how Zuko would probably be the most surprised out of everyone. She then goes on to mention Azula's betrothal to Kensho.

"I just don't want to be forgotten." Jun finishes, rubbing the rim of her cup.

"It sounds like a complicated situation. I would talk about this with your brother. He will understand."

"Right. Thank you for the tea."

"It's no problem. Just remember, Kensho will never turn his back on you just because of a betrothal. It may not ease your conscious, but many high-ranking members of the Fire Nation have a concubine or mistress."

"If that's what I need to be in order to stay close, then so be it."

Jun gives Iroh one last hug before walking back to the house. The streets were dark besides the street lights, and a cool breeze swept through the area. With her goal in mind, Jun's steps pick up pace.

* * *

After their make-out session, Kensho found himself holding Azula, barely dressed, in his arms.

" _What am I doing. I'm with Jun. I can't just turn down the Fire Princess though. I just hope Jun understands_."

Hearing the front door open loudly, Kensho jumps with a start.

"Relax. It's probably just Jun."

Before Kensho can respond, Jun opens the door wide. She immediately takes notice of Azula's undress and strides over to Kensho.

"Kensho. What's that harlot doing in our bed?"

"Harlot?" Azula remarks, narrowing.

Jun ignores Azula, opting to run her hand along Kensho's jawline.

"Uh, Jun? Everything ok?"

"Of course. Just know, should I catch you in bed with Azula again, you'll be facing…severe punishment."

Kensho gulps, not liking the sound of that. He quickly nods his head.

Azula watches on with amusement. Who knew Jun could grow such a spine.

"Well, this has been thoroughly delightful. I'll leave you two be for now. Enjoy your night." Azula says, redressing in her Kyoshi armor and leaving.

"Listen, Jun I-"

"It's fine. I understand. Azula isn't one to accept a 'no' is she?"

"Yeah. She makes it hard to say no too."

"Well yeah. She's hot. Even I have to admit that."

The two laugh together before wrapping each other in a hug.

"I'm sorry if I made you jealous or hurt you." Kensho mutters.

"You didn't. Well, yeah I was a bit jealous, but not hurt."

"I'll do anything you want to make it up to you."

"Anything?"

Kensho's stomach growls before Jun can continue her train of thought.

"Let's eat some supper first. Then we can talk about what I want." Jun states.

"Good plan."

The two leave the room, still close, and still in turmoil.

* * *

And that's the end. Hope you all enjoyed. Next week, new chapter

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	26. Chapter 25

Hello all. Time for new chapter. Stat Chat:

Reviewers:

None

Views:

4,204+

I love you all. Let's begin.

* * *

Jun massaged her midriff, letting out a content sigh with an equally naked Kensho sleeping beside her. After supper the two enjoyed a night of lust, and quickly fell asleep after a few bouts.

"I should go to the meeting with the generals and Katara." Jun mutters.

"Sounds fun."

"I don't want to go though."

"When you get back we can go find some noodles. I'll even throw in a foot massage when we get back here."

"Deal."

Jun lets the blanket fall from her body, giving Kensho a great view. She throws on a basic pair of green pants and a green robe. After giving Kensho one last kiss she leaves.

At the meeting Jun had to admit, she did enjoy talking about practical and realistic strategy. Not the simulations she would get back at the academy.

" _I guess this is how Kensho is so good at it. He must have learned a great deal under Iroh's care_."

"General Fong's base will serve as the launching point for the attack. In exactly two months. The army and navy will invade the Fire Nation on the day of Black Sun."

Momo suddenly jumped onto the pieces, knocking them over.

"Or we could send in Momo to do some damage." Katara says with a laugh.

Jun can't help but laugh under her breath as well, disguising it as a cough.

"'Cause, the…sorry."

The General How raises the pieces, causing Momo to scramble onto Katara's shoulders.

"All we need is the Earth King's seal in order to execute the plan."

He places the scroll on the side of the map and earth bends it over to Katara and Jun. The water bender picks it up and says, "I'll get these scrolls to him right away. Thank you General How."

The two bow before leaving on their objective. As they walked along the street Katara noticed a new tea shop. Jun noticed it as well and agreed with Katara about grabbing a quick drink, that is until Jun remembered who worked there.

After seeing Zuko and Iroh, Katara grabbed Jun's wrist and started running to the palace until they were inside. Then, things started to get worse.

* * *

[2 Days Earlier]

Tsuyoi sat at her desk when three Dai Li Agents brought in a Kyoshi Warrior.

"What is this about? Your agents show up in the middle of the night and drag me over here. You will not treat a Kyoshi Warrior this way."

"Apologies if they were too rough. Gentlemen."

The Dai Li Agents release Azula. Tsuyoi offers her a seat, which she takes.

"Let's not bother with the lying, Princess Azula. I know who you are. What I don't know, is why you're here."

Azula, knowing not to play any games, says, "I'm here to capture the avatar. That's about it really. I know Ba Sing Se has to strong a foundation to be taken down from the inside."

Tsuyoi stays still for a minute in thought before saying, "You will be released for now. You will be under constant Dai Li observation."

Tsuyoi waves her hand, and the three Dai Li escort Azula away.

" _I only hope Long Feng doesn't arrange a meeting with her. I still haven't rooted out all the conspirators_."

* * *

[Present]

"Thank goodness you're here Suki. Something terrible is going on. The Fire Nation has infiltrated the city. I just saw Prince Zuko and his uncle. We have to tell the Earth King right away."

Jun's blood runs cold when she sees Azula step out of the shadows.

"Oh, don't worry. I'll be sure to let him know."

Katara realizes who show was talking to as she uncorks the water skin, just as Ty Lee chi blocks her and renders the water bender unconscious. Jun just takes a few steps back, cautious.

"So. Zuzu's in the city too. I think it's time for a family reunion."

Jun looks at Katara with sorrow, feeling bad that the water bender was ambushed so quickly.

"Run along Jun. We wouldn't want to worry dear Kensho, would we?" Azula mocks.

Jun takes the hint and runs away.

She quickly arrives at their house and bursts through the front door to see Kensho with an almost empty bowl of rice, staring at her wide eyed.

"Is, something wrong?" Kensho asks.

"Azula took down Katara. I think she's going to attempt a coup and hurt Zuko and Iroh."

Kensho quickly consumes the last grains of rice before grabbing a shirt and robe.

"This is serious. You should go talk to your mother. Her life may be in danger."

"Alright. Where are you going then?"

"I'm gonna go to Iroh and Zuko. Warn them."

Jun nods and the two quickly run out the door, rushing to their destinations.

Once Kensho arrived at the Tea Shop, one of the employees told him that they were summoned to the Royal Palace. With that information Kensho runs to the palace, hoping to reach them in time.

* * *

When Jun arrives at her mother's house she sees the front door busted in and two Dai Li Loyalists unconscious out front.

Quickly grabbing a handful of senbon she slowly enters, taking notice the signs of struggle. Hearing a coughing, Jun quickly moves towards the study to see her mother wearing a slim set of armor, sitting on a chair with her foot resting on a comatose Corrupt Dai Li Agent.

"Jun. Sorry about the mess. I thought you'd come visit so I waited here for you."

Jun says nothing, opting to give her mother a hug.

"There there. I'm fine. Took me by surprise, but nothing I couldn't handle."

"What're we going to do now?"

"Robin and the other workers have been evacuated. I also ordered most of my forces to General Fong's Base. They also brought as many soldiers as they could. Won't be an army, but they'll certainly put up a fight."

Tsuyoi snaps the Corrupt Agent's neck before standing up.

"We should find Kensho then escape the city."

Jun nods at the plan, and the two leave via hole in the ground. The two popped up near the Tea Shop. They were told the same information, that Zuko and Iroh were at the Royal Palace.

As the two get close they see a hole in one of the palace walls.

"They must've escaped. We should head back to my house. Maybe Kensho brought them there." Jun states.

Tsuyoi nods at the idea, and head towards the entrance. On the way they run into Aang and his group.

"Aang, Sokka, Toph. You guys are back."

"Yeah. I had a vision of Katara in trouble. Have you seen her?" Aang asks.

"I'm sorry. We should talk somewhere safer."

Everyone returns to the house on Appa. On the way Tsuyoi introduced herself.

Once they landed and entered the building, Momo jumped onto Aang.

"There's no one else here." Toph states.

"Katara is in trouble. I knew it."

"Oh no."

"Wait!" Toph speaks up, "Someone's at the door."

Someone knocks on the door a moment later.

"Actually, I know who it is. It's an old friend of mine. Glad to see you're ok." Toph says as she opens the door, revealing it to be Iroh.

"I need your help."

Sokka and Aang seem surprised, while Toph smiles and gives Iroh a friendly wave.

"You guys know each other?" Aang asks.

"I met in the woods once and knocked him down. Then he gave me tea and some very good advice."

"May I come in?"

Toph nods.

Once Iroh enters Jun gives Iroh a friendly wave.

"Princess Azula is here in Ba Sing Se." Iroh states.

"Well thanks Iroh. Saves me the time of having to tell them." Jun says, getting a flick to the side of her head from Tsuyoi.

"She must have Katara."

"She has captured my nephew and Kensho as well."

"Then we'll work together to fight Azula. And save Katara, Zuko, and Kensho."

"Whoa there. You lost me at, Zuko." Sokka states, stepping forwards.

"I know how you must feel about my nephew. But believe me when I tell you there is good inside him."

"Good inside him isn't enough. Why don't you come back when it's outside him too, ok?"

Jun takes it upon herself to flick Sokka in the head.

"Katara's in trouble. All of Ba Sing Se is in trouble. Working together is our best chance."

Sokka nods slightly, agreeing to work with Iroh despite the situation.

"I brought someone along who might be able to help us." Iroh says, stepping towards the door.

They all step outside and see a tied-up Dai Li Conspirator. Toph earth bends him into a standing position.

Iroh removed the mouth gag.

"Azula and Long Feng are plotting a coup. They're going to overthrow the earth king."

"Too late, I was already attacked. If I was, then you can be damn sure the Earth Generals are a lost cause." Tsuyoi states.

"My sister, where are they keeping Katara." Sokka says, pointing a blade at their prisoner.

"In the Crystal Catacombs of Old Ba Sing Se. Deep beneath the palace."

Everyone runs off, leaving their prisoner dangling.

Once they reach the interior of the palace walls, they stop near the main structure to let Toph feel the ground.

"Well whad'ya know. There is an ancient city down there, but it's deep."

Toph opens a hole in the ground.

"We should split up," Sokka suggests, "Aang you go with Iroh and Jun to look for Katara, Kensho, and the angry jerk. No offense."

"None taken." Iroh responds.

"And I'll go with Toph to warn the Earth King about Azula's coup."

Tsuyoi chose to lag behind, making sure they weren't being followed. As Aang and Jun tunnel deeper, Aang speaks up.

"So, Toph says you give pretty good advice. And great tea."

"He does." Jun states.

"The key to both is proper aging. What's on your mind?"

"Well, I met with this guru who's supposed to help me master the Avatar State and control this great power. But to do it, I'd have to let go of someone I'd love. And I just couldn't"

Jun and Iroh exchange a glance.

"Perfection and power are overrated. I think you're very wise to choose happiness and love."

Aang and Jun push through more stone.

"What happens if we can save everyone and beat Azula? Without the Avatar State, what if I'm not powerful enough."

"I don't know the answer. Sometimes life is like this dark tunnel. You can't always see the light at the end of the tunnel. But if you just keep moving…"

Aang and Jun push away one last bit of tunnel, revealing the crystal area.

"You will come to a better place."

Jun had to admit, the area looked beautiful. She grabs a piece of crystal and breaks it off from the growth. She moves her fingers around, bending the material into different shapes.

"Hmm…looks like peridot." Jun states, pocketing the souvenir. Tsuyoi appears behind Jun, picking up a piece of crystal and pocketing it as well.

After a bit of searching, the group found Aang and Zuko. No sign of Kensho though. Tsuyoi decided to go back and secure their escape.

"Zuko, where's Kensho?" Jun asks.

"I don't know. We were separated."

Zuko's attention then goes to Aang as he says, "I don't understand what are you doing with the avatar."

"Saving you, that's what."

" _Who knew Aang had a sassy side_." Jun thinks, laughing a bit on the inside.

Zuko lurches forwards, growling at Aang. Iroh stops him.

"Listen, Zuko. It's time we talked. Go help your other friends. We'll catch up with you."

Jun watches as Aang and Katara leave, with Katara giving Zuko one last glance.

"Why uncle?"

"You're not the man you used to be Zuko. You are stronger, and wiser, and freer than you have ever been. And now you have come to the crossroads of your destiny. It's time for you to choose. It's time for you to choose, good."

Suddenly, crystals sprung up and trapped Iroh. Jun and Zuko jump into defensive positions before relaxing slightly.

"I had expected this kind of treachery from uncle, but Zuko. Prince. Zuko. You're a lot of things, but not a traitor. Are you?"

"Release him immediately."

"It's not too late for you Zuko. You can still redeem yourself."

"The kind of redemption she offers is not for you." Iroh speaks up.

"Why don't you let him decide, uncle. I need you Zuko. I've plotted every move of this day. This glorious day in Fire Nation history, and the only way we win is together. At the end of this day, you will have your honor back. You will have Father's love. You will have everything you want."

"Zuko. I am begging you. Look into your heart and see what it is that you truly want."

"You're free to choose."

Azula signals the Dai Li, who leave via their entrance. She then walks forwards and stops next to Jun.

"By the way. Your brother is safe. He's eager to see you."

Jun grits her teeth and asks, "What did you do to him."

Azula doesn't respond, opting to continue walking forwards after the avatar.

"I'm sorry Iroh. I don't know what I should do." Jun says, grabbing the older man's hand.

"Go. Follow your heart. You will know the answer."

Jun nods, giving Iroh something of a hug before chasing after Azula.

Once she reaches the end of the tunnel her and Aang made, she saw Azula in a stand-off between Aang and Katara. She noticed her mother standing on the opening where the waterfall flowed from.

Jun runs forwards, making her presence known. Soon, Zuko appeared beside her. Everyone eyed each other, wondering who would make the first move.

No one noticed the fireball approaching until it hit the ground in the middle of everyone. They all looked to see Kensho standing on a nearby cliff, garbed in a Fire Nation Uniform.

" _Oh no_." Jun thinks in despair.

Zuko takes the opportunity to launch a flame at Aang and engage him. Azula smirks as she starts to attack Aang.

While the four fought, Jun ran over to her brother, who jumped down and embraced her.

"Jun. You're ok."

"Yeah, but what are you doing? Weren't you going to help Aang?"

"That was before Azula convinced me otherwise."

"What are you talking about?"

"The Fire Nation will take over Ba Sing Se. I needed to ensure your future."

"What did you do?"

Kensho looks to the battle behind her.

"Kensho? Look at me."

He does so, saying, "I told Azula I'd go along with the betrothal and help her defeat the avatar, so long as you were not arrested as an enemy of the Fire Nation."

"What!? Why?"

Kensho doesn't answer, opting to try and walk past Jun, who grabs his arm.

"I won't let you hurt Aang."

Kensho yanks his arm away.

"Don't make me do this."

"Then don't."

Both adopt fighting stances, not yet attacking. Kensho notices Azula being water-trapped, and launches a small burst of flame to distract Jun. After doing so, he kicks a wave of fire to free the princess.

Jun quickly throws a senbon at Kensho, who breaks it and throws a blast of fire. She erects a wall of stone before kicking it at him.

Both continue trading blows until Tsuyoi appears and stands next to Jun.

"You're both getting the lecture of a life time after this."

Together, Jun and Tsuyoi launch rocks and senbon at Kensho. All these projectiles are evaded or destroyed.

"I hate to admit it, but he's good." Tsuyoi states, throwing another rock.

"He's a Fire Nation Specialist. I expect him to be good."

The three soon noticed Dai Li assisting Azula and Zuko.

"Mom, get out of here and help Katara and Aang."

"What? You want me to leave you?"

"Yes. Trust me."

Tsuyoi hesitates for a moment before saying, "I'll wait for an opening."

That opening came soon. Aang encased himself in crystal before emerging in Avatar State. Unfortunately, Azula snuck behind him and shot him in the back with lightning. Jun, Katara, and Tsuyoi were horrified.

Tsuyoi saw her opening, and quickly propelled herself to Katara's side, who had just caught the falling Aang. A second after, Iroh showed up. He then bought the three time to escape.

Jun let out a sigh of relief as she saw the others escape. She quickly dodged a punch to the shoulder and glared at Kensho.

"I can't believe you're doing this."

Kensho doesn't respond, letting Dai Li capture Jun. He walks over to her, and she turns her head away.

"I hate you." Jun states.

Kensho places his hand on her head, saying, "Me too."

Jun looks up and sees the remorseful look in his eyes.

Azula walks over and says, "Dai Li, release her."

They follow her orders immediately.

Kensho removes his hand and bows his head. Jun thinks about reaching out, but decides now wasn't the time.

"Rejoice Jun. Your brother saved you a life in the cells. I heard they're a tad brutal when it comes to interrogation. Being a woman, you never know what could happen."

Jun knows what could have happened and feels a sense of realization. She moves to speak to Kensho, but he walks away before she can say anything. Feeling a tad guilty about immediately branding Kensho a villain, Jun leaves the Crystal Catacombs and sits down on the palace steps.

" _I didn't even think about what could have happened if we sided with Aang and he lost. If what happened to Kensho is anything to go by, I doubt I would have survived prison under the Dai Li's watch_."

You ̡said̵ y͡ou ha̡ted̛ him

" _Oh Agni. I don't. I was just mad and wasn't thinking clearly. He could have told me…but he did. Kind of. He probably couldn't fill me in on the details at that point in time_."

He'̧ll cŗawļ r͜i̴gh͏t ̕i͡ņto Azula'̴s ̨ar͏m̢s̨ ͜no͝w

Jun curls herself up into a ball.

You'rę a failu̧re

" _No. I can make this right. I'm going to make this right_."

With her goal in mind, Jun sets out to find Kensho. Unsurprisingly, she found him at their house. What was surprising was the four empty bottles sitting on the floor in the living room and a drunk Kensho. How he was able to procure so many bottles in such a short amount of time was beyond her.

She slowly walks over to him, taking notice of a fifth bottle in his hands. Once she reached a close distance, Kensho finally noticed her.

"Oh, Jun. Sorry about the mess. Earth Kingdom alcohol is…good. Not as good as Fire Whiskey but…it'll do."

Kensho takes a large gulp of the contents of the bottle. Jun kneels in front of him.

"I…wanted to say, thank you. For looking out for me. We were in a very stressful situation and might have said things we didn't mean."

"Mmm. Right. Don't apologize to me Jun. You had a right to be pissed at me."

"Even so, aren't we better than that? After all we've been through?"

"I don't know. I would hope so."

Kensho takes a sip from the bottle this time, sloshing the liquid in his mouth before spitting it into a spit-pot Jun just noticed.

"Ugh, tastes almost like mud and rocks now."

"Please, stop drinking for just a second."

Jun moves to take the bottle, but Kensho downs the rest of it. He quickly grabs his mouth after swallowing. Afterwards Kensho tosses the empty bottle to the side and runs to an open circular window in the wall, and then begins to puke out of it.

Jun walks over and pats Kensho on the back.

"I'm sorry I made you think I was betraying you." Kensho says before hurling his stomach out again.

"Sshh, we can talk about that later."

"No I want to tell you-Hurmph-that I'm just…I'm so sorry. Please."

It broke Jun's heart to see Kensho like this. This wasn't the strong and proud man he was. This was his shell.

Kensho wipes his mouth and spits out the window.

He walks back to the living room, with Jun holding onto his arm, and grabs another bottle. This one Jun grabs away in time and rolls it away. She then positioned Kensho's head on her lap, his head facing horizontally.

"Rest now. It's been a long day."

Jun sees he passed out, his breathing even.

" _It's ok. We'll get past this. We will_."

Wilĺ ̴y͝oų?

* * *

Aaaand that's it. Hope you enjoyed.

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	27. Chapter 26

Helloooooo everybody! Time for another chapter of Flaming hearts WOO! And let's please welcome our favorite friend, Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

StraxyX (Thank you for both reviews. I hope you enjoy the story :) )

Views:

4,778+

I love ya all! Now let's get into this.

* * *

Jun leaned against the protective rail of the ship heading for the Fire Nation. Kensho was sleeping below deck, so Jun took the moment to get some air.

" _I wonder how the betrothal is going to be announced. It's a big deal for the princess to be betrothed, so I can assume there may be a celebration. Maybe free food_."

Suddenly the betrothal didn't seem all that bad. Jun laughed at the thought.

She looked up and observed the stars. The night was always calming. Letting out a sigh, Jun returns to Kensho's Room. He was still out, but Jun could see the glint of a bottle on the ground from the moonlight.

" _Azula and I are gonna have to keep an eye on him. I don't want him to slip into a relapse_."

Kensho stirs, convulsing on the bed violently. Jun rushes next to him, holding his arm gently.

"Kensho. I'm here. It's ok, I'm here."

He wakes up, gasping for air.

"J-Jun? Where are we?"

"We're on the ship. We're heading home to the Fire Nation."

"Right. Right."

Kensho sits himself up, his body drenched in sweat. Jun helps him up, propping him against the ship's wall.

" _I'm still mad at him, but I can't help but feel sorry as well_."

"Jun."

"Hm?"

"I know that look in your eye. You don't need to feel sorry for me."

"I'll never stop worrying."

Jun takes Kensho's hand, ignoring the lack of fingernails.

"You're my brother, and my lover."

Kensho stands up and walks to the door saying, "I don't deserve your worry."

He forcibly opens the door and walks onto the open deck, letting the breeze cool him down. Thankfully, he was wearing a pair of pants. No shirt though.

Kensho takes a few deep breaths and lies down on the floor.

"You back to drinking?"

Kensho sees Lu Ten standing over him.

"So? You're a hallucination. Shoo."

"Doesn't make my advice any less useful."

"Go on then. Shower me in your wisdom."

At that moment the ship hit a high wave, splashing the deck with water, and in turn splashed Kensho.

"I didn't mean literally…"

"Thank you, Yue." Lu Ten comments. "Now, you're gonna listen. Got that?"

Kensho gives him a nod.

"You can blame yourself for my death, fine. But Jun still loves you. You may have betrayed her, attacked her, decided to side with Azula -"

"Thanks for the recap."

"-But she still loves you. It's not in her nature to seriously hate someone. Well, besides your parents, but that's a different conversation."

"What should I do then?"

"It's clear she wants to make up. You are the one person she completely trusts. So, get your ass downstairs and make out with Jun."

"Right, wait-what did you say?"

"Not important."

"Alright. Before I do that first…"

Kensho walks over to the edge of the ship and relieves himself. By the time he finished Lu Ten had disappeared.

He then walks down back to his room and find Jun sleeping on his bed. Quietly, Kensho closes the door and cleans up the bottles before drying himself off, and slides in next to Jun.

She slightly shifts around, waking up and realizes Kensho was lying beside her.

"I'm sorry about betraying you. I'm sorry that I fought you. And I am so sorry for hurting you."

"I know. Like I said before, it was a very stressful situation. We were all acting on impulse."

Jun rests a hand against Kensho's chest, feeling the scars. Without hesitation, she gives him a rough kiss. He responds in kind. Together they two work at removing their clothing and enjoy each other for the rest of the night.

By the time they woke up, they were starting to get close to the port. The ship was just passing the Great Gates of Azulon.

Jun let out a groan as she stretched. Kensho's face was resting between her breasts.

"Wake up. We're getting close to the port." Jun says, seeing the massive statue of Azulon.

Kensho rolls onto his back and grabs his underwear and pants.

"Our fun shall have to wait until we get more alone time together." He remarks, putting on his clothes.

"Awww, I wonder what our grand entrance will look like."

"Probably filled with loads of people. They'll be wanting to celebrate Azula and Zuko though, so we'll be able to slip away."

"Good. Hey! We could sneak off to Lee's Old House. I'm pretty sure no one tried to buy it yet."

"Good plan. Let's suffer through the crowd first, then…"

Kensho pounces onto Jun's open arms.

"It'll be just you and me."

"I like the sound of that."

"Good. Now get dressed."

Kensho gets off Jun, who throws the covers off and starts getting dressed. Kensho watched, and once they were both sufficiently dressed they walked to the deck of the ship. Up top Zuko and Azula were waiting, with three palanquins waiting.

When Azula noticed Kensho she hooked her arm around his and walked him towards her palanquin.

"You should stay close, Lo and Li are going to announce our betrothal after the first ceremony."

"Oh, wonderful…"

"Look, I know these aren't the most ideal circumstances, but at least try to look happy. For me?"

Azula gives Kensho a look that…it made her look cute. Kensho caved in and says, "Ok, I will. Just please stop that face. It's too adorable."

To the side steam rolled off Jun's head.

" _I'm the only adorable one. I'll tear out her highlights_."

Composing herself, Jun and the others enter their respective structures. Once the ship docked, the front board fell and let the workers carry them. Soon they reached the tall platform at the docks where Azula, Zuko, and Kensho would be honored. Jun sat in her Palanquin, watching with interest. The whole dock was filled, and red lined the area.

"Your Princess Azula, clever and beautiful, disguised herself as the enemy and entered the Earth Kingdom's Capital." Lo/Li says.

"In Ba Sing Se, she found her brother Zuko." Li/Lo continues.

"And together they faced the avatar."

"And the Avatar fell. And the Earth Kingdom fell."

"Azula's Agent's quickly overtook the entire city. They went to Ba Sing Se's Great Walls and brought them down."

"The armies of the Fire Nation surged through the walls and swarmed over Ba Sing Se. Securing our victory."

"Now the heroes have returned home. Your Princess Azula."

The crowd cheers as Azula steps forwards.

"And after three long years your prince has returned. Zuko!"

The crowd cheers just as loud as Zuko steps forwards.

"With our royal family back home, we are pleased to announce the betrothal between Princess Azula, Daughter of Fire Lord Ozai, to Kensho Akarui. The White Dragon."

Kensho steps forwards, surprised to hear a sizable amount of cheering.

Azula links arms with Kensho, and together the two wave at the crowd.

With the ceremony out of the way, the four are brought to the Upper Ring of the Capital. Kensho was supposed to meet Fire Lord Ozai to discuss the betrothal. Jun decided to tag along, with the excuse that she was family, and deserved to be around.

Zuko walks away from the trio when they arrive at the Royal Palace. The three soon find themselves before Fire Lord Ozai, sitting at his usual location with bright red flames glowing all around him.

They all sit down on their knees before bowing to Ozai. After they kneel with their backs straight and begin the discussion.

"Azula, welcome home." Ozai greets.

"Thank you, father."

"Kensho and…Jun. what a surprise to see you here. I expected you to visit your parents. They'll be overjoyed to see you alive and well."

"I shall visit them as soon as my business here is done." Jun states.

"Hmm, very well. Now, Kensho, your betrothal to my daughter is a very special occasion. I wouldn't offer just anyone my prodigy."

"With all due respect, Fire Lord. Why choose me? I'm sure there are plenty of other men that would jump at the chance to marry someone as marvelous as your daughter."

"You are correct. Many suitors have offered. They're primarily sons of generals or admirals and can be quite annoying. You on the other hand. You're strong, strategic, and are completely loyal. I can see why Azula would suggest you as a potential suitor."

Kensho glances at Azula, who sits completely still showing complete neutrality on her face.

"It is a great honor. I would be a fool to try and turn down such an offering."

"You are Azula are free to plan the details, date, and guest list. The information will be brought to me, then I will arrange it."

"That's very generous of you, Fire Lord."

Jun fidgets a bit, which Ozai notices.

"Something wrong, Jun?"

"O-Oh, I was just thinking about the war, Fire Lord. Won't it cause problems?"

"I can see how it may complicate things. I'm sure that with Ba Sing Se under our thrall, we won't be facing too much of a problem though."

Jun nods in agreement.

With business out of the way, the three exit the Throne Room. Jun lets out a sigh of relief.

"It's always so hot in that room. Not to mention your father is very intimidating Azula."

"Yes, he is. Isn't he." Azula responds.

"I guess we should plan our wedding then…" Kensho remarks.

"Don't make it sound like a funeral. I'm not that bad." Azula jokes.

"No, you aren't. Before we start planning though, Jun and I should visit our…parents."

Jun and Azula both rest a hand against Kensho's arms. Noticing what they did, the two girls glare at each other before focusing back on Kensho.

"This is not going to be a fun day."

Kensho starts walking forwards, gesturing for Jun to follow.

"I'll return to the Royal Palace after my business with my family is done." Kensho says to Azula, who nods in understanding and walks off.

After a quick Palanquin ride, Kensho and Jun find themselves standing in front of the door.

"Hey, you going to be ok?" Kensho asks.

"Yeah. I need to confront them. Besides, when things go south, I'll have you."

Kensho nods and knocks the door. A voice inside lets them know someone is coming. When the door does open, it reveals Ming, who looked overjoyed to see them both.

"Oh Jun. It's so good to see you after all these years." Ming says, hugging the girl.

"You too Ming. How have you been?"

"I've been well, thanks for asking. Kensho. You certainly look…fit."

Kensho chuckles a bit before giving Ming as hug as well.

"Well thank you. You have grown beautiful as well."

"Well thank you! Come inside. Your parents are upstairs right now, getting out of their fancier attire. They saw your ceremony. Oh, Kensho. Congratulations on the betrothal."

"Thanks Ming."

Ming lets the two inside, closing the door behind them.

"I'll let them now you're here." Ming states, waking upstairs.

Kensho and Jun take a seat on some pillow seats and take in the room. Nothing seemed to have changed. There were one or two new bobbles around, but nothing much besides that.

"Kensho? Jun?" Shuri states, stepping down the stairs with Yogan behind her.

"Hello mother." Kensho says, standing up with Jun.

Shuri gives Kensho a hug and does something…similar for Jun.

Kensho's attention goes to his father, as he says, "Father. I heard you know of my betrothal."

"Yes. It was good news to hear. To think, soon my son will be part of the Royal Family."

"Right. Because that's what's important." Kensho responds sarcastically.

The sarcasm is lost on Yogan, who greets Jun.

"It seems you're alive after all. Good to hear."

" _Wow, I can really feel the love_."

"Yes, father. I'm alive. I also met Tsuyoi. Remember her?"

Yogan stares as Jun, eyes wide.

"How do you…she told you about us, didn't she?"

"Yes. She did. How could you…take away her baby. Take me away from her?"

"You are my child, and you are of the Fire Nation. You didn't belong with an Earth Kingdom Peasant."

Jun scoffs, stepping closer to Kensho.

"Of course. What else should I expect? Growing up you cared for me, I was your little girl," Jun says, starting to tear up, "Did you really ever love me as your daughter, or did you see me as a mistake you had to care for?"

"…When you were a child I did grow to love you. But as you grew older, I saw the same fighting spirit Tsuyoi had when she was younger. I didn't want a daughter that would grow to be rebellious."

"So that's it? You didn't-don't want me as a daughter because I remind you of my mother?"

"Yes. She was a low-class earth Kingdom Peasant. I only fell in love with her because of that fighting spirit, but that proved to be a terrible mistake. In the end she was only useful to me dead."

"You're a fucking bastard!" Jun yells.

"Shut your mouth! I am your father, and you will not speak to me in such a manner." Yogan replies with a greater amount of anger.

Jun grabs Kensho by the arm, who moves said arm across Jun to protect her.

"Now I understand why you and 'mother' never truly loved me," Jun says, spitting out the word mother with venom, "It's because I'm just a mistake to you. The weak link in the family. Tell me I'm wrong."

Yogan responds with a serious, "You're right. You are a mistake from my past, here only to scorn the line of Akarui with your incompetence."

Jun's eyes were streaming with tears by this point as she buried her face in Kensho's sleeve. He lets out a sigh, looking at his parents with disappointment in his eyes.

"I came here hoping we would be well received. It seems I was wrong. We shall take our leave. If I need to contact you I'll send an envoy."

Kensho wraps his arm around Jun and walks past Yogan and Shuri, who say nothing. Ming opens the door for the two as they exit the building, meeting no resistance.

Once outside the two enter the Palanquin and Kensho orders the attendants to carry them to the Royal Palace. Inside, Kensho held Jun close, massaging her back and calming her.

"They're gone. We won't have to see them ever again if you don't want to."

Jun nods, wiping away her tears.

"Yeah. I'm sorry for making a scene."

"Don't be. You needed to do this, I understand that."

Jun gives Kensho's cheek a kiss before resting her head against his shoulder.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The ride lasted shorter than they wanted, and soon they found themselves walking back into the Royal Palace. They found Azula after a minute and together the three started planning. After a few hours of coming up with all the information needed the moon rose high in the sky. Azula led Kensho to her bedroom…and Jun followed them.

"Oh, Jun. Aren't you going back home?" Azula asks.

Jun rubs her arm awkwardly.

Kensho speaks up for her, "We're both not very pleased with our parents now."

He walks Azula into her room and whispers, "It would mean a lot if Jun could spend the night with us. Tomorrow we can find her a temporary living space. It'll be just for tonight."

Azula lets out an annoyed sigh before saying, "Fine. Do you have an idea where she'll be staying already?"

"Yes. It used to be the home of a guard that worked here."

Azula nods, and Kensho walks over to Jun.

"Azula says you can spend the night here with us. Tomorrow we can look at Lee's place."

"She really agreed to that?"

"Probably used my only favor so, yeah."

Jun walks over to Azula and thanks her. She responds with a neutral tone saying it was only for the one night.

While they all dressed for the night, both girls ogled Kensho's bare chest. Their sleeping positions had Kensho in the middle, and Jun and Azula in both his arms. It was a bit odd and awkward, but eventually all parties fell asleep.

* * *

How you all enjoyed. We've come a long way and we're not done yet

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	28. Chapter 27

Helloooooo everybody! Time for another chapter! Let's bring in our friendly neighborhood Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

N/A

Views:

5,164+

Wow we made it to 5,000+! I love you all! You're all amazing! I gift to you all a digital hug.

* * *

Jun woke up feeling quite refreshed. She loved the feeling of waking up in Kensho's arms. Opening her eyes, she remembers they were sleeping in Azula's bed. She then notices said Fire Princess curled up in Kensho's other arm.

" _Guess I'll have to get used to sharing him with Azula. At least she's willing to share_."

Jun shifts around and lets the bed robe fall loose off her shoulders. She runs her fingers along Kensho's chest, waking him up.

"Ugh, Jun? Need something?"

"I need you." Jun states, giving him a soft kiss.

"Mmm, shh, we don't want to wake Azula. I don't want to be burned by blue flames any time soon."

Jun runs her hand along Kensho's chin.

"You need to shave that again."

"I know. Haven't had time."

Kensho's eyes drift to Jun's barely exposed chest.

"You're beautiful." Kensho remarks.

"I know." Jun responds.

The two laugh softly.

"Are you really ok with my betrothal to Azula?"

"I am now. Before I was worried about losing you, but now that I've had time to think I'm ok with it."

Kensho rewards Jun with a kiss between her breasts. She gladly accepts it.

"I should wake up my betrothed. Cover yourself." Kensho states.

Jun nods, lifting her bed robe up.

Kensho nudges Azula, who scrunches her face slightly before squinting her eyes open.

"Is it morning already?" Azula asks.

"It is. Jun's already awake."

Azula looks at said girl, who had stood up and started getting dressed. Jun gives Azula a wave before focusing back on her task.

"After breakfast Jun and I will go to her new temporary home."

Azula nods in agreement, tapping her cheek. Kensho understands the message and gives Azula an affectionate kiss on the cheek.

"You say temporary home. Why temporary?"

"Jun told me, on the ship ride here, that she plans on eventually moving back in with Lee and Hena."

Once everyone is dressed they leave to eat breakfast. It was a light affair, with Jun and Azula talking about wedding flora and dresses. Kensho was just glad they were finally starting to get along.

After eating, Kensho and Jun made their way to Lee's Old House. A few workers carried Jun's trunks that were filled with clothes. It looked a bit dusty but otherwise the foundation was still intact.

Entering the building they could see the interior was being cleaned well.

"I guess the inside would look good, in case someone would want to buy it." Jun states, taking a seat on the still present couch.

Kensho checks the two bedrooms and acknowledges that they would suffice, ordering the workers to bring the trunks in to Jun's old room.

"Alright. You good?" He asks, the two now alone in the house.

Jun nods, but quickly stands up and walks over to Kensho. She grabs him by the front of his robe and gives him a lustful kiss.

"You need to keep your word. You said when we got here we'd have a…fun time."

"I did say that, didn't I? What kind of man would that make me if I went against my word?"

"Enough talk."

Kensho lifts Jun, who lets out a squeak, and carries her to her old bedroom. He then drops Jun onto the bed and slides his hands under her shirt. Jun grabbed his wrists stopping him. She then slides her arms in through her sleeves and after a second, pulls her breast bands out from a sleeve.

With the obstacle out of the way, Jun moved Kensho's hands to her breasts. She let out a gasp of pleasure as he kneaded her chest.

"You know how to use your hands. I'll give you that." Jun states.

The two quickly strip down to nothing, and Jun lays on her back as Kensho hovers over her.

"Do it. I'm yours. Now and always." Jun states, closing her eyes.

"Now and always."

* * *

After their love making, Kensho gave Jun a soft kiss before leaving. With him gone, Jun rubbed her belly, thoughts of becoming a mother lingering on her mind.

"I know it'll be an…odd experience, but it'll be worth it." Jun mutters to herself.

With so much time on her hands, Jun starts getting bored. She does some stretching exercises, gymnastic positions Ty Lee showed her, and cleaned her nails with her senbon.

Finally getting fed up with doing nothing, Jun leaves the house and wanders around town. She purchases some food and snacks for later, and quickly brings them back to the house before leaving once more.

As she walked around she bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry-Zen?"

"Jun? Hey good to see you again." Zen remarks, embracing her.

"You as well. Is Cass here too?"

"Yeah. We heard about Kensho's betrothal and decided to come and congratulate him."

"Zen also heard there would be free drinks." Cassandra states, appearing behind Jun.

"Cass!" Jun exclaims, giving the older girl a hug.

"Good to see you."

"Unfortunately, there are no free-"

A random person shouts out, "Free drinks in honor of the betrothal of our beautiful Princess Azula!"

Zen rushes away from the two girls, intent on getting a drink.

"Some things never change." Jun states.

Cassandra laughs and nods in agreement.

"After we wish Kensho congratulations we're gonna head to Ember Island. We're gonna buy a house there and enjoy our vacation. When the war ends we're gonna settle down there. Just like we planned years ago."

"I need to head there too. How about this, after you visit Kensho come to my place. It's just down the street, the house with dust covering the outside and an old door. We can eat dinner and tomorrow head off together."

"Sounds great. I'll let Zen know."

"Let me know what?" Zen asks, holding a couple of bottles of Fire Whiskey.

"I'll tell you on our way to Kensho."

Jun waves goodbye as the two walk away.

 *****Line Break*****

Kensho walked along the hallways of the Royal Palace and soon found himself at the palatial garden where the Turtle Ducks would swim in the pond. He sits near the water and watches then float about so serenely.

A shadow appears beside him, and Azula sits next to him.

"I bought this for you." Kensho says, holding up a golden necklace with a ruby in the center.

"It looks beautiful." Azula states.

She gives Kensho permission to put it on her. He does so.

The two sit in silence until a guard approaches them, saying two officers were at the palace asking for an audience with Kensho. He tells the guard to fetch them, and a smile is plastered on his face as he sees his old friends.

"Zen. You bastard." Kensho says, grabbing Zen's forearm.

"You're getting married. About time too. I was wondering how long it was going to take."

Cassandra walks over to Azula and compliments the necklace.

"Kensho, you certainly have a beautiful bride." Cassandra states.

"I know. She's quite a vision, isn't she?" Kensho remarks, causing Azula to lightly blush.

"We just came by to wish you congratulations. Also, Jun said she'd join us on our journey to Ember Islands. So, you don't need to worry." Zen says.

Kensho thanks Zen.

Before Zen and Cassandra leave, Zen hands Kensho a bottle of Fire Whiskey and says, "Drink up my friend. It's a time for celebration."

Once they turn a corner, Kensho turns to look at Azula. She was alternating her looks between the alcohol and himself.

"Right. Uh, I'll just…"

Kensho runs away towards the pond, with Azula in hot pursuit. After a short chase Azula tackles Kensho, who holds the bottle over his head away from her.

"Give me the bottle." Azula says, reaching out.

Due to Azula's shorter stature Kensho was able to hold her in place over his body.

"Ah ah ah."

Azula realizes he was teasing her. Two could play at that game.

She stops trying to reach the bottle, and instead straddles his chest. This has the desired affect as he lightly gulps and rolls the bottle a few feet away.

Kensho then runs his hands along Azula's waist, and she was enjoying it.

" _I should ask Jun about any sensitive spots Kensho has before she leaves_."

Azula bends her body down and the two connect their lips. Kensho can taste apple on her lips, and Azula can taste ash. She liked it. Kensho sits himself up and runs his mouth along Azula's neck. Judging by the gasps and moans she let out, she enjoyed it.

Azula clawed Kensho's back as the two enjoyed their passion. Soon they stopped and were breathing hard, staring at each other.

"Did you do this with Jun often?" Azula asks.

"Yeah. Often."

"When we are married, I want you to do whatever it is you do to Jun, to me."

"As my princess wishes."

The two stand up, and Kensho grabs the bottle before they leave.

* * *

Jun finished her rice and watched as Zen consumed a second bottle of Fire Whiskey while Cassandra scolded him.

" _This is nice. I wish I could be around for the wedding ceremony, but I don't know if I could handle it_."

Cassandra stops her scolding when she notices Jun's mood darken.

"Hey Jun," Cassandra says, getting her attention, "When we get to Ember island, why don't we get tanned and find you a boyfriend."

Jun lets out a small squeak, saying, "The tan sounds good, but I don't need a boyfriend."

"Come on, a young and beautiful girl like you? You'll have the guys clambering to be with you."

"Well, I don't know. Why don't we get there first then see how things go."

"Fair enough."

"Besides, I want to check in on some friends."

Cassandra nods in acceptance before going back to scolding Zen.

When everyone was finished Jun led Zen and Cassandra to Lee's old bedroom. They all wished each other good night and went to their respective rooms.

Jun laid in her bed with the back of her hands resting behind her head.

" _The bed feels…cold. Ugh, snap out of it Jun. Maybe a little_ …"

Jun moves her hands down low and slips them beneath her underwear. She lets out a soft moan as she pleasures herself. One hand is then moved up to her chest and she rubs the soft nubs on her breasts. She thinks of Kensho as she finally climaxes, arching her back in the process.

" _I'm gonna need a clean pair of underwear, and I'll need to clean the sheets tomorrow_."

Jun strips down into nothing but her bed robe and is too tired to put on any clothes. She pulls the robe close before closing her eyes and falling into a deep slumber.

In the morning, Jun wakes up to a lonely bed. She stretches and enjoys the sound of cracking bones. After sitting still for a few seconds, she remembers Zen and Cassandra were in the other room.

She changes into a clean outfit and leaves her room to see Cassandra sitting on Zen's back, who was sprawled on the floor.

"Oh, morning Jun. Ignore Zen, he wanted a drink, but I wouldn't let him." Cassandra greets.

"You're cruel woman. Cruel." Zen mutters.

"Ah, I see. Good work Cass."

"So, who's gonna watch over the house while you're away?" Cassandra asks.

"I was thinking about that, and I have an idea."

* * *

Ming knocks on the door to the house she was told to go to. It opens, and Jun is standing there.

"Jun? What's up?" Ming asks.

"Come on inside first."

Ming had to admit the inside of the house looked better than the outside.

"Feels warm and homey, right?" Jun asks.

Ming nods her head.

"Good. Then it's yours."

"M-Mine? What're you talking about?"

"I'm leaving, shipping off to Ember Island. It would mean a lot if you could watch over this place while I'm away."

"So, I can actually live here? And work at your parent's home?"

Jun slightly cringes but nods her head. Ming gives Jun a hug, thanking her.

"Thank you so much. This will make the travel time much more manageable."

"Oh? Where do you live? I never asked before."

"I live near the edge of the capitol. At a shack with about four other people."

"Wow. You managed to travel that far a distance each day? For all these years? I have even more respect for you."

"Thank you, Jun. So, when are you leaving?"

"Today actually. Sorry to just drop the building on you."

"It's fine. I'll ask the other back home for help to move things. Again, thank you so much."

"You deserve it. I should be thanking you for being such a good friend for all these years."

The two exchange a hug one more time before stepping outside. Jun hands Ming a key and some spares. After doing so she heads to the docks and sees Zen and Cassandra waiting for her near a small ship.

"All set?" Cassandra asks.

"Yeah. I wish I could say bye to Kensho, but it's not a far boat ride away and he knows where to find me."

"Right. Let's head off then." Zen announces.

The three board the ship and set sail to the vacation island.

Once they arrive, their ship is docked and anchored. Jun splits from Zen and Cassandra to find Lee and Hena.

After taking a moment to remember the right route, Jun heads off. It took about an hour of walking, so by the time Jun arrived at the house her feet were getting sore and she was getting tired.

As she reached the house Jun took a swig of water from her canteen and knocked on the front door.

"One moment." Jun hears from the inside.

The door opens and reveals Hena, who was wearing a light red robe with no sleeves and a pair of shorts.

"Jun!" Hena exclaims, quickly grabbing the girl and giving her a big hug.

"It's good to see you too." Jun says, losing breath.

Hena lets the poor girl go and drags her inside.

"It's so good to see you. How have you been? Did you find Kensho? How long are you going to stay?"

"I'm fine. I did find Kensho. Aaand I'll be staying for a very extended amount of time."

"That's great to hear. Lee is off training one of his new pupils, but they'll both be back for lunch."

"Sounds good. I think I'll take a short nap while I wait. The walk was long."

"Alright dear. Your room is still the same."

"Thanks."

Jun walks upstairs and enters her room, noticing that Hena was right. It was exactly the same. She then flopped onto the bed and closed her eyes, feeling very relaxed.

* * *

Alright that's it for now. Hope you all enjoyed!

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	29. Chapter 28

Hey everyone. Sorry for the late update but I had an incident. I slipped on some ice and managed to cut my knee open a bit. It's healin up well after some painful cleaning and rest, so no worries. Anyways, let's get on with the chapter. First, Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

None

Views:

5,499+

I won't take up more of your time. Enjoy

* * *

Jun woke up hearing the front door shut. Multiple voices could also be heard, and Jun stretched before leaving the room to go to the bathroom. After that, she walked downstairs and saw Lee and his pupil sitting around the living room. Hena was finishing lunch for the four of them.

"Jun. It's really you. I thought Hena was try to play a trick on me." Lee says, standing up and giving Jun a hug, which she gladly returns.

"It's really me. Who's this?" Jun asks, gesturing to the other guy who stood up.

"I'm Markus. Pleasure to meet you."

"Pleasure."

Jun gives Markus a friendly smile before walking over to Hena.

"I see you've met Markus." Hena states, stirring the pot of noodles.

"Yeah. He seems like a likeable fellow."

"Maybe you can accompany him around the beach after he's done training."

"You aren't suggesting that I court this young man."

"No, I'm merely suggesting that you befriend him. Who knows what can happen after that."

"Thanks, Hena, but I'll pass on the courtship. It won't hurt to befriend him though."

"If you insist."

"I do."

Jun helps Hena finish up the ramen and then sets the table with four bowls and chop sticks. Hena carries the pot over and tells the men that dinner was ready. Everyone sits down and dig in.

"Markus, why don't we go through the training for another hour after we finish and then call it a day."

"Yes, sir."

After finishing lunch Hena tells Jun to watch over the men, and that she would take care of the cleaning. Jun thanks Hena for the delicious lunch before stepping outside.

The sun did feel good and the breeze made sure she didn't feel uncomfortably hot. Jun sits down on the front porch and watches Markus go through basic fighting techniques with a partisan.

After an hour the training ended, and Lee went back inside. Jun walked over to Markus and greeted him.

"So, you're training to be a guard?"

"Yeah. Lee has been a very good teacher."

Jun nods in agreement.

"Why don't you drop your armor off at your home then come back. We can walk around the beach and talk."

"Y-Yeah. Sounds good. I don't live very far away so I'll be back in a few minutes."

Jun watched as he ran off and giggled under her breath. It took around 15 minutes for Markus to return, and the two started walking close to the waves.

"So, what's life like in the Capital?" Markus asks.

"Busy. It's filled with pretentious assholes and cunts. Why, haven't you been before?"

"Uh, no. I'm from one of the colonies."

"Oh, neat."

Jun pulls out a senbon and starts twirling it around her fingers.

"So, are you Lee and Hena's daughter?"

"Kind of. They became a second family. My original family is filled with assholes, besides my brother. It wasn't till a few months ago did I learn that my birth mother is from the Earth Kingdom."

"That's some big news."

"It was. I warmed up to her nicely though. She's a lot like me."

The two find a grassy hill and take a seat on it.

"Anything you wanna tell me about yourself?" Jun asks.

"My life isn't very interesting. Grew up in an Earth Kingdom colony, I've got a loving mother and father, and I decided to come here to train to become a guard."

"You're right. Not very interesting." Jun says, laying completely flat on the grass. The wind flutters against her robe, giving Markus a glance at her breast bands. He averts his gaze, opting to look at the water.

"So, your brother. What's he like?" Markus asks.

Jun gains a dreamy smile on her face.

"He's a great person, and an amazing soldier. He also has a bit of a drinking problem, which I hope doesn't resurface while I'm away."

"He's a soldier?"

"Mhmm."

"Wow. I guess he's been all around the world then."

"Yeah. He has."

" _I wonder what he's doing right now_." Jun thinks as the sun starts to set.

* * *

[1 Week Later]

Heavy panting a moaning could be heard coming from Azula's Room if one cared to listen. Azula sat atop Kensho as she mercilessly ground her hips against him. He feels the ring on her finger as she pushes against him.

Kensho grabs her waist and switches their positions, wrapping Azula in his arms as he pushed deep into her core. Azula scratched at his back, while Kensho held her tighter. After pushing in one last time they both moan in pleasure at their release.

Kensho slides off Azula, who was gasping for breath.

"So that's what you do to Jun." Azula remarks breathlessly.

"Yeah. Yeah that's…yeah."

A day earlier the two were pronounced as husband and wife in a lavish ceremony. Their first time together, Kensho made sure to be gentle. Now, Azula wanted him to be rougher.

"So, we still have a few days left of our honeymoon. What do you want to do?"

Azula shrugs.

Kensho wraps an arm around her, pulling Azula close.

"Let's just lay in bed for a while then."

"I can go along with that."

A few hours later Kensho woke up in a cold sweat. He checked to see if he woke up Azula, which he didn't, and carefully climbed out of bed. He walks out into the hallway and steps onto the outside path, where he takes a deep breath and runs his hands through his hair.

Making sure no one was round, he pulls out a flask from his robe and takes a sip of the liquid.

" _Fire Whiskey. Nothing better in the world_."

He takes another sip before closing the flask and putting it back in his robe.

A slender pair of arms wrap around him.

"Can't sleep?"

"No."

"How come?"

"Nightmares…memories."

"Come on back to bed."

Kensho nods, letting Azula lead him to their bedchambers.

Once there she lays him bed and crawls in next to him.

"Remember, I'm your wife now. It's my job to make sure you're ok, and vice versa."

"Of course."

"So, is there anything you want to get off your chest?"

"…I…I don't know."

"Well, when you so have something to say, I'll be here."

Azula rests her head against Kensho's chest, soon returning to sleep. Kensho wraps his arm around Azula and rubs her back with his thumb. After a few seconds, Kensho fall asleep as well.

* * *

[Ember Island]

Jun sat in bed reading a book.

"Ooh, clever. He he he oh that-"

A _tink_ against the wood frame of the open window draws Jun away from her book. She marks her place before walking over and seeing Markus outside.

"Markus? What're you doing?" Jun whispers.

"Come on outside."

"Ugh. This had better be good."

Jun garbs herself in a red bed robe before quietly leaving the house and walking over to Markus.

"What's up?" Jun asks.

"Thought we could walk around. There aren't any clouds out and the stars are shining bright."

"…Alright. Lead the way."

The two walk along the sand and return to the hill. Once there they lay on their backs and point out the star formations.

"There…is Kyoshi's Fan." Jun points out.

"Oh yeah. This is pretty fun."

"Mhmm. My brother would have loved this."

"You haven't mentioned him by name yet. I'm just curious is all."

"That can be my little mystery until the two of you meet."

"If you insist."

After a few minutes later the two return to Jun's home.

"Well, this turned out to be pretty fun." Jun remarks.

"That's good to hear. I'd hate to be on your bad side."

"That would end badly for you."

The two quietly laugh a bit. Markus takes a step forwards and starts to lean close. Panicking, Jun quickly places her hand on his shoulder.

"Uh, listen Markus. You're a very kind person. It's just…"

"Let me guess. You already have someone?"

"Yeah. Sorry."

"Oh, don't be. Uh, he isn't on the island right now is he?"

"No. He's in the capital."

Markus nods before scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

"Well, good night." He says, walking off.

Jun responds in a similar manner before quietly sneaking back into her room. Once there she disrobes and crawls under the covers. Ready for a good night sleep.

* * *

[3 Days Later]

Kensho stood in the middle of an area, two soldiers flanking him. He waited for one to make a move.

Both run forwards, and Kensho stands still. Once they release a torrent of fire, Kensho launches himself in the air and launches a punch and kick of fire while falling.

The two stop attacking and block the flames. Kensho takes the moment to run at one of them and lands a few solid blows to his chest. With one opponent left Kensho takes the advantage and charges. The soldier throws flames at him, but nothing works.

Once Kensho got close, he covered his arm with flames before punching the opponent in the face, knocking him unconscious.

"I'm a little rusty."

"You don't look it." Azula comments, standing to the side.

"I was slow in the air. I should've moved faster."

"You're not on active duty, so don't expect to be in peak combat physique. Plus you're ordeal in Ba Sing Se can't have helped."

Kensho walks over to Azula and says, "That's easy for you to say. You're always at your peak."

"Why thank you."

The two walk off back to the Royal Palace, leaving the soldiers to wake up on their own.

When they arrive, they receive word that Fire Lord Ozai was sending the two of them, Zuko, Ty Lee, and Mai to Ember Island so he could meet with his advisors in private.

So, everyone found themselves on a small ship being driven by a Sea Lion.

"I'm so excited to spend the weekend on Ember Island." Ty Lee says, "It's going to be great to hang out on the beach and do nothing."

"Doing nothing is a waste of time. We're being sent away on a forced vacation." Zuko states.

"Lighten up. So dad was to meet with his advisors alone, without everyone else around. Don't take it personally." Azula says, glancing over at Kensho, who was dazing off.

"Doesn't your family have a house on Ember Island?" Ty Lee asks.

"We used to come every summer when we were kids."

"That must've been fun."

"That was a long time ago." Zuko comments.

Within seconds the Sea Lion stops at a small dock, where Lo and Li waited for them.

"Welcome to Ember Island." They greet, synchronizing their voices.

Everyone looks ahead and become less enthused at seeing the somewhat small house. When they look inside, they're glad to see it was bigger than it appeared.

"It smells like old lady in here." Zuko comments.

"Gee, I wonder why."

Ty Lee walks over to a painting and asks, "Who are these two beautiful women?"

"Can't you tell? It's Lo/Li and me."

They strike the same pose in the picture, and Zuko and Kensho nearly throw up.

They all move into the bedroom, where Ty Lee jumps onto a pink bed.

"Ooh, I love the seashell bedspread."

"Are you serious? It looks like the beach threw up all over it."

"We know you're upset that you were forced to come here this weekend. But Ember Island is a magical place."

"Keep an open mind."

"Give it a chance."

"And it can help you understand yourselves and each other."

Lo/Li picks up a smoothed rock.

"The beach has a special way of smoothing even the most rugged edges."

Azula yawns at the lecture, then the two elders drop the robes to reveal their swimwear.

"Time to hit the beach." The say.

Mai covers Zuko's eyes and Azula does the same for Kensho.

With that…display out of the way, everyone turn turns in the room to get dressed. Zuko and Kensho both wore loose robes, and the prince carried a parasol that covered himself and Mai as they walked along the beach trying to find a spot.

As they walked around Azula stomped on a sand castle, causing the kids to run away in fear. Feeling bored she kicked the small bucket as well.

"You have such a way with kids." Kensho remarks with a smirk.

"I'm just a natural."

Kensho chuckles under his breath as he lays out their towels on the sand. The two gave them both enough space to sit close to each other.

Azula noticed a random beach guy fawn over Ty Lee. She averts her gaze and looks at Kensho, oblivious as he looked at the waves in deep thought.

"Kensho, would you mind putting some sun screen on my back?" Azula asks.

"Of course not."

Kensho starts applying the substance, giving Azula a massage in the process. Something she greatly appreciated.

"You seem thoughtful. Something on your mind?" Azula asks.

"Just wondering if we could visit Jun. She should live nearby."

"Sure, we can say hi later. Right now, why don't we just enjoy ourselves."

Kensho nods in agreement, giving Azula a kiss on the cheek.

After a few minutes Azula noticed some people playing Kuai Ball. Kensho noticed the competitive glint in Azula's eyes and says, "Four players. I can sit this game out. Go have fun."

Azula pecks Kensho on the lips before standing up.

"Hey beach bums. We're playing next. Ty Lee, get over here now!"

Ty Lee stands up on her arms and walks over.

Zuko throws his robe off, gaining the attention of a group of girls.

Kensho walked to the edge to watch while Azula strategized.

When the first ball was served, Azula kicked it right into the ground on the opponent's side. The game progressed extraordinarily well for Azula's Team. Everyone performed efficiently, and they didn't lose a single point.

Azula launched the final point, kicking the ball into the ground so hard it burned the net and created a sandy mushroom cloud.

"Yes, we defeated you for all time. You will never rise from the ashes of your shame and humiliation!"

…

"Well, that was fun."

Two cool looking dudes walk over to Ty Lee. One says, "I'm having a party tonight. You should come by."

"Sure. I love parties."

"Your friend can come too."

Kensho walked over to the group, standing beside Azula.

"Uh, what about me, Kensho, and my brother? Aren't you going to invite us?" Azula asks.

The two guys exchange a look.

"You don't know who we are, do you?"

"Don't you know who we are? We're Chan and Ruon-Jian."

"Yeah."

Zuko stalks forwards, intent on murdering them. Azula stops him with an arm.

"But, fine. You're invited. Just so you know though, some of the most important teenagers in the Fire Nation are gonna be at this party so, try and act normal."

"We'll do our best."

The group leave the beach for the day, after collecting their equipment, and head back to Lo/Li's House. While they all ate an early dinner, Zuko asked why Azula wanted to go the party. Kensho was curious as well.

I guess I was, intrigued. I'm so used to people worshiping us."

"They should." Ty Lee states.

"Yes, I know, and I love it. But for once I just wanted to see how people would treat us if they didn't know who we were."

Li/Lo Speaks up saying, "Like waves washing away the footprints on the sand, Ember Island gives everyone a clean slate."

"Ember Island reveals the true you."

They both clap then snap their fingers before announcing, "To the party!"

"It's a bit early though." Kensho remarks with humor.

He then stands up and goes off to change. While doing so Azula sneaks up behind him.

"I'm thinking of coming along with you to see Jun."

Kensho finishes getting dressed and says, "If you want."

Azula changes into a casual attire, and Kensho gives her a kiss on the lips. As the two start walking, Azula starts up conversation.

"So, won't this little trip make us late for the party?"

"Nope. Parties like that are usually later into the night anyways."

"If you say so."

As the two approach the house, they see Jun sitting outside with someone.

" _Who's that?_ " Kensho wonders.

He waves his hand to gain their attention.

Jun jumps up and waits for Kensho to get closer before running up to him and capturing him in a hug.

"Kensho. Azula. What are you two doing here?"

"We're on vacation for the weekend. Fire Lord's orders."

Jun nods in understanding and catches the gleam from their wedding rings.

"Sorry I missed your ceremony. I'm sure both of you looked great."

"Don't worry about it. The ceremony itself was rather boring. What happened after…now that was something."

Azula wrapped her arm around Kensho, making Jun a bit jealous.

"Should I go?" Markus asks.

"Oh, no, where are my manners. Guys, this is Markus. Lee's latest pupil."

Azula lets go of Kensho to let him shake Markus' hand.

"Nice to meet you."

"You as well. You're Jun's…brother?"

Kensho looks at Jun saying, "He picks up fast."

"That he does. So, do you have time for tea?"

"We're actually going to a party later tonight."

"The one that Chan and Ruon-Jian are hosting?" Markus speaks up, gaining all their attention.

"I-I was invited by a friend of mine who heard about it."

Something was nagging Jun in the back of her mind.

" _Why does that name sound familiar?_ "

"Well, would you two like to join us?" Kensho offers.

"Yeah," Jun responds, "Markus could use some socializing."

Said person scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

With two new additions to their entourage, Kensho and Azula returned to the others. Once everyone was together they all headed towards the party.


	30. Chapter 29

Hello everyone! New chapter! Gettin close to 30. Exciting. First: Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

None

Views:

5,686+

I can't ever say how awesome you all are. Instead, I'll let you read in peace

* * *

Kensho knocked on the door and Chan opened it.

"You're right on time. And you have two new additions. Wonderful." Chan states, stepping aside to let the group in.

Once inside they all looked at the house and noticed how many expensive items there were.

"Just don't break anything." Chan states before walking off.

Ty Lee, Mai, and Zuko walk away. Leaving Kensho, Jun, Azula, and Markus to wander.

"Jun, I don't know about you, but I am getting the urge to take up thieving again."

"I'm with you."

"Wait, you were a thief before?" Markus asks.

"Just an inside joke. Remember when I stole your honey Jun?" Kensho says with a smirk.

Jun blushes.

"Yeah, I remember." Jun says, shoving him slightly.

The two laugh a bit, leaving Markus confused and Azula jealous.

"Kensho, why don't we get something to drink." Azula says, grabbing his arm.

"Sounds like a good idea. Excuse us."

The two walk off, leaving Jun with Markus.

"So…fun party."

"Yup."

Jun takes a seat on a bench and Markus follows her lead.

"What was Kensho talking about when he said he, 'stole your honey'."

"Oh, it was when we were younger. We were drinking some tea and I got the honey. It disappeared from my sight when I looked away for a second. Turns out Kensho had snuck it away. It became our little inside joke."

Markus buys the fake tale.

" _Good thing I came up with that. Not sure if Markus is ready to hear our tale of incest_."

With Kensho and Azula, the two had gotten their drinks. Kensho drank some of his first, making sure no one tampered with it before giving Azula the all clear. They positioned themselves near a column, and Ty Lee came cartwheeling over.

"Oh, I'm glad you two are here. Those boys won't leave me alone. I guess they all like me too much."

"Come on, Ty Lee. You can't be this ignorant."

"What are you talking about?"

"Those boys only like you because you make it easy for them. You're not a challenge. You're a tease. It's not like they actually care who they are."

Ty Lee starts crying, and Kensho places a comforting hand on her shoulder while nudging Azula with an elbow.

"Okay, okay, calm down. I didn't mean what I said. I'm just feeling a little overwhelmed with everything. I'm sorry for taking it out on you."

"Oh, well. I guess that's understandable. I forgive you."

Out of the corner of his eye, Kensho notices Jun step onto the balcony.

"Excuse me ladies, I need to talk with Jun about something."

"Of course. Take your time."

Kensho gives Azula a kiss on the cheek before walking outside to the balcony. Jun's back was to him, so she didn't notice his approach.

"It's a nice night."

Jun jumps slightly, nodding in agreement.

"Yeah. It is nice."

"You alright?"

"Yeah. I just…I don't know. Something's been nagging me in the back of my head."

Kensho wraps an arm around Jun and gives her a kiss atop her head.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out. In the meantime, why don't we go back inside and relax."

Jun nods, letting Kensho lead her back inside. When they entered, Jun spotted a pretentious looking asshole. That's when it hit her.

"It's Ruon-Jian."

"Yeah? What about him?"

"It was maybe five plus years ago. He's the one that…well, defiled me."

Jun feels Kensho's hand slip off her shoulder, and she looks at his face only to see a cold hatred.

"Kensho, no. Not now, and not in public." Jun says, moving in front of him.

"I'll kill him for touching you. I'll burn him until he's nothing but ash."

"Alright, but you can't do that now. That would only cause a panic. Let's go back outside for right now to cool off ok?"

Kensho reluctantly nods his head, tearing his eyes away from his potential victim.

Jun let out a sigh of relief. She despised Ruon-Jian, but she couldn't let Kensho just murder him in public.

She then noticed Kensho was letting out small bursts of flame from his mouth, and quickly grabbed onto him.

"I'm right here. You can calm down, nothing is going to happen."

He responds by downing the rest of his drink before blowing some steam out of his nose, and let out a disgruntled sigh.

"I know. I just…"

He then pulls out a flask from his shirt pocket and starts downing it.

" _I'd rather have him drinking than killing someone_."

Finishing half of the contents of the flask, Kensho puts the flask away and walks over to the wooden rail of the porch to lean against it. Jun follows close behind, checking behind her to make sure no one was watching.

"I'm your big brother. I'm supposed to protect you. I couldn't even do that properly in the past."

"You were away at war. I can take care of myself, you know that."

Kensho nods.

"Yeah. Yeah I know."

Jun notices a glazed look in Kensho's eyes.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Even though I'm the one who remembers being violated, you looked worse than me."

"I do? Sorry, I'm just…it's difficult for me not to unleash a torrent of flames at Ruon-Jian."

"You always were one to let actions dictate your thoughts."

"As I recall, you quite enjoyed some of my 'actions'."

"I do. Don't you forget that."

The two laugh a bit before Jun leans against Kensho.

"What's really the problem?"

"You read me too well. It's this situation with you and Azula."

"Oh?"

"Mmm. I love you both, but I can't help but feel guilty that I don't give each of you my one hundred percent."

"Well, I wouldn't mind if it were just the two of us again, but realistically that won't happen."

"You say that you can be a mistress, but I don't want that kind of life for you. You'd be looked down upon as nothing but a breeder. You're more than that."

"What am I?"

The two look into each other's eyes.

"You're strong, beautiful, courageous, and amazing."

They lean closer, their breath warming each other's faces.

"That's kind of you to…"

Jun slurs off as their lips connect. It was soft, and comfortable. It was just the two of them, in that one moment. It felt like a lifetime had passed when they separated.

"It's been a long time since we had a kiss like that."

Jun nods in agreement.

"I liked it. Maybe later tonight we could find a room to ourselves. We can even invite Azula if she's interested."

Kensho snorts out a laugh and Jun joins in.

"Let's go back inside. It's starting to get chilly out here."

The two go back into the house, the party still going on.

"Hey, remember. No killing."

"If you insist."

"I do. Now go get yourself another drink, I need to talk to Azula about something."

"Alright."

The two split off.

Azula notices Jun approach her with a curious look.

"Jun. Enjoy the party?"

"As parties go this one is pretty good. I wanted to talk to you about something."

"I'm listening."

Kensho walked closer to the two and noticed their hushed whispers. They both nod before focusing their gaze on Kensho.

"Good to see you two getting along finally."

A commotion is heard, and the three notice Zuko shoving Ruon-Jian into a large vase.

"Remind me to thank Zuko." Jun comments.

The Fire Prince stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

"I think we've overstayed our welcome." Kensho comments, finishing his drink before putting it on a table nearby.

Jun nods beside him and follows him outside. Azula lets them know she would collect Ty Lee and Mai. As they leave they let Markus know they were going away, and he decided it would be a good time for him to return home.

Once outside the two walk down to the beach. The moon was the only thing giving them light. Kensho covers his arm with fire and uses it as a torch.

Azula walks over to them with the other two girls tailing behind her.

"I have an idea where Zuzu went. I'll go fetch him."

"Let's all go. Makes it a shorter walk for everyone."

Azula nods, and the group walk along the beach until they find a house sitting on a large hill. Everyone stayed behind while Azula went to fetch her brother.

The two return a moment later.

Zuko walks past Mai, who gives him a short, "Hi."

"Where's your new boyfriend?"

Jun flicks him in the head, pointing at the spot next to Mai.

"Are you cold?" Zuko asks, sitting next to her.

"I'm freezing." Ty Lee says, trying to lighten the mood.

"I'll make a fire. There's plenty of stuff to burn in there." Zuko responds, looking at the house.

He returns with a few miscellaneous items and sets them ablaze.

"What are you doing?" Ty Lee asks, seeing a burning picture.

"What does it look like I'm doing."

"But, it's a painting of your family."

"You think I care?"

"I think you do."

"You don't know me. So why don't you mind your own business."

Ty Lee mutters, "I know you."

"No you don't. You're stuck in your own Ty Lee world where everything's great all the time."

"Zuko, Leave her alone." Mai interjects.

"I'm so pretty, look at me. I can walk on my hands. Woo." Zuko says, standing on his hands.

He lets himself fall onto his back with a thud.

"Circus freak."

Azula laughs a bit, and Kensho nudges her with his elbow, giving a look of disapproval.

"Yes, I'm a circus freak," Ty Lee states, "Go ahead and laugh all you want. You wanna know why I joined the circus?"

"Here we go."

"Do you have any idea what my home life was like? Growing up with six sisters who look exactly like me? It was like I didn't even have my own name. I joined the circus because I was scared of spending the rest of my life as part of a match set. At least I'm different now. Circus freak is a compliment."

"Guess that explains why you need ten boyfriends, too." Mai speaks up.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Attention issues. You couldn't get enough attention when you were a kid, so you're trying to make up for it now."

"Well, what's your excuse Mai? You were an only child for fifteen years, but even with all that attention, your aura is this dingy, pasty, gray…"

"I don't believe in auras."

"Yeah, you don't believe in anything." Zuko comments.

"Oh, well, I'm sorry I'm can't be as high-strung and crazy as the rest of you."

"I'm sorry, too. I wish you would be high-strung and crazy for once instead of keeping all your feeling bottled up inside. She just called your aura dingy. Are you gonna take that?"

Mai lays down on the rock saying, "What do you want from me? You want a teary confession about how hard my childhood was? Well, it wasn't. I was a rich only child who got anything I wanted...as long as I behaved and sat still, and didn't speak unless spoken to. My mother said I had to keep out of trouble. We had my dad's political career to think about."

"I can understand that." Jun says, gaining everyone's attention.

"Well, kind of. I wasn't an only child for most of my life, but our 'parents' are status climbers. I was the disappointment of the family. A symbol of my father's mistake."

"What do you mean?" Ty Lee asks.

"While we were in Ba Sing Se, I met my true mother. She came from an Earth Kingdom village, and I was taken away from her at birth. Father wanted me to become the proper lady that she never was."

"Well, that's it, then. You both had a controlling family who had certain expectations, and if you strayed from them, you were shut down. That's why Mai's afraid to care about anything, and why she can't express herself." Azula states.

Mai stands up and shouts, "You want me to express myself? Leave me alone!"

Zuko approached her saying, "I like it when you express yourself."

He tries to rest his hand on her shoulder, only to be brushed away.

"Don't touch me! I'm still mad at you."

"My life hasn't been that easy either, Mai." Zuko says, starting to get agitated.

"Whatever. That doesn't excuse the way you've been acting."

"Calm down, you guys. This much negative energy is bad for your skin. You'll totally break out."

"Bad skin? Normal teenagers worry about bad skin. I don't have that luxury. My father decided to teach me a permanent lesson on my face!" Zuko shouts, pointing at said scar.

Ty Lee looks guilty as she says, "Sorry Zuko, I…"

Zuko turns his back on everyone and rants, saying, "For so long I thought that if my dad accepted me, I'd be happy. I'm back home now, my dad talks to me. Ha! He even thinks I'm a hero. Everything should be perfect, right? I should be happy now, but I'm not."

He turns back around and says, "I'm angrier than ever and I don't know why!"

"There's a simple question you need to answer, then. Who are you angry at?" Azula asks.

"No one. I'm just angry."

"Yeah, who are you angry at Zuko?" Mai asks.

"Everyone. I don't know." He responds.

"Is it dad?"

"No. No."

"Iroh?" Jun asks.

"Me?" Azula asks.

"No, no, no, no!" Zuko responds, grabbing his head.

"Then who? Who're you angry at?" Mai asks.

"Answer the question Zuko."

"Talk to us."

"Come on, answer the question."

"I'm angry at myself!" Zuko yells, bringing his fists down, causing the fire to explode into a vertical pillar.

Everyone shields their themselves from the flying embers.

When the flames die down Azula asks, "Why?"

"Because I'm confused. Because I'm not sure I know the difference between right and wrong anymore."

"You're pathetic."

Mai walks over to Zuko and says, "I know one thing I care about. I care about you."

The two kiss, a short one to be sure but one with affection.

Azula starts clapping, causing everyone to look at her.

"Well, those were wonderful performances, everyone."

"I guess you wouldn't understand, would you, Azula? [He puts an arm around Mai.] Because you're just so perfect."

"Well, yes, I guess you're right. I don't have sob stories like all of you. I could sit here and complain how our mom liked Zuko more than me, but I don't really care."

Azula gazes into the fire, "My own mother, thought I was a monster. She was right, of course, but it still hurt."

Ty Lee speaks up, saying, "What Lo and Li said came true. The beach did help us learn about ourselves."

She picks up a stone and says, "I feel all smoothed. I'll always remember this."

"You know what would make this trip really memorable?" Azula asks, giving everyone a devious look.

* * *

Hearing the front door being knocked on, Chan opens it to see Azula and the others.

"We've got some bad news Chan."

"Party's over."

Everyone goes to town on the inside of the building. Zuko smashed up vases and tables, Mai cut down tapestries with her knives, and Ty Lee swung on the chandeliers.

Kensho grabbed Ruon-Jian to keep him from fleeing and punched him right in the face, sending him flying a few feet into a wall. Jun walked over to Kensho and gave him a passionate kiss.

"I love it when you get aggressive."

"Me too. Come on, let's rejoin the others."

Everyone gathers around and smiles. They all grew closer than ever before in that one night.

* * *

Awe, binding over vandalism and fires on the beach. So fun lol

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	31. Chapter 30

Hey everyone. Sorry about the late update. Been busy. Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

None

Views:

6,074+

We made it to 6,000 views! I so happy. Also, starting with a lemon. Enjoy.

* * *

Jun woke up under the covers of her bed, naked with an equally nude Kensho and Azula. She takes a moment to remember what happened.

Once they all left Chan's broken house Azula told the others that she needed to talk to Kensho and Jun about an important matter. With everyone gone, the three returned to Jun's house. Luckily Lee and Hena were fast asleep, and Jun's experience was that once they were out, they were out for the night.

Jun quietly opens the door to her room before closing it behind them. Now, they all just stood around, waiting.

"So, now what?" Azula asks.

"Just follow my lead." Jun states, dropping her robe to the floor, leaving her in white breast bands.

She then stalks over to Kensho, who moved over to the bed and tossed his own robe aside. Jun pushed Kensho onto the bed and pulled off his pants and underwear, licking her lips in the process.

After yanking off her own pants she climbed onto Kensho, and started grinding on his grinding erection. Azula watched with a blush on her face, not expecting such intimate behavior from Jun.

Kensho ran his fingertips along Jun's side, causing her to shiver in pleasure, before pulling her breast bands off. With her breasts free, Jun massaged one of them while Kensho removed her underwear, rubbing her sensitive spot with the other hand.

Azula approached them while removing her own clothing, even letting her hair loose. She watched in interest as Jun slowly lowered her body onto Kensho, enjoying the feeling of him inside her. The two kept up a pleasurable, slow, rhythm.

"Ohhh yeah. That fe~els so good."

Azula positions herself behind Jun, running her long sharp nails along her erect nipples.

"You love this Jun, don't you?" Azula whispers into Jun's ear.

She whimpers in submission and nods her head. Azula wraps a hand around Jun's neck and uses the other one to rub her midriff. Her constant rubbing and Kensho's pumping soon causes Jun to cum in pleasure, slumping downwards.

Kensho signals for Azula to move a bit so he could switch their positions. Still inside Jun, he flips their positions so he's above her.

Without a word he starts pushing into Jun once again, making the girl pant and blush beneath him. Azula lays down besides the two, watching with interest.

Kensho soon pounds Jun harder, earning lustful gasps and moans before he cums inside her. Jun gives him a kiss before pulling out, a small stream of liquid flowing out.

With Jun satisfied, Kensho looked at Azula, who had an animalistic look in her eyes.

He climbs over Azula, trapping her between his arms.

"Do it. Claim your princess." Azula hisses.

Kensho wastes no time, quickly plunging his throbbing member into her core. Azula cries out in pleasure, and Jun quickly covering her mouth. She then slides her fingers around Azula's mouth and leans towards her.

Jun removes her hand and licks it before giving Azula a sensual kiss, driving her tongue around her teeth. They separate with a _smack_ and Jun says, "Mmm, royalty tastes so good."

Azula's tries to focus on Jun, which is difficult due to Kensho plunging into her with harder strokes.

Jun glides her hand against Azula's cheek.

"You're doing such a good job." Jun states, "Kensho has a lot of stamina so you're going to need to learn the best ways to deal with him."

She then crawls down to Azula's waist and runs her tongue along it, causing her to let out a moan. Afterwards, Jun positions herself beside Kensho, kissing him on the cheek before running her hands along his body.

Azula could only grunt and moan in pleasure as Kensho quickened his pace with even more force, and Jun edged him closer to the brink. Azula quickly came after feeling such a force, but Kensho wasn't finished. After three more rough pushes he cums, releasing his load into Azula who arcs her back in pleasure.

Once Kensho pulls out, Jun runs her mouth along his member to clean it off. After doing so she crawls onto Azula and kisses her on the lips, sharing what she had with her. While the two girls made out Kensho positioned his newly throbbing member between the two.

He then plunged into Jun hard, who grunted after feeling the force. Her and Azula parted so that they could breath for a moment, then Jun started running her mouth along Azula's exposed neck.

Doing so caused her to moan and kneed at Jun's back, making small scratches.

"Seeing you like this makes me feel so horny." Jun mutters.

"You're such a pervert Jun." Azula replies.

Jun responds by running her hands along sensitive spots on Azula's body and once more capturing her lips. Their lips stayed locked as Kensho ejaculated two times into Jun, who let the fluid drip down onto Azula.

Finally sated, Kensho falls beside the two, still kissing with vigor. Soon Jun pulls away, sucking Azula's tongue a bit in the process. Finished with her fun she crawls over to Kensho's other side and collapses onto his arm.

He wraps his arms around both girls, holding them close as they all fall asleep.

* * *

Jun broke out of her memory after feeling something coming up. Quickly grabbing a bed robe, she throws it on before rushing to the bathroom on the other side of the hallway, where she throws up in the toilet.

She feels someone hold her hair back, but has her eyes closed while losing her stomach.

"You not feeling well honey?" Hena asks.

Jun spits out anything left before answering.

"Yeah. Just nerves. Sorry about the mess."

"It's ok. Lee left for work early and I've been downstairs since morning. It's still relatively early in the morning so why don't I get you some water then you can go back to sleep."

Jun nods in agreement and follows Hena downstairs to grab the cup of water. After obtaining said drink, Jun returns to her room and sees Kensho and Azula starting to stir. She quietly closes the door behind her and takes a sip of water before putting the cup on the nightstand.

She then removes the robe and crawls back into bed, waking the others up in the process and leting out a sigh.

"You're up already Jun?" Kensho asks in a groggy tone,

"Yeah. Felt sick so I went to the bathroom."

"You're not coming down with anything right?"

"No, probably just excitement and nerves. Having you back, and remembering what we did last night must have overwhelmed me."

"Well, it was certainly an experience, I'll give it that." Azula comments, still wrapped in Kensho's arm.

Kensho pats the top of Jun's head before pulling her in close.

"It's still a bit early so let's just lay here for a while longer before we get up." Kensho suggests.

None of the girls argued and welcomed the calm atmosphere. They would hear the wind blowing, a few seagulls making noises, and the sound of waves crashing against the shoreline. It was enough to lull them back into a light slumber.

When they awoke Kensho observed the angle of the shadow from the sun. Forty-five minutes of time had passed. They all redress themselves swiftly.

"So, what does this make us?" Jun asks, holding onto Kensho's arm.

"Well, I guess you'll be our mistress. Purely in name of course, I'm going to treat you well, just like Azula."

"That's good to hear."

"You don't need to worry anymore Jun. We're sharing him now." Azula states.

"That we are. Oh, Hena's awake downstairs. What're we gonna tell her?"

"We'll just tell her that we decided to catch up after the party and wound up staying the night."

Jun nods at the plan and walks out the room first. A few seconds later and Kensho and Azula leave as well. They walk downstairs and see Jun talking with Hena.

The woman waves at the two, apparently having bought the excuse about them spending the night.

"Hello Hena. How've you been?" Kensho asks, embracing her.

"I've been doing well, thank you. Lee is doing well too. You met his pupil last night, correct?"

"Markus. He's a good man. With Lee's tutelage he'll become even greater."

"Indeed. Now, everyone ready for some breakfast?"

Jun and Azula sit down with answers of confirmation. Kensho walks towards the door, saying he had to take care of something quick.

Once outside he cracks his neck and procures a flask, filled with Fire Whiskey, from a hidden pocket in his robe. He takes a small sip and quickly pockets the container. After his small drink, he walks back inside and sits in between Jun and Azula.

After a hearty meal Jun stood outside on the porch and talked to Kensho and Azula.

"Well, today you guys head back to the Capital, right?"

"Yeah. The weekend's over unfortunately. I didn't see Zen or Cass, so if you do tell them I said hi."

"Will do."

Jun hugs Kensho and gives him a peck on the cheek before giving Azula a hug. As she does so, she whispers, "By the way, Kensho has a sensitive spot on his shoulder. Give it a little bite and he goes crazy."

"Thanks for the tip."

Jun then waves goodbye as the two walk off until they become too far to see.

With them gone, Jun walks back inside and sits down to do a bit of reading. Hena joined her nearby and started doing a bit of sewing. The two kept up their friendly routine for two days before Jun started feeling unwell. Her hands and arms would cramp, and her breasts started feeling sore.

"Hena, could I ask you something?"

"Of course, what's up?"

Hena stops her sewing and gives Jun her attention.

"I've been feeling…off lately."

"What're you feeling?"

"My abdomen feels slightly more cramped than usual, and my…chest feels swollen."

Hena's face lights up in realization.

"I haven't told you about my daughter, have I?"

"You have a daughter?"

"Had, unfortunately."

"I'm so sorry. What happened?"

"Well, it's very simple really. There was a complication at birth and she didn't make it."

"Oh. That must have been heart breaking."

"It was for a few years. Then I ran into someone who I could call my daughter."

"Who?"

"You silly."

"Oh. Thank you. You're like a mother to me as well. I hope you'll be able to meet Tsuyoi eventually."

"I would love that. Getting back on track, I know what's wrong with you."

"You do?"

"Yes. But before I tell you, I must ask. You're not a virgin, are you?"

Jun lightly blushes as she shakes her head.

"Then I think you know the answer."

"I'm pregnant."

Hena nods her head in confirmation.

"Do you know who the father is?"

Jun nods yes.

"Does he know?"

"No."

Hena moves closer to Jun and presses her hand against her abdomen.

"Hmm, well. From what I can guess you're maybe…three weeks into your pregnancy? Why don't we visit an Obstetrician? There aren't any on the island, so we can take a quick trip to the capital."

Jun agrees with the plan. Originally, she thought the very small bump was just a bit of weight. She wasn't as active since coming to the island, so it was a fair assumption.

"Will we be able to find a ship on such short notice?"

"Of course. Shipmasters always have crews on standby in case they're needed."

Jun nodded her head.

" _Makes sense I guess. With this being an island resort and such_."

Hena grabs a few things and wrote a note to Lee, saying that her and Jun would be away on a trip, before gesturing for Jun to follow. After a fast paced walk the two managed to board a ship headed for the capital.

The ride itself was pretty calm. No storms or big waves. This gave the Sea Lions an easy time, shortening the trip by a couple minutes. Once the ship was docked Hena led Jun to the Obstetrician that helped her when she was pregnant.

It passed like a blur to Jun. Amidst it all she learned that she was indeed 3 weeks into her pregnancy and was closing in on week 4.

"Well, what do you plan on doing now?" Hena asks, the two walking to the old house to spend the night.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you going to let the father know, or are you going to raise your baby without him?"

"Oh. Well, I'm going to tell him. He's supposed to be here in the Capital so I won't have to search far, hopefully. If it takes too long to find him, I'll write him a letter telling him that we need to talk."

"Alright. Good plan."

The two reach the old house, and Hena knocks on the door. Ming opens it, giving the two a smile and embracing them.

"I didn't expect a visit." Ming says, moving aside to let them enter. Once they do she shuts the door and follows behind.

"We're just staying for the night, so we won't bother you." Jun says.

"Oh, don't worry. It's no bother. I've kept the bedrooms clean, so you can rest easy."

The three decided the room placements. Jun and Hena would sleep in the master bedroom while Ming would use Jun's old room. With everything decided, everyone changed and went to bed. While falling asleep Jun imagined a little girl. Black hair like her father, golden eyes, and an earth bender like her mother.

* * *

And that's it! Our dear Jun is pregnant! Yup. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Peace!

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	32. Chapter 31

Well, this is embarrassing haha. I guess I've been so busy I forgot to post the next chapter. Whoops. Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

None

Views:

6,437+

On to the chapter!

* * *

Jun was the first to wake up. She quietly got dressed and wandered around the living room for a moment to wake up.

"Alright. How am I gonna tell him? 'Hi Kensho. Just came to let you know I'm pregnant.' Yeah that sounds like a smart plan. I guess first thing I should do is find him."

Jun stretches a bit and leaves the house, beginning her walk to the Royal Palace.

Inside said palace Kensho was talking to a Fire Nation General when a guard approached him.

"Sorry to interrupt sirs, but a woman claiming to be your sister is outside."

"Thank you for letting me know. Could you bring her to my study?"

"Yes, sir."

The guard walks off, and Kensho bows to the general before they walk away. After making it to his study, Kensho leaves the doors open and sits at his desk.

"It's weird to think I have an actual study to myself. Hmm, I wonder what Jun's here for?"

A few seconds later the guard returns with a nervous looking Jun.

"Thank you for escorting her. You're dismissed."

The guard bows before leaving. Kensho closes the doors to the room himself and leads Jun to a small table sitting on the ground on the ground. A tea pot rested on it and cups were stacked neatly near it. Pillows were situation around to be used as seats. He sits her down and follows suit.

"So, what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" Kensho asks, pouring them some tea.

"I have some news. Good or bad, considering how you look at it."

"Oh?"

Kensho takes a sip from his cup.

"I'm pregnant."

He suddenly spits out his tea, hacking and coughing. Jun just sits and wait for him to control his breathing. After a few seconds he's able to take a good deep breath.

"Y-You're what?"

"I'm pregnant. Three weeks pregnant, closing in on the fourth week."

"Wow. Just, wow. This is great." Kensho remarks, carefully giving Jun a hug.

"You don't need to be so careful. I'm a tough girl, and I'm still early into the pregnancy."

"Even so. Are you planning on going back to Ember Island?"

"Yeah. I came here to get a check up but I'm going back tonight."

"Oh. Well…if there's anything you need just send a messenger hawk."

"I will." Jun responds, rubbing her abdomen.

"Could I…"

Jun grabs his hand and places it over her stomach. He feels the small bump and gives Jun a bright smile.

"Wow…I noticed the small bump when us and Azula were…uh, yeah. I didn't think much of it though."

Jun gives Kensho a kiss on the cheek and stands up. Kensho imitates her action and walks her to the door.

"I'll let you know how the pregnancy develops and if it's a boy or girl."

"Alright. Oh, also, tell the Obstetrician that works with you to make it his priority to ensure your well being. He'll be well compensated."

"Alright. I'll let him know."

"Wait, it's a 'him'?"

"Yes. Don't worry. He's really old. White hair and such."

"Ah, perfect."

Jun laughs a bit and leaves the study. Kensho stays behind and plops down onto his chair at the desk. He then pulls out a glass container with amber liquid inside. He grabs a small glass and pours the liquid into it, then downs the glass's contents.

"I'm gonna be a father."

He takes another drink.

"This calls for a personal celebration."

Another drink.

"Boy or girl? Boy or girl?"

Another drink.

* * *

Jun met Hena at the docks, their ship ready to depart.

"So, mission success?" Hena asks as the Sea Lion starts moving.

"Yup. The father knows. Also, he wants Dr. Fong to make me his top priority. I let him know that he would be generously compensated."

"Who is this rich father anyways, if you don't mind me asking?"

" _Should I just tell her? Hmm…might as well have some fun with her_."

"Sorry, I can't tell you outright. You can guess though, I'll tell you if you're right. You know him."

"Hmm…Zen?"

"Ew, no." Jun responds with a good natured laugh.

"Just kidding. Is it Zuko?"

"Nope."

"Markus?"

"No."

"…Hmm…it can't be…is it Kensho?"

Jun just smiles.

Hena gasps, wondering how to responds.

"Well…uh, I don't know how to respond. That's…huh. How did I not notice this?"

"We were very good at keeping our relationship a secret."

"No kidding. But, wait, he's married to Princess Azula. What does she think about this?"

Jun twiddles her fingers.

"She doesn't know, does she?"

"I'm sure Kensho will tell her. Hopefully she doesn't blast him with a bolt of lightning."

"Well…as long as you're happy, I'm happy."

"Thanks for being so supportive."

"Of course, dear. I'm just wondering how I'm gonna tell Lee."

"Hopefully he doesn't faint."

The two laugh for a moment.

As the ship is carried through the water, the two become enveloped in a comfortable silence.

" _To think. I'm going to be a mother. I'll be a damn better one than Shuri, that's for sure_."

A tear slips from Jun's eye, which Hena takes immediate notice of.

"You alright hun?"

"Yeah, just…remembering the last conversation I had with my 'parents'."

"Do you want to talk about it."

Jun nods.

"I confronted my father about his affair with Tsuyoi. He basically said I was a mistake, a constant reminder of my mother. It was rough to say the least."

Hena gives Jun a hug.

"Well, don't you worry. You won't have to see them ever again."

Jun nods in agreement and wipes her eyes.

"Thanks. I needed that. Guess the pregnancy is making me a bit more moody than usual."

"Ah, that reminds me of a fun story. During my pregnancy…"

Jun listens in amusement as Hena recounts funny tales and events that occurred. Poor Lee was driven rugged and almost went insane.

After an hour the ship landed on Ember Island and docked. The duo made their way back to the house at a steady pace and arrived to see Lee chasing Markus around with a sparring stick.

They two laugh and wave at the boys before entering the house.

"Alright young lady, you are to sit down on that couch and relax. I'll fetch any extra pillows and books you may need."

"If you insist." Jun says, knowing not to try and argue with Hena once she sets her mind to something.

After getting situated and comfortable, Jun continues to read her book.

"Oh Jun, I remember something. You should start to wear baggier clothing. Come along upstairs and I can help you pick something out."

Jun marks her spot in the book before following Hena up to her room. Once there Hena pulls out different pants and shirts.

"You have too many tight fitting clothes." Hena comments.

"Well, they were useful in combat situations. No extra fabric for the enemy to grab and such. Besides, Kensho liked how looked."

"Well you aren't in a combat situation right now are you?"

"I'm not sure."

"Oh, very funny Jun."

Said girl laughs and has a pair of baggy pants thrown at her, which she catches easily. Next it a large shirt that belonged to Kensho.

"Alright. Change then come back downstairs."

"Yes ma'am."

Hena leaves the room and closes the door behind her, giving Jun all the privacy she needed.

Jun sheds her clothes and garbs herself in the baggy outfit. At least it was comfortable. She then left the room and walked back downstairs as instructed.

After getting an approving nods from Hena, Jun returns to her pillow nest and continues reading.

Lee enters the building about an hour later with Markus following close behind.

"Markus is joining us for dinner. Hope that's alright."

"No problem. I'll just set a extra plate."

Lee gives Hena a peck on the cheek saying, "You're amazing."

"I know."

Markus walks over to Jun, and the two exchange waves.

"So, A Sword Forged in Stone. Is it good?" Markus asks.

"Yeah. I'm enjoying it so far."

Markus nods his head awkwardly and sits down on the second couch that sits at a 90 degree angle from the one Jun was sitting on.

"So, you comfy?"

"Yeah. Thought I'd try grabbing every pillow in the house and use them as cushions."

"Sounds like fun."

"It is."

Jun continues reading, not noticing the scanning look Markus was giving her.

"You look…different."

"How so?" Jun asks, not looking up.

"It may just be me but…no never mind."

"What? Come on. Tell me."

Jun does look up this time, intrigued.

"No no. I shouldn't've said anything."

"Now you've piqued my interest. What's different about me?"

Lee walks over, asking, "Something different with Jun?"

"I don't know. That's what I'm trying to get out of Markus."

"I said nothing!"

Jun laughs at her friend's expense and finally lets up.

"Alright alright. I'll stop prying."

Lee laughs as well and sits down on his designated chair.

Markus stands up and walks over to Hena, who was standing in the kitchen putting away some dishes.

"Hena, mind if I ask you something?" Markus asks quietly.

"What's up?"

"Is Jun, uh, pregnant?"

Hena stops moving for a second before addressing him.

"How did you find out?"

"She's showing signs. My mother helped around the hospital back home and met a few pregnant women during that time. I met them as well…does she know who the father is?"

"Yes. Jun and I have addressed any problems. That's why we were gone yesterday."

Markus nods his head in understanding.

"Does Lee know?"

"Not yet. I'm gonna tell him tonight."

Markus leaves Hena to her duties and returns to his seat on the couch.

"Hey, Markus, up for a game of five-finger-fillet?" Lee asks.

"Don't go scratching up my table." Hena calls out.

Lee raises his hand up before walking over to grab a spare cutting board from the kitchen. He swiftly returns and pulls out a knife from his boot.

"Alright. I'll go first." Lee states.

He starts jabbing the board, going for a good few seconds before cutting his thumb.

"Ah, shit."

"Don't bleed on my floor." Hena shouts, starting to prepare dinner.

"Alright, let me give it a try." Markus says, taking the knife from Lee.

"Let's see what you got kid."

Markus stabs the open space next to his thumb, then stabs his pointer finger. Lee starts cracking up in laughter, and Jun covered her own laughter using her book.

"No no, wait."

"Don't try again Markus. You'll lose the finger."

"Alright boys, step aside." Jun says, closing her book and grabbing the knife.

"Oh, this I have to see." Markus says, nursing his small wound.

To his surprise, Jun spins the tip of the knife on her finger before lifting it up into the air and catching it. She then lays her hand down and starts stabbing. The two observes stare intently as Jun's hand soon becomes blurry with speed. With one last stab Jun plants the knife into the board.

"Well, that was fun."

Lee just starts clapping slowly.

Markus doesn't have words, opting to stare at the knife.

"Alright you crazy fools. Come over here and help set the table, then we can eat." Hena calls out.

The three stand up and walk over to the kitchen, leaving the knife in the board. After setting the plates Hena moves the food onto the table, and everyone takes a seat.

"We're lucky, the market got a fresh shipment of komodo chicken."

Jun filled her plate with a generous amount of chicken and vegetables. Everyone besides Lee understood why. After eating Jun collected her book and a few pillows and went to her room, wishing everyone a good night.

Comfortable in a little fort bed, Jun continued reading, but pauses for a moment to feel her growing bump.

" _Guess I'm eating for two now, huh?_ "

Feeling more tired than usual, she marks her spot and puts the book on her nightstand, then lies her head on a few soft pillows. She then lets the drowsiness take over.

* * *

"Mommy. Wake up."

Jun squints her eyes and opens them slowly, the sun catching her eyes.

"I'm up. What's up?"

"Daddy is talking with the scary lady again."

"Azula. Right. Give mommy a moment to wake up, ok sweetie?"

"Ok."

The little girl jumps off the bed and runs out of the room.

"Ughhh…mornings."

Jun climbs out of bed and wraps her bed robe around her body. She then walks out of the bedroom and walks through a hallway to see Kensho talking with Azula.

"Oh, there she is now. Morning Jun." Kensho says, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning. Azula, how's little Amai?"

"She's doing fine. Happy to see Tensho and Yumi. Palace life is quite dull."

"I can agree with that. Let me get dressed and then we can go to the market."

Azula gives her a nod.

After a few minutes Jun arrives back in the living room. Kensho and Azula were making out on the couch and Jun gave them a pat on the shoulder.

"Alright Azula, come on. You can have him later."

"Aww, if you insist."

Azula gets off Kensho and follows Jun outside. Once out of the house the two see Tensho, Yumi, and Amai playing around on the beach. Yumi had earth bend a large pillar, and it looked like the other two were supposed to climb up and claim the position.

"Careful you three. I don't want to come back to any injuries, got it?" Jun shouts.

Tensho, Yumi, and Amai respond respectively.

"Yes mother."

"Ok mom."

"Yes Ms. Jun."

With a nod, Jun leads Azula to the market.

"So, looking for anything in particular?" Jun asks.

"Not really. You?"

Jun shrugs.

"Maybe a new book or scroll."

"You and your books."

"Hey, books are enjoyable."

The two continue walking around the area and Jun ends up buying two new books and a scroll. When they return home the see Tensho sitting on top of the pillar, reading a book.

"You're corrupted him." Azula remarks with a smile.

"I am not…I only give him more books to read."

The two share a laugh and watch as Yumi and Amai spar, with Kensho observing.

"Good, good. Now remember, always think about the next move but don't forget about the moment."

"Moment?" Yumi asks.

"In battle, there's a moment. A moment where it's just you and your opponent. Eyes locked, both of you knowing that only one can survive."

"I don't want to kill Amai though."

"Yeah. Yumi is annoying, but I don't wanna kill her."

Kensho laughs and shakes his head.

"Ah, the joys of being young."

Jun and Azula walk up behind him and take a shoulder.

"Surely you remember when we were that young." Jun states.

"I remember my sister ridding on my shoulders and giving me a backache."

"Well, I hope my riding doesn't make you ache now." Jun remarks, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

The two girls avert their eyes at the display of affection.

"It certainly does not."

"Come on you two, we should go back inside. I can see storm clouds coming."

Azula was right. Some dark clouds were rolling in from the open water.

"Tensho, climb on down. It's gonna rain soon." Kensho shouts

The boy looks over and nods his head before climbing down. Jun walks over to him and asks, "Enjoy the book?"

Tensho gives her a smile and nod, and says, "Yes. Thank you."

Within seconds everyone was back inside, and rain came pouring down.

"Jeez, it's a downpour out there." Jun states, looking through a window.

She looked around and smiled at their odd family. Kensho was sitting in his study with the door open so they could see him, and Azula was on the couch watching the children play. Yumi morphed one of Jun's senbon, Tensho continued reading his book, and Amai was blowing a small stream of fire from her mouth looking bored.

" _This is my family. My wonderful family…_ "

* * *

That's it for now. Again, sorry about the late update. College is killer lol

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	33. Chapter 32

Hello everybody! Time for another chapter. Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

None

Views:

6,678+

If I'm being honest I'm a bit surprised by the Views number. Didn't think it'd be so good lol.

* * *

[6 Weeks later]

The loud boom of thunder woke Jun up, making her jump in bewilderment.

" _It's just the storm. Just the storm_."

Jun rubs her swollen belly.

" _I'm so bored_."

Noticing how the clouds blocked the sun, Jun climbs out of bed and dresses in her baggy clothing.

" _I wonder if there's any squid left. Maybe some fish? Oooh, I could make some sashimi or sushi. Along with some tea_."

Food on her mind, Jun makes her way downstairs and sees Hena sitting on the couch sewing.

"Hello Jun. Lee had to go and make sure everyone is safe during this storm."

Jun nods in acknowledgement and makes her way to the storage container that held the food. Opening it up, she pulls out some salted fish and a few miscellaneous food items. After setting the ingredients on the table Jun opens a cabinet and pulls out a seaweed wrap.

Hena walks over to Jun and helps her assemble the food, and fills a kettle with water before placing it on the stove. Jun thanks her, and after completing the task she brings the plate over to the kitchen table and sits on the floor pillow. After a couple minutes Hena pours Jun some tea before returning to her spot on the couch.

"I wonder if the Capital is being hit with this storm." Jun remarks to herself, taking a moment to look out the window.

* * *

From inside his study Kensho could hear the rain pelting the glass window. He'd been busy helping to plan the defense of the Capital. Azula had told Ozai about the eclipse attack, and Kensho begrudgingly gave her what information he knew.

"You spend a lot of time here." Azula says, standing in the doorway garbed in a bed robe.

Kensho wipes his tired face before saying, "Yeah. I've been busy."

"I'm surprised father let you assist in the defense planning."

"He knows I'm an experienced strategist."

"So you are."

Azula closes and locks the door, sauntering over to her husband.

"You should relax." Azula comments, feeling his tense muscles.

"Mmm…"

"Thinking about Jun?"

"Somewhat, yeah. Haven't had time to visit in a few weeks. She'll be fine though. Lee and Hena are good people."

Azula pulls Kensho to a couch on the far end of the room, where a large bookcase rested. She paid him down on her lap and massaged his head.

"We haven't spent much time together lately, have we?" Kensho asks.

"No, we haven't."

"I'm a bad husband."

"No, you're not. You're just very busy. I understand."

Kensho grunts in response.

The two sit in silence, listening to the booms of thunder and watched the claps of lightning.

Kensho lifts himself up and grabs hold of Azula. With little effort he spins them horizontally and positions himself beneath her in a very compromising position.

"You can use me as a pillow." Kensho says.

"You make a very interesting pillow."

Azula held her hands close to Kensho's chest while he had his arms wrapped around her waist.

"You're so warm." Azula remarks.

Kensho, starting to get drowsy, nods his head and kisses the top of her head. Finally succumbing to the fatigue, Kensho goes limp as he falls asleep. Azula was still awake, and carefully crawled out of his grasp.

She walks over to the desk and starts opening different slots, finally finding what she was looking for. A small crate of Fire Whiskey.

" _I knew he smelt of alcohol two days ago. I'll have to dispose of this_."

Closing the slot, Azula returns to the couch and sits beside Kensho.

" _I can't really blame him though. Not everyone is able to handle war as well as others_."

She then runs her hand along his chest, wanting a distraction from the storm outside.

"Azula? You need something?" Kensho asks groggily.

Azula drops the robe and climbs onto Kensho, getting her message across crystal clear.

* * *

[3 Weeks later]

"Hena, I'm getting so fat." Jun cries, sitting in her room.

"You're fine dear. It's just a bit of swelling, it's perfectly normal when you're pregnant."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I'm positive."

"Good, because if you're lying I'll hang you with your own entrails."

Hena stands in shock at how calm she was able to say that and still sound terrifying.

"Yes, well, how about I get you some lunch."

"Sushi?"

"That's right."

Hena learned a neat little trick. Instead of suggesting other foods, she would just go along with whatever Jun's first choice was.

After procuring said food, Hena delivered it to the ravenous girl.

"You remember who's coming to visit, right?"

"Who?"

"Kensho? He's been ordered to take a break from planning the defense of the invasion. You remember right?"

"Oh right. Yeah. When's he supposed to get here?"

"Later in the afternoon, so finish your food then you can relax and wait for him to arrive. I'll send him straight to you."

"Thank you."

Hena leaves the room and cleans up the house. An hour passes and someone at the front door knocks. Hena opens it and welcomes Kensho in.

"Good to see you Kensho. I don't suppose you have an idea when the invasion will take place?"

"Good to see you too. And no, we don't have a good idea. Fire Lord Ozai ordered me to stay here for the duration of the invasion. Said I worked enough to garner a pass."

Kensho walks towards the stairs and says, "Even sent me with a squad of soldiers just in case the island is attacked. I doubt it though, this is a civilian populated zone."

"Well, Jun will be very happy to see you. Her mood swings are getting interesting so be careful."

"Thanks for the advice."

Kensho makes his way up to Jun's Bedroom. When he reaches the open door, he knocks on the door frame.

Jun's eyes bolt to him, and she gestures for him to come closer. He obliges and closes the door. When he gets close they share a passionate kiss.

"How've you been?" Kensho asks, placing his hand on the blanket covering Jun's large abdomen.

"I've been fine. Hena and Lee have been very understanding."

"That's good to hear."

Jun moves the blanket to the side and lets Kensho slide in next to her. He then brings her head to his shoulder and gives it a kiss, massaging her shoulders.

"Mmm, my shoulders are so sore. Having to carries these utters."

Kensho snorts in laughter saying, "Right. Uh…yeah."

"I'm still pretty right? Even with this…belly?"

"You're absolutely gorgeous."

"Aww, such a charmer."

Kensho lets out a sigh, making sure to be careful with his wording.

"You have anything going on with you back in the Capital?" Jun asks.

"I'm helping to plan the defense of the Capital. You know that, right?"

"Yeah. Just thought I'd make conversation."

"Ah."

"So, how's Azula? She doing alright?"

"Yeah. She's fine. Hoping to get pregnant with a little prince or princess."

"Aww, she'd make a…sweet, mother."

Kensho laughs at Jun's response.

"Yes. Yes, she would."

"What kind of mother do you think I'll be?"

"Probably kind. Sweet, but strict. Overall you'd be the embodiment of a loving mother."

Jun starts crying, and Kensho freezes in panic.

"That's so kind of you to say." Jun says, giving Kensho a big hug.

He lets out a sigh of relief, patting her back.

"There there. No tears."

"Right. Sorry."

Jun wipes the tears away, going back to relaxing against Kensho's chest.

A few hours later Hena let them know dinner would be ready soon. They made their way downstairs, with Kensho helping Jun down the stairs, and sat around the table.

"So, how's Markus progressing in his training?" Kensho asks, taking a bite of squid.

"He's improving. Slowly but surely. I just need to get him to be more confident. After that, he'll be a fine guard."

Kensho nods in agreement.

He then observes Jun eating a large serving of fish and carrots. He gives her a smile and holds her unused hand, rubbing it with his thumb.

"I have to say, surprised was one way to describe how I felt when I learned Jun was pregnant." Lee states.

"He nearly fainted." Hena says humorously.

Everyone but Lee laughs.

"I was not going to faint. I just felt…lightheaded. Yeah."

"Whatever you say dear."

"I'd like to express my deepest gratitude. You're looking after my beloved sister in a busy time. For that, you have my thanks."

"Don't talk so formally. We're glad to watch over dear Jun. You're both like family." Hena states.

Kensho merely nods in gratitude.

After finishing dinner Kensho offered to help clean up, but Hena shooed him and Jun back upstairs to get some rest.

Once the two reached the room, Kensho made sure Jun was comfortable before sliding in carefully beside her. Despite the effort he took to make sure things were in meticulous positions, Jun decided to disrupt the pillows and blankets by grabbing onto him and holding him down.

He punished her by tapping his finger against her nose, making her let out a surprised, "Op."

"Alright. Let's get some sleep. Good night, Jun."

"Night, Kensho."

Peacefully the two close their eyes and fall into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

In the morning Jun woke up to find her sleeping partner was gone.

"Huh? Kensho?" She asks in general, looking around the room.

His things were still there, but his outfit was missing.

" _He must have gone somewhere and let me sleep. He's so thoughtful_."

Getting dressed herself, Jun quietly makes her way downstairs and sees the sunrise. Exiting the house, she takes a seat on the front porch to admire the rising sun.

" _What a view. I can't wait for you to see it_."

Jun rubs her belly and doesn't see a hooded figure approach.

"Excuse me, are you Jun by any chance?"

"Oh, yeah. Who's asking?"

The figure removes the hood, revealing it to be…

"Robin?"

"It's good to see you again Jun."

The two carefully embrace each other.

"You too. Is Tsuyoi with you?"

"Yes. She sent me to retrieve you. Your brother is with her now, actually."

"Great. Lead the way."

Before they leave, Jun remembers to leave a note for Hena and Lee, letting them know and old friend came to visit. Robin then brought her to a ship, which then sailed to the Black Cliffs.

Once there, Jun saw Kensho tied up in chains.

"Why's Kensho tied up?"

"Well, he was a bit aggressive. To be fair the agents were a bit aggressive as well."

Jun quickly departed from the ship and rushed over to Kensho.

"Lady Jun, you should be careful. He's a dangerous Fire Nation Supporter." One of the guards says.

"He's my brother. Let him go this instant."

Realizing their mistake, they release Kensho. He just cracked his neck and wrapped Jun in a hug.

"Sorry about disappearing." He remarks humorously.

"Don't worry. I understand."

Robin stepped forwards.

"If I may, Tsuyoi is waiting for us up ahead."

The two walk over to the edge of a cliff and see tents set up. Upon closer inspection they see Team Avatar. From their distance they saw the form of someone take off int the air. They assumed it was Aang.

Robin called out to them, standing at the beginning of a path that would bring them to the shore.

After a quick walk they arrived at a large tent. Robin pulled the flap back and waited outside. Jun entered first with Kensho following close behind. The inside of the tent looked nice. It was essentially a big room.

Spotting Tsuyoi at a small desk with scrolls littered about, Jun speaks up and gets her attention.

Tsuyoi gives Jun a soft hug.

"It's good to see you well, and pregnant. That's a surprise."

"I know. It's been around ten weeks now I think."

"Thirteen." Kensho speaks up.

"That's right. Now, what's going on here?" Jun asks, curious.

"This island is going to be the staging point for our invasion into the Fire Nation."

"Oh, interesting." Kensho remarks, beginning to think about the strategic placing.

"Maybe Kensho can help devise a plan. He's a great strategist."

"That true?" Tsuyoi asks, jutting her hip out and resting a hand on it.

"I think I'm acceptable. Should you want assistance, I will gladly lend it."

"Humble too. Good. Why don't you two find your tent. I'll send someone to retrieve you."

They nod and exit the large tent. Robin leads them to their tent. It was decently sized and relatively comfortable.

"Comfy." Jun comments.

"I expect we'll be brought back to Ember Island once the force leaves. That'll make it so that even if I were to warn the Fire Nation it would be too late."

Jun sits on the cot and then flops down onto the pillow.

"It actually is comfy."

Kensho smiles and walks over, kneeling in front of Jun.

"Do you know what you want to name the little one?"

"I was thinking if she's a girl, Yumi. If he's a boy, Tensho."

"Those sound great."

They both grab each other's hand, taking a moment to rest.

"Kensho, if you were to choose between the Fire Nation or helping Aang now, what would you choose?"

"At the present time? I'd help the avatar. Before your safety was on the line. Now that it's assured, I'm willing to help."

"Good. I don't think I could knock the sense into you now if you chose the former."

The two share a laugh, and someone knocks on the post that held the flaps closed.

"Lady Jun? I'm here to collect our informant."

Kensho nods to Jun and stands up.

"I'll be back in time for dinner hopefully. In the meantime, rest."

"Alright."

With that, Kensho left the tent and followed the Earth Kingdom soldier.

"It seems like you've got a pretty sizable force." Kensho comments.

"We're lucky Tsuyoi evacuated the soldiers while she could."

The two returned to Tsuyoi's tent. Inside, a few high ranking members sat around a map table. One was the Southern Water Tribe Chief, another was an inventor, and even Aang was present.

"Ah, Kensho. Good. Take a seat." Tsuyoi says.

He does so, and listens while they plan. Kensho only needed to input a few times, telling them about static defense positions and tactics.

"Priority one will be to take out the towers. They have great range and there'll be no cover when you storm the port."

Everyone agreed with the statement.

"Then our plan is set. Gentlemen let us begin preparations to leave."

Everyone starts to file out one by one until it's only Tsuyoi and Kensho left.

"Care for a drink?" Tsuyoi asks, pulling out a bottle of wine.

"Yes, please."

Tsuyoi pours them both a glass, and they _clink_ before drinking.

"Hmm, pretty good." Kensho remarks.

"Indeed. I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Hm?"

"Jun's pregnancy. You're the father, aren't you?"

"Pretty obvious, isn't it?"

Tsuyoi chuckles under her breath.

"Yes it is, isn't it. I just want to know your intentions."

"My intentions? I intend on raising my son or daughter to the best of my ability."

"Good. By the way, you'll be staying here as our prisoner until the battle is over."

"I'll let Jun know. Shouldn't be a problem on my end though. Fire Lord Ozai ordered me to stay away from the Capital. I helped plan the defense so be prepared. I was very thorough."

"Thanks for the advice."

"I didn't want to say this in front of the others but…if I may…" Kensho says, gesturing to the hanging map.

Tsuyoi nods her head.

They walk over and Kensho points out the map of the port.

"The towers are lined along the walls, giving them great visual coverage and range. Even if you were to take the sides, the other side's towers would be able to damage the troops."

"What do you recommend then?"

"Send the caterpillar tanks long the front lines. Take it slow, we have the men so might as well no overexert ourselves. While the towers are distracted on the tanks we can take them out."

"We?"

"You. Sorry."

"It's fine. Careful around the camp though. Not everyone trusts you."

"Thanks for the advice."

Tsuyoi walks Kensho to the exit and says, "If you're hungry there's stew at the mess hall. Robin should've brought Jun her own lunch by now."

Kensho nods in acknowledgement before leaving, letting the tent flap close behind him.

* * *

Alrighty that's it for this chapter. Hope y'all enjoyed

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	34. Chapter 33

Hello everybody! Time for the next chapter. Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

Hadrian . Caeser (Thank you, on both chapters)

Views:

6,997+

Wow we're so close to 7k views. So proud. Proud papa!

* * *

Kensho walked into the Mess Hall and could smell…something. He could see various soldiers, some Earth Kingdom, some Water Tribe. Some were dressed in wood and leaves. Walking forwards he grabs a tray and cycles through the line, getting served a decent amount of…something.

He then finds a table in the corner to himself and begins to dig in.

"Hey, what's a Fire Nation guy doing in our camp?" A Water Tribe warrior asks his friends.

"Don't know. Maybe a prisoner?"

"Why would a prisoner be allowed to walk around without chains?"

"Why don't we ask?"

The three stand up and walk over to Kensho, who places a spoonful of stew into his mouth.

"What's your business here buddy?"

"Helping you all not die."

"How're you doing that?'

"Strategy."

The three exchange a confused look.

"I'd recommend leaving while you still can before things get ugly." The Water Tribe Warrior states.

Kensho ignores him, scooping up another spoonful of stew.

Not liking being ignored, the warrior smacks the bowl aside, spilling its contents on the ground. The noise in the Mess Hall stopped, and all eyes were at them.

Kensho only chewed his mouthful of food slowly and taking out his flask. After taking a good drink, he puts its away and stands up.

"I guess I'm not wanted here anymore. I'll take my leave."

One of the other Water Tribe Warriors places his hand on Kensho's chest, pushing him back.

"…Gentlemen. Please. You don't want this fight."

The warriors all look at each other, tensions rising. Kensho's fingers twitched, waiting for one of them to throw a punch.

"What's going on here?" Someone shouts, drawing their attention.

"Chief Hakoda."

The Water tribe Warriors step away from Kensho. He in turn walks over to Hakoda and says, "Your men are lacking in discipline. It's a shame. I've heard tales of the Southern Water Tribe warriors. First impressions?"

Kensho shook his head in disappointment.

"Not impressed."

"I'm sorry if they caused you any trouble."

"If anything, they would've given me some practice. I don't blame you though, I know with me around tensions may be high."

Hakoda nods in agreements.

"Now, time to return to my loving girl before she comes looking for me. Believe you me, I do not want to deal with an angry pregnant woman. I know from experience that they are vicious."

A few of the fathers amongst the soldiers nodded in agreement.

With that business out of the way, Kensho returned to his tent. Jun was garbed in a blanket reading a book, as usual, and smiled upon noticing Kensho's arrival.

"How did the meeting go?"

"It went well. I got some lunch so that's why I'm a little later than usual."

Jun nods in understanding.

"Tomorrow they go off to fight. It'll be a difficult battle for sure."

"Yeah. I'm worried for Aang and the others."

"He's the avatar. I'm sure he'll be fine."

Setting the book down, Jun gestures for Kensho to come closer.

"I'm bored."

"I can imagine."

"Entertain me."

"What do you want me to do?"

"…I don't know."

Jun taps her chin with her pointer finger.

"Hmm…what could we…doooo."

"Pai sho?"

"Nah."

"Cards?"

"Nu uh."

"Uh…I've run out of ideas."

"Kensho~"

"Hm?"

"You're my lover. What do they do?"

"Love each other?"

Jun smacks her face and Kensho laughs.

"I'm just joking. You sure you can…do that?"

"Fuck? Yes. I can."

Jun threw the blanket off to reveal her naked body.

"You were waiting for me?"

"Yes. Now get over here."

Kensho strips from his robes and walks over to Jun.

* * *

The next morning Kensho woke up next to Jun.

"We just…" Jun comments.

"Yeah."

"And you…"

"Yup."

"Wow…"

"Yeah. Wow."

A commotion outside draws their attention.

"Guess they're commencing the attack."

Kensho throws on a robe and steps outside, noticing a vast majority of the tent being deconstructed. Robin came running up to him amongst the throngs of people.

"Kensho. Tsuyoi asked me to ensure you stayed at the camp. So…yeah."

"Alright. Catch your breath. You good?"

"Yeah. I'm alright."

"Ok good. Should anything happen let me know."

Robin gives Kensho a thumbs up.

He then moves back into the tent and see Jun looking at him questioningly.

"They're going to make their move soon. We just need to wait until they ship out then we can go."

"Sounds good. Hopefully Hena and Lee aren't too worried about our lengthy stay."

"I'm sure it'll be fine."

After close to an hour Robin let them know the ships had set sail. Only a small garrison remained on the island. With everyone gone Robin led them to the ship they arrived on.

One boat ride later Kensho and Jun arrived back on Ember Island.

When they got close to the house the soldiers Kensho arrived with told him that the invasion had begun.

"Get the ship ready for departure."

"It is, sir."

"Alright. Load up, I'll be there in a moment."

The soldiers nodded and ran off.

Kensho walked Jun to the front porch of the house.

"Well, it's been fun but…"

"Yeah. Stay safe, ok?"

"I will."

The two share a passionate kiss, and Jun watches with sad eyes as Kensho runs off.

" _He'll be fine. He's a strong warrior_."

Jun rubs her pregnant belly and sighs.

"Your father is always risking his life. He'll be back to raise you though, don't worry. If he doesn't…well, you have me…"

Not wanting to linger on that thought, Jun shakes herself out of the slump and walks back inside the house.

"Jun, you're back. How was your visit with your friend?" Hena asks, sewing on the couch.

"It was fine. Kensho was recalled back to the Capital though. The invasion is under way."

"I certainly hope he'll be fine."

"He will be. He's survived war in the past."

The following week Jun didn't hear anything from Kensho. She was getting slightly worried. She wasn't all that surprised to get a visit from Zen and Cassandra. They were surprised to see that Jun was pregnant though.

"You're pregnant? Who's the father?" Zen exclaims.

"That is a secret. He does know about the pregnancy though."

"Well, I guess you're going to be a mother sooner than me." Cassandra remarks.

"I guess so. Did you two come just to visit or is there news."

They exchange a glance, which worried Jun.

"Guys?"

"Kensho's missing. He was last seen at the Capital, but then disappeared." Cassandra says.

"What? You don't think he's dead, do you?"

"No, if he was dead we would have found a body. He's likely been captured."

"Oh thank Agni. He's still alive."

Cass fixes Jun with a studying look.

"Jun, mind if we talk in your room, in private?"

"No, not at all."

Jun brings the girl to her room, and Cassandra shuts the door behind her.

"Kensho's the father, isn't he?"

Jun looks to the side, a blush on her face.

"That's…disturbing. He didn't force himself on you right?"

"No! No, that's not what happened."

"Well, care to fill me in?"

Jun spends the next couple minutes talking about the first kiss and how their feeling bloomed. She then talked about their adventures in Ba Sing Se and then stopped to let her friend process the information.

"So…you and Kensho…and Kensho and Azula…and you?"

"Yeah. Pretty much."

"Well, as long as he treats you and that baby right. That's what matters."

Jun nods, thanking Cassandra for being supportive. She then walked her down to the living room. After collecting Zen, Cassandra left the building saying goodbye. Jun waved as they left and walked over to the couch and collapsed.

Suddenly feeling the urge, Jun rushes upstairs and shuts herself in her room. She quickly strips down and rubs herself, enjoying the pleasure.

" _Wish Kensho was here now. In the mean time I'll just think about him…him and his big…_ "

After Jun finished her fun time, she began to wonder. Just where was Kensho?

* * *

Kensho meditated out in the open, ignoring the avatar and his compatriots. That is until one blind girl approached him.

"So, you fire bend, right?" Toph asks.

"Yup."

"Think you can teach Aang?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Zuko is handling it."

"Yeah, but they haven't made any progress."

"Your point?"

"You're a master. You could offer input that Zuko can't."

"Let me meditate for a moment and think about it."

"Alright. I'm not going anywhere though."

Taking a deep breath Kensho exhales and repeats the technique.

After a few minutes Kensho feels a sticky wet liquid on his hands. Opening his eyes, his blood runs cold as the red liquid drips from his hands.

Looking around the black abyss he sees shadow figures, all clawing at him. He could almost make out the sound of a woman calling his name.

With a scream, Kensho's eyes shoot open, startling the blind girl.

"What's going on?" Aang asks, running over with the others.

"Nothing. Just…nothing."

Kensho stands up and walks off, finding a cliff to himself.

" _Just breath. Everything's fine_."

He stares straight ahead and heads footsteps approaching.

"You good? Your heartbeat is erratic." Toph comments.

"I'm fine."

"Right."

"Why did you find me?"

"I thought you could use some company. Company that won't send you a dirty look every few seconds."

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. What was that episode about?"

"Just had a…bad moment. They happen."

Kensho pulls out his flask and takes a drink.

"Alright. I'll help Aang with his training."

Toph nods in satisfaction.

The two return to the Gaang, and Kensho lets Aang and Zuko know he would help them. The next day, the three met on a platform.

"So, Zuko's fire is less than it was before. Any ideas why?" Kensho asks, already knowing the answer.

"Well, before I was focus on my anger and hunt for the avatar."

"That's right. You drew your power from anger. Now that it's gone, you need to find a new purpose."

"What do you recommend?" Zuko asks.

"Well, the Sky Bison were the first air benders. The moon showed people how to water bend. Badger Moles taught the earth benders. Who taught the Fire Benders?"

"Oh! Oh! I know this." Aang says.

Kensho gestures for Aang to continue.

"It was the dragons, right?"

"Correct. The dragons are gone, but Iroh once told me a story about an old Sun Warrior village, now in ruins. I say we go there and see if we can find anything that can help."

"Sounds like a plan." Zuko states.

After telling everyone they would be taking a trip, they flew off on Appa. As they flew southwest Kensho plays with a ball of fire.

"How come your fire still works?" Aang asks.

"Iroh instilled a sense of what the true meaning of fire is. He trained me, and I don't rely on anger like Zuko."

Aang and Kensho laugh lightly while Zuko playfully glared at them.

"Of course, my fire bending does indeed grow more powerful when I get angry. I just don't rely on it."

Aang nods in understanding.

Letting the fire go out, Kensho starts letting a trail of small flames follow, a pensive look in his eyes.

"Something on your mind?" Aang asks.

"Just thinking about Jun."

"Oh. Uh. Do you mind if I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"How did you two…well, fall in love, I guess?'

"Pretty simple story. Shiii…stupid parents and time together. War separated us, then made us realize what we mean to each other."

"Huh. I guess love finds a way."

"Indeed, it does."

Aang then speaks up, drawing their attention to the approaching island.

Once they land the trio searches the ruins, and stumble upon a trap. Aang is lucky enough to use his air bending to stay safe.

"Zuko, I think the past is trying to kill me." Aang states.

"I can't believe it. This booby-trap must be centuries old. It still works." Zuko comments, examining the rope.

"Hmm, that, or someone reset it. We should be careful."

Zuko and Kensho make it across the trap and continue onwards. Soon they manage to walk up to a large tapestry. It was two dragons breathing fire upon a figure in-between them.

"Look, this seems promising. I'm not sure what this tells us about the original source of Fire Bending."

"They look pretty angry to me." Zuko states.

"I thought the dragons were friends with the Sun Warriors."

"Well they had a funny way of showing it."

Zuko starts to walk away when Aang says, "Zuko, something happened to the dragons in the last hundred years. Something you're not telling me."

"My great-grandfather Sozin happened." Zuko states, continuing to walk away.

The other two followed.

"He was the one who started the tradition of hunting dragons for glory. They were the ultimate Fire Benders, and if you could conquer one, your talents would become legendary. And you'd earn the honorary title, dragon. The last great dragon was conquered long before I was born, by my uncle."

"But, I thought your uncle was…I don't know, good?"

"He had a complicated past. Family tradition I guess. Let's just move on."

The trio stumble upon a large door, with an obelisk that contained a red gem.

Aang tried pulling on it, only to let them know it was locked.

Zuko then noticed the Celestial Calendar. With smart planning, Zuko unsheathed one of his swords and used it to redirect the light to the opposite sun stone resting above the wall.

After waiting for a few tense seconds, the door opened.

"You know Zuko, I don't care about what others say about you. You're pretty smart." Aang compliments. A small smile finds its way onto Zuko's face.

The three enter the room and see statues arranged in a circle.

"It says, this is something called the dancing dragon." Aang says, reading the inscription.

Aang places the staff down and copies the pose. Feeling a tile move at his foot, Aang grabbed Zuko as a dancing partner. Kensho observed with interest and watched as they completed the dance.

Once it ended, a pedestal raised up a golden egg from the center of the room.

" _Interesting_."

"Yay! What is that?" Aang asks.

"It's some kind of mystical gem stone." Zuko says, running up to it.

"Well don't touch it."

"Why not?"

"Remember what happened out there with those spikes? I'm just very suspicious of giant glowing gems sitting on pedestals."

Zuko picks it up, despite Aang caution.

"It feels…almost alive."

As Zuko tries to put the egg back, a black tar shoots out for the pedestal which sticks the Fire Prince to the gated ceiling.

"I knew it was a trap!" Aang exclaims as the stone door shuts.

The liquid was rising quickly. Too quickly for Kensho to break the door down. Him and Aang quickly jumped around. Aang tried to knock Zuko loose but ended up flipping him. Eventually the three found themselves stuck to the roof.

"At least we have air." Kensho remarks.

Hours passed and the two were still stuck.

"You had to pick up the glowing egg, didn't you?" Aang remarks in a sarcastic manner.

Aang shouted out for help.

"No one's gonna hear you." Zuko comments.

"What should we do then?"

"…Think about our place in the universe?"

After a few seconds footsteps could be heard.

"Who's down there?" Someone asks.

Kensho recognizes the person as a Sun Warrior. Not only that, the chief.

The three were freed from the goop. Well, mostly. They wound up sitting still as animals licked it off.

"For trying to take our Sun Stone you must be severely punished."

"We didn't come here to take your Sun Stone. We came here to find the ancient origin of all fire bending."

"Yeah right. They're obviously thieves. Here to steal Sun Warrior treasures." A Sun Warrior states.

"Don't you think we look too nicely dressed to be thieves?" Kensho remarks.

"Please, I don't normally play this card but…I'm the avatar."

Being free enough, Aang stands up and says, "Just hear us out."

Zuko stands up as well, along with Kensho.

"My name is Zuko. Crown prince of the Fire Nation. Or at least I used to be. I know my people have distorted the ways of Fire Bending. To be fueled by anger and rage. But now I want to know the true way. The original way. When we came here I never imagined the Sun Warriors civilization was secretly alive. I am truly humble to be in your presence."

Aang and Zuko bow their heads slightly. Kensho follows suit.

"Please. Teach us." Zuko asks.

"If you wish to learn the ways of the sun, you must learn them from the masters Ran and Shaw."

"Ran and Shaw? There are two of them?" Aang asks.

The Sun Warriors Chief steps forwards.

"When you present yourselves to them they will examine you. They'll read your hearts, your souls, and your ancestry. If they deem you worthy, they'll teach you. If they don't, you'll be destroyed on the spot."

With those encouraging words, the trio started to wonder what they got themselves into.

* * *

And that's it. Hope you all enjoyed. Also, who else is looking forwards to the final season of Game of Thrones? I am hyped and nervous lol

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	35. Chapter 34

Heeeeeey everybody! Time for another chapter. Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

He23t (I'm glad you're liking it)

Views:

7,281+

We got past 7,000 views! I so proud! Now I shall let you all enjoy the chapter

* * *

Jun had to admit, being pregnant was not fun. Not fun, boring, and somewhat painful at times. Tossing a senbon at a target outside, Jun couldn't help but feel…well, in sophisticated words, bleh.

"Hey Jun. Doing ok honey?" Hena asks, stepping outside.

"Yeah. For now."

"Want me to get your anything?"

"Some tea? Please?"

"Coming right up."

After a few minutes Hena brought out a tray with tea. She placed it on the small table near Jun's seat and poured them both a drink.

"Doctor Fong said you should be experiencing pains in your muscles by now."

"Yeah. I do feel slightly more sore than usual."

"Remember to tell me anything that you think warrants concern."

"I will."

The two continue sitting on the porch, drinking tea and relaxing in the sun.

"I wonder what kind of bender they might be." Jun ponders.

"Well, their father is a Fire Bender and their mother is an Earth Bender. I'd say it's thirty-three percent chance for the two."

"Thirty-three?"

"Well, there is a chance they may be a non-bender. Even if that is the case, I'm sure you'll still love them regardless."

"Of course."

Closing her eyes, Jun lulles herself to sleep.

* * *

"Yumi, careful. Blow on the tea or you'll burn yourself."

"Yes mommy."

Jun pet the child's head and looks over at Tensho, his face buried deep in another book.

"Enjoying the new book?"

"Yes. It's very enjoyable. Thank you for buying it for me mother."

"If I can make one of my children into a book reader like myself, then it's worth it."

The front door opens, and Kensho steps inside. The moonlight casting his shadow onto the floor.

"Hey everyone." He greets, getting various responses.

Jun watches as he plops down on the couch next to Tensho and massages his forehead.

"Something wrong?" Jun asks.

"No, no. Just been busy is all."

Jun gives him a skeptical look.

"Mommy, I finished my tea."

"So you have. Tensho, why don't you and your sister get ready for bed?"

"Ok mother. Come on Yumi. I'll read you a story to bed."

Yumi's eyes light up as she chases after her brother.

"They're a handful, aren't they?" Kensho asks, watching as Jun walks over and sits down beside him.

"They are indeed. I wouldn't have it any other way though. Now, what's really the problem?"

"I can't sneak anything past you, can I?"

"Nope. You've never been good at it."

"Well, Azula is facing some trouble in the Capital. Some of the Royal Advisors don't like the idea of her being a mother. They think she's gonna turn Amai into a weapon."

"That's insane. Amai is one of the sweetest girls there are."

"Yeah, well. I don't know what I can do to help."

"Well…I have an idea."

"Hmm?"

"We could expand the house and add in an extra room, and let Azula and Amai live here."

"Are you sure you're ok with that?"

"Positive. Azula and I are still tense, but I can't let Amai suffer for the incompetence of the advisors."

"Sounds good."

"Besides, Azula might not want to stay here. She's got important duties in the Capital. She'll just want to visit Amai every now and then."

"True. I'll send her a message tomorrow. For now, why don't we get some rest."

Jun nods in agreement and lets out a squeal when Kensho picks her up.

The two laugh together as their bedroom door shuts with a soft _click_.

* * *

Jun's eyes flutter open, noticing that she was in her bed. Noticing a small note on the blanket, she opens it and reads it.

 **You fell asleep outside so I thought I'd tuck you into bed**

 **-Hena**

Jun smiles a little and places the note on her nightstand.

" _Thank you Hena. Guess I'm more tired than usual. I blame the pregnancy of course_."

Jun laughs a little, letting out a calm sigh.

Relaxed, Jun once again falls into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Back at the Western Air Temple, Kensho watched as Zuko and Aang displayed the dance technique. Everyone had a good laugh about the name of the 'technique'.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. The next night, Zuko poured everyone some tea around the fire.

"No one can make tea like uncle, but hopefully I learned a thing or two. Would you like to hear uncle's favorite tea joke?"

Everyone was eager to hear it.

"Ok. Well, I can't remember how it starts, but the punchline is, leaf me alone. I'm bushed."

Everyone gives Zuko an odd look.

"Well, it's funnier when uncle tells it."

Zuko walks over to Katara and Aang and gives them some tea.

Katara says, "Right, maybe that's because he remembers the whole thing."

Everyone laughs at the clever quip. Zuko just smiles.

"It's nice to get the chance to relax a little. It hardly ever happens."

When Zuko gets to Sokka, the Water Tribe guy asks, "Hey, can I talk to you and Kensho for a second?"

Kensho stands up and follows them towards Appa's resting area.

"So what's up?" Zuko asks.

"If someone was captured by the Fire Nation, where would they be taken?"

"What do you mean? Who was captured?"

"When the invasion plan failed, some of our troops were taken. I just wanna know where they might be."

"I can't tell you."

"What? Why not?"

"Trust me, knowing would just make you feel worse."

As Zuko tries to turn around to leave, Sokka grabs his shoulder.

"It's my dad. He was captured too. I need to know what I put him through."

Kensho speaks up and says, "There is one place the Fire Nation is likely to put him. Since he's the chief of the tribe, he'll most likely be sent to the Boiling Rock."

"What's that?"

"It's the most well-guarded and fortified prison in the Fire Nation. It's on an island, in the middle of a boiling lake, hence the name. It's pretty much inescapable."

"So where is this place?"

"Why do you need to know?" Zuko asks, "What're you planning?"

"Nothing. Boy you're so paranoid."

"Its in the middle of a volcano between here and the Fire Nation. You guys actually flew right past it on the way here."

"Thanks Zuko. You too Kensho."

Sokka then lets out a very convincing yawn and walks away.

"Just knowing makes me feel better."

"Yeah. I'm sure it does."

Zuko and Kensho share a look, and silently come to an agreement.

The two waited for everyone to fall asleep before climbing onto Appa's saddle. They waited for Sokka to arrive, which he did.

"Not up to anything huh?"

Sokka falls, surprisingly not waking anyone up.

"Fine, you caught me. I'm gonna rescue my dad. You happy now?"

"Zuko's never happy." Kensho remarks.

The Fire Prince nods in agreement.

"Look, I have to do this. The invasion plan was my idea. It was my decision to stay when things were going wrong."

Zuko drops down from Appa and walks over to Sokka.

"It's my mistake, and it's my job to fix it. I have to regain my honor."

" _Well, doesn't that sound familiar_." Kensho thinks.

"You can't stop me Zuko."

Sokka pushes past Zuko.

"You need to regain your honor. I get it. We're going with you."

"No. I have to do this alone."

"How're you going to get there? On Appa?"

"He isn't that good at stealth, sorry to say." Kensho states.

"Last time I checked, prisons don't have Bison Daycare."

Sokka admits defeat and looks to Zuko.

"We'll take my War Balloon."

Kensho and Sokka hop down from Appa and follow Zuko. To dissuade any suspicion, they left a note behind about going fishing. Zuko also included some training for Aang.

After that, the three set off. It was a rather boring trip overall, and Kensho focused on lookout duty. The flight took almost the whole day. By the time they arrived it was already getting dark.

"There it is. Plenty of steam to keep us concealed." Kensho states, "We should be able to slip through without being noticed."

As the balloon entered the steam it started sinking. The air outside the furnace was hot as well, making it so they couldn't fly. The War Balloon hit the water, lightly spraying Sokka with the scalding water, before throwing the three onto the shore.

"How're we gonna get off the island if the balloon won't work?" Zuko asks.

"We'll figure something out. I suspected this might be a one-way ticket." Sokka states.

"You knew what would happen and you wanted to come here anyway?"

"My dad might be here. I had to come and see."

"Uncle said I never thought things through, but this…this is just crazy."

"Hey, I never wanted you to come along in the first place. And for the record, I always think things through, but my plans haven't exactly worked this time so I'm playing it by ear. So there."

Sokka kicked the remnants of the War Balloon into the water.

"Getting rid of any evidence. Good thinking." Kensho remarks.

"I hope you know what you're doing," Zuko says to Sokka, "There's no turning back now."

The three made their way through the hallways to an armory, where they dressed themselves in guard uniforms.

"I hope these disguises work." Zuko states.

"We just need to lay low and find my dad as soon as possible."

Suddenly, a crowd of guards ran by them in a hallways. One noticed them.

"Guards. There's a scuffle in the yard. Come on."

The three follow and watch the altercation. A prisoner by the name of Chit Sang apparently didn't bow to a guard as he walked past.

" _This is why I hate prisons. Stupid leading the stupid_."

Chit Sang soon found himself on a trip to the Cooler. Sokka was singled out to help and told Zuko and Kensho that he would find them later.

Since they had time to kill, Kensho offered the idea to get some food. Zuko agreed, saying they could get some info from their fellow guards.

"Hey new guys. I know it's the rule to have your helmet on at all times, but this is the lounge. Relax."

"But what if there's an incident? If I'm not prepared someone could strike me in the head."

"I'm just paranoid."

The guards laugh.

"Give it a week. He'll loosen up." The Female Guard says.

Zuko and Kensho take a seat.

"Can the new guy ask you veterans a few questions about the prison?"

"No, you can't date the female guards."

"Trust me, you don't want to."

She throws a cup at the other guy's head. Direct hit.

"She's probably tired of all the meat heads hitting on her. A woman needs a proper gentleman." Kensho remarks, earning her attention.

"Hmm, I like you. Does the new guy have a name?"

"It's…Tensho. My buddy here is Lee."

"Where you two from?"

"The Capital. I'd love to continue answering questions later, but my friend has his own question."

"Alright. What's our question Lee?"

"The Boiling Rock. It holds the most dangerous criminals right?"

They all nod.

"So what about war prisoners?"

"We haven't received any war prisoners for quite some time." The Male Guard answers.

"Any Water Tribe prisoners?"

They shake their heads no.

Zuko thanks them for the information.

"I'll see you later." He says to Kensho, leaving the food behind.

"He's very…brusque."

"That he is." Kensho remarks, taking a bite of potato.

"Name's Wendy by the way."

"Pleasure to meet you."

Kensho continues eating and talking with the guards, glad to have a meal that didn't consist of berries and vegetables. After finishing he lets out a content sigh before standing up.

"It's been a pleasure talking with you all. Enjoy the rest of your day."

"You too handsome." Wendy says.

Kensho bows his head and walks off to rendezvous with Zuko and Sokka. He met them just as Zuko told Sokka the bad news. On the bright side, Sokka did see his girlfriend, Suki.

Kensho and Zuko helped arrange a meeting and waited outside the cell while they talked.

"So, what was the back in the lounge?" Zuko asks.

"Hm?"

"The flirting?"

"Oh. Jun told me I had a knack when it came to getting information from women. Told me I had a natural charm."

"Riiight. Charm."

"Don't be jealous because you don't have it."

The two laugh in amusement.

A guard walks up to them, and Zuko knocks on the door lightly.

"'Scuse me. I need to get into that cell." She says.

"No you can't go in there." Zuko states, "The lights are out. The prisoner may sneak up on you."

"Step aside, fool." Zuko quickly pins her against the wall.

"Hey hey what're you doing!"

The then switches their positions and pushes Zuko against the door.

Kensho helps Zuko try to restrain her, but he has to admit she's a tough one.

"Guard, help!" She yells at Sokka.

"I think they're impostors. Get 'em off me and arrest them!"

Sokka walks over and pins Zuko to the ground. Hearing additional footsteps, Kensho raises his hands just in time to see other guards arrive.

"You're under arrest," Sokka declares, "Don't worry. I'll figure it out."

They two are then led away and thrown into cells after being given a new set of prison garbs.

Kensho was tossed into a separate cell from Zuko, leaving him alone.

" _This plan could be going better_."

Luckily, he was able to reunite with his compatriots while mopping the floor.

"Oh good. You guys have met." Sokka states, talking to Zuko and Suki.

"Actually, we met a long time ago."

"We did?"

"Yeah. You kind of burned down my village."

"Oh. Sorry about that. Nice to see you again."

Kensho leans towards Zuko and says, "Charm."

Zuko gives Kensho a punch to the arm causing him to laugh.

They all moved to the side of the stairway, giving them cover.

"So listen, I think I have an escape plan. I checked out the coolers again. The whole point of them is to keep the fire benders contained right?"

"Yeah?"

"They're completely insulated, and sealed to keep the cold in. Well, to keep the cold in, it has to keep the heat out. Right?"

Just get to the point Sokka." Suki says.

"It's a perfect boat for getting through the boiling water."

The other three exchange a look.

"The cooler as a boat? Are you sure?"

"I'm telling ya, it'll work. I walked around the perimeter. There's a blind spot between two guard towers. It's the perfect launching point. I already tested it out. We'll roll the cooler into the water and just float with the current. It'll take us straight across. As long as we don't make a sound, no one will notice. And bing bang boom we're home free."

"How're you gonna get the cooler out?" Suki asks.

"Yeah, how are you going to get the cooler out?" Chit Sang asks from above, hopping down.

"Wha-What? We didn't say that."

"Yeah you heard wrong."

Kensho places a hand on Zuko's shoulder and looks at Chit Sang.

"You want in? You follow our lead. Deal?"

"Deal."

The two shake hands. With a deal made, Chit Sang lets them know that fire bending will land an inmate in a cooler. Kensho cracks his neck and plants a smile on his face.

"I can handle some fire bending."

After waiting a few moments to collect a wrench, Kensho walked over to a guard and slugged him across the face. A few other guards ran over to help, and the prisoners crowded around. The guards stood no chance and were knocked on their asses.

Once a sufficient amount of guards arrived, Kensho swung a circle of fire around himself.

"No fire bending. Into the cooler."

The guards all rush Kensho and pin him down. He's then shoved into the cooler. Time passed, and Sokka check up on him.

"I can take you back to your cell if you've learned your lesson."

Kensho exhales a breath of fire and says, "I sure have."

He then reveals all the screws.

"I got Suki, Chit Sang, and Zuko out of their cells a few minutes ago. They'll be waiting for us at the shore."

Hearing someone approaching, Kensho grabs Sokka into the cooler and shuts the door. Good thing it wasn't locked.

"Yeah. New arrivals coming in at dawn."

"Anybody interesting?"

"Nah. Just the usual. Some robbers, couple traitors, some war prisoners. Though I did hear there might be a pirate."

Sokka looks at Kensho with wide eyes.

"That could be your father. We going on with the plan or waiting another night?"

"I don't know."

"Well, we should let the others know first."

Carefully the two were able to dislodge the cooler from the wall. Chit Sang and Suki helped roll it down.

"Took you guys long enough. This here's my girl and my best buddy. They're coming too."

"Fine. Everybody in the cooler. Let's go." Sokka says.

They maneuver the cooler into the water, and Sokka pulls Zuko and Suki aside.

In the end, Sokka, Suki, Zuko, and Kensho decided to stay. Chit Sang left with his friends.

"We just gave up our chance of escaping. I hope we haven't just made a huge mistake."

The group then makes their way back inside the prison. The alarm bells suddenly started ringing.

"The plan failed. They're caught."

They all quicken their pace. From their spot, Sokka is able to see the prisoners arriving. Adding to the suspense, there was one last prisoner lagging behind. It was Sokka's Father.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed. I don't really have anything else at this moment...so...have a good night/day/whatever :)

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	36. Chapter 35

Hello my people, time for another chapter. Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

He23t (Wow you reviewed a lot. That's awesome! Thank ya!)

Views:

7,649+

Alrighty, time to get into the chapter

* * *

Kensho was thrown into a separate cell and landed on a chair.

"Such hospitality."

"Well, they're guards. I doubt they have any real bedside manner."

"Azula?"

"Hello Kensho. Good to see you again."

Surprisingly, Azula gives him a brief hug and says, "I couldn't find you after the invasion. I assumed they kidnapped you. What I don't understand is what you're doing here."

"I'm working with them."

"What!? Why?"

"Let me finish."

Azula nods her head and lets him speak.

"I'm not strong enough to take on the avatar and his friends. I needed to appeal to their trust of me that I gained in Ba Sing Se. I needed to bide my time. Once they let their guard down, I would escape and make my way back to the Fire Nation. Back to you."

"You always know what to say."

"A special talent of mine."

"Let's get you dressed back into some real armor."

"Sounds good."

One of the guards brought in a spare set of Kensho's armor and handed it to him before leaving the room. He slides the armor on quickly, it still felt comfortable.

Another guard came running into the room, saying that a riot broke out.

"It must be Sokka and the others trying to escape. They'll most likely take the gondola."

Azula nods in agreement.

The two leave the room, with Ty Lee joining them just a few feet away.

They make it to the platform and see the gondola leaving. Ty Lee jumps onto the cable and starts running while Azula grabbed a pair of cuffs and blasted herself into the air. She then cuffed the cable and pushed herself forwards.

Kensho follows the same idea as Azula, only instead of using handcuffs he stands on the cable and uses his hands to thrust him forwards.

When the three got closer they could see three others get onto the top of the cable-cart. Zuko, Sokka, and Suki.

Kensho and Azula landed in front of Zuko and Sokka, while Ty Lee stared down Suki.

"I thought we could trust you." Zuko says, glaring at Kensho.

"You thought wrong."

Kensho pushes his fist forwards, launching a flame at Zuko. He dissolves it of course, and counter attacks. As they fought Zuko launched a fireball at Azula's feet. She spins around but meets the tip of Sokka's sword.

He quickly moves back and allows Zuko to launch another flame blast. Azula, in an impressive display of athletics, drops down and balances on her hands. She then tucks herself inside and kicks a blue flame that reached the other end of the gondola.

Before they can continue their fight, the gondola swings to a halt. Zuko catches Sokka and prevents him from falling. Meanwhile Ty Lee jumped onto the top of the gondola and shouts, "They're about to cut the line!"

Seeing another gondola approaching, going the opposite direction, Azula says, "Then it's time to leave."

Kensho and her flame boost themselves over as the gondola draws near.

Azula says, "Goodbye Zuko," As she boosts herself.

Kensho says nothing, opting to look away after landing.

Ty Lee also jumped onto the gondola once it got close enough and looked at their opponents with slight worry in her eyes.

Without warning the gondola carrying Sokka and the others started moving again. Kensho looked over at the platform and could make out Mai. She was tossing people around with her knives and pinning them to the walls.

" _Impressive_."

"What is she doing?" Azula asks.

Ty Lee shrugs her arms.

When the gondola stopped the trio jumped off. They then stood a few feet away from Mai, who was being held by two guards.

"Leave us alone." Azula states.

The guards release Mai and walk away a couple feet.

"I never expected this from you."

Kensho stood beside Ty Lee, who looked very scared and worried.

"What I don't understand is why? Why would you do it? You knew the consequences."

"I guess you just don't know people as well as you think you do. You miscalculated. I love Zuko, more than I fear you."

Azula's face contorts in rage.

"No you miscalculated. You should have feared me more."

The two spring into action. Azula raises her hands while Mai unsheathes a throwing knife. What would have happened next is a mystery, since Ty Lee sprung forward and Chi Blocked Azula. She fell to the ground with a surprised look on her face.

Kensho runs over to his wife and helps her up while guards surrounded the other two.

"You're both fools."

"What shall we do to them princess?"

"Put them somewhere where I'll never have to see their faces again, and let them rot!"

The guard took Mai and Ty Lee away to the prison. Kensho held Azula close, and she ordered the other guards away.

"I think I'm feeling better. You can let go."

He does so very carefully. Azula wobbles slightly then manages to stand straight.

"Alright. That's better."

Form the ground they see the Airship take off into the distance as a black speck.

"Guess we're gonna need a new balloon."

"You know where they camped at, right?"

"I do indeed."

"Good."

Kensho finds a guard and orders him to send a message back to the Capital. Bring a fleet of Airships with mortar attachments.

While the two waited, Kensho asked Azula about what happened after the invasion.

"Well, nothing much really. Prisoners were detained, and the leader was sent here. Seems like that was a waste of time though."

"Uh huh. Have you heard any word from Jun?"

"No. Ember Island was left untouched, thankfully. You don't have to worry about your pregnant mistress."

"Azula…"

Kensho gives her a _look_.

"You don't have to worry about Jun."

He nods in appreciation.

"That's good to hear."

"Have you thought about…us being parents eventually?"

"Of course. I happen to think you'd be a good mother."

Azula nods her head, unsure of herself.

"Something on your mind?"

"Just still annoyed at Ty Lee and Mai's betrayal. How could they?"

"You can't please everyone Azula."

"I suppose you're right."

Kensho rests a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"When we get the avatar and Zuko we can return back to the Capital. Then we can get some much needed rest."

"That sounds nice."

Azula rubbed her wedding ring and looked down at Kensho's left hand. The fingers with the missing nails had healed and skin covered the wounded areas. His own ring was visible and gave Azula a sense of belonging. Belonging to someone who understood her, truly understood her.

The Airships arrived late at night and Azula immediately took command. With directions from Kensho the three Airships took off to their destination. As they flew Kensho took Azula aside.

"You should get some rest. You'll need your energy tomorrow."

"I'm fine."

"I know. Still, it'll ease my mind."

"…Fine. But you're going to rest with me then. I won't have you overwork yourself either."

"Fair enough. I'll make sure we're on the right path then join you in your chambers."

Azula nods in agreement before walking off. Kensho returns to the bridge and lets the captain know about their heading and what landmarks to look for. After finishing the navigation he walks to Azula's Chamber.

She was already in her bed robe and laying on the bed, waiting for him.

Kensho stripped himself of the armor and prison rags, leaving him practically naked. He then crawled into the bed next to Azula, who wrapped her slender arms around him. They both relaxed into the mattress and shared a kiss.

As they lay together Kensho rubbed Azula's hand. It was euphoric.

"Your hands are so soft."

"Yours are rugged. I like that. What does it feel like without…well, you know."

"It's odd, but bearable."

Kensho kisses Azula atop her head and says, "You should be sleeping."

"So should you."

"Alright, let's quiet down then and get some shut eye."

Azula doesn't respond and closes her eyes. Kensho follows her lead.

* * *

Kensho wakes up and feels empty space where Azula should be.

"Guess she's up." He says to himself, garbing himself in his usual armor.

Leaving the room, Kensho notices the sun was up and they were closing in on their destination. Kensho made his way to the bridge and found Azula sitting in her chair.

"We're closing in. Order the Airships to fly straight towards the cliff."

"Yes sir." The Captain responds.

All three Airships descend.

Kensho scans the terrain and leads the ships towards the Avatar's Team.

"I'm going up top to greet our friends."

Kensho nods in acknowledgement.

Once the Airships got close enough Kensho ordered the 3 Airships to launch the explosive canisters from the mortars. A flame passed overhead the Airship he was on, presumably from Zuko or Aang.

The Airship rose and Azula stood atop a platform.

"What're you doing here?" Zuko asks.

"Isn't it obvious yet? I'm about to celebrate becoming an only child!"

Azula then spins on the railing and kicks a large blast of blue flames before swinging down. Zuko evaded the brunt of the blast and ran towards the Airship. He jumped off a collapsing pillar and threw a few punches of fire, one hit the platform Azula was standing on which forced her to jump onto the tough lining of the Airship.

Suddenly, the Flying Bison broke through the rocks trapping it. It used the rocks as a defense from Azula's flames. Behind her Zuko rose up atop an Airship.

Zuko started running and then jumped, kicking Azula's flame out of the way before launching an attack of his own. The two then started fighting, with each not gaining any significant advantage. Until they both collided fire powered fists into each other, which knocked them both off the Airship.

Zuko was snatched by Appa, and they all watched as Azula fell.

"She's not gonna make it." He comments.

Using her superior fire bending, Azula pushes herself towards the cliff and grabs on.

Kensho had the Airship lowered so she could jump back on. When she did he could see she lost her hair pin.

"Well, that was thoroughly exhilarating." Azula states.

"You look good with your hair down."

"Why thank you. We failed here though, so we should return back to the Capital. The avatar is a master of evasion, so I doubt we'll find him anytime soon."

"Agreed. Captain. Bring the ships about. Let's go home."

* * *

When the Airships returned to the Capital the moon had risen in the sky, and Kensho immediately went to his study to fill out a report. A few minutes into it, Azula showed up to give him company.

"Why do you have to write those reports?" Azula asks, checking her nails.

"It's my job. Higher the rank, the more paperwork."

"Well, when we're Fire Lady and Lord, I'll make sure you don't waste time on paperwork."

"That's something to look forwards to."

Finally finishing the report, Kensho leans back in his chair and groans.

"Now that you're done, how about we relax?"

"Yeah. Sounds good."

The two decide to walk around the garden, the moonlight illuminating the grounds.

"Hopefully this war doesn't drag on." Azula remarks.

"Yeah. Azula, are you ok?"

"What do you mean?"

"With Mai and Ty Lee. That must be rough."

"I'd rather not talk about that."

"Right. Of course."

"…I can't believe they did that."

Kensho wraps a comforting arm around her.

"They were my friends. I trusted them, and they betrayed me."

"It couldn't have been easy on them."

"Oh please. You were there. You saw how quickly Ty Lee joined Mai. They're traitors. They deserve to rot."

The two stop walking, and Kensho holds her close.

"I know. I know. I'm right here though. I'll always be here."

Azula buries her face into his chest. No tears, but her tight grip gets the message across.

"Come on, let's go back to the palace. Get some rest."

"Alright."

Kensho leads Azula back to the palace, and once inside they make their way to their room. Once there they disrobe and lay on the bed. After a few minutes Azula climbs on top of Kensho, wanting to sire an offspring.

After a few hours the two lay in each other's arms, both resting in a dreamless sleep.

* * *

And cut! That's it for now. Hope you all enjoyed

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	37. Chapter 36

Woops, almost forgot to post the chapter. Been busy with finals so it slipped my mind :P Anyways, Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

He23t (Indeed)

Views:

7,970+ (Wow close to 8,000)

On to the chapter!

* * *

Jun sat on the couch in the living room, a lamp lit nearby with the clouds outside covering the moon's light.

"Alright Jun, time to stand up for your nightly exercise." Hena states, talking to a couch ridden Jun.

"Ok. Help me up?"

Hena assists in lifting Jun up, who quickly grabs her back in pain.

"Jeez, these backaches are killer."

"That's why you need to do these light exercises."

Hena walks alongside Jun. After finishing their traditional walking route Jun sat back down on the couch.

"There we go. Now you can rest again."

"Thanks for the help Hena."

"No problem at all."

A knocking at the door drew their attention. Hena opens the door to see Azula of all people.

Hena immediately bows her head.

"Princess Azula. Welcome to my home."

"You can relax Hena. I'm not here on business." Azula responds, stepping into the house.

"Is Kensho with you?" Jun asks.

"Yes. He went into the market to get you some fire gummies."

"Mmm. Sounds good. Uh, is that alright for me to eat Hena?"

"Yes, that's fine. So long as you stick to your meal plan."

Jun raises a thumbs up and then looks at Azula.

"I'm eating for two now so, gotta eat more. Healthy foods, protein, et cetera."

"Hmm, I see."

Azula sits beside Jun and scans her body. Her breasts had grown, and it looked like her back ached.

"How has the pregnancy been?"

"Interesting to say the least. It's a scary yet enlightening situation."

"Unfortunately, Kensho and I have yet to sire our own offspring."

"Don't worry. It'll happen. With a lot of time and a lot of sex."

The two chuckle a bit and see Kensho enter the house with Lee.

"I'm telling you Kensho. When that baby grows up I'm gonna spoil it rotten."

"I expect nothing less."

Taking notice of Jun and Azula on the couch, Kensho walks over and joins them while Lee sat beside Hena. Kensho gave Jun a kiss on the forehead before handing her a small pack of fire gummies.

Jun took it with glee and began consuming the snacks. As she did so Kensho gave her head a small pat before sitting down.

"So, how long are you going to stay?" Hena asks.

"I'm not sure. Things are a bit stressful back in the Capital, so we decided a trip was in order."

Jun leans her back against Kensho and finishes her snack.

"Should we be expecting weekly trips now?" Jun asks.

Kensho and Azula exchange a look, with Azula giving him a nod.

"Yes. I don't know if Azula will come every time, but I'll make time to come see how you're doing."

"Good. You make a nice pillow; my back has been aching."

Hena and Lee left the house, which in turn left the other three to themselves.

"So, Sozin's Comet is coming. We'll need to be strong." Kensho states.

Jun grabs his hand and asks, "Are you going to be close to the fighting?"

"I'm not sure. Probably not though, I'll be needed to direct troops rather than fight alongside them."

"Good. Azula, make sure he makes it back alive."

"Don't worry. He's not dying yet." Azula comments.

"Alright. Let's not talk about business anymore."

"Well…if you don't want to talk anymore. I know something we can do."

"…Are you sure it'll be ok?"

"Yeah. Come on."

Jun pulls Kensho upstairs and Azula follows behind. The rest of the evening, and night, was spent in pleasure and bliss. Even Azula had to admit that Jun was glowing. Must have been from the pregnancy.

In the morning, Jun clutched Kensho close. Azula was still fast asleep.

"I love you too." Kensho remarks.

"You come back, ok? Promise me."

"I promise."

Jun crawls out of the bed and walks over to her dresser. She grabs a stone and walks back over to the bed. She hands Kensho the stone, and he looks at it with recognition.

"We've come a long way since then." Jun says.

"Yeah. We have."

Kensho gives Jun an affectionate kiss before getting out of bed. Azula finally woke up and got dress with the others.

After a few minutes Hena, Lee, and Jun saw Kensho and Azula off.

"Stay safe Kensho. You too Azula." Hena says.

"We will. I'm going to be a father. Can't disappoint them before they're even born."

Jun walked over to them and gave Azula a hug, then Kensho.

"Remember your promise." Jun whispers to Kensho.

"I will."

Jun let go of Kensho and walked back to Hena and Lee.

"Well. We're off. Hopefully we'll be back in a week. Try to enjoy the comet if you can. It's a sight to behold from what I've been told."

Kensho and Azula boarded their ship and returned to the Fire Nation. The two hung out in the study to wait out the day. Once late afternoon arrived Azula left to meet with her father. When she returned, she bore the news that she was to be crowned Fire Lord.

"Wouldn't it technically be Fire Lady?" Kensho asks.

"I guess so. Fire Lord still holds more meaning though, so I might just go with it."

"Well, whatever your title. I'm proud of you."

The two embrace and retire to their bedchamber. They slept well, and in the morning they sprang into action.

Azula changed the fire in the Throne Room from red to blue. Kensho followed her on the duties and basically acted as her escort. He didn't mind.

Soon she went to get her hair and feet cleaned. Kensho stayed outside in the hallway near the door for that. He was surprised to see a servant leaving, telling him that she had been banished.

Kensho was growing concerned now. He knew Azula was most likely not over her friend's betrayal.

After she was cleaned up, Azula locked her arm with his and the two sat in the Throne Room. Kensho took notice that Azula was wearing her hair down at the moment.

"To think, all this is ours now." Azula states.

"Ours?"

"Of course ours. You're my husband, or have you forgotten?"

"I haven't. I was just thinking how…I started as a General's Son. Now, I'm the husband of the Fire Lord. It's just a lot to take in."

"I understand. Come. Sit."

Azula shifts to the side to allot Kensho to take a seat beside her.

"Hmm, I think we should test the Dai Li response time."

Kensho nods his head, agreeing with the decision.

Azula orders the Dai Li to come. It took 5 minutes, and she was not pleased.

"You sent for us Princess? Is everything alright?" The Dai Li Agent asks.

"Actually everything's not alright. Do you know how long it took you to get here?"

"Uh a few minutes I guess?"

"Five to be precise. In which time an assassin could have snuck in, done away with me, and been on his merry way."

"My apologies Princess."

"Is this how you intend to treat your new Fire Lord? With tardiness and disloyalty."

"The Dai Li would never betray you."

"And I'm sure that's just what you told Long Feng before you turned against him and joined me. You're all banished!"

Everyone in the room is surprised, including Kensho.

"But…"

"Goodbye. Please send in the next group on your way out."

When the Dai Li left Kensho placed a hand on Azula's shoulder.

"That seemed a bit extreme."

Azula shrugs him off and says, "How can we trust them to do their job if they can't arrive immediately."

"I can understand that, but you're far from helpless."

"So you don't want me to have adequate security?"

"I didn't say that. Maybe I should give you a bit of space."

Azula's head snaps around, watching in worry as Kensho stands up. He then bows and walks away.

Arriving at his study, Kensho throws open a drawer and pulls out the Fire Whiskey inside. He drinks straight from the bottle and nearly downs all the contents.

"Ahhh, ok. Azula's acting irrational. It's fine. She…She's acting irrational and I gave her some space. I am a fucking idiot."

Letting the bottle crash onto the ground, Kensho bolts back to the Thrown Room and hears Lo and Li trying to talk to Azula. He hears the tail end of the conversation.

"I'm sure you will, but considering everything that's happened today-"

"-Perhaps it's best if you postpone your coronation."

" _Oh, wrong thing to say_."

"What!? Which one of you said that?"

Both point at each other.

"What a shame. There's only one way to resolve this. You two must duel each other. I order you to fight an Agni Kai."

"But…we're not Fire Benders."

"Alright. Fine…Lo, you're banished. Li you can stay."

Azula walked away to the side.

"But, I'm Li, so who's banished?"

Kensho walks over and says, "Why don't you both stay clear of Azula for a while. I'll speak with her."

They nod in agreement and wish him Good luck.

Following Azula to another room, he sees her snag her finger in the hair tie. He waits, not wanting to startle her.

"Alright hair, it's time to face your doom."

Azula states, grabbing a pair of scissors and cutting her bangs.

"What are you doing here?"

Kensho is about to step about, but then stops and continues listening.

"Don't pretend to act proud. I know what you really think of me. You think I'm a monster."

…

"Well what choice do I have? Trust is for fools. Fear is the only reliable way. Even you fear me."

…

Azula closes her eyes, which quickly fill with tears. She then grabs the brush and throws it at the mirror, shattering half of it.

Kensho rushes over to her and she collapses on the ground in tears.

When he gets close he wraps his arms around her. She doesn't fight back, opting to quietly sob. Kensho says nothing and just holds her. After crying for a couple minutes she stops.

The two stand up, and Kensho helps her into her armor.

"You don't need to help me with this." Azula says.

"I know. It makes me feel good to help you though."

Kensho could see how tired she was, and how she was starting to break.

"Let's go get you coronated."

Azula nods, and they walk outside to the front of the palace. The Fire Sages arrived as well and gathered around. Azula knelt down and waited.

"By decree of Phoenix King Ozai I now crown you Fire Lord..."

The Fire Sage stops, and Kensho sees what he sees. The avatar's Flying Bison, carrying Zuko and Katara.

"Ugh, what are you waiting for? Do it!"

Appa let out a roar which finally made Azula realize who had arrived. The great beast landed with a thud and Zuko spoke out.

"Sorry, but you're not gonna become Fire Lord today."

He then jumps down from Appa's head.

"I am."

Azula let out a fake laugh.

"You're hilarious."

Katara walks up to Zuko's side.

"And you're going down."

The Fire Sage moves to place the ornament on Azula's head, but she stops him.

"Wait. You want to be Fire Lord? Fine. Let's settle this. Just you and me brother. The showdown that was always meant to be. Agni Kai."

"You're on." Zuko responds.

Kensho sees Azula's lips curl into cruel smile.

" _This is bad. I can't interfere though_."

"What are you doing?" Katara asks Zuko, "She's playing you. She knows she can't take us both so she's trying to separate us."

"I know. But I can take her this time."

"But even you admitted to your uncle that you would need help facing Azula."

"There's something off about her. I can't explain it but she's slipping. And this way, no one else has to get hurt."

Both Zuko and Azula took positions on the opposite ends of the courtyard, kneeling with their backs to each other. Kensho stood behind Azula at the foot of the steps, looking upon both of them with interest.

Zuko turned around first, followed by Azula.

"I'm sorry it has to end this way brother." Azula states, dropping the cloak.

"No you're not."

Azula says nothing, opting to take up her crooked stance. She then spins around and unleashes a torrent of fire. Zuko counters it and causes the blue and red fire to meet in the middle.

Azula then boosts herself forwards before unleashing a barrage of flaming kicks. Zuko countered and blocked each of them.

The two kept exchanging blows, and Kensho found himself blocking some stray fire. Especially when both sides kept up a steady stream of fire that split in the middle, causing the flames to fly past both of them. This caused Zuko to burn the entrance of the palace and enrage Azula.

Azula then jumps into the air and sends a vertical wall of flames down. Zuko spins and blasts his own fire around himself to negate the blue flames. Azula panted, quickly catching her breath.

Now with an opening, Zuko blasted two spinning torrents of fire at Azula. She just barely manages to avoid it and starts flying across the ground using her flames. Deciding on a new tactic, Azula circled Zuko and kept blasting at him.

Zuko crawls onto his back and spins around, making a ring of fire that hits Azula. This knocks her off trajectory and causes her to fall back towards her original position.

"No lightning today? What's the matter? Afraid I'll redirect it?" Zuko taunts.

"Oh. I'll show you lightning!"

Azula starts flailing her arms, collecting the electricity. Kensho shifted forwards in anticipation. Suddenly, Azula aimed the lightning bolt at Katara. This caused Zuko to jump in front of it and just barely manage to release the lightning into the sky.

At this point Kensho started running towards Zuko to try and help, while Azula pursued Katara.

"Zuko, I'm sorry about the Boiling Rock and afterwards. Let me help you." Kensho says.

Zuko just lightly nods his head. That was enough for Kensho, who placed two fingers on Zuko's chest and aimed his other hand's two fingers away. Absorbing any residual electricity, Kensho shot it back out into the sky.

"There. Now if Katara survives she can heal you easier."

Speaking of Katara, Kensho looked around and saw that Katara had frozen herself and Azula in a wave of ice. That was a bit surprising, he had to admit. He then watched as Katara restrained Azula by tying her to the grate with a long chain.

Before finishing though, Katara got rid of the water so they could breath. She then finished with a final hard tug to make sure the chain was secure before going over to Kensho and Zuko. Kensho helped turn Zuko onto his back so Katara could do her work.

"Thank you, Katara." Zuko says.

"I think I should be the one thanking you."

She then helps Zuko stand on his feet. The three watched as Azula started flailing around, breathing fire and sobbing uncontrollably.

Kensho walks over to Azula and kneels in front of her.

"Kensho. Free me. Together we can beat them."

"No Azula. You lost. Please, stop."

"But…But-"

Kensho pecks Azula's forehead before wrapping her in his embrace. All she can do is weep and nuzzle her face into his shoulder.

"It's ok. Let it out. I'm here. I'll always be here."

* * *

And BAM! End of chapter. Lol. I'll see you all next week. Hopefully my mind hasn't been destroyed by tests XP

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	38. Chapter 37

Hey all. Posting on time for once. Ha! Anywho, Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

He23t (Yeah. Kensho be there for her)

Views:

8,226+

And we broke past 8,000. Woohoo! Since the main series is over, I'm heading into the comics. Not all of them though. Let's get into it.

* * *

As the sunrise appeared the Capital became bustling with activity. Plenty of people from the Earth Kingdom, Water Tribes, and Fire Nation rallied for a Zuko's coronation.

Four very large and long lines of people stood in front of the palace.

Zuko stepped out and walked forwards, the Fire Sages standing by his flanks. One rang a gong in the background. Everyone cheered until he held up his hand.

"Please. The real hero is the avatar."

Zuko steps to the side, and Aang walks into view wearing a new ceremonial robe.

The crowd cheered for a good few seconds before quieting down.

"Today. This war is finally over."

Everyone started cheering again but didn't overshadow Zuko.

"I promised my uncle that I would restore the honor of the Fire Nation. And I will. The road ahead of us is challenging. A hundred years of fighting has left the world scarred and divided. But with the avatar's help we can get it back on the right path. And begin a new era of love and peace."

The elder Fire Sage approached from behind and Zuko knelt down.

Placing the ornament into Zuko's hair, the Fire Sage declares, "All hail Fire Lord Zuko."

The crowd renewed their cheering as Zuko stepped forwards and stops only gesture for Aang to follow. The two stood and looked upon the crowd as they cheered.

In the Fire Nation section, Hena, Lee, and even Jun stood cheering for their new Fire Lord.

While cheering, Jun wondered. Where was Kensho?

After the ceremony and crowds dissipated Jun got the chance to ask Zuko. He directed her to where Aang and is friends were. Sure enough, he was standing there talking to the others, apologizing.

"Sorry for the whole attacking you guys at the Air Temple." Kensho says.

"Yeah. You should be. It was not very enjoyable waking up to explosives." Sokka states.

Toph punches Kensho in the arm and says, "Don't worry about it."

Aang says he forgives Kensho, which relieves the man.

"Oh, by the way Toph. Zuko told me you needed a life changing field trip."

"You offering?"

"Kind of. I know someone who can talk to you about parental problems."

Jun sneaks up close to Kensho.

Just before Jun can grab is shoulder, he says, "Isn't that right? Jun."

"Aww, yes. It is true. Just let me know when you wanna go on an adventure Toph."

"Will do."

"How's the baby?" Katara asks Jun.

Said girl rubs her belly and says, "He or she is fine."

"I'd be happy to be your wet-nurse when the time comes."

"Thanks Katara. That eases my mind."

Everyone soon splits up to talk to old friends. Jun pulls Kensho aside.

"I didn't want to ask this in front of the others. Where's Azula?"

"She's…Zuko had her moved to an island, where an asylum resides."

"What? Why? Is she not ok?"

"She's going through a difficult time. When Mai and Ty Lee turned against her, she slowly grew more and more insecure, even with me around."

"That doesn't mean she needs to be put in an Asylum. Let's talk to Zuko. Maybe he can get her repositioned to Hena and Lee's place temporarily. Long enough for us to find a home for all four of us."

Kensho nods in agreement and search for Zuko. They find him easily enough and pull him aside.

"I'm sorry, but Azula's in no shape to be let loose in the world." Zuko says.

"Zuko please. She's your sister. Plus shoving her into an Asylum won't solve the issue." Jun states.

"Well, what do you think should do?"

"Kensho and I are going to find our own house, and we'd happily let Azula stay with us."

"I'm her husband. She should be with me." Kensho interjects.

Zuko stands and brings a hand to his chin, pondering.

"I need to take care of some other business. Let me think about it."

"Alright. We'll give you time to think."

Zuko walks away, leaving the two to themselves.

"Well. What's the plan now then?" Jun asks.

"Aang was talking about going to Ba Sing Se to see the Earth King's reinstatement. Wanna go with them?"

"Yeah. I'll let Hena and Lee know."

After Jun does the two meet up with Team Avatar. They all lingered around for an hour though, waiting for Zuko to return. When he did they all loaded up onto Appa and left for Ba Sing Se. Naturally Zuko let the Fire Sages know about his trip.

After arriving at their house they noticed how it was much more spacious than the previous one. It was all very relaxing, and Iroh even broke out the Tsungi Horn to play some calming music.

Zuko even walked around and passed out tea to everyone.

"Zuko, stop moving! I'm trying to capture the moment!" Sokka shouts.

"I wanted to do a painting so that we always remember the good times together."

Katara is the first to walk over, saying, "That's very thoughtful of you Sokka."

"She then realized what said painting looked like.

"Wait, why did you give me Momo's ears?"

"Those are your hair loopies."

Everyone starts hovering around.

"At least you don't look like a Boarcupine. My hair is not that spiky." Zuko says.

"I look like a man."

"And why did you paint me fire bending?"

"I thought it looked more exciting that way."

Momo hops onto the table and chitters.

"Oh, you think you can do a better job Momo?"

"Hey. My belly's not that big anymore. I've really trimmed down." Iroh states.

"My baby bump isn't really that big, is it?" Jun asks.

"No, it's not." Kensho remarks with a smile, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Well I think you all look perfect." Toph exclaims, making everyone laugh.

Katara walked away from the group outside to follow Aang.

Sokka, being his bright self, stepped outside and saw the two locking lips.

"Hey guys – ah!"

Aang quickly threw his hands up with a blush on his face.

"Nothing! We're not doing anything out here!"

Katara on the other hand was annoyed at her brother.

"Haven't you heard of knocking, Sokka!?"

"First of all, you're supposed to knock before you go inside, not before you go outside. And second, as my sister, you really shouldn't be kissing anyone in front of me! It's your sisterly duty to avoid giving me the oogies."

"'Oogies'!? Aargh! You are so immature sometimes! What about you and Suki?!"

Aang looked at the two arguing nervously and carefully interrupted them.

"Uh, Sokka? Sokka!"

"Time out. Yeah, Aang?" Sokka asks.

"What'd you come out here to tell us?"

"Oh! Right! We're about to head out."

"But the Earth King's celebration doesn't start for a couple more hours."

"I know. We wanted to take Appa out for a ride first."

Everyone piled onto Appa and flew him around all of Ba Sing Se before arriving at the Palace.

When they did Zuko, Aang, and King Kuei took a look at a hanging map. Flames markers were used to pinpoint the Fire Nation Colony locations.

"I never realized the Fire Nation had so many colonies in the Earth Kingdom." Aang states, pointing at one.

"Yes. For the earth people, they're a constant reminder of the war, like an old scar."

Realizing his small mistake King Kuei says, "Oh, I…I-Fire Lord Zuko, I meant nothing personal."

"No, Earth King Kuei. You're right. After all the pain my father has caused, it's my duty to bring healing to the world. I'll remove those colonies. I'll do whatever it takes."

"But removing those colonies won't be easy." Aang says, "A lot of people's lives are gonna be disrupted. We need someone to oversee everything, to make sure it all goes peacefully. Someone like me."

Everyone looked elated to hear Aang say that. Jun just watched Momo play with Bosco.

"Really? You'd want to do that?"

"Yeah, I'm the avatar! Making stuff go peacefully is kind of my thing."

"Wonderful! The avatar's personal involvement will give the entire process and air of hope."

"Sokka and I can help too." Katara states.

Sokka was less than thrilled, saying, "Aw. I was gonna visit Kyoshi Island."

Jun flicked him on the head affectionately.

"It'll be a movement…a movement towards harmony! We'll call it…we'll call it…"

Sokka jumps up and says, "The Harmony Restoration Movement!"

"Yes! The Harmony Restoration Movement! I like it!"

Toph walks up to Sokka and asks, "What's with you and your goofy names for everything?"

"It's a gift."

"Is that what he calls it?" Jun asks, getting a laugh from everyone.

With business taken care of everyone hopped onto Appa again. Only this time they went on a joy ride. Toph, Zuko, and Kensho hung on for dear life.

"Jun hang on! I am not used to this kind of flying!" Kensho states, holding onto her tightly but not uncomfortably so. Jun held her hands up as Appa flied them around.

"Come on Kensho. Relax a bit!"

Before they could start that…relaxing experience Suki pointed out the fireworks going off. Appa slowed so they could all enjoy the spectacle.

"Sounds like the Earth King just announced the Harmony Restoration Movement."

"Hey, wanna know what fireworks are like for me? Close your eyes." Toph asks.

Sokka closes his eyes, and Toph shouts, "BOOM!" into his ear.

Katara wraps her arms around Toph's shoulders with a smile and says, "Oh, Toph. Don't be such a grump. You're out with friends on a beautiful night, celebrating the fact that we saved the world."

"True." Toph states.

Sokka let out a shout in pain at the loss of his hearing.

Aang told Zuko the same thing, using his fingers to widen his own smile. Momo copied him.

"Zuko…?"

"I visited my father in prison the other day. I've been meaning to ask you for a favor Aang. You too Kensho."

Said man carefully crawls over to the two, leaving Jun to lay on her back.

"Sure. Anything."

"What's up?"

"If either of you see me turning into my father, I want you to…I want you to end me."

"What!?" Aang exclaims.

"Let's hear him out, Aang. I'm sure he has a very good explanation."

Kensho nods to his friend, letting him continue.

"Even now, after everything that's happened, my family's legacy is still a part of me. That's why it's my duty to heal the scars that the Fire Nation had left on the world. But the Fire Lord's Throne comes with a lot of pressures, and if I'm honest with myself…I need a safety net. The world needs a safety net. That's what I need you both to be. The safety nets."

"Zuko, you're not your dad. And you're my friend! How can you expect me-"

"As your friend, I'm asking you if you ever see me go bad, end me. Promise me."

Katara gives Aang a nod of the head.

"…Fine. I promise." Aang says reluctantly.

"I promise as well."

Kensho was a man of his word, and he was the one to call when an execution would be needed.

" _It would be difficult, but not impossible_."

Kensho returns to Jun and give her a kiss on the forehead.

"By the way Zuko, have you decided on what to do with Azula?"

Zuko nods his head and turns to face him.

"Yes. I have. I've decided…"

 *****Line Break*****

[1 Year Later]

Zuko quickly woke up from his slumber.

"Who's there!?" He yells.

He quickly runs to the door and throws it open, revealing two guards.

"Someone's here! I can feel it! Someone's trying to assassinate me!"

The guards looked startled.

"Fire Lord, please. Go back to sleep. We're in the most secure tower in the entire palace."

The other guard speaks up and says, "No one will get you tonight, I assure you."

"Just like no one got you last night, or the night before, or the night before that…"

Zuko grabbed the guard who said that and yells, "Do not mock me! There have already been five attempts on my life since I took the throne."

"And that's why we moved you here! Please, you have to trust-"

Before the guard can finish his sentence both are knocked on the head and rendered unconscious.

Zuko launches a blast of fire forwards and shouts, "Show yourself!"

From behind, the assassin appeared.

"Down with the traitor! Down with the Fire Lord ho betrays his own people!"

Zuko dodges the spiked bludgeon and throws a flame in counter-attack. The assassin manages to wrap her chain against Zuko's leg, bringing him to the ground on his back.

This doesn't deter him though, as Zuko unleashes an impressive display of fire bending. After the short bout Zuko reveals the face of his would-be-killer.

"Convince me not to take your life." Zuko states.

"Go ahead! My family has been loyal to yours generations. By getting rid of me, you would simply complete your betrayal."

"Your family?" Zuko asks, perplexed.

"My father is the mayor of Yu Dao."

Recognition fills Zuko's eyes.

"Yu Dao. The first of the Fire Nation Colonies."

"Yes, my home! And now you and the avatar are going to destroy it with your precious Harmony Restoration Movement."

Zuko summons Kensho and a few guards, who put the assassin in chains. The next morning Zuko and Kensho escorted the assassin to the City of Yu Dao.

A passing litter's occupant ordered the people to stop and ran out to the assassin. She ran to him as well; a guard reached out to try and stop her.

"Kori! Where have you been? Your mother and I were worried sick."

Noticing the guards he asks, "Wait-Who are these men? What are you doing in chains?"

"I went to go see someone about our problem, father."

"Who?"

"Him."

Seeing an angry Fire Lord Zuko approach him, the man sputters out a, "F-Fire Lord Zuko!"

"You must be Mayor Morishita."

Kensho stood by Zuko's right side.

"Your daughter snuck into my home and tried to kill me!"

"Kori?!"

"Someone had to do something!"

"My sincerest apologies for my daughter's rash behavior, Fire Lord. Have mercy!" Morishita says, bowing on the ground.

"I should have this whole place burned down! I should let my Right Hand here execute your daughter on the grounds of treason!"

"Why bother? The Harmony Restoration Movement will accomplish the same thing without you having to lift a finger!"

"Why can't you colonials get it through your thick skulls?! The Harmony Restoration Movement is a means to peace!"

"P-Peace?!"

Morishita stands back up and says, "Peace for whom?! With all due respect, your majesty, my family has lived on this land for generations. This city was built on our blood and sweat. We have as much a right to be here as anyone else!"

"You're Fire Nation Citizens. You should live in the Fire Nation."

"You're right, Fire Lord! We are Fire Nation Citizens. And I'll tell you this. Your father would never have let the avatar and the Earth King bully him into something so obviously bad for his own Nation's Citizens."

"My father…?"

In a fit of rage, Zuko lets out a large blast of fire and pins the man against a nearby wall. The guards grab onto Kori to prevent her from moving, and Kensho stood near Zuko.

"I'm not my father!" Zuko shouts.

"No, young man. You're not. Fire Lord Ozai had many faults, but he was never a coward. He was never a traitor."

Finally touching the last nerve on Kensho, he grabs Kori and shoves her forwards with a gloved hand around her neck. He uses his spare hand to hold her steady.

"I've stood here patiently listening to this squealing shit. You have some nerve to say that to your Fire Lord in my presence!"

Kensho closes in his thumb and pointer finger around Kori's neck, who squirmed around to no avail.

"Shall I recount to you my past battles? No. Battles are too short. How about something else."

Another finger wrapped around her throat.

"One of my duties in the six-hundred day siege of Ba Sing Se was interrogation. I was good. I still might be."

Another finger.

"Shall I display my skill? I've fallen out of practice I must admit, but even so..."

Kensho's last finger inched close to Kori's neck. The girl was starting to shake in fear.

"All I need…is a volunteer. Will you be my volunteer?"

Kensho leaned his head forwards and whispers to Kori.

"I've murdered civilians. Butchered prisoners. And dismembered soldiers. Don't think I won't hesitate to burn your pretty throat."

Kori lightly gulped in absolute terror.

Zuko then orders the guards to seize Morishita, only a wall of earth suddenly blocks them.

A woman steps forwards.

"Fire Lord. Lord Hand. Please! Forgive my husband and daughter's foolishness. I've told him time and time again to control his tongue, but he never does."

"You're Mayor Morishita's Wife? An Earth Bender?"

"Yes. I am. As is our daughter. Please, don't hurt her. She's just young and brash."

Kensho seemed to ponder before holding his spare hand out towards a guard. Getting the message he tosses Kensho the assassin's weapon.

Weapon in hand, Kensho releases his grip on Kori's neck and instead grabs the chain that connected the handcuffs. Using some fire bending to melt the chain, he breaks it into two pieces, which soon flops down limp.

He then pushed Kori towards her mother saying, "Thank your mother. She just saved your life."

After the girl reached her mother Kensho tossed her back the weapon.

"Would your Majesty be willing to stay in Yu Dao for a few days? It would be an honor for us to show the Fire Lord our way of life."

Zuko and Kensho exchange a look. Kensho shrugs his shoulders and says, "I don't care. It's your call."

Zuko agrees to the idea of staying, so long as Kori didn't try assassinating him again. With things settled, the two were led to their housing arrangement. The guards would be allowed to stay in the barracks.

* * *

Kensho's still got some dangerous tendencies. A soldier without a battlefield is a dangerous thing. Well, that's all I got for now. Peace!

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	39. Chapter 38

Hello all. Time for another chapter. Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

He23t (He does indeed. Thank ya for the review!)

Views:

8,521+

Let's get on with the chapter.

* * *

In the morning Kensho and Zuko were walking around the streets. There were many artisans practicing their craft, and a very diverse set of Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom.

Mayor Morishita, his wife, and Kori accompanied then as they walked around. They pointed out some of the best street vendors and craftsmen. Kensho was particularly interested in their blacksmiths.

As they continued walking Kensho grabbed a piece of bread from a barrel. The vendor walked over.

"Oh, that bread's actually…"

Kensho took a bite from it and nodded his head in acceptance.

"…Stale."

Kensho doesn't listen and says, "This is good."

Paying a few pieces of silver Kensho finishes the piece and continues following his compatriots, who looked at him oddly.

"What?"

"How were you able to eat stale bread?" Zuko asks.

"Tastes like basic bread rations to me."

"I should look into that." Zuko mutters.

After continuing their journey, Morishita Wife started talking to Kensho.

"So, Lord Hand-"

"Please. Call me Kensho."

"As you wish. Kensho, what's your family like? Do you have any siblings?"

"My parents are shits, and I have a younger sister."

Zuko cleared his throat. Kensho understood.

"Apologies. My social skills are less than decent at the moment."

"Oh I understand. The war doesn't help one's bedside manner does it."

"It certainly does not."

"You said you have a sister?"

"Yes. Her name is Jun. An earth bender."

"That's quite odd, isn't it? An earth bender being brought up in the Fire Nation."

"I guess you could say that."

Kensho reaches under his bracer and pulls out a small drawn picture of her.

"I had this drawn of her while in Ba Sing Se."

"She's quite pretty."

"She is indeed."

Putting the picture back into the bracer, they arrive at a blacksmith. They watch for a moment while two people worked away at the metal. One a master, the other the apprentice.

Zuko took great interest in the swords that lined the walls. Kensho picked up a few knives on display and spun them around his fingers and hand.

They wound up not buying anything but did leave a generous contribution for their hard work.

"Why don't we all get some lunch?" Morishita Wife asks.

Everyone agreed on the idea.

After a short walk they all wound up at a medium sized restaurant that served both Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom cuisine.

Everyone ordered some food and waited. As they waited Kensho inspected the knife by his plate and started playing with it in boredom. After a few minutes the food finally arrived, and everyone dug in.

Kensho had to admit that the fried squid did taste very good, and the sea slug was delicious as well.

After finishing their lunch Morishita said that he had to leave them, Mayor business and all that.

Morishita's Wife brought the rest of the group around Yu Dao and soon they all found a spot to sit down and rest.

"So, this is what it's like on a normal day?" Zuko asks.

"Yes. We're all living quite harmoniously. Can you see now how some may interpret your Harmony Restoration Movement as a bad thing?"

Zuko had to admit that she was right.

"Might I remind everyone that that girl tried to assassinate Zuko?" Kensho asks, pointing at Kori.

"You don't need to remind us. We understand the severity of Kori's actions." Morishita's Wife states.

"Good. I hope we don't need to take any drastic actions. It would be a shame."

"It would indeed."

The rest of the day was spent further exploring Colony. At night Zuko and Kensho retired to their bed chambers, which were the guest rooms of the Mayor's own house.

Feeling restless, Kensho gets out of bed and sits in the living room with a small candle lighting his way.

He pulls out a small picture from his pocket and smiles at it, then rubs his fingers together and feels the fabric of the gloves.

" _To think it's been a year plus. So much has changed_."

Stuck in his musing, Kensho doesn't notice someone approach.

"You're still up?"

Quickly jumping up and getting into a combat stance, Kensho sees Kori standing there with a candle of her own.

"I am. Why are you up?"

"Couldn't sleep."

Kensho nods and sits back down, staring at the candle.

"You're quite the brooder."

Kensho grunts.

Kori walks closer and sees the picture.

"Who's that?"

Kensho tucks the picture back in his pocket.

"No one."

"She looked like someone."

Kensho stays silent.

"Look, we got off on the wrong foot. I'd like to apologies for causing such a problem."

"Okay."

"Can you see the good that's here?"

"Sure."

"You're not happy a lot are you?"

"Nope."

Kensho reaches into his other pocket and pulls out his flask, taking a drink.

"So…"

"You got questions?"

"Yeah."

"Go ahead and ask. I don't know if I'll answer them all though."

"Ok. First question is easy. What's in the flask?"

"Fire Whiskey."

"Can I have som-"

"No. Next question."

"Fine. Who's the girl in the picture?"

Kensho says nothing.

Kori lets out a bored sigh.

"The girl's name is Jun."

"Hm?"

"In the picture. She's my sister."

"Why would you have a picture of your sister? Why not one of your whole family?"

"I'd sooner burn my parents alive then have a picture with them in it."

"Alright. Touchy subject. So…were you…really going to kill me?"

"Yes. Next question."

"How can you just agree with something like that so quickly?"

"Because it's the truth."

"You're a sick bastard."

Kensho stands up abruptly, causing Kori to reel back in surprise.

"Say that again. Say it!"

Kori can only stare in fear.

Letting out a strained breath, Kensho blows out his candle and leaves it on the ground, opting to use his fire bending now.

As he walks away, he says, "If a peaceful solution can be achieved, good. If not, I'll gladly burn this place to the ground."

He continued his path back to his room, and once inside flopped onto the bed, intent on getting something of a good night's rest.

* * *

[Days Later]

Jun stood at the docks of Port City with a baby in her arms and watched as Aang arrived with more colonists.

"Stop! Stop unloading!" The Dock Master shouts.

"You're colonials?"

"Yes." One answers.

"Return to the Earth Kingdom, by order of the Fire Lord!"

"What!?" Aang exclaims.

"Fire Lord Zuko has officially withdrawn his support of the harmony Restoration Movement."

This news surprised everyone.

"Katara, can I come with you guys to talk some sense into Zuko?" Jun asks.

"Are you sure you're ready for travel?"

"I'm fine. It's been thirty weeks since I became pregnant again, and I also want to talk to Kensho."

"Alright. Stay close to me though. I want to make you'll be fine."

"Fair enough."

The group load up onto Appa and head out to Yu Dao, Zuko's last known location.

On their way they stumbled onto Toph. Or rather, she catapulted herself and landed on Appa's back.

"Hey guys." She greets.

Katara and Sokka give Toph a big hug.

"I can't believe how long it's been." Katara says.

"I missed you, too."

"Hey, I heard you started a metal bending school." Sokka states, letting go of Toph.

"The Beifong Metal Bending Academy! You guys just flew over it. I heard Appa, so I came to say hi."

"Wow. Your own school. How's that going?"

"Meh." Was Toph's dignified response.

"I'm so glad you're here Toph. Aang needs all the support he can get right now, because of what he might have to-" Katara says, getting cut off by Toph.

"Hey, where is Twinkle Toes anyway? Oh, there he is."

"Zuko changed his mind about the Harmony Restoration Movement."

"You're kidding."

"Nope." Jun states, holding her baby close.

"He's hold himself up in Yu Dao with a bunch of his soldiers. He won't let anyone in or out. That's where we're headed."

"So that's what's going on. The lily livers-I mean, my students were talking about it. Zuko's starting to act like his old man Ozai then."

"No, we don't know that yet." Sokka states.

"But Aang's meditating on what he might have to do, because of the promise he made."

Soon Appa flew towards the entrance of the colony. A large crowd was gathered there. As they landed the crowd's shouts could be heard.

"Fire Nation out! Harmony now! Fire Nation out! Harmony now!"

"Not very harmonious." Jun mutters.

Everyone dismounted from Appa. Aang and Toph hugged for a quick moment while Katara and Sokka ran off ahead.

"Isn't that Smellerbee?"

"Yeah, he's with the Freedom Fighters."

"'She,' you mean. She's with the Freedom Fighters."

"That's what I said. She's with the Freedom Fighters."

They finally took notice of Team Avatar.

"Look, everybody! It's the avatar!"

Everyone around started cheering, "Avatar Aang!"

Smellerbee hopped down from Longshot's shoulders and says, "Aang. We were hoping you would come. So what's the plan of attack? The Freedom Fighters are at your service."

"I appreciate your confidence Smellerbee, but I really just want to talk to Zuko."

"What? The time for talking was over as soon as the Fire Lord broke with the harmony Restoration Movement. Besides, you're not getting into that city without a fight. Fire Nation troops are everywhere."

"We'll break open a new gate for you! Just give us the word." Sneers offers.

"That won't be necessary Sneers. We'll find another way in."

Aang holds his staff outwards and speaks to Katara.

"You ready, sweetie?"

"I'm ready, sweetie."

The two held onto Aang's Glider, which he propels into the air with his bending.

"'Sweetie?' Seriously?"

"I know, right? Sooo oogie."

Jun flicks them both on the head.

* * *

[Inside Yu Dao]

"Stop. Trying. To. Set. My. Boyfriend. On. Fire!" Katara yells, freezing the Fire Nation soldiers in ice.

"Whoa." Aang states.

"Yeah. Whoa indeed."

The two turn around and see Kensho standing nearby. He gives them both a small wave.

"Hey guys. Good to see you after so long. You good, Aang?"

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

"Why don't you two come with me. Zuko will have heard the commotion by now and…ah there he is."

"What did you two do to my soldiers!? My people!?"

"It's alright Zuko. The situation is under control."

"What are you talking about!?"

"Zuko. Calm down."

Kensho takes a few steps forwards, only to be met with flames. Kensho expertly blocks them but falls back due to the onslaught.

Aang steps in and starts blocking Zuko's flames with his air bending.

"I came here to talk to you Zuko. As a friend. But you've changed. You've forgotten what we've fought for. Maybe Avatar Roku is right. Maybe a promise is a promise."

Zuko's eyes light up in realization as Aang enters the Avatar State.

"Aang! Stop!" Katara cries out. "If you enter the Avatar State in such an emotional way, you won't be able to control yourself."

Katara holds Aang by the face.

"Please, sweetie. For me. You have to calm down."

Luckily that was enough for Aang to exit the Avatar State.

Kensho pulls Zuko up by the scruff of his neck and says, "You idiot. You could have killed us all."

He then shoves Zuko to the side, but without much force.

"I can't believe it. I might've done something terrible without even thinking it through. Zuko, I'm so-"

"Katara's right. We both need to calm down. And talk."

"Are you kidding me!? That's what I wanted in the first place!" Aang yells.

With calmer heads, the group walk through the streets.

"Did you know that Yu Dao is the oldest of all the colonies?" Zuko asks.

"Many of the Fire Nation families here immigrated over a hundred years ago, when Yu Dao was just a tiny village at the bottom of a valley. Together with the Earth Kingdom people who were already here, they built all this. Yu Dao now makes the finest metalwork ever produced, using both Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom expertise."

Aang and Katara got to look at the blacksmith and his apprentice doing work before continuing on.

"That's why this is one of the richest cities in the world."

As they continue walking they take sight of a shoe shiner doing his work on an elder Fire Nation man.

"It doesn't seem like the Fire Nation Citizens and the Earth Kingdom citizens share equally in wealth." Katara states.

"It's unfortunate, but a reality that we must face when it comes to economics." Kensho remarks.

"The history lesson is great and all, but none of it matters! By betraying the Harmony Restoration Movement, you're going to start another war." Aang says.

"Look, Aang, when I came here a week ago, I had planned to personally enforce the removal of Yu Dao from the Earth Kingdom. But then…"

Zuko tells the two about what transpired, and what happened in the days leading up to the betrayal of the harmony Restoration Movement.

"So we stayed. I saw what my people created. I saw what the Harmony Restoration Movement would destroy. I changed my mind. Ever since my coronation, I've had trouble finding peace. Now, I think I've finally figured out why. I'd forgotten about my people. I know you defeated the Fire Nation Aang, but my people still deserve respect."

"I defeated the Fire Nation?! You mean we defeated the Fire Lord!"

"It's be disrespectful to take from them a life they spent generations building. I won't let you do it!"

"Harmony requires four separate nations to balance each other out. You can't have balance if one nation occupies another."

Katara and Kensho both noticed some people observing from a distance. Kensho recognized them as Mayor Morishita's Family.

"Maybe Yu Dao can be an exception." Katara comments.

"What!?"

"It's just a thought."

"Exceptions should be made for all the remaining colonies. Most of them have been around for well over a century. They're older than you Aang."

"You have got to be joking. That would make peace impossible."

Katara intervenes.

"Well, regardless, the Earth King needs to be part of whatever happens next. If Aang and I can arrange a meeting, will you be there Zuko?"

"I'll be there."

"Talking would be good. I guess."

* * *

Outside the walls the crowd was beginning to wonder what was taking so long.

"What's taking the avatar so long?"

"The Fire Lord's probably captured him!"

"We have to go in and save the avatar form those ash makers!"

Sokka speaks up trying to calm them down, only to receive a rock to the face. Toph had enough and bend up a large stand for herself.

"That's it! Don't you dunderheads know who I am?! I'm Toph Beifong, the greatest earth bender of all time! When my friend tells you to calm down, you calm down!"

Toph then bends a large boulder from the ground."

"Next person to throw anything-or say anything-gets a boulder straight in the noggin! Got it!?"

Everyone went quiet.

"Now that's more like it."

"Good thing you listened to her folks. I was about to bust out Mr. Boomerang. Wack-a-pow!"

One of the people starts mocking Sokka.

"Oooh! Mr. Boomerang. Sooo scary."

Only to get a boomerang to the head.

A few moments later Aang and Katara rejoined the group outside.

"So how'd it go?" Jun asks.

"Did you have to…do it?" Toph questions.

"Do what? You killed the Fire Lord?" Smellerbee asks.

"No, No!"

"So, what's going on then? What are we supposed to do now?"

"Katara and I are gonna visit the Earth King to try to arrange a meeting. Can you please tell the protesters to go home? We need more time to figure out a solution, Smellerbee. All this shouting won't help."

Smellerbee took a short moment to ponder before saying, "The Earth Kingdom has waited over a hundred years to be rid of those ash-makers. We'll give you three days, Avatar Aang. After that, the Freedom Fighters will figure out a solution of our own."

Before Team Avatar left, Jun told Smellerbee that she should be careful if it came to battle. Kensho was a tested Battle Commander and knew the arts of war to a T.

As Appa flew them to Ba Sing Se, Toph says, "I don't totally get why you two need to talk to the Earth King. Zuko knows he's wrong, doesn't he? The Fire Nation Colonies have got to go."

"It's complicated, Toph," Katara says, "There are…a lot of…issues involved."

"Plus, talking's always good. Right?"

Everyone sat in awkward silence for a few seconds before Aang spoke up.

"Sweetie, when we were back there…thank you for not letting me do something I'd regret."

"If you ever have to…you know…fulfill your promise…you can't let it happen like that. You have to be calm enough to know you're making the right decision."

Katara and Aang hug, and Katara says, "I just hate to see you get like that, sweetie."

"Uh, Aang? Katara? You're giving me the oogies over here."

Katara blushed in embarrassment and annoyance as she says, "Aargh! I am so sick of hearing about your stupid 'oogies' Sokka!"

Toph gets a devious smile on her face.

"I can explain. Give me your hand, Katara."

Toph then licks Katara's hand, who shouts out, "Oogie!"

* * *

Zuko returned to the Capital for a moment with Kensho. In the throne Room they ran into Mai.

"So the Fire Lord has returned."

"Mai!"

"I'll leave you two alone. I'm going to see Amai. Good to see you again Mai."

"Likewise."

Leaving the Throne Room, Kensho maneuvers his way through the Royal Palace to Azula's Room. It was being used to house their daughter, Amai.

"Ming? I'm back." Kensho says, opening the door.

"Kensho. Shh."

He stops in his tracks and sees Ming standing over his daughter's crib. Kensho quietly closes the door and makes his way over and stands near the infant.

"How is little Amai?"

"She's doing fine. A little put out that her father hasn't been around in a week, but otherwise fine."

"Well, Zuko and I are back now. For how long I'm not sure."

"I understand. Duty calls."

"Yeah. I hope Zuko can get some proper rest. I've noticed he's been looking quite exhausted."

"You don't look that well yourself."

"I'm fine."

Ming drags Kensho over to the bed and pushes him onto it.

"Sleep. I'll stay here to make sure you get some proper rest, and make sure Amai doesn't make too much noise."

"I can only rest for a few hours. I need to stand guard at Zuko's Chambers."

"You don't need to. The Kyoshi Warriors are here to help do exactly that."

"Really? I still think I should be there."

"Fine. You're gonna be grumpy later though."

Kensho nods his head and falls into a restless sleep.

* * *

And end! That's it for this chapter. See you all next week

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	40. Chapter 39

Hi everyone. So sorry for the wait. I'm on vacation now and things are a bit oddly scheduled in my life. Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

He23t (Indeed indeed. Jun is a good reason to keep fighting, and Azula too)

Views:

8,949+

We're so close to 9,000. I love you all! Alright, I'll let you read the chapter now

* * *

Kensho stood in the middle of the door, while Suki and Ty Lee stood by his sides.

Zuko suddenly opened the door, looking frantic.

"Do you hear anything?"

"No, Zuko. It's been quiet all night." Suki responds.

"Honest to goodness. There hasn't been a peep." Ty Lee states.

Zuko stepped forwards.

"I'm sorry. It's not that I don't trust you. I know the Kyoshi Warriors are the best guardsmen in the world."

"Guardswomen, you mean." Ty Lee says.

"Go back to sleep. You have to at least try." Suki states.

"No. I'm going to get a drink of water."

"Do you need an escort?"

"I'll be fine. The walk will do me some good."

The three watch as Zuko walked off into the dark hallway.

* * *

On Appa, Jun fed her baby on Appa's head while Aang and Katara kiss in the background.

"Ugh." Sokka remarks.

"What? Everybody does it." Toph says, picking her nose.

"I was talking about them, not y-oh, you too."

Appa soon flew over Toph's Academy.

"Well, it's been fun guys, but I gotta get back to my school."

"Leaving already, Toph?" Katara asks.

"Yeah. Someone's gotta keep the lily livers-I mean, my students in line."

Sokka tugged on Toph's pants whispering, "Wait! You can't leave me alone with them! The oogie-osity's only gonna get worse after you're gone. How am I supposed to keep my food down?"

"Well you could come with me."

"No, no. Hey! How about I go with you?"

Toph crosses her arms and says, "Great idea, Sokka. Wish I'd thought of it."

Jun finishes feeding Yumi and pulls her shirt up, then carefully makes her way back onto Appa's back.

"Katara? Aang? I'm going with Toph. To check out her school, not because you two give me oogies or anything."

"Hm? Oh! That sounds good. We'll pick you up on the way back from Ba Sing Se."

Aang jumped onto Appa's head, saying, "Hold on, guys. Just give Appa a second to land."

"Don't bother Twinkle Toes. We're close enough to the ground."

Toph sniffs a bit and says, "I can smell the trees near my school. Come on!"

Toph grabs Sokka's wrist and pulls him off.

"Hey, isn't that the hand you were just using to pick your-"

Jun watches as they fall and Toph creates a rock slide. Like a literal slide made of rocks smoothed down to prevent injury.

Jun then turns her attention back to Yumi and cradles the small baby. Finally reaching Ba Sing Se, Appa flew Jun down to a hill while Aang and Katara went off on Aang's Glider.

Once Appa landed Jun slid down his tail with ease and headed towards Tsuyoi's House. Once there she knocked on the door and is met with Robin.

"Jun? So good to see you." Robin says, giving her a hug.

"You too Robin. Is Tsuyoi in?"

"Yes she is. She's in the study again. I can bring you to her."

Jun nods in acceptance and is led to the study. She remembered where it was but thought it would be nice to walk with Robin after not seeing him in such a long time.

Reaching the room Robin opens the door to let Jun in before taking his leave.

Inside looked about the same, besides the large number of scrolls sprawled around the room.

"Mother?" Jun asks, not seeing her.

Tsuyoi sits up from the couch and wipes her eyes.

"Oh, Jun. Hello dear. Sorry I haven't cleaned up I didn't know you were coming."

Jun laughed a bit seeing her mother's bed hair.

Tsuyoi smooths said hair out before walking over to Jun and giving her a hug, along with giving little Yumi a kiss on the forehead.

"So, do what do I owe the pleasure of a visit?" Tsuyoi asks as they sit at the small table at the center of the room.

"The Harmony Restoration Movement has gone of the rails, so Aang and Katara are here to talk to King Kuei."

"I see. It's getting pretty late tonight, so I assume they'll talk with him tomorrow. You can stay here with me for the night."

"Thank you. I was hoping you'd say that."

Tsuyoi escorts Jun to her guest room and they both take a seat on the bed.

"How's the new one coming along?"

"The little one is going to arrive in around ten weeks, if what Katara says is true."

"I'll have another grandchild to spoil. I'll leave you to rest honey. Just shout if you need anything."

Tsuyoi steps out of the room and closes the door behind her.

Now on her own, Jun swabs Yumi in blankets and lays beside her.

" _My daughter. Mine and Kensho's. She's so cute. He he. Let's hope your father doesn't get himself into any trouble_."

* * *

Jun woke up and saw Yumi still fast asleep. Picking her up, the baby wakes up.

" _Thank Agni she isn't a screamer_."

She then dresses herself and walks downstairs to see Robin sitting with Tsuyoi in the living room, with food and drink spread along the table.

"Ah, good morning Jun. If you'll excuse me." Robin says, standing up and taking his leave.

"Morning honey." Tsuyoi greets.

"Morning guys."

Jun sits down beside Tsuyoi and starts to dig in.

"Eat as much as you want. You're eating for two."

Jun gives Tsuyoi a smile as she munches on the breakfast.

After a couple minutes Yumi started tugging at Jun's shirt. Getting the message, she pulls the fabric away from her chest and lets her breast feed.

"I remember when you were a baby. You were so adorable." Tsuyoi states.

"I'm sure I was. I was the cuter one of the family." Jun says with an amused smile.

Yumi soon finished and went back to sleep. Jun used a napkin to wipe her breast before tucking it back into her robe.

After saying goodbye to Tsuyoi, Jun headed to the Royal Palace. With luck Aang and Katara would already be there.

* * *

[Yu Dao]

A few feet from the colony, Kori was training a few fire benders and earth benders.

"One last exercise, and then we'll call it a day. Earth benders, create a barricade."

The earth benders brought up rock as a walls.

"Now everyone, attack!"

Kori jumped up and used her Spiked Meteor Hammer while the others fire bent the straw dummies.

"Good work! We'll meet again tomorrow morning, same place."

As everyone else walked away, a lone figure hid in the shadows and watched them. They watched as Kori met a Freedom Fighter and kissed him. Then watched as she pushed him away.

"Yu Dao is a Fire Nation Colony. Smellerbee said-"

"I don't care what Smellerbee said!"

"You have to choose Kori! Are you Earth Kingdom or are you Fire Nation."

"What she chooses doesn't matter." The Shadow says, making their presence known.

They jump down from the tree, garbed in dark brown and green. On her back was a wrapped up cloth.

"Who are you?" Kori asks.

"Cassandra." She answers, pulling down the fukumen from her face.

"I wanted to have a word with Kori. Leave us."

"Hey, wait a minute-"

"The lady asked you to leave." A new voice says.

Out stepped Zen, playing with his bracer.

"I said beat it. We have business with the mayor's daughter."

Kori shoos Sneers away, who runs off.

"Alright. What do you want to talk about?"

"First, give me your weapon." Zen states, holding his hand out.

"I think I'll keep it, thank you very much."

"It wasn't a request. It was an order. Hand it over, now!" Zen shouts.

A soft crying could be heard, and Kori looked around confused.

"Zen you stupid idiot."

Cassandra pulls the cloth around and removes the top layer to reveal a baby. Kori's eyes widen in surprise.

"There there little Tetsu." Cassandra soothes, calming the baby.

"You have a baby. And you're in the field? Shouldn't you be spending time with family and taking it easy?" Kori asks.

"Don't blame me. Blame my stupid husband over there."

Cassandra tilts her head towards Zen.

"Hey, you were the one who said we should come here."

"Yeah but…ok yeah. I just wanted to see who tried to assassinate Zuko."

"From what I can see, she isn't much."

"Hey! I'm standing right here!"

"That you are." Cassandra remarks.

Cassandra hands Tetsu over to Zen and then steps into a fighting stance, aimed at Kori.

"Let's spar. I want to see how well you stand up. You're an earth bender, correct?"

"Yeah. Are you sure you should be sparring?"

Cassandra says nothing and continues standing completely still.

Kori spins around her weapon a few times before flinging it towards Cassandra. She blocks it then jumps into the trees, disappearing instantly.

Getting serious, Kori retracts the weapons and scans the area. The small sounds put Kori on edge and she almost jumps in fright after feeling a smooth hand wrap around her neck.

"You tried to kill Zuko. I should break your pretty neck." Cassandra says.

Kori is once again petrified but is more shocked to feel the hand release her. Cassandra walks back over to Zen and reclaims her baby, then looks at Kori.

"Kensho paid this place a visit with Zuko, didn't he?"

Kori nods.

"Figures. Only he could leave someone so petrified after a first visit."

"It's his thing." Zen comments.

"You two know him?" Kori asks.

"We're his teammates. Don't worry, he's the most reasonable out of all of us."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that either of us would have killed you without question. Kensho likes his interrogations and talks. I personally think they've become more prevalent because of his stay in the cells of Ba Sing Se, but that's beside the point."

Cassandra starts to walk away with Zen, but not before saying, "Enjoy the rest of your day. If I were you, next time Kensho visits, get on his good side."

The two left Kori to think, and soon she too returned to the colony.

* * *

Jun sat with Aang and Katara in the Royal Palace as they ate dinner. After a while King Kuei paid them a visit.

"Avatar Aang, Katara, Jun. Thank you for giving me time to ponder our present situation."

"No problem your earthiness. Thank you for dinner. So when should we set up our meeting with Fire Lord Zuko?"

"I'm sorry, but you're not going to like what I have to say. All my life I've been weak. So weak that my most trusted advisor was able to hide a hundred years' war behind a curtain of lies. Well, I'm tired of being weak. It's time for me to be a man."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Katara asks.

"Fire Lord Zuko promised he would see the Harmony Restoration Movement through to the very end. Now he's turned his promise into a lie. Why should I meet with him? So he can tell me more lies? I will not stand for any more lies! I will order General How to lead my troops to Yu Dao and enforce harmony!"

Everyone stands up in surprise.

"Your majesty, do you even hear what you're saying?" Katara asks.

"Please, Earth King Kuei! Sending your army there will be seen as a declaration of war!" Aang states.

"The Fire Nation Residents of Yu Dao will either leave my kingdom peacefully or face the most dire of consequences. That is my decision. If you are not with me, Avatar Aang, then I can only assume that you are against me."

King Kuei then left the three. They quickly rushed to Appa, who Aang called using his whistle. Once they were all on and flying Jun started breathing hard.

"K-Katara, please take Yumi."

She does so and sits close to Jun to help.

"Just breathe. You're ok. I'm right here."

"I-I'm ok. Just h-hard to breathe right now. G-Give me a moment."

After a few minutes Jun's breathing returns to normal.

"Sorry if I scared you guys." Jun says, taking back Yumi.

"It's fine."

"I'm just worried about a potential war breaking out."

"Worried about Kensho too, I presume?"

"Yeah. I haven't told you guys much about our past, have I?"

Katara shakes her head no.

"You don't need to."

"It's fine. I feel like I should explain why I'm feeling this way. You two remember the six-hundred day siege of Ba Sing Se?"

They both nod their heads.

"Well, Kensho served in it. It was his first major experience in the war. He wrote to me very often, and I still have the letters. He talked of victory and defeat, and the losses they sustained. Each letter that came only grew more and more dire. I could only imagine the horrors he faced. He left that with severe mental baggage. No one could tell, he acted normal enough. Only I could see what was happening."

"Is that why he would always be drinking?" Katara asks, remembering said man getting heartily drunk one night on their adventures.

"Yeah. It helps him, kind of. I got him to tone down the drinking, but he still takes a sip from his trusty flask every now and again. You should have seen him years ago. He got black out drunk one night, and Lee had to carry him back to his place."

A few tears slip from Jun's eyes.

"I don't want him to go back to fighting. He's not the same, he changes. He's not the man I love."

"What changes in him?"

"Well, first off I should say; there's an instinct in men, primarily warriors. Once they get a taste of battle they want more. Kensho keeps busy training new Royal Guards and it seems to appease his need for a fight. If a war breaks out though, I don't want to know what he could do to his enemies. Especially with Zen and Cass with him."

"It won't come to that."

"I hope so. He needs peace. I still worry for his health even now."

Katara wraps the girl in a hug.

"I hoped we'd be able to talk to him when we first went to Yu Dao. With luck we make it in time before the Earth Kingdom Forces do."

Katara nods in agreement.

* * *

Kensho stood on the bridge of Zuko's capital ship, with Zuko standing in front of him.

"Zen and Cassandra are already at Yu Dao. They'll be able to stave off the Earth Kingdom troops until we arrive with reinforcements."

Zuko nods in acknowledgement.

Within moments everything went chaotic. Kensho, Zen, and Cassandra fought in the pouring rain with Fire Nation soldiers against a large force of Earth Kingdom troops.

"Zen! Watch your left!" Kensho yells, blasting an incoming rock.

"Thanks. Almost got me."

The three group close together.

"This is great. Just us and the battlefield!" Kensho shouts, torching an Earth Kingdom trooper that got too close. An Earth Bender caught Kensho from above, and a boulder struck him in the face, rendering him unconscious.

* * *

Jun kept sitting down on Appa's back while he flew around the colony.

"Fire Nation Residents of Yu Dao, you must evacuate the city immediately! Your lives are in danger!" Aang shouts.

A rock and fire blast flew at them.

"Whoa! Watch out, sweetie. We're being attacked by fire benders!"

"You mean earth benders!"

"Both actually." Jun comments.

Suddenly a Meteor hammer came right at them. Jun, getting fed up with the situation, used her one free arm to utterly decimate the rock weapon.

"Here come throwing axes." Katara states.

"Why can't they make up their minds about how to attack us."

Katara froze the axes in water and they fell out of the sky harmless.

Aang chased the axe thrower and wound up in an axe factory surprisingly. Aang finally caught the attacker, who turned out to be Sneers. Appa flew near the window so Katara could jump inside.

"I don't get it. Why would you-"

"Because you're trying to force us out of our homes, Avatar Aang. We're not leaving."

Jun dismounted form Appa and walked over behind Aang and Katara.

"Wait, I've seen you before." Katara says.

"My name is Kori Morishita! And we are the Yu Dao Resistance."

Aang gets to the point, saying, "You have to evacuate right now! You have no idea what's coming."

Katara starts talking with Sneers.

"And, Sneers, weren't you helping lead the protests outside the city just a few days ago?"

"I was confused, okay? Smellerbee wanted me to help her, so I just kinda…"

Sneers brings his fist to an open palm and declares, "Look, I grew up hating the Fire Nation. What those ash makers did to my parents. That's why I became a Freedom Fighter. But when Jet and the other guys went to Ba Sing Se, I came to Yu Dao to live with my uncle."

Sneers walks over to Kori and takes her hand.

"Then, without even meaning to, I fell in love with an ash maker."

"Wait, you are going out with you?!"

"Yeah. I hid it from our friends for a long time, but I'm done with that. My girlfriend is Fire Nation."

Four other people input their own experience, with one being a mochi salesman but, who could blame the guy. The mochi was really good.

Kori took notice of Jun and approached her while Sneers talked to Aang.

"You look familiar…"

"I do?"

"Hmm…that's it! You're Kensho's sister, right?"

"Yeah. How do you know that?"

"I saw him looking at a picture of you."

"Aww."

"Your brother is an asshole. And so are his friends."

"What did they do this time?" Jun asks, readjusting Yumi in her arms.

"He threatened to kill me. His friends said he was the more negotiable one between the three."

"Well, you did try to kill Zuko, right?"

"Well…yeah."

"Kensho's always been protective of Zuko. I can fill you in later if you want."

Kori nods in acceptance.

The two looks towards Sneers and Aang's conversation.

"I know this makes me look like a traitor, but I'm only fighting alongside the Yu Dao Resistance so long as they agree to keep both Earth Kingdom and Fire Nation intruders out, because Yu Dao is neither."

"You mean Yu Dao is both."

Kori walked over to Aang.

"Let Smellerbee and her protesters come. We can handle them."

"But the protesters aren't the only ones you have to worry about. Earth King Kuei is coming with his army. They could arrive at any moment."

"No way, an entire army-?" Sneers asks in disbelief.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you! You have to go! A handful of resistance fighters can't possibly stand up to a whole army."

"We can if the avatar joins us."

"Sneers, no. I told the Earth King I'd see the Harmony Restoration Movement through to the end."

"Aang, maybe we should hear them out…" Katara says.

Kori speaks up, saying, "Well, if you won't help us, Avatar Aang, maybe one of those avatars will."

Four people dressed in air nomad outfits enter the building.

"Greeting, Avatar Aang. The Yu Dao chapter of the Avatar Aang Fan Club has eagerly anticipated your arrival. I am Xing Ying, the Club President."

"Look Katara. Another fan club."

"Yay."

"You know them?" Kori asks.

"When did you run into them?"

"I know their type. We met them at Ba Sing Se. Be glad you didn't live through that."

Aang walks up to the president.

"Wow! You guys seem really different from the Ba Sing Se Chapter. Are all of you presidents?"

"Why would we all be presidents?"

"You're really different."

"Your clothes look just like the uniforms the Western Air Temple students used to wear."

"Of course, Avatar Aang. We pride ourselves on authenticity. Our members devote as many hours to studying Air Nomad Philosophy as you did when you were training."

"And the arrows you've painted on your foreheads look almost exactly like real air bender tattoos."

"Oh, these aren't paint. They're real tattoos. We use the same ink you-"

"Wait. What? But Air Nomad Tattoos have to be earned through years and years of air bending practice. They're not-"

"Oh, we know, Avatar Aang. For a fan club member to receive her tattoos, she must master hundreds of airbender-like forms."

"'Airbender-like?' Those tattoos are sacred to my people! They describe who we are and how we see the world. You have no right to tattoo yourselves like that."

Jun walks over to Aang and flicks him on the head.

"Aang, come on. They're actually putting an effort into learning Air Nomad ways. They made a mistake, but that's no reason to be so rude. Now apologies."

"But-"

"Now mister!"

Aang forgot his anger and quickly apologized to the girls. They understood and promised they would make an effort to understand the Air Nomad ways better and stop tattooing themselves.

"Alright. Now, Aang, why don't you go see if General How is close. You can buy us some time."

Aang nods in agreement and takes off.

Jun turns back to the others with a sweet smile.

"You just need to know how to handle men. Remember that girls."

Katara and Kori nod their heads.

Katara soon left to check on Aang. None of them knew about the coming battle.

* * *

Alright that's it for now. Hopefully I'll post the next chapter more promptly

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	41. Chapter 40

Hello all. New chapter! Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

He23t (You're not wrong)

Views:

9,201+

Thank you to all my wonderful readers! You're all da best!

* * *

Kensho rides beside Zuko, who was garbed in his battle attire, helmet included.

"Hey, Zuko. I'm sorry to hear about Mai." Kensho states.

"Now's not the time…"

"I know. I just thought I should say something. You seem…lonely."

"Just leave it alone, Kensho."

"If you insist."

"…Thank you, though."

Kensho nods.

After a few minutes ride the Fire Nation Army arrived at Yu Dao. And the Earth Kingdom Army was there as well.

Toph and Sokka suddenly popped out of a Tundra Tank. They overhear Sokka saying that Suki was driving the tank.

"Huh. Well, what're we gonna do now, Fire Lord?" Kensho asks.

"I'm not sure…!"

General How steps forward.

"Listen to me avatar. Harmony can be restored right now. My army will treat the colonials we arrest more justly than the Fire Nation treated us. You have my word! However, we cannot accomplish anything if the Fire Lord's Army stands against us. We have a saying among the Council of Five. 'An army with no leader is a dragon with no head.' You alone have the power to end this quickly."

"General How, there has to be another way."

"You know well the cost of war. I ask you to exchange one life for many."

Katara addressed Toph and Sokka, saying, "Well, if you guys were so busy slowing the Fire Nation down, how is it that they still ended up here?!"

"Keep your eyes on me , Sugar Queen. Keep your eyes on me." Toph responds.

Sokka interjects and says, "She's following my plan, in case you were wondering."

Toph jumped onto the ground and punched it, causing all the Tundra Tanks' bolts to come out which in turn made the trades collapse.

" _Huh. Clever girl_."

"Ha! Ha! Look at that! Idea Guy's still got the touch!" Sokka shouts.

"The Dragon may still have it's head, but perhaps it's now lost its legs. Quickly, Earth Kingdom troops, while the Fire Nation is in disarray! By Royal Decree, enter Yu Dao and arrest the colonials."

True to his nature, Kensho took immediate control.

"Move it grunts! You're not all in tanks. Charge!" Kensho dismounts and spearheads the charge.

Overhead he could see Aang confront Zuko. He didn't have time to worry about them, because a rock was headed right for his head.

Quickly dodging, Kensho grabs the Earth Bender's still outstretched arm and brings it down over his shoulder, breaking it. In one quick motion he brings his right hand across the enemy's neck, killing him.

A strange glint appeared in Kensho's eyes. The feeling of blood pumping through his veins and the numbness he feels.

" _This is good_."

* * *

Inside the city, Jun is being escorted by Zen and Cassandra to the entrance to see what was going on.

They almost wish they hadn't. They see the two sides fighting, and Kensho in the thick of it.

"Come on Cass. Let's help him out." Zen states.

Cassandra nods her head and moves Jun to a spot where she would be safe and could observe, giving her their own baby as well.

" _Oh please no. Oh Agni…_ "

Kensho notices his two friends jump into the fray next to him, and quickly assist him.

"What's the plan Kensho?" Zen asks.

"Fight, watch each other's back, and don't get hit with a rock."

The two nod in understanding before showing off their teamwork.

A nearby Earth Bender created a line of rocks aimed at them. The three dodge, and Zen and Cassandra run along the sides while Kensho ran atop the rocks.

The married teammates launched simultaneous strikes to distract the Earth Bender. Once distracted Kensho jumped and landed on top of him. He then delivered a swift strike to the neck, ending him.

As the fighting raged on, Jun held Yumi close and quickly searched for Team Avatar. She quickly found them on the wall, and Toph earth bent her a way up. From up top they could all see the Avatar Fan Club doing surprisingly well.

More importantly to Jun though, she could see Kensho. He was a maniac. Working with Zen and Cassandra he cut down Earth Bender after Earth Bender.

"Oh Agni."

"He's really going all out, isn't he?" Sokka says somberly.

Even from the wall they could hear him let out a war cry as he ended yet another soldier.

Katara speaks up.

"We need to split up. Toph and Suki, you disarm as many Fire Nation Troops as you can. Stay clear of Kensho if you can. I'll work on the Earth Kingdom Soldiers."

"And I'll take care of the protesters," Sokka says, "But how am I supposed to get down there?"

Toph Earth Bends a slide.

"Here you go, Sokka."

"Aw, not another one."

As Sokka slid down he could see Smellerbee and Sneers fighting.

"You didn't just betray us, Sneers. You betrayed your nation!"

"Smellerbee, if you'd actually listen to me for two seconds, you'd-"

Sokka just arrives and knocks into the two, shouting for them to watch out.

Back on the wall, Jun watched everything unfold. Surprisingly, Toph's Students arrived to help. She then watched as Katara made her way to King Kuei.

Meanwhile, Kensho, Zen, and Cassandra fall back to regroup with Zuko. They all notice General How approach the rebels.

Kori tried to use her weapon, but it broke against General How's fist. Before the general could advance, Zuko unleashed a wall of fire to draw his attention.

"General How! Withdraw your troops immediately."

General How summon up a few boulders around him.

"With all due respect, Fire Lord Zuko, you stand on Earth Kingdom soil. Here, your words have no authority!"

Before any solid attacks could be made, a bright beam of light erupted in the distance. Everyone looked towards it and sees Aang approaching in an Elemental Bubble.

"Aang, I know how this looks!" Zuko shouts over the wind, "But I swear to you, in my heart…"

Zuko stops and sighs, removing his helmet.

"None of that matters, does it? I'm doing exactly what my father would have done."

Aang then pushes the earth apart to separate the forces. Zuko unfortunately falls down the ravine due to the loose earth. Aang quickly descends and grabs his friend, pulling him back up.

Suddenly, the whole city of Yu Dao is broken away from the ground. Jun quickly bends herself to the ground and holds Yumi and Tetsu close, who started crying.

As the earthquake ended, Katara was able to land King Kuei on the city's side.

"Earth King Kuei, look at who you're fighting. Fire Nation, yes, but also Earth Kingdom, Water Tribe, and now, Air Nomad. This is who stands against your army."

"And against the Fire Nation Army, too." Sneers inputs.

"It took me a while, but I finally understand. You're not just fighting a colony. You're fighting a whole new kind of world."

From the other side, the protesters urged King Kuei not to listen to them. The Earth King quieted them, and just wished to see.

To the side Kensho, Zen, and Cassandra flame boosted themselves over to Zuko, who was also being approached by Aang.

"Zuko…?"

"…So I was right then…?"

He starts to slouch forwards.

"…All along…my decision…was right…?"

Before he hit the ground Kensho snatched his friend.

"There we go buddy. I got ya."

He then gently lowers Zuko onto the ground and kneels beside his unconscious friend.

"I knew he wasn't well. I just hoped…I don't know what I was hoping."

Zen rests a hand on Kensho's shoulder.

Hearing footsteps approaching, he looks up and sees Jun walking towards them. When she gets close, she gives Cassandra Tetsu back. After doing so she stands over Kensho.

"…I fucked up again. Didn't I?"

"Kind of. Come on, let's get Zuko off the ground."

Kensho nods in agreement and lifts Zuko over his shoulders. Together the group walk to the gathering near King Kuei. Once they got close enough Kensho handed off Zuko to Sokka and Suki.

Jun uses her free hand to turn Kensho's head to face her.

"You ok?" She asks.

"Yeah. I think. All I really remember is fighting. Against who, or what, I don't know."

"You've always been a fighter, preferring to use actions instead of words."

Jun pulls his head down and gives him a soft kiss on the lips.

"No matter what, you will always be the man I love."

Kensho gives Jun a strained smile before once again kissing her.

Kori leans towards Katara and asks, "I thought they were siblings."

"They are. Theirs is a complicated relationship."

"They had a kid together…"

"Yup. With another on the way."

"Alright, I'm not gonna think about-wait. He has a baby."

"Yeah, why?"

"How is he able to be so…evil?"

"Don't let Jun hear you say that. Kensho served in the six hundred day siege of Ba Sing Se. He's got a lot of inner demons."

"That's still no excuse."

"If you're brave enough to ask him, do it while Jun's nearby. She's always able to soothe him."

Kori nods in acknowledgement.

She never asks Kensho about his demons.

* * *

It took four days for Zuko to wake up. It took another day to get him back to the Fire Nation to recuperate.

On the journey he shared his plan to search for his mother with Kensho, Zen, and Cassandra. Kensho offered his assistance, but Zen and Cassandra had to decline their support. They opted to stay behind to help maintain the Fire Nation in their absence.

When Kensho tells Jun about the journey, she also decided not to go. Saying she didn't know how long the trip may be, and she didn't want to give birth away from the proper people. Plus she would be weak afterwards and didn't want to be a burden.

After arriving back at the Fire Nation, Zuko asked Kensho to bring Azula. She had a right to know about their venture as well.

Kensho wheeled his wife in on a wheelchair, and in a straitjacket, and gives her a kiss on the cheek. Once she arrived, Zuko got straight to the point.

"What do you want in return for helping me find mother?"

"Get me out of this straitjacket for starters and help provide for Amai when she grows up. How is our little girl?"

"She's doing fine. Misses her mother though."

Zuko agrees to her terms. He was already planning on supporting his sister's daughter anyways.

"Besides, not a day does by when I don't wonder, what exactly happened to our dear mother."

The following days Azula met with Ozai under supervision. After an incident where Azula knocked Zuko onto the ground and got Chi Blocked, Zuko let them talk without anyone around.

After their time ended, Zuko, Kensho, Suki, and Ty Lee walked her back to the Royal Palace.

"Suki, Ty Lee. I appreciate your help tonight. Go get some rest. We'll take it from here." Zuko says.

"Zuko, I'd feel a lot better if we accompanied you the rest of the way."

"No, we can escort Azula on our own. I insist."

"Be careful! The Chi Blocking is gonna wear off soon." Ty Lee states.

"Don't worry. She's not going anywhere."

As Kensho wheeled his wife along Zuko asks, "So what did you and father talk about?"

"Oh, the usual. He asked about the weather. I told him how much I'm enjoying the scrumptious food they have at the nuthouse."

"You're going to be moved back to your old room," Kensho says, "Amai is set up there as well, so you'll be close to her."

Azula nods her head sluggishly.

"Would you mind getting me out of this straitjacket dear?"

Kensho gives Zuko a look, which was enough for Azula to sneak a hand out and release a flash of lightning. With the two momentarily stunned Azula got out of the straitjacket and took off running. She blew a large hole in a wall and ran in.

Kensho and Zuko were quick to pursue. A scared guard pointed towards where she ran off. The two entered a meditation room of sorts. Zuko felt the Fire Symbol Plaque and say sit's still warm. He then gives it a blast of fire and opens a secret entrance.

Walking down the steps, they find Azula rummaging through a chest.

"They're here, just like father said. He overcame her control long enough to give me the truth."

"What is this place?" Zuko asks.

"One of father's many secret chambers. You really should have come exploring with me when we were little, Zuzu. But your fear always held you back."

"What do you have there?" Kensho asks.

"They're many years' worth of letters that She wrote…and they're the key to finding her. Come have a look!"

Kensho knew she wasn't going to give Zuko the letters. His suspicions were confirmed when Azula set them ablaze.

"No!"

"Ha ha! Oh, Zuzu, you should see the look on your face. Priceless."

"Azula what's wrong with you!"

"Why don't you ask her that?! I'm sure she'd be happy to tell you!"

Azula suddenly grabs her head, and Kensho walks closer.

"Look. Believe it or not, dear brother, I want to find her as much as you do. So I'll tell you what was in those letters, on one condition…"

* * *

Kensho stood in Azula's Room, watching over Amai.

"Come back to bed." Azula states, free of her straitjacket and back in comfortable robes.

"Okay, yeah." Kensho responds, crawling back into bed.

"Mmm, I missed being near you." Azula remarks, clutching on his arm.

"Me as well. I'm sorry I couldn't get your release sooner."

"…Well, at least I'm out of the nuthouse now."

"That you are."

Kensho gives Azula a kiss on the lips and hugs her close.

"Are you sure you want to be there when we search for your mother?"

"Yes. I need to confront her."

Azula looks at Kensho with pleading eyes.

"You'll never let her influence you too, right? You'll stay loyal to me?"

"Who, Jun?"

"No. Her! M…My mother."

"Your mother?"

"I keep seeing her. I can't get her out of my head."

" _Ah, there it is_."

Kensho holds Azula even closer and whispers into her ear.

"I'll always be there for you. I need you around to help take care of Amai."

Azula nuzzles into his chest and drifts off to sleep.

" _I need to keep an eye on her when we leave. She isn't in her right mind right now, but she'll get better. I know it_."

* * *

And that's it for now. Hope you all enjoyed :)

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	42. Chapter 41

Hey everyone. It's been a very trying weekend for me. Some mental and personal problems arose. I hope you all had a good weekend. Let's get started with Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

He23t (Thanks for your review, as always :) )

Views:

9,752+

I'm so surprised about the views. Starting this I didn't know if it would really take off. Good to know it did

* * *

After a week passed Kensho stood beside Zuko as Appa landed. Iroh greeted the guests first, and Zuko and Kensho stepped out from nearby. Zuko greeted his friends, then went to talk about the search.

"The information about my mother came at a cost. You see-"

Azula peaked out from the curtain and was immediately attacked by Aang and Katara. Katara threw ice shards at her, but she just leaned to the side.

"Stay back, we don't want to hurt you." Aang states.

"Speak for yourself Aang." Sokka says, holding his boomerang.

"Ha ha! Ignorant peasant. You really think you can take me on with a boomerang?"

"Let's find out."

Suki and Ty Lee suddenly appear.

"Sokka, stop! Let Zuko explain."

Forgetting all intention of attacking Azula, Sokka embraces his girlfriend.

"Azula was the one who got the information from Ozai. Because she helped me out, we made a deal. She's going to come with me to look for our mother. And she's going to travel unbound with dignity."

Everyone seemed pretty skeptical about the plan besides Aang, who said they would assist Zuko in their venture.

Everyone decided to leave the next morning and stayed at the palace for the rest of the day. Jun stopped by Team Avatar's Room to visit.

"Hey guys."

Everyone said varying hellos.

Jun sits down next to Katara, cradling Yumi in her arms.

"How've you been Jun? You been feeling alright?" Katara asks.

"Yeah. Made a small mess one night, but the workers here are very understanding."

"Good. Your breathing has been fine?"

"Yup. I haven't had that much of a problem in that department. I try not to overwork myself too."

"Great. Hopefully by the time we return you'll be ready to give birth."

"Ugh, can we not talk about that?" Sokka complains.

"Fine. I actually wanted to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" Aang asks.

"You all remember the Yu Dao fiasco."

"Yeah. It happened only last week." Sokka states.

"Well, Kensho's been feeling guilty about how he acted."

"Not surprising. He did kill a few Earth Kingdom troops." Sokka says, getting water-bent-snow smacked into his face.

"Quiet Sokka. Go on, Jun." Katara urges.

"Well, he's been kind of cutting himself off from almost everyone. Even me. I'm just worried about his decreasing mental state."

"He seemed fine when we talked to him this afternoon." Katara says.

"He's good at masking his emotions and putting on a cheerful smile."

Jun lightly bounces Yumi and lets out a sad sigh.

"I don't want him to think he's alone. He knows he isn't, but still…it's hard to see him going through this."

"We'll do our best to keep watch over Kensho," Aang states, "You have my word."

Jun gave Aang a grateful smile.

"Thank you."

Atop the roof tiles a few corridors away, Kensho sat brooding.

" _Today was ok. Tomorrow morning we're gonna look for Ursa and hopefully find her_."

A twig snapping alerts Kensho, who's eyes dart around the premises. It was nothing. Just a Frog Squirrel that ran across a nearby tree.

" _Calm down. You're not going to be attacked. The assassin situation was dealt with_."

Kensho sits back down and summons a small flame onto the palm of his hand.

" _Things were so much simpler doing the war. Kill the enemy and don't die. Peace is good but…_ "

Putting out the flame, he slides down off the roof and starts walking back to Azula's Room. On the way, he bumps into Jun.

"Oh, Kensho. You're still up?" Jun asks.

"Uh, yeah. Couldn't sleep."

The two stand awkwardly.

"Well…goodnight." Jun says, starting to walk away.

"…Wait."

She stops.

"Could you…never mind. You need your sleep. It was a stupid idea."

"No, what is it?"

"I was wondering…if you could…sing to me."

Jun uses her free hand to pull Kensho into a hug.

"Of course. You can stand to let Azula sleep on her own for one night. Come on."

The two walk to Jun's room. It was similar in design to Azula's, meaning it was very spacious.

Kensho shut the door while Jun deposited Yumi into her crib, before pulling Kensho towards the bed. On the way she picked up a small Guzheng. Once they sat on the bed Jun arranged the numerous amounts of pillows around, so they could both be sitting upwards.

Jun then pressed Kensho back against said pillows and starts strumming at the instrument.

 **I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said don't leave me here alone  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight**

 **Just close your eyes, the sun is going down  
You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now  
Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound**

Jun stops singing and continues strumming the instrument softly.

 **Don't you dare look out your window, darling everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold onto this lullaby even when the music's gone, gone**

 **Just close your eyes, the sun is going down  
You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now  
Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound**

 **Just close your eyes, you'll be alright  
Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound**

At the end Jun saw Kensho was fast asleep.

" _I'm so glad I've had time to practice with new instruments. Pregnancy does offer plenty of time to learn_."

Jun moves off the bed to lean the Guzheng against the wall before returning.

She then covers them both in a thin blanket and cuddles up to Kensho.

" _Good night, Kensho. Sleep well_."

* * *

In the morning, Jun woke up to find Kensho wasn't in bed. After getting dressed she walks outside and finds him with the others loading Appa.

She arrived just in time to see Aang air bending Azula's bag onto Appa.

"Jun. Good." Kensho states, walking over to her.

"You were planning on leaving without saying goodbye?"

"Of course not. Just making sure everything was packed before I did so."

The two share a soft peck on the lips before separating.

Jun then watched as everyone piled onto Appa's back before he took off into the air.

" _Good luck guys. Come home safely. Please_."

* * *

While on Appa they all had to endure a great torture…watching Aang and Katara be affectionate.

"I for one could do without that part." Sokka comments.

The two stop their kissing and oogie causing.

"Too bad Toph couldn't be here." Katara says.

"Well, instead of Toph, now we have…"

"So tell me, kids. I've been dying to know. Which of you miscreants did she approach first?'

"What are you talking about?" Katara asks.

"None of you had even met me yet. How did she convince you to help her ruin my life?!"

Kensho pulls Azula into his arms and leans back against the saddle.

"Calm down, Azula. Now's not the time."

Azula leans into Kensho and says, "If you say so…"

Sokka sighs and says, "I miss Toph."

"Aang shares the sentiment.

After hours of flying the sun started to set, but they were getting close to their destination.

"I think that's Hira'a up ahead," Zuko says, "If we can't get there before sunset we should set up camp. I don't want to enter town in the middle of the night like a gang of bandits."

"Good point. Hey, Aang-AH! What, it's not enough that we have one passenger who stares at us with crazy eyes?!" Sokka exclaims, "What's wrong with your face?"

"I don't know…but I can't help it. There's something out there…some kind of spirit. I can feel it's presence, especially in my face."

Sokka imitates Aang by using his hands to pull his eyelids back. Aang looked over Appa and said he saw the spirit. The others didn't see it though, and Sokka earned himself snow to the face.

Kensho didn't notice Azula had wandered to the edge of Appa until Zuko brought it to their attention.

"I can't tell you what a pleasure it's been riding with you all, listening to you bicker. Too bad not all siblings get along as well as Zuzu and me. Or Kensho and Jun for that matter. Now that Hira'a is just a hop, skip, and jump away, it's time to bid you all farewell."

The wind blew Azula's hair aside, and Kensho could see the strange look in her eyes.

"I'll be sure to give her your regards."

She then leans over and falls.

"No, Azula! We're too high up!"

Kensho jumps off after her and manages to grab hold of her. He then uses his fire bending to land them on the ground. They did tumble and roll once they landed though, but nothing was broken.

"Ahh, Azula. What were you thinking up there?" Kensho asks, lying on his back.

"Come on, we can make it to Hira'a. Just the two of us."

"No. Azula. First, let's just catch our breath."

The two lift themselves up with no small amount of effort. After standing up Azula runs off.

"You're gotta be kidding me. Azula!"

He quickly follows her to a river, which she talks to.

"Don't you pretend to care about me! You thought you could break me, didn't you, by having Zuko lock me away in that institution?! But I'm stronger than you realize! I used all that time alone to figure out the truth!"

Kensho runs over to Azula and stands nearby her as she continues speaking.

"You've been conspiring to take me down from the day I was born! Even when I was an infant, you saw in me something you never had: Power! That's why you think I'm a monster! My power makes you fear me!"

…

"I still haven't figured out the details. How did you contact Zuko, Ty Lee, and Mai even after you disappeared? How did you show that snow peasant Katara how to defeat me? Luckily, though, Father was able to fend off your conniving long enough to lead me to this!"

Azula pulls out a piece of parchment from her boot.

"Now I have the evidence I need to take the throne from Zuko! But I can't become Fire Lord with you constantly conspiring to undo me! That's why I'm going to find you, mother, and end you!"

…

Azula grabbed her head and screamed.

"This-This must be your most treacherous act, mother! You've turned my own mind against me!"

Azula attacks the water with a blast of lightning. As the water rained down Kensho saw Zuko approaching them. He quickly gestures for him to stop. Azula seemed to notice him too, since she hid the parchment.

"Azula, can you hear me?" Kensho asks.

She quickly looks at him, eyes frantic.

"You're free from her influence, aren't you?" Azula asks, grabbing onto him and clinging desperately.

"Hey, I'm here for you. Focus on me."

Kensho starts to rub Azula's hands, only for her to pull his gloves off. He doesn't respond negatively, opting to rub her ring and cup her cheek with his free hand.

"Feel this ring? It means I'm your, now and always. I'm here."

Azula nods her head and hugs Kensho tightly.

A few seconds later the other traveling members appeared. As well as the spirit.

Everyone could see it now, a large wolf.

Aang tried a peaceful approached, but that failed. Katara, Zuko, Aang, and even Sokka attacked. The Spirit Wolf surprisingly consumed the fire.

"Did that wolf spirit…just eat my fire?!" Zuko asks.

"And burped! It ate your fire and burped at you!"

As Aang tried a peaceful approach again, Appa came flying in and started to battle the Spirit Wolf. After getting thrashed about, the Spirit Wolf started throwing up Moth-Wasps.

"Azula, we could use your help." Kensho states.

The girl nods her head slightly and brings her two fingers together.

She then creates a ball of lightning and sends it away. The Moth-Wasps went chasing after it and the wolf followed them.

Finally getting a chance to breathe, the group set us camp. Kensho sits nearby Azula, who was shivering on the ground and muttering.

"…My own mind…you've turned my own mind…against me…"

Aang tosses Kensho a blanket, and he gives the avatar a thankful smile before draping it over Azula.

Seeing the parchment in Azula's boot, Kensho decides to take it and gesture for Zuko to come over. The Fire Lord does so, and Sokka walks off to sleep.

"Here. Azula had this on her."

Zuko takes the parchment and starts reading. Kensho decides to go on a short walk and leaves the group. He makes his way back to the river, which is being lit by the bright moonlight.

Kensho then takes out a short blade from his side sheathe and starts sharpening it with a small whetstone.

" _I remember getting this tanto. From an Earth Kingdom soldier that was unlucky enough to run into me_."

"Yeah. I remember that too."

Kensho looks up and sees an Earth Kingdom soldier. His armor filthy and throat torn open. Startled, Kensho drops the blade and whetstone before taking up a fighting stance.

"Do you remember how you killed me?"

"Or me?" Another voice calls out.

"What about me, huh?"

More voices.

Kensho grabs his head and falls to the ground. He sees the knife. It shimmered in the moonlight. Slowly taking it, Kensho grips the hilt tightly.

More voices.

More whispers.

Kensho aims the blade at his stomach.

Do it.

* * *

And that's it. I hope you're all doing well. Look after yourselves mentally, ok? It would make me happy :)

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	43. Chapter 42

Hey all. Time for the next chapter! Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

He23t (Indeed. That's something that our dear character will not escape)

Shock Wave8 (Yup. Went GoT in this lol)

Views:

10,252+

And we broke past 10K! WOO! I'm proud of us. Anyways, I'll let you all read the chapter.

* * *

Azula woke up to the feeling of someone's hand to her cheek. She hears her mother speak.

"Azula."

Gasping, Azula jumps up in alarm and throws the blanket off herself.

"H-How did you get the jump on me?!"

"Give up this futile quest, my daughter. Go home. The thrones is Zuko's destiny. Yours lies elsewhere."

Azula is now standing up.

"I should probably be grateful. After all, you've saved me the trouble of finding you."

"All your life, you've hidden behind a mask of intimidation and fear."

Azula raises two crackling fingers.

"Prepare to meet your doom."

"Take off your mask. Only then will you see the beauty of your true destiny."

"N-No…why must you fill my mind with such lies? The throne is my destiny!"

The electricity starts to decrease in intensity.

"…Isn't it? I mean, I have…I have proof."

All of a sudden she's in the Avatar's Group's camp.

"Mother…where…"

She reaches down to grab the letter, only to realize it was gone.

"The letter. It's gone!"

Azula lights blue fire with her hands.

"Where is Zuko?!"

* * *

[A few minutes later]

Azula ran, following the foot prints in the dirt. She scanned the area and found Kensho on is stomach near the river, a blade in hand.

She quickly kneels besides him and grabs the blade away from his grasp before carefully rolling him over. Luckily, there were no wounds. She breathes a sigh of relief before slapping him awake.

"Wake up, Kensho!"

"Ah! Wha?! Azula?"

"What the hell were you doing here?"

"I don't know. I went for a walk and…"

Azula pulls Kensho up onto his feet.

"What a pair we are." She comments.

"Yeah. Still…"

Kensho takes Azula's hand, the one with the ring on it, and holds it tightly.

"At least something good came from us."

"You're referring to Amai?"

Kensho nods.

"I guess you're right. I'm not sure how good of a mother I'm going to be but…I suppose Jun'll help us on that account."

Kensho gives Azula a peck on the cheek before leading them back to the campgrounds. Azula informs him that the others were ready to leave and handed him back the blade. He quickly sheathes it as they enter the clearing.

With both passengers atop Appa, he took off into the sky.

"Where did you wander off to?" Katara asks.

"Oh, I went to the river. It was very peaceful. Must've fallen asleep."

Katara accepts the answer.

After a short flight the Sky Bison lands outside the boundaries of Hira'a. Everyone not wearing Fire Nation clothing dons the fabric.

"We need to hide our identities. We'll be mobbed if people figure out we're the avatar and the Fire Lord."

Aang donned a headband once more, only Katara made the wise observation that it worked better when he had hair.

"I'm going to scout out ahead." Kensho states, quickly disappearing into the foliage.

Katara and Zuko pull Azula aside for a quick moment.

"Did Kensho seem off when you found him?" Katara asks.

Azula adopts a fake thinking pose.

"No. He was flat on his stomach asleep. Why?"

"Jun asked us to look out for him. He's…not well mentally."

"He's fine. As his wife, I'll look out for him."

"Alright. Even so-"

"I said I'll look after him. Understand?!"

Katara raises her hands in a placating way.

Everyone then proceeded to walk into town. Once they entered they could see a crowd of people. After further investigation it seemed that a play was going on.

After it ended, the crowd started to disperse. Kensho found them all, and with him followed a man.

"Everyone, this is…"

"Noren. I'm the director of the Hira'a Acting Troupe. Your friend here told me that you're looking for Ursa. She was once a member."

"We should discuss this is a more private area." Kensho states, eyes shifting around.

"Right, of course. You're all welcome to my home. We'll share some tea and I'll you everything I know."

"It would be an honor. Thank you." Zuko states.

Everyone was led to Noren's house. Aang and Katara chatted with Noren's Wife while Zuko, Kensho, and Azula sat around a tiny sand pit.

A small child stepped towards them.

"Wanna meet my doll?"

"No."

"Of course."

Kensho chuckled under his breath.

"Now we know Zuko likes dolls."

Azula laughs with Kensho, and Zuko gives him a good natured punch.

The girl brought out a doll and showed it to Zuko.

"This is Kiyi."

"I thought your name was Kiyi."

"It's such a good name, I used it twice."

"Well, little Kiyi has a very…interesting…haircut."

"I wanted to make her prettier, but it didn't turn out very good."

"My sister did stuff like that when she was little."

"That's right. Only I didn't give my dolls haircuts. I gave them headcuts. Would you like me to show you?"

Kensho pulls Azula into his arms and says, "Alright. Don't go scaring the child."

"If you insist."

Azula cuddles up into Kensho's embrace as Sokka and Noren enter with food and drink.

"Kiyi, I hope you're being hospitable to our guests?"

"I'm trying."

As everyone drinks their tea they discuss the subject of Ursa and Ikem. Soon the destination of the Forgetful Valley was placed in Kensho's mind. He told everyone he would scout, and before anyone could stop him he ran off.

"Oh Kensho. I should go after him." Azula states, standing up and stretching.

"No. You're not wandering away from us. You'll stay here." Zuko says with a firm tone.

"Ugh. Fine."

The group spends the rest of the day at Noren's house, and then set off after the moon rose into the sky. Appa flies everyone to Forgetful Valley, and upon arrival they see Kensho sleeping against a rock.

Aang shakes his shoulder, which wakes the sleeping man.

He lets out a yawn and says, "Hey guys. You made it. I searched around and found a small path for us. It didn't lead very far though, so we'll have to improvise. Follow me."

Getting tired with the slow pace, Azula burns some vines out of the way. Aang face suddenly contorts back into a wired one, and Sokka makes an interesting discovery.

"I think Aang is onto something. If you look carefully, there are actually faces all over the place."

Sokka pointed out a couple examples and his idea was starting to sound pretty reasonable.

Aang started to chase after a Giant Flutter-Bat. Everyone quickly pursued and found Aang at a small pool.

"This feels familiar…so…tranquil. It reminds me of Tui and La's Pool in the Northern Water Tribe. Be respectful everybody. This is a very spiritual place."

Kensho noticed Azula glaring at the pool.

"You again! Don't you ever shut up?!"

Azula blasts the pool with lightning and Kensho quickly pulls her away.

"What'd I just say about being respectful?"

"She told you to lead me here, didn't she?!"

Azula butts the back of her head against Kensho's chin, causing him to let her go and clutch his pained face. She then blasts flames at Aang.

"So she could keep tormenting me with her lies!"

Zuko uses his own fire to block the attack.

"That's enough!"

Katara then pulls water from the pool and says, "You're right, Zuko, it is enough! We've tried to put up with her, but she's too dangerous."

Without warning, the flowers from the pool flew at them with the strength of throwing stars.

More came, and Katara realized that the flowers were shattering against Sokka's blade like ice.

The vines started attacking them too. Azula surprisingly protected Sokka while Kensho helped Zuko. As he did so Zuko noticed a faint glimmer in Kensho's eyes. The chance for a fight was something Zuko wanted him to avoid.

With a calming breath Katara bends the leaves and vines around herself.

Whoever you are, you're not the only one who can water bend! Show yourself!"

Two elderly looking people stepped out from the vines. Both garbed in Water Tribe attire , with one wearing a mask.

With the fighting over Kensho calmed down, and they were all led to the two's living area. Everyone was kindly fed by the two.

"I apologize for attacking you earlier. My brother and I just aren't used to seeing other humans around here. When we heard the commotion, we thought a forest animal was disturbing the pool. It must remain undisturbed."

"That's what I told them," Aang says with a mouthful of food, "This is a very spiritual place."

"That's right, avatar. There are actually three other pools just like this in Forgetful Valley. They all must remain undisturbed."

"Misu, this stew is delicious. It reminds me of…"

"…The seaweed stew of the Northern Water Tribe?"

"That's it!"

"Ha ha. Rafa and I make do with what we can find here."

Katara asks, "So how did two people from the Northern Water Tribe end up in a Fire Nation forest?"

Misu tells their tale. It was interesting to be sure.

"Ever since his injury, Rafa's been caught between life and death, He doesn't eat anymore. He doesn't do much of anything."

"So you've spent almost your whole life trying to heal your brother."

"Of course. I'm his sister."

"Of course."

Katara and Sokka share a sibling look, while Azula and Zuko look away from each other. Kensho sits in thought, wondering how Jun is doing.

"Sorry to interrupt your sob story-"

"Azula don't be rude."

"-But we're here on a mission of our own. We're looking for a woman named Ursa."

"I'm sorry, but we haven't seen her. The forest was pretty quiet until you all arrived."

"So this spirit you're looking for, what's it supposed to look like?"

"It is a she. I don't know what she looks like, but when she approaches, the forest tells us. Facelike patterns begin to manifest on the leaves of the trees, the wings of insects, and the backs of the animals."

"Hey, we saw that," Sokka says, "So the spirit must be near."

Misu talks of the pool and Spirit Wolf. Deciding to help the two, Aang walks over to the water and assumes a meditative sitting position.

Azula stands up and says, "Bah! This is a waste of time!"

Zuko and Kensho follow her.

"Did we travel all this way to help a couple of dirty vagrants, or to find mother?"

Zuko tries to explain that Aang, being the avatar, helps people. Azula's face suddenly grows serious as she yells, "I'm getting close, aren't I , mother?! Is that why you sent those two vagrant?! To slow me down?!"

She then runs to the water and turns around.

"It's not going to work! You hear me mother?! It's not going to work!"

Kensho steps in front of her as she raises a hand with lightning. She unleashes the blast, and he holds his arm outstretched. He lets the lightning course through his body before sending it out his other arm into the air.

" _Thank you Zuko for teaching me that technique_."

Zuko steps forwards and tries to placate the girl.

"Misu and Rafa have nothing to do with our mother. How could you even think-"

"But that's exactly what she wants you to believe! Zuzu, how could you be so naive."

"You're right. I have been naive. Take her down."

Katara and Sokka make a move to attack Azula. Misu warns them to stop, and Kensho takes action. He rushes Katara first, knocking her arm down before using her other one to throw her at Sokka. The two collide into a pile on the ground.

"You will not touch her! You don't need to fight right now, understand?"

Aang, now out of the spirit world, walked over to Kensho and rested a calming hand on his shoulder.

"Aang, you're back." Katara states, standing up with Sokka.

"Whew! It's just you Aang. This forest is so creepy, I half expected another creepy face."

"You mean like those?" Aang asks, pointing to the water.

Sure enough faces started rising from the water.

"Listen to Misu everybody. No more fighting. We're about to have a visitor."

Kensho walked over to Azula as the water bubbled, and out rose a being of vines and faces.

The Entity began to speak.

"I am the Mother of Faces. Through me, separateness came into the world. Through me, came identity. The one became the many. I walk through my forest once a season, but never have I strayed from the path my wolf chooses for me. I do so now in deference to the Avatar, the great bridge between the spirits and the humans. I am a generous spirit, soft hearted and kind."

Zuko asks Aang, "Maybe she knows where my mother is."

"Sprits know a lot of things. You should definitely ask."

"Each season, I grant one favor to one human. You may make your request now."

"Wait, just one?" Aang asks.

"One. Humans like you often chase after me, begging for new identities. Have you come to do the same?"

Kensho takes the lead on this, stepping forwards.

"Mother of Faces. It's a great honor to speak with you. One of our favors does not involve any faces. The other, I believe, does."

"What're you talking about?" Aang asks.

"Rafa doesn't need to eat or drink, yet he's still as healthy as ever. Why is that?"

Aang shrugs his shoulders.

"With all this talk of faces, I thought you'd catch on. Took me a up until a few minutes ago to realize. Have you heard of a spirit named Koh?"

Realization lights up in Aang's eyes.

"Ooohhh! Of course! How could I not have realized? This must be the work of Koh the Face Stealer."

The Mother of Faces leans in closer in interest.

"Repeat what you said, Avatar."

"Koh the Face Stealer. He's a spirit who looks kinda like a big ugly sow bug with these big ugly legs and a bunch of ugly faces. He's-"

"-My son."

"Koh the Face Stealer is your Son?!"

"That is not the name I gave him, but yes."

"Oh, heh heh, did I say ugly? I mean, uh…"

"He's been estranged from me since time began. The legends say that he misses me so much, he's spent all of history stealing faces. How do you know him Avatar?"

"We've met. And to tell you the truth, Mother of Faces, your son isn't the nicest of spirits. He took someone important away from one of my past lives. And yet my past life spared him."

As the Mother of Faces removed the wood mask and placed her hand on Rafa's blank face, Kensho walked over to Azula to wrapped his hand in hers.

"We'll get to the subject of Ursa soon. Just be patient." He whispers.

"Fine. Just…hold me until then."

"Gladly."

Kensho wraps the arm around Azula and holds her close.

Soon muffled sounds could be heard from Rafa.

"What's going on?! Is she hurting him?!" Misu asks.

The answer was soon revealed, as the Mother of Faces removed her hand and revealed Rafa with his face. The two siblings embrace each other, and Kensho walks towards the Mother of Faces with Azula by his side.

"Thank you, great Mother of Faces. It was presumptuous of us to ask for two favors, but I'm sure you can understand our desire to reunite these two siblings."

"What is your second favor?"

"We wish to know about a woman. Ursa."

"That is all? Ursa. I remember her. I could not understand why a human of such beauty would ask for a new face."

The Mother of Faces creates an image of Ursa, which shifts to Noren's Wife, Noriko.

"To test her sincerity, I offered her one as plain as can be. She accepted."

Kensho tightens his grip on Azula as she struggles.

"Thank you, Mother of Faces. Aang, I'll leave the rest to you." Kensho says, directing Azula away.

A good few feet away from the group, Azula still struggles against Kensho.

"Let me go! I have to go after her and end this!"

"Calm down! We'll go and talk to her together. Understand?"

Azula stops struggling and lets out an exasperated sigh.

"Fine. Let's go."

"We should return back to the group first."

"If you insist."

The two return back to the group, and Misu presents them with a shortcut back to Hira'a. With their destination clear, the group heads off. Their goal, find Noriko.

* * *

And that's it for now. See you all next weekend :)

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	44. Chapter 43

Heeeeey all. Another week come and gone. And with it, another chapter arrives. Best not forget our friend Stat Chart though. It gets grumpy when forgotten. Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

He23t (Yeah she's in a dip right now. Best to give her time)

Views:

10,696+

Alrighty let's get to it!

* * *

In the Royal Palace, Jun sits in a chair near Amai's Crib, holding Yumi in her arms while rocking Amai's cradle. The girl had moved Amai's crib to her own room to make watching over her easier.

A knocking at the door draws her attention.

"Lady Jun? I've come with dinner." A servant says.

"Come in."

The door opens, and the servant walks in with a tray of covered food, a kettle of tea, and a small stand. She sets the stand down in front of Jun before placing the tray upon it.

"Thank you. I can handle it from here."

"As M'lady wishes."

The servant bows and exits the room, closing the door behind her.

Jun removes the cover and steam rises up before quickly evaporating. Plates of Komodo Chicken, vegetables, fruits, and grilled fish lay before her.

Tucking Yumi in one arm, Jun picks up a fork and sticks a piece of Komodo Chicken. The meat peels right off and has a nice crunchy taste.

"Mmm…" Jun moans, taking delight in the meal.

Suddenly, Jun feels a sharp contraction and sets the fork down. She groaned in discomfort for close to 30 seconds before the contraction stopped. With the discomfort gone, Jun carefully resumes eating. She then pours herself some tea and washes down the meal.

After finishing dinner, Jun placed Yumi into her own crib before stretching and laying down on her bed.

" _I hope Kensho and the others are doing ok. He's with Aang and the others, so I'm sure he'll be fine_."

A knocking on the door draws her attention.

"Lady Jun? I'm here to collect the tray." A voice says.

"Come in."

Jun closes her eyes to rest as the servant enters. Something caught her ear, besides the sound of the door clicking shut. She opens her eyes just in time to see a knife wielding assassin stab at her. With her quick reflexes, Jun dodges the first stab, and positions herself so that she was guarding the babies.

"I was going to end you quick. Do you not prefer a quick death?" The masked assassin asks.

"I won't let you kill me so easily."

The masked assassin rushes forwards, only to meet an unexpected fist to the forehead. They reel back, temporarily stunned, and Jun flips them over onto the hard ground.

After disarming the assassin, Jun twists their arms behind their back. Two guards burst through the door and take in the scene.

"Lady Jun. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Help me with this assassin."

The guards nod in acknowledgement before taking Jun's place and putting the assassin in iron cuffs.

Out of breath, Jun sits on her bed and focuses on breathing.

"The attacks won't end. You should know that." The assassin remarks, being roughly shoved through the door.

"He's right. I should be brought to the tower Zuko was in, but I'm not going to do that."

"Lady Jun, why not?" A guard asks.

"The assassins will be expecting that. Besides, we can just reinforce this position."

"If that's what you wish."

The guard leaves to deal with the tasks at hand. Jun walks over to the two babies and checks on them. They were fine.

Jun let out a sigh of relief.

" _I hope you come back soon Kensho. I could use your support right now_."

* * *

Kensho sat next to Azula as the group returned to Noren's house.

The two sat in silence with Zuko after the Fire Lord told the family the news. Team Avatar hadn't gone with them yet and left the three to deliver the news. Zuko thought he might have been part of their family. Noren, now Ikem, was about to tell Zuko something before a rumbling drew their attention outside.

Once outside, they could all see the Aang and the other heading towards them with the Mother of Faces. The spirit stopped in front of Ursa.

"Human, do you wish to return to who you once were? Do you wish to remember?"

Zuko tries to dissuade Ursa, but she immediately says, "Yes."

The Mother of Faces restores Ursa's Face and memories.

Kensho gave Zuko, Azula, and Ursa some space to talk. He watched from afar and was startled to see Azula launch an attack at Ursa before running off.

Running over to Ursa, Kensho asks, "What happened?"

"The letter wasn't true." Zuko states, "I'm still the son of Ozai."

"Don't worry. You won't be the same Fire Lord he was. Wait, where did Azula run off to?"

The two look around and see she had disappeared from sight.

"Damn it. What should we do, Fire Lord Zuko?" Kensho asks.

"…Let her go. I'm sure she'll find us again eventually. Maybe she'll meet us at the Royal Palace."

"Yeah. I'd hate to leave Amai without her birth mother. Jun would be a great replacement but…"

"Wait, Azula has a daughter?" Ursa asks.

"Yeah. Azula and I are married. We have a little baby girl named Amai."

"I'd love to meet my grand-daughter in the future."

"I'd be happy to introduce you. For now though, I'll leave you and Zuko be. You two have a lot to catch up on.

* * *

Kensho stood in disappointment on a boat headed for the Capital. After searching for a few days they couldn't find Azula. She had disappeared.

Taking a large gulp from his flask, Kensho mutters to himself.

"Fuck me. I wasn't able to find her. Hopefully she comes back. Amai deserves to know her birth mother."

He then glances over at the water and sees Aang riding a Flying Dolphin Fish with Kiyi.

Seeing Zuko and his mother appear aboard the deck, Kensho puts the flask away and walks over to them.

"Kensho. I'm sorry we couldn't find Azula." Zuko states.

"It'll be fine. I just hope she doesn't leave Amai. Jun will make a great mother but…even still…"

"Has Jun met anyone while I was away?" Ursa asks, the curiosity evident in her voice.

Kensho awkwardly scratches the back of his head.

"Well…yes. She did. She has a little baby girl, Yumi, and another on the way."

"Wonderful. She'll make a great mother. Who's the lucky man?"

"Uhh…it's…me."

That surprised Ursa as she opened her mouth a few times, as if she wanted to ask a question but stopped before she could.

"That's…huh."

"Yeah. I'll leave you all be for now." Kensho says before bowing and walking towards the back of the ship.

On his own, Kensho lets out a tired sigh and massages his forehead.

"I don't know how long I can keep doing this."

The thought of a shining knife crossed his mind, but he quickly shook his head to drive it away.

"What would Jun say?"

Doing a bad imitation of Jun's voice, he says, "You're not allowed to be near sharp objects again, otherwise I'll strangle you or bury you in dirt."

Lightly laughing to himself, the smile dies from his lips and his eyes cast downwards. The sound of waves crashing against the side of the ship soothe him.

Hearing footsteps approaching, he looks up to see Katara walking towards him with a bright smile.

"Hey. What're you doing back here all by your lonesome?" Katara asks.

"Just…getting some time to myself."

The Water Bender gives him a concerned look.

"Are you doing ok? Jun told us to keep an eye on you."

"I imagine she did. I'm…I don't know…"

The two sit down on the metal floor and start talking.

"I don't want to say I'm not doing well because I don't want everyone's sympathy. Does that make sense?"

"Of course. You're a man, I know how you can be. I mean, you're a much better conversationalist than Sokka that's for sure."

The two laugh a bit at the jape.

"But, you're also human. You're allowed to not feel the best every now and then."

"Well, 'now and then' is very often."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"…I guess you're the best one to talk to. I can't say these things to the others, especially Jun. Just don't tell her what I'm going to tell you, ok?"

Katara nods her head in confirmation.

"Well…I keep going back there. To the war. My mind wanders and I'm reminded of all the horrible things I did. My hands aren't just stained in blood, they're covered in pools of it…"

"It must be very hard to be a soldier in times of peace."

"It's not being the soldiers that's the problem. It's living with the things I did as a soldier. Hell, I slipped back into who I was back in Yu Dao. I was enjoying the thrill of battle and that's just…I don't want to be that person anymore, but I can't escape who I was."

Katara rests a comforting hand on Kensho's shoulder.

"Healing takes time. All kinds of healing."

"I know. I just…I'm tired. Of all of this."

"I remember being told something. Some people who are tired are in need of rest. Others who are tired need peace."

"Well, I need peace that's for sure."

"Don't worry. When we make it back to the Capital you'll be reunited with Jun and your daughters. I'm sure she'll be happy to see you."

"Yeah…I just hope I can be a good father."

"You will be. Why don't we rejoin the others?"

"You go on ahead. I think I'm gonna take a nap."

"Alright."

Katara walks away while Kensho leans his back against the wall. Closing his eyes he falls into a light slumber.

He woke up a few hours later and stood by Zuko as he saw Aang and the others off. They would fly on Appa and arrive at the Capital before them.

As they flew off Zuko noticed his mother was awake. Noticing this as well, Kensho nodded to Zuko and walked to the bow of the ship. After a minute of two, he noticed a messenger hawk flying towards the ship.

Watching the hawk land on the railing, Kensho took the message and read it with narrowing eyes.

He brought the message to Zuko, who was bringing his mother inside, and showed it to him. Zuko had a similar reaction and ushered his mother inside.

"I'll tell the captain about our shift in course." Kensho states, moving to the helm of the ship.

Kensho stood up the whole night, making sure they arrived at the right destination. When morning came around, everyone gathered on the deck. A submarine made its appearance beside the large ship, and Iroh popped out. He embraces Zuko before bowing before Ursa.

"Lady Ursa, I'm deeply grateful for the opportunity to see you again. Let me express how sorry I am for all the pain you suffered at the hands of my family."

Ursa embraces Iroh in a hug and says, "Iroh, what are you apologizing for? Your presence in the family always gave me hope."

Suki steps onto the deck as well and greets Zuko and Kensho.

Suki tells everyone the plan. She would escort them all trough a secret entrance while a decoy would go through the main path. Iroh was kind enough to volunteer.

"No offense, uncle, but you and I don't really look alike."

"Oh, the crowds won't see my face, just my hand."

Iroh gives a demonstration.

"What do you think? Is my hand-waving filled with enough angst? I've been practicing all morning."

Kensho chuckles under his breath.

"We should get going." Suki states.

Kensho follows first but stays above the hatch to make sure everyone else gets on fine.

After everyone was loaded up, they submerged.

* * *

Kensho rode atop a Komodo Rhino, his eyelids fluttering.

"You doing ok, Kensho? You look tired." Suki asks.

"I'm fine. I've got enough energy to get us to the Royal Palace. After that, I plan on taking a nice long rest with Jun."

"She'll be happy to see you. I didn't want to tell you in the letter, but…"

"What? Did something happen?"

"She was…attacked a few days ago."

Kensho's eyes narrowed.

"It could be the New Ozai Society. Trying to pick her off to send us a message."

Before Suki could respond a tree fell in front of the path. Zuko asks what happened.

"Nothing to worry about. An old tree fell, but nobody's hurt."

Zuko quickly points out dynamite strapped to a tree. Multiple explosives go off and the group become trapped.

Chants of, "Free Fire Lord Ozai!" and "Power to the Fire Nation!" rise in the air.

Kensho and the Kyoshi Warriors dismount and ready their weapons.

Zuko steps out to assist.

One of the members of the New Ozai Society, presumably the leader, speaks up.

"Zuko! The time has come for you to return the throne to the one true Fire Lord! We demand that you step down at once! Do so peacefully and no harm shall come to your family!"

Zuko launches a flame after responding, and the area descending into battle.

"Impressive display of bravado, Fire Lord, but we still need back up." Suki states, setting up the flare launcher.

"No argument here." Zuko responds.

The flare shoots high up into the air as they three factions fight.

One unlucky member of the New Ozai Society crossed paths with Kensho.

"I just want to get back home to my loving girl. Is that too much to ask?"

"You mean that sister whore?"

"…What did you just say?"

Zuko sucks in air through his teeth, knowing what would follow.

"I said, your sister's a wh-"

The member never finished his sentence, as a hand quickly chopped at his throat. The member was then grabbed around the neck, which was swiftly broken with a resounding snap. Kensho dropped the dead bag of meat and cracked his neck.

"Ok. You have my attention."

After fighting for a minute Suki and Zuko became tied up in bolas. Kensho took a bit more effort. After being tied up he used his flames to burn the rope away. Before the rope could break a couple members of the New Ozai Society dog piled him and held him down, being careful not to be burn themselves.

One of the members seemed to be a turn coat, as he frees Zuko. The two quickly find themselves surrounded once more.

"Who are you? Why are you doing this?"

"My name is Kei Lo. You and I…we, uh…let's just say we have a mutual friend."

"Who?"

From above, Mai and the reinforcements arrive.

Iroh lands and says, "Now, finally the Dragon of the West is ready for action."

Mai shouts for Zuko to duck. He doesn't understand, but quickly does and moves down to avoid a bola. Mai disabled the launcher with a knife to the inside of the barrel. While she was at it she threw a knife at Kensho's ropes, freeing him and allowing him to kill the ones holding him down.

Mai, recognizing the leader's voice, moves towards him. Meanwhile a spear landed in the carriage window. Iroh and Kensho cover him as he checks. Luckily everyone was ok.

Zuko and Kensho found themselves standing back to back as New Ozai Society Members surrounded them. They launched a torrent of fire, and Zuko jumped atop the carriage. With great skill he turns the flames into a beautifully colored fire tornado.

"New Ozai Society, this is your last chance! Surrender now or face your Fire Lord's wrath!"

The rest of the combatants quickly surrendered. The leader escaped.

Finally, they all arrived at the Royal Palace. The sun was setting as they made it there. Zuko and Kensho stayed behind to thank Suki for the assistance. Suki in turn let Zuko know she knew where Mai was.

Not asking for the location at the moment, Zuko and Kensho rejoin Ursa and the others as they enter the Royal Palace.

They see a figure approaching them rather swiftly. It's Jun. She runs into Kensho's arms, and the man is so happy to see her he nearly suffocates her. Were it not for her letting him know he might have done just that.

"I guess you're happy to see me."

"I am indeed."

Jun massages his cheek and stares deep into his eyes She can see the bags under his eyes start to form.

"You didn't stay up all night did you?"

"No no. I just…ok yeah I did."

Jun pulls Kensho away and tells Zuko, "Thanks for returning him. I'll take care of him from here." She then pulls Kensho to her room, which is being guarded by Markus surprisingly.

"Markus? It's been a while. How've you been?" Kensho asks.

"I've been doing well, thanks for asking. I heard about what happened and volunteered my services"

"What happened?"

Markus's face narrows in seriousness.

"I guess you didn't hear."

"Markus, wait." Jun interjects.

"What? He has a right to know."

"Know what?" Kensho asks, starting to get annoyed.

"Jun was almost assassinated by a member of the New Ozai Society."

Jun covers her eyes with a hand and peaks to see Kensho's reaction. It was just as she suspected.

Kensho's face was contorted in anger. Pure fury.

"I'd almost forgotten, with recent events being what they are. Where is he being held?"

"He's being held at Prison Tower. Shall I escort you there?"

"No. Stay here and protect Jun. I'll find him." Kensho states, turning around and staking away.

"Kensho, wait. Please…"

Kensho stops his walking and turns around to look at Jun.

"You don't need to do anything. We'll get the information out of him later. Come rest."

"It'll take too long. I need to handle this personally."

Jun watched helplessly as Kensho walked away, his body soon being enveloped by the shadows of the hallway.

* * *

And that's it for this chapter. Hope you all enjoyed. I love each and every one of you. Peace!

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	45. Chapter 44

Hello everyone! Time for the last post of June 2019. Hope you all had a good month. Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

He23t (Indeed. He has a love for both young women)

Views:

11,057+

We broke 11,000! WOO! On an unrelated note, who's looking forwards to Young Justice Season 3 Part 2? I certainly am.

* * *

The assassin sits on a wooden chair in his cell. A visitor showed up and so far just glared at him.

"Are you going to do something?" The assassin asks.

"What's your name?"

"Lee."

"Fuck sake. There's a million Lees. Fine. Lee…why did you attack Jun?"

"She's a target. She was close enough and seemed to be easy enough to pick off."

"Well, it seems you miscalculated."

"I guess so. Now, who are you, if I may ask?"

"Me? I am Fire Lord Zuko's Right Hand. Kensho Akarui. I thought an assassin would know this. Do I need to remind you that Lady Jun is my sister as well?"

"You mean your whore."

"What did you just say?"

"You heard me. She's just breeding stock, isn't she? No real talent. She's decent in hand-to-hand combat I'll give her that. Other than that though, nothing. She's nothing."

"…You just made a very big mistake."

Kensho stalks over to the assassin and grabs his hand. After applying pressure, the wrist snaps and Lee screams out in pain. After waiting a few seconds Kensho punches Lee's kneecap, breaking it. This causes another fit of screams.

"Who is the leader of the organization, and where can I find him?"

"I…I don't know. Please. I'm sorry. Please…"

"Pathetic. So you really know nothing?"

"I swear I'm just a grunt. I received my orders from a messenger."

"If that's the case…I have no need of you."

Horror sets in the assassin's eyes. Before he can say anything, Kensho chops his throat and grabs it with his hand.

Kensho sets his hand ablaze, burning through the assassin's throat, killing him. With that problem dealt with, Kensho lets out a sigh and leaves the cell, telling the guards to clean up the mess.

With the moon high in the sky, Kensho returns to Jun's Room. He greets Markus, filling him in on what happened before entering the room. Inside Jun was still awake in a nightgown, a candle lit nearby as she read a book. Noticing Kensho, the girl looks up and closes the book.

Kensho looked at Jun and his eyes conveyed the message. Jun quickly leaves the bed as Kensho falls to his knees before her.

"I had to kill him. He didn't know anything."

Jun wraps her arms around Kensho.

"I understand. Let's not think about that though. You're here. With me. And with your daughters."

Jun lifts Kensho up and leads him to Yumi and Amai's cribs.

"Aren't they adorable?"

"Yeah. They are."

She then leads them to the bed, and strips from armor from Kensho until he's left in his underwear. Once that was taken care of, she crawls onto the bed first before leading Kensho onto it.

The two got comfortable, and Jun nuzzled her head into Kensho's neck.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"I can guess that future assassination attempts won't occur for some time. Zuko's back, so the security is going to be too tough to-"

"Kensho."

"Hm?"

"Sshhh."

After shushing him, Jun gives Kensho a kiss on the cheek before closing her eyes. Kensho reciprocates the action and gives Jun a kiss atop her head. Closing his eyes, Kensho falls asleep with Jun right behind him.

* * *

[1 Month Later]

Jun lay in bed, tossing and turning.

"Kensho. Wake up."

"Buh, huh? Yeah?"

"I can't sleeeep."

"Would you-" Kensho starts to says, being interrupted by a yawn, "-like a massage?"

"Please?"

Kensho nods his head and gestures for her to lean against him. She does so, and he begins to rub her sore shoulders.

"Mmm. That feels so good." Jun says, rubbing her ankles.

"Your ankles need some rubbing?"

"If it isn't too much trouble."

Kensho gives Jun a kiss on the cheek before saying, "No problem at all."

Kensho gathers the pillows and has Jun prop her back against them. With Jun comfortable, Kensho moves to the foot of the bed and starts rubbing her slightly swollen ankles and feet.

"Thank you so much. You're the best." Jun says, letting out a content sigh.

A few minutes into the massage, Jun's face grows embarrassed as a white milky substance starts flowing from her nether region. The bed sheets become wet, and Jun starts to lightly cry in embarrassment.

"I-I'm sorry. I…this is so embarrassing."

Kensho crawls around the wet spot and gives Jun a kiss on the cheek and a pat on the head.

He then wipes the tears away and says, "Let's start by getting you into some clean underwear, ok?"

Jun nods her head and is helped off. She then grabs a clean pair of panties and lets Kensho remove the soiled ones. Jun uses the sheets to clean her wet loins, and then puts on the panties.

As she did that, Kensho gathered up the sheets and tossed them in a pile near the door. He then goes to the closet and pulls out a spare set of sheets. After remaking the bed, Kensho helps Jun onto it and wraps her in a hug.

"You don't need to feel embarrassed with me. I understand things like this can happen. I don't love you any less."

Jun returns the hug in appreciation and smiles.

" _He's so supportive. I'm so lucky to be with him. To be carrying his baby too for that matter_."

After a few more minutes of cuddling, the two return to sleep.

When they awake, the two hear Yumi and Amai crying.

"They need to be fed. Bring them over to me please?"

Kensho, still somewhat groggy, nods his head and gathers his offspring. He then hands them to Jun, wo had shed her robe. The two babies began their feeding, and Jun let out aa morning yawn.

Kensho donned his armor as Jun attended to the babies.

"Do you really have to go?"

"Yes. It's my duty as Zuko's Right Hand to make sure the Fire Nation is running smoothly."

"Alright. I'll see you around the palace then. Have a good day."

Kensho nods his head and closes the door behind him after leaving.

After a few hours of reading reports and signing papers, Zuko approached him with news. Tom-Tom, Mai's brother, had been kidnapped. Within hours, the two quickly made it to Mai's residence.

Kensho stood outside waiting while Zuko talked with Mai. He was briefed after the conversation and was informed that they would need Aang.

One day passed as they waited for Aang to arrive. When he did, the afternoon sun was starting it's descent. They all gathered in a meeting room, with the people gathered being Mai, Kei Lo, Zuko, Kensho, and Constable Sung.

"Thank you for being here, buddy." Zuko greets, shaking Aang's hand.

"No problem."

Mai walks over to them.

"You remember-"

"Mai!"

"Hello, Aang."

"Wow, this is great. Does this mean you two are back together?"

"And this is Kei Lo. Mai's boyfriend."

"Hello." He greets awkwardly.

Before Aang could make the situation even more awkward, Kensho introduces Constable Sung. With introduction out of the way, Mai gets to the point about the spirits. Kemurikage.

Constable points to a vertical map and says, "Several reports of dark spirit sightings came in from all over Capital City, though Tom-Tom as the only abductee."

"Constable, were these reports from-"

Before Aang could complete his sentence, someone else came bursting into the room.

"Get off me! My son is missing, and you're worried about Palace Protocol."

Zuko raises a hand to placate the guard and says, "It's alright. He's the victim's father. He ought to be informed."

Ukano walks over towards Mai.

"Mai! I should've known you'd be here."

"Father." She curtly greets.

"This is all your fault, daughter! If Tom-Tom were still with me in our home, he would've been safe. I would've made sure of it."

He takes a softer ton, saying, "You may hate me, but you know I'm right."

Kei Lo buts in and says, "Oh, come on! No house is safe from Dark Spirits."

"You stay out of this, boy!"

Aang steps between the two, trying to keep things calm.

"Please, everybody! Calm down. All this arguing isn't going to help us find Tom-Tom. We need to put our heads together and figure out what to do next."

"I'll tell you what needs to happen next. Our 'Fire Lord' needs to grow a spine. Everyone knows the Spirit World begins to act up when the human world is weak."

Aang tries to interject, saying, "No! That isn't how the Spirit World works. The balance between the humans and the spirits has nothing to do with strength."

Ukano doesn't listen and continues his rant.

"Show that you're worthy, Zuko. Declare a curfew to keep your citizens safe. Then send out an elite task force to fight the dark spirits."

Kensho steps between the two.

"I am in charge of creating elite task forces. Also, you will address Zuko as, 'Fire Lord' or 'Fire Lord Zuko' in my presence. Do you understand?"

"I will not be talked down to by-"

"Do you understand?!"

Kensho's intimidating presence silences Ukano.

Aang steps forwards and offers his wisdom.

"A curfew would just make folks even more fearful. Plus, how's a 'Task Force' supposed to fight spirits? You can't use normal bending! Let's first figure out exactly what happened to Tom-Tom. Then we'll know what to do next."

"What the Avatar says makes sense." Mai says.

Zuko sides with Aang, saying, "Wise advice, Avatar."

Kensho ordered Constable Sung to escort Ukano out. As he did so, Ukano started shouting, calling Zuko an imposter. Kensho and Zuko share a look, recognizing his voice as one of the members that ambushed them.

Zuko turns to Mai, asking, "Mai, when the New Ozai Society attacked me and my family a few weeks ago…was your father a part of that?"

"…Not that I know of."

"Hm. I thought I recognized his voice."

The conversation switches back to the Kemurikage. The group soon leave the room in search of more information.

Everyone loaded up onto Appa, who brought them to the Fire Sages Capital Temple.

After a light banter between Zuko and Mai, Aang wisely suggested that they begin searching. As they entered the temple, the group ran into Great Sage Shyu, a friend of Zuko and Aang.

Before Shyu can start a discussion about meditation classes, Zuko asks to be brought to the Dragonbone Catacombs. Shyu obliges, and fire bends in the center of a circle that opens up a spiraling staircase.

As the group walk through, they take in the sights. Kensho keeps his opinions to himself, and ops to remain quiet. Eventually they made it to a four-headed dragon door. Aang and Zuko use their Fire Bending to open it. It didn't open though. Not even after a couple tries.

Kei Lo asks to borrow four of Mai's throwing knives and uses them to pick the nose locks. Kind of gross, but it did the job. He needed Mai's assistance though to turn all four of them at once. As Kei Lo showed Mai how to pick the lock, Kensho noticed Zuko's eyes narrow in jealousy.

After all four knives were flipped, the door opened. The party proceeded forwards. As they walked through the corridor they found more, "cranky ancestors," as Mai puts it.

Soon they found a mural of the Kemurikage, and Mai discovered a scroll. Zuko stood close to Mai, using his flame to give her light. The briefest of moments was shared between the two before they focused on the scroll.

Mai then began to read the history of the Kemurikage. It was as depressing as they thought it would be. After finishing reading, smoke seemed to emit from the mural. Aang chases after it, leaving the others to follow behind.

They were all led to yet another dragon statue, and Kei Lo easily picked the lock once more. Reveled to them, is a crypt. Aang asks Kei Lo to follow in case anything else needed lock picking, and Kensho to help with light. This left Zuko and Mai to themselves.

Soon they met a real Kemurikage Spirit. It was soon revealed, that the true Kemurikage Spirits were not the ones attacking the Fire Nation.

Everyone quickly raced onto the back of Appa and flew back to Capital City. Mai deducted that they might not be spirits at all, and the others were in agreement. As Appa got closer, they could hear chanting in the street.

"A strong nation is a safe nation!"

"Let's go see what this's about." Kensho states.

Appa lands nearby and Aang, Zuko, and Kensho run over to Constable Sung and Ukano.

"Constable Sung! Ukano! What is the meaning of this!" Zuko shouts.

When they get close Ukano informs them of the constable's child being kidnapped. Constable Sung tells them that they had to do something in their absence.

Ukano then informs them of the Safe Nation Society.

"Since Zuko refused to protect his nation, a group of young volunteers has stepped up. The Safe Nation Society are risking their own lives to keep us all safe."

"But how'd you get this many volunteers to assemble this late into the night?"

"In fact, not ten minutes ago, the society saved a child by heroically fighting off a group of Dark Spirits."

"Hate to break it to you, but those probably weren't spirits."

"Preposterous! I saw them with my own two eyes. Humans don't move like that."

Mai speaks up and says, "You're hiding something."

"Mai! What are you doing here?"

"I can tell by the way you're talking…what's your secret, father?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Zuko then begins to speak to Constable Sung.

"Constable Sung, truly, I'm sorry about your son. We will find him, I promise you. But the curfew-all of this-was done without my or Kensho's authority. I will not be undermined. Until further notice, you are suspended from your post."

"Fire Lord I-…I'm sorry."

"So am I."

Constable Sung walks away.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Ukano asks, "Constable Sung is a good man."

"Ukano, you will disband this society of yours, or I will arrest you on the spot." Kensho states.

"Come Safe Nation Society! We will respect the wishes of the Lord Hand. Let us return to our homes and stand idly by while our nation suffers."

As the Safe Nation Society walked around the corner of a house, Ukano calls out to Mai.

"And Mai, when you finally come to realize the truth, you know where to find me."

Aang approaches Zuko and says, "What just happened with Constable Sung…that was pretty harsh."

"I hated to do it, but I had no choice."

A woman appears behind them, holding a little girl in her arms, and speaks up.

"Fire Lord Zuko? Lord Hand? With all due respect, the Safe Nation Society just saved my daughter. They're heroes, which is more than I can say for the both of you."

"Would you like to expand on that?" Kensho asks.

"Well…"

"You have permission to speak freely."

"Ok. You, Lord Hand, seem to act more like an executioner than official. There are rumors that you executed a prisoner."

"I see. Thank you for your opinion. You should know though, that I spend most days signing papers. Executions are rare at best, and if they occur it's because of a very good reason."

Kensho then tells Zuko he was going to the Royal Palace. Jun was waiting for him.

After a short walk, Kensho opened the door to Jun's Room to see said girl lying on the ground with a black eye. Markus lay beside her unconscious with a bruise on his forehead.

"Jun!"

Kensho rushes over to her and carefully lifts her head up.

"Kensho? Is that you?" Jun asks, frantically grabbing around.

Kensho grabs her hands with his free one and holds her close.

"What happened? Who did this?"

"I-It was the spirits. Are Yumi and Amai alright?"

Kensho grabs a pillow and places Jun's head on t before moving over to the cribs. Both were empty.

"They're gone."

* * *

And the plot thickens! I hope you all enjoyed and have a good rest of the month. Here's to July!

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	46. Chapter 45

Hey all you lovely lovely people. I hope you had a good 4th of July if you celebrate it. Let's start with the Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

He23t (Danger all the way)

Views:

11,465+

So now that we're in Chapter 45, I can let you all know we're getting towards the end. I've finished the story at 50 chapters, so that's your heads up. Rest assured I do have plans to write a sequel in the Legend of Korra. You won't see the last of our favorites any time soon.

* * *

Morning came around and Kensho sat beside a sobbing Jun on their bed. Markus was taken away by other soldiers to be given medical attention. Jun had been given a wet cloth to put over the injured eye.

"W-Why? Kensho, why?" Jun asks before another spasm of sobs wrack her body.

Kensho rubs her arm and gives her a kiss on the side of the forehead.

"I promise we'll find them. They aren't real spirits, so we can find them and make them pay."

Jun can only nod her head in response.

"Just find our children and bring them back safe. Please."

"I swear I will."

Kensho gives Jun a peck on the lips before standing up and stalking out the now heavily fortified door.

He speaks to the group of guards standing there.

"Should any more harm befall my sister, you will all be executed!"

With the threat firmly in place, Kensho continued his charge to find Zuko. He found the Fire Lord in the Throne Room, embracing Mai.

"Zuko!" Kensho shouts, his voice booming in the massive room.

The shout draws everyone's attention.

"My children. They've been taken."

"I'm so sorry."

"Please. Tell me you have a plan."

"We have something better, information. One of the spirits shot lightning at us last night during a skirmish. It had to have been Azula."

"Azula? Why?"

"I don't know, but I promise we'll find Yumi and Amai."

Mai speaks up.

"I need to tell you all something. Last time we were here, Zuko asked me if my father was involved with the New Ozai Society. I told you I didn't know. I lied. Not only is Ukano involved, he's the leader."

"Why would you keep that from me?" Zuko asks.

"He's my dad, Zuko! No matter how evil he is, I still don't like the idea of betraying him. You of all people should understand that."

"You're right. I'm sorry."

Mai then let everyone know that Ukano seemed to know the Kemurikage weren't really spirits. That seemed to point him as an accomplish of Azula.

"General Mak, bring in Ukano and his followers for questioning. If need be I'll handle the questioning personally." Kensho states.

"No. I know what kind of questioning you do. You'll wind up with corpses rather than answers." Mai states.

"That's unavoidable at this point."

Zuko steps forwards and addresses General Mak as well.

"Seal off the Capital City. Until this situation is resolved, no one gets in or out. Then send your soldiers to Ukano's Home and arrest him. If he isn't there-and I'm willing to bet he isn't-search people's homes for him or anyone else who may have been part of the Safe Nation Society."

General Mak bows and says, "Yes, Fire Lord."

"Zuko, this isn't the way! Please, let me find Ukano. I'll sit him down and talk to him. No soldiers."

Kensho stood by and watched as Zuko and Aang argued with each other. It ended with Ty Lee and Suki walking Aang out.

Out of the Throne Room, Aang let out his frustrations.

"Zuko's one of my best friends and everything, but sometimes-"

"Sometimes he makes you feel so frustrated. Your aura feels like it's all twisted up in knots."

"Yeah…something like that."

Hearing footsteps approaching, the trio looks to see Jun running towards them.

"Aang, Suki, Ty Lee." She greets, stopping to catch her breath.

"Jun. It's so good to see you." Ty Lee greets.

"Catch your breath." Suki states.

Jun takes the advice and stands still for a moment. As she does so the three notice her red eyes and injured one.

"Kensho said your baby was taken. We're so sorry." Suki says.

"Thank you. Do you have any information about the Kemurikage? It would really ease my mind to know we can do something."

"Well…"

After a brief explanation about Azula being a Kemurikage impersonator, Jun leans against the wall and processes it.

"So, Azula kidnapped her own daughter? This is just…so weird."

"I agree. Hmm…something Sokka might do is investigate on his own. Come on." Suki states, walking off with the others following her.

Before they begin making ground, Aang tells Jun to stay behind. She also agreed that she was in no shape to be exploring with the others. Instead, she decided to find Kensho.

* * *

Out at the border of Capital City, the guards were posted. Kensho was personally leading the searches.

General Mak announced, "Forgive the intrusion, citizens, but your safety is of the utmost importance to the Fire Lord!"

After a few minutes, said Safe Nation Society began marking out in broad daylight.

General Mak rode up to the marchers and says, "Stop! Safe Nation Society, by order of the Fire Lord, you are all under arrest."

The citizens began throwing food at the general, and Kensho steps out into the open. He then lets out a low whistle, and cloaked figures began appearing amongst the civilians. No one notices yet.

"Can you believe this, Safe Nation Society?! We are fighting to protect our children, and instead of thanking us, Fire Lord Zuko treats us like common criminals. Will we stand for this injustice?!"

"No!"

"Resist, Safe Nation Society! Resist the imposter's forces at all costs!"

The Safe Nation Society started attacking the military, making sure to stay clear of Kensho.

This proved to be a fruitless endeavor. The cloaked people start capturing members of the Safe Nation Society. One member got lucky and noticed a cloaked person with a single gold bar on both shoulders, and launched a fire ball at them. The cloaked figure dodged, but in the process his cowl flew off and revealed himself to be Zen.

"Lucky bastard. Come on!"

Without any more difficulty, Zen captures the member and places him in chains. Within minutes, the fighting ends. Kensho's Cloaked Unit hands the prisoners over to General Mak. The general left to inform Zuko about the riot, and Kensho took charge of the transportation.

The prison transport came in right behind General Mak.

"My troops were able to apprehend most of the Safe Nation Society. Speaking of which…"

The prisoners began unloading. As the last few left, Kei Lo stepped out.

"Kei Lo?!" Mai exclaims, letting go of Zuko's hand.

"Zuko, this is obviously a mistake! Get him out of those cuffs."

"I'm not so sure…Kensho. How did you find him?"

Said man walks over to Zuko and says, "Found him with the Safe Nation Society. He was with one that was running away though. Picked him up along with the member."

"You're sure he's not a double agent?"

"On that, I don't know." A new voice says.

Zen steps into the little gathering, Cassandra right next to him.

"Zen. Cass. Care to explain?" Kensho asks.

"From what we know, Kei Lo's been known to betray allies in the past. Who's to say he won't do that again."

"You're kidding me, right?! Don't you remember who saved your hide out in the forest?"

Kei Lo and Zuko glare at each other.

"Zuko! Stop being ridiculous."

After a short moment of tension, Zuko orders Kensho to release him.

"Don't think I don't know what this is really about, Fire Lord. You just gotta accept that she's with me now. Life will be easier for everybody."

Zen, in proper fashion, accidentally knocks his elbow into Kei Lo's face. Nothing breaks, but there is a substantial amount of pain.

Immediately after, Aang appeared with Ty Lee and Suki. They had something to show them.

* * *

After being brought to a hole in a wall, the group descended. Zuko ordered Ty Lee and Suki to guard the Royal Palace in his absence.

Zuko and Aang led the way forward, using their fire bending to light the way. Kensho walked at the back, making sure no one snuck up on them and everyone made it through safely.

After a good bit of walking, the group arrive at a stone door. Preparing for a fight, Zuko and Aang open the door. They all see the door led to a graveyard.

"I've been here before. This is the Royal Family Graveyard." Zuko states.

"I thought that's what the Dragon Catacombs were for."

"No, the Catacombs are only for Fire Lords. This place is for everyone else. It's called the Garden of Tranquil Souls."

"Really? Well, I hate to break it to you, Zuko…but the souls here don't seem all that tranquil."

The Kemurikage started appearing, surrounding the group.

Everyone started fighting. The Kemurikage were good fighters, Kensho gave them that. Upon seeing one knock Mai to the ground, one of the knife-wielder's blades cut the fabric of the Kemurikage. They removed the mask to reveal the face of Azula.

"Nice throw, Mai. You've been practicing."

"Azula! Where are you hiding those kids?!"

Azula blasts lightning at Mai, who dodges skillfully.

The two talk about the past, and Azula revealed she got the idea of the Kemurikage from Mai. In a fit of anger, Mai throws her knives at Azula. The former princess manages to knock Mai to the ground with the use of her lightning.

Before Kei Lo could do something stupid, Kensho pushed him aside and walked up to Azula.

"Azula!"

"Oh, Kensho dear. How are you?"

"Where are the children. Where is Amai and Yumi."

"Safe. You don't think I'd actually hurt my own daughter, do you?"

"I don't know what to think. What I know, is that Jun is sporting a black eye. Did you do that?"

"No. One of my idiot followers did that. She was punished for her idiocy."

"Ok…Azula, stand down. Please. Come back and we can put this whole mess behind us."

Kensho reaches out his hand.

Azula looks at it, almost looking like she would take it. She might have, had Zuko not tried a surprise attack.

After locking flames, Azula quickly runs off. Kensho and Zuko follow close behind. The two follow Azula to a crypt, which closed shut behind them after entering. After a short walk down a flight of stairs they see Azula sitting on a coffin, blue fire lighting the room a bit with Zuko's own red flame assisting.

"Hello, dear brother. My beloved husband. Any idea whose crypt we're in?"

"No."

"It belongs to the First Fire Lord's most trusted advisor. Rather fancy, isn't it."

"Listen, Azula, maybe this is a weird thing to say, given the circumstances, but you seem…better."

"Oh, not just better…"

Azula walks over to Kensho, taking his ringed hand with hers.

"…Stronger."

"That's good to hear. Why all this business with the Kemurikage?" Kensho asks.

Azula looks towards Zuko.

"I know I'll never be Fire Lord, because I'm not meant to be Fire Lord. You were right all along Zuzu. Once I discovered my own destiny, that voice in my hand finally shut up."

Kensho wraps his arms around Azula, who relaxes her body.

" _Ok. She's not going to fight right now. Good_."

"My destiny, you see, is to make you into the Fire Lord I tried to be. One who's strong. Who rules through fear. Can't you see? It's already working."

From above the three could hear someone calling for Zuko.

"Zuzu? Zuzu, where are you?"

"You hear that? My friends found the children and freed them. We've won."

Azula steps away from Kensho's grasp and walks over to Zuko.

"Oh, I disagree. In the last twenty-four hours, I've shown just how ruthless you can be. Deep down inside, you're still one of us. You can deny it for a little while, but eventually you will become just like me. Then, in a sense, I'll be Fire Lord again."

"Azula…"

The girl looks at Kensho, his arms outstretched.

"Come on. Let's just end this. Come back to the Royal Palace and live me in comfort. Don't you want to watch Amai grow up? Don't you want to be her mother?"

Azula's eyes lower in sadness.

"I…I do. I don't know if I can be a good mother though."

"You'll be fine. You'll have me and Jun to help too. Please."

She slowly walks forwards and embraces Kensho.

"Zuko. Please. Let her return to the Royal Palace. I'll deal with the remaining Kemurikage in Azula's group myself."

Zuko stands and ponders for a moment before nodding his head.

"She's to be under constant watch though."

"I can agree with that."

With the matter settled, the three left the crypt. Once outside Kiyi ran into Zuko's arms as he kneeled down.

Everyone else was cautious about Azula, but a nod from Kensho put them at ease. Kensho directed Azula past the others, picking up Yumi and Amai from Mai, and walked her to Jun's Room.

Once outside Kensho dismissed the guards standing around.

"Are you sure it's a good idea for me to be seeing Jun so soon? I kidnapped her daughter, and my own for that matter."

Kensho hands Amai to Azula, who cradles the little babe with a small smile on her face.

"Jun's a forgiving person. Best get the awkwardness out of the way anyways."

"Alright, if you insist."

Kensho slowly opens the door and sees Jun sitting on the bed garbed in a loose nightgown with a worried look on her face.

"Jun. We're back."

Said girl looks up and starts to cry in happiness as she sees her baby.

"Kensho, you found them." Jun cries, letting him walk over to her.

After getting close enough he handed Yumi over to Jun's waiting arms. She coddles the baby close as the other two watch.

"I'm…sorry for causing you so much grief, and for the black eye." Azula says.

Jun looks up and wipes her eyes.

"I'm guessing there's a logical explanation?"

The next few minutes were spent talking about what happened and informing Jun about recent events.

"Ok. Well…I guess I can forgive you. I'm still a bit nervous about having you near Yumi now but…for what I can forgive, I do."

Azula gives Jun a thankful smile and places Amai in her crib before sitting next to the pregnant girl. Kensho pats Jun's head before sitting next to her. He then gives her head a kiss and wraps an arm around her.

"Is your eye going to be ok?" Azula asks.

"Yeah. Just a bit sore but the swelling will go down."

Azula nods her head.

"Good."

"Why don't we all get some rest. It's been a long day."

Jun nods her head in agreement and places Yumi in her crib before lying down on the soft sheets. Azula was about to leave, but Kensho holds onto her wrist and pulls her back onto the bed.

"You're supposed to be under constant supervision. Now get in bed."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. Jun doesn't mind. Do you?"

Said girl gives Azula a thumbs up.

"See? Now come on. Besides. You should be near your daughter."

Azula and Kensho strip down to their underwear. Azula dresses in a nightgown while Kensho puts on a robe.

Properly dressed, the two join Jun on the bed. Kensho positions himself between the two and hooks an arm around each of them. With a calm sigh, the three fall into a calm sleep.

* * *

When writing this chapter I thought to myself, let's bring Azula back. If you've read the comics you know what happens. I decided, why not change things. It's fanfiction after all so no harm. Anyways, that's it for this chapter. I'll see all you beautiful people in the next one

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	47. Chapter 46

Hey all. Sorry about the lack of update on the weekend. WiFi where I was at was shoddy. Anyways, here's your chapter :) ! I'll try to post the next one on time. Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

None

Views:

12,426+

Wow we broke 12,000. You all do me an impress lol. So in the future chapters I'm going to branch out on my own arc. It won't be long, but I think it'll end things in a conclusion way...weirdly worded but meh. Anyways I'll let you read now

* * *

Jun wakes up and see Kensho and Azula were still fast asleep. She rubs her swollen belly and quietly exits the bed. She then stealth's her way over to Yumi's crib and looks at the little sleeping baby.

" _Thank Agni they're quiet. Hopefully the next one will be just as silent. Although not too silent_."

She then feels a pair of warm arms wrap around her waist.

"You're up early." Kensho states.

"You are too. Azula still asleep?"

"I am not." Azula responds.

Kensho gives Jun a kiss on the cheek and she suddenly grab her abdomen in pain. He leads her back to the bed swiftly. Once they got close Azula pull Jun back onto the soft fabric and helped her sit down.

"Are you feeling ok, Jun?" Azula asks.

"Yeah. Thanks. The baby is just eager to get out."

Azula nods in understanding.

A second later, Amai starts crying. This in turn causes Yumi to start crying as well.

"Do they need to be fed?" Kensho asks.

"Most likely. Let me grab them."

Azula stands up and picks up Yumi, handing her to Jun. She then lifts up Amai and the two start feeding the babes after moving their nightgowns aside.

"I should get ready for the day. Zuko is most definitely going to make an announcement to the people. You two should stay here."

"Ok. Sounds like a plan." Jun states.

Kensho dresses in his armor as usual and gives Azula a kiss on the lips and Jun a soft kiss on her eye before leaving.

"He's going to be a great father." Jun comments.

"He is. I'm not to sure about me being a mother though."

"Don't worry. We're in this together. We're a family now."

Azula gives Jun an appreciative look. The two sit on the bed and relax. They both needed the peace.

* * *

Just as Kensho thought, Zuko had called for an announcement to be made. He stood next to Aang as Zuko spoke.

"My fellow citizens, thank you for gathering here on such short notice. The last few days have been traumatic for all of us. Our children were taken. Our parents grew fearful. And our streets descended into chaos. And as your Fire Lord, I…well…I responded poorly. Security and freedom exist in a delicate balance. I did not maintain that balance well. My recent decisions were based not on reason, not on wisdom, but on fear. For that, I ask your forgiveness. You should never feel like prisoners in your own city, or suspects in your own homes. I resolve to do better. I will continue striving to be a Fire Lord worthy of you. I'm grateful for your patience. I'm grateful for your trust."

The crowd claps and cheers in support of their Fire Lord.

Off in the distance, Kemurikage figures could be seen. From behind them, a group of cloak figures surround them. One with a gold bar on their shoulder steps forwards.

"Surrender. We have you outnumbered in broad daylight. You will not win."

The Kemurikage looked to each other. After a tense minute, they removed their masks and surrendered.

The leader removes her cowl, revealing Cassandra.

"You've made a wise choice. Come. Lord Hand wishes to speak with you."

Cassandra leads the group away.

After a short walk, the group arrives at the Throne Room. Kensho stood in the middle of the room with no sign of Zuko.

"Ladies. Thank you for coming."

"Not like we had a choice."

"What's your name?"

"Zirin."

"Well, Zirin. You and the rest of the Fire Warriors will be glad to hear that you aren't going to be sent back to the asylum."

The girls looked to each other, confusion written in their eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm impressed by your skill in stealth. You could be very useful member of my Elite Task Force."

Zen steps out from behind a pillar and walks up to Kensho's right.

"Our Elite Task Force, codenamed Wild Fire, is made up of the best of the best. Personally selected by Kensho here."

Cassandra steps forwards as well and stands to Kensho's left.

"We handle the covert operations, unlike the name suggests, and blend in with the crowd. From what the three of us have seen, you girls are quite good at it."

"So what, you want us to join your little group?"

"Pretty much yeah."

The girls exchange looks with each other. As they do so Kensho steps forwards and stands in front of Zirin.

"Are you the leader after Azula?"

"I suppose so."

"Then it's in your best interest to keep your followers alive. Isn't that right?"

Kensho cups Zirin's chin, forcing her to look into his eyes.

"Yes. It is. Which is why we will gladly join your Elite Task Force."

Kensho releases Zirin's chin and smiles.

"Wonderful. Cass, if you please, escort them to get their uniforms, show them to their lodging, and then begin their training."

Cassandra nods her head and gestures for the girls to follow after walking past them.

With the Wild Fire members gone, Kensho walks to his study, leaving Zen to follow after his wife. Once inside he continues his hours of paperwork long into the day. Realizing night had fallen, he stretches and heads to Jun's room.

Inside said room, Jun sat on the bed feeding Yumi. Azula and Amai had been relocated back to their own room. When Kensho entered, Jun gave him a pleasant smile. He stripped out of his armor and changed into a robe before sitting next to Jun.

He gives her a kiss on the forehead before leaning his head against her shoulder.

"Long day, huh?"

"Yup. Zuko's speech went ok. The Kemurikage Girls, also known as the Fire Warriors, have been added to the Wild Fire."

"I'm sure Zen and Cass will make sure they acclimate well."

"Mmm."

Yumi finishes her feeding and burps her before putting her back in the crib. Jun returns to the bed, and Kensho pulls the blankets back for them to enter. They get comfortable in each other's arms.

"What do you think will happen now?" Kensho asks.

"Peace. World peace. We can raise our children in a world of love and hope."

"What becomes of me then? I may be working a desk right now but…I'm a soldier. Am I really needed in a world of peace?"

Jun plants a firm kiss on Kensho.

"Of course you're needed. I need you. Our daughter needs you. And soon, your new child will need you."

Kensho holds Jun's hand affectionately and uses his other one to give her a pat on the head.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

The two kiss once more before going to sleep. Both happy to have the ordeal with the Kemurikage over with.

* * *

[1 Month and 4 Weeks Later]

Jun sits on her bed, holding a little baby boy in her arms.

"Morning Jun. How's little Tensho?" Kensho asks, waking up beside her.

"He's doing fine. Going to work with Zirin again today?"

"Yeah. She's coming along well. It'll be a long while till she's left on a solo mission, but I think she'll make it there."

Kensho dresses in his usual armor and gives Jun a kiss before leaving. He then leaves the Royal Palace and walks to his nearby dojo. The building was finished a week ago and provided a good spot to train and practice. Upon reaching the dojo, he could see Zirin already there. Sitting cross legged with her eyes closed.

"Zirin. You're early." Kensho states, taking his armor off to reveal a training robe, and places the metal on an armor stand.

"Master Kensho. Yes. I hope that's ok." Zirin says, standing up and bowing.

"It's fine. I have papers to go through though, so you can return to your meditating."

Zirin nods her head and sits back down.

Kensho walks over to a small desk at the far wall of the building. A few scroll lay sprawled around it. Kensho takes a seat and opens the first one. A few reports, a handful of weapon manifests, prisoner transfers, and other miscellaneous things he needed to sign.

Zirin noticed her teacher let out a sigh.

"Everything ok, master?"

"Yeah. Just annoyed at the paperwork. Best get started."

An hour and a half later, Kensho finished the last scroll he wanted to sign for the time. It was time to train Zirin.

"Ok. I'm done for now. Let's begin." Kensho states, walking over to his pupil.

Zirin stands up at attention and waits.

"Now, show me your stance."

Zirin does so, taking up a basic fighting form.

"Hmm…"

Kensho adjusts her arms and legs slightly, then nods.

"Alright. Now show me what you've practiced."

Zirin goes through a few well practiced moves. Kensho watches with a critical eye. Once the display ended, Kensho pointed out a few places that could use improvement.

The two continued their practicing until lunch. Jun came to stop by with Tensho and Yumi.

"Hey you two. How goes the training?"

The two peck on the lips before Kensho responds with, "Fine. Tensho and Yumi doing ok?"

"They are fine as well. I have to say, I'm glad to be back to my lithe form."

"I like you in both forms."

The two kiss once more, and Zirin averts her gaze with a frown.

"Zirin and I were going to get lunch. Care to join us?"

"Yes. I actually had Kent whip up a lunch for all of us."

Jun signals a few servant nearby to carry in the food. There was a decently sized meal and even Zirin looked interested.

"Just set the food up in the middle of the room."

The servants nod their heads before doing their task. With the lunch ready, the servants give the three their space as they eat.

Kent certainly had talent as a chef. The fish was seared nicely, giving the skin a crunchy taste. The Sea Slug was also salted evenly, giving it just the right taste. The duck was boiled to perfection and the fried squid tasted delicious. The whole meal was nicely washed down with a pot of soothing tea.

"Mmm, give Kent my thanks when you see him again." Kensho says to Jun.

"Will do. He outdid himself again."

Zirin stays quiet and munches on some small fish with salt at the side.

After everyone finished eating the servant cleaned up the spot. June gave Kensho a kiss and left with their two babies.

"So, back to practice?" Zirin asks.

"In a moment. Let's rest for a while."

Kensho walks back to his desk and grabs the scrolls, putting them in a bag.

"Come. I need to give these to Zen."

The two walk to the Royal Academy. Zen took a second job as a trainer for those with fire bending. Luckily, the two found their man in his office.

"Zen. Keeping busy I hope."

Kensho and Zen embrace quickly.

"Yeah. I'm on break right now. Got some more papers signed for me?"

"Yup. Get these distributed to the right people, will you?"

"You got it. Hey Zirin. Doing well?"

"Yes, Master Zen. Thank you for asking."

"Good to hear."

"We'll leave you to your work. See you later." Kensho states, leading Zirin out of the room.

With that task out of the way, the master and his apprentice return to the dojo. Only to see it engulfed in flames.

"Come on, are you fucking kidding me?" Kensho remarks, using his own bending to snuff out the flames.

When they entered they could see the whole place was charred.

"Well this sucks. All the effort I took into helping make this place."

"What're we going to do now?" Zirin asks.

"Now. We're going to go to Zuko."

The two did so, finding said Fire Lord in his Throne Room talking to a general.

"Forgive the interruption, but I've got bad news."

Zuko dismisses the general.

"What's the problem?"

"Someone burnt up my dojo. I think it's personal."

"Do you have any leads?"

"Not yet. Thought I'd let you know before I start my investigation."

Zuko nods his head in agreement.

"I'm going to bring back my task force to assist. Do I have your permission?"

"Of course. It's your group after all."

"Thank you. I'll leave you to your work."

With that, Kensho gestured for Zirin to follow. She does so.

The next few hours were spent rounding up the unit. This included Zen, Cassandra, a handful of his most trusted trainees, and a few veterans that served with him during the 600 day siege.

Everyone, baring Kensho and Zirin, dressed in their cloaked uniforms in the dead of night.

"Alright. You know what to do. Scour the area and ask people about what they know. Zirin and I will re-inspect the burn zone and see if they might've left anything behind."

"You got it," Zen states, turning to everyone else, "You heard him. Disperse. Keep it quiet and keep it discrete."

The cloaked members nod their heads and quickly disappear. Cassandra and Zen depart together, leaving Zirin and Kensho to themselves.

"Let's go. Jun and Azula know that I'm gonna be busy tonight, so no need to ask."

The two only take minutes to return to the burnt remains of the dojo. They start searching for the point of origin. It seemed to originate from the center of the room. Zirin checked around the entrance to see if there was any evidence while Kensho checked the area around his desk.

As he looked around, Kensho noticed something handing from a broken window. A shard of fabric that was lucky enough to not be burnt.

" _Perfect_."

Kensho grabs the fabric and brings it to Zirin.

"Alright. A torn piece of cloth. Must've gotten ripped off as they tried to escape. The question is why didn't they just leave through the entrance?" Zirin asks.

"Good question. Maybe the fire was accidental."

"Could be. Maybe they were after information."

"Yeah. Maybe. We should call it for the night. I'm gonna hold onto this evidence. Tomorrow I'll talk to Zen and Cass about what they think." Kensho states, pocketing the cloth.

"I'm guessing my training is going to be put on hold?"

"Yeah. Sorry. I'm sure you understand."

"Of course. I'll just…practice on my own."

"Hmm…well, you could still help out with the investigation. I'm thinking about giving you a team. Maybe this can be a good test."

"If that's what you want. What's our next move then?"

"After getting some rest, we'll talk with Zen and Cass. That's it for now. Good night."

"Night."

The two part ways.

Kensho returns to Jun while Zirin walks to her barracks where herself and the other girls live.

When Kensho arrived at Jun's room, he opened the door to see Azula sitting beside a sleeping Jun.

"Azula? What's up?" Kensho whispers, stripping out of his armor.

"Nothing. Just thought that, since you'd be late, I would give Jun some company."

"Thanks."

The two kiss softly before laying next to Jun on the bed. Said girl stirs slightly, but quickly falls back asleep after being wrapped in Kensho's arms. With sleep slowly claiming him, Kensho's last thoughts are on the fabric, and who burnt down his dojo.

* * *

That's it for now. Hopefully I'll be able to get the next chapter out on time. At least you wonderful readers will get the next chapter "sooner" lol. I'll leave now

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	48. Chapter 47

Hey all. Time for the next update. Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

He23t (Things between the trio are good. The things to come though...)

Views:

12,812+

Alrighty let's get into this!

* * *

In the morning, Kensho sat in his study with Zen, Cassandra, and Zirin.

"So, that's all we got? A piece of torn fabric?" Zen asks rhetorically.

"We're lucky that it didn't get burnt along with the place." Cassandra says.

"Yeah. Any ideas on how we can find our culprit?"

"I was thinking we ask June," Kensho inputs, "The one with the Shirshu. She can track the scent."

"Good plan. How are we gonna find her though?"

"She should be at her usual bar in the Earth Kingdom. Who wants to volunteer to go?"

Cassandra raises her hand.

"I can find her. I've been meaning to get out of the house for a while."

"Tetsu taking up your time?"

"Definitely."

The three friends laugh while Zirin just sits there, somewhat uncomfortable.

Within the following hour Cassandra had left in search of June. Kensho, Zirin, and Zen spent the rest of the day training and resting. When night rolled around Cassandra returned with June and Nyla.

"So, I hear you need my help and you'll pay me." June remarks.

"That's right."

Kensho holds out a bag of gold coins. June takes it and checks the money before nodding in satisfaction. She then held the fabric in front of Nyla. The Shirshu started sniffing around. June mounts her animal assistant and the four follow as it runs off.

The beast ran to the prison first, then to the outskirts of the Capital. From the cliffside the team could see a group of tents with people hanging around them. A fire burned in the center of the camp.

"Sloppy. No outer sentries." Zen remarks.

"Thank you, June. You've done a good job."

"If you say so. Have fun."

June rides off, leaving the four to their planning.

"Ok. I can gather the others quickly. It'll only take a few minutes." Zen states.

"Cass, you go too. Cover more ground that way." Kensho states.

Cassandra nods and the two hurry off, leaving Kensho and Zirin to keep watch over the encampment.

As the two waited, Zirin decided to ask something.

"So, I'm curious. How did things happen between you and your sister?"

"I don't know if now's the right time to talk about that."

"Sorry. I'm just trying to make conversation and haven't had the nerve to ask until now…"

"...Well. our parents are shits and didn't like Jun. Only years later did she learn that the reason for their disdain didn't come from her earth bending, but from her mother. Her birth mother that is. Tsuyoi. Jun and I should to visit her. Anyways, because of our parents disdain, we grew close. I left for the six-hundred day siege and once I returned we fell in love. She helped me get through some dark moments in my life."

"So, you're not just a creep fucking his sister?"

"…No. I am not."

"I'm just kidding."

Kensho grunts in response.

"Jeez, no wonder you and Azula go so well together. You both lack a sense of humor."

"Very funny. Tell me, why did you follow Azula when you were impersonating the Kemurikage?"

"She freed me and the other girls from the institution. The people there…treated us like animals in a cage. I'm so glad to be out of there…"

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Kensho rests a comforting arm on Zirin's shoulder. The girl gives him an appreciative smile. A few more minutes pass in silence before Zen and Cassandra appear with their reinforcements.

"Alright. We go in quickly and quietly. When you see my signal, attack."

Everyone nods in acknowledgement.

The Task Force swiftly moves in. None of the enemy spotted them. Once everyone was ready, Kensho attacked first. Everyone soon followed, and a small panic ensued on the enemy's side. Within seconds the enemy laid unconscious or dead. One unlucky opponent was still conscious.

"Zirin?" He asks, drawing the girl's attention.

"F-Father? What're you doing here?!" Zirin shouts.

"Of course you'd be affiliated with Lord Hand." Zirin's father says, speaking of Kensho's title with disdain.

Said Lord Hand kneels in front of the captured enemy.

"What's your name?"

"Brayden."

"Well, Brayden, would you like to tell me why you burnt down my dojo?"

"That wasn't supposed to happen. One of our more idiotic recruits accidentally caused the fire. Almost ruined our real objective."

"And what might that be?"

"I'd be glad to tell you. Only if I can receive a pardon though."

Zirin steps forwards.

"Don't trust him! He's nothing but a liar."

"Zirin, I can handle this."

She grits her teeth.

"Of course. My apologies."

"Good to see she's still submissive," Brayden states, "That's one of her more favorable traits, just like her mother."

Kensho grabs Brayden's arm and quickly breaks it. Everyone around him, besides Zen and Cassandra, cringe in pain after hearing the snap. Brayden himself let out a fairly loud scream. Zen gags him with a piece of cloth, keeping the screaming to a muffle before stepping back.

"Zirin is my pupil. You will not speak to her in such a disrespectful manner. Is that understood?"

Brayden nods his head quickly.

"Good. Zirin, what do you want us to do with him?"

Kensho looks Zirin in the eyes. He sees sadness, pain, and anger.

"I…I want him to rot in the cells. Take him away. Please." Zirin whispers the last word under her breath, with only Kensho hearing. Kensho nods to two others and they carry Brayden away.

"Alright everyone. We'll interrogate the survivors tomorrow. Tonight, get some rest. You all did good."

The members of Wild Fire bow their heads in respect before leaving. Zen and Cassandra followed their lead, but Kensho held Zirin back and told the other two he would catch up with them later. Once they were alone Kensho spoke.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine."

"Of course. You don't seem to have a good relationship with your father."

"Tell me about it. He was the one who shoved me into the institution."

"What about your mother?"

"Beaten to death by the asshole, when I was ten."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Of course you are. I don't want your pity though."

"That's fine."

Kensho lays a hand on Zirin's shoulder.

"Why don't we go to my study. We can get some tea and get comfortable."

"Ok…that sounds nice."

And so the two journey back to the Royal Palace. Once they reach Kensho's study a servant brings them tea before leaving the room. Zirin rubs the rim of her teacup, the liquid reflecting her face. She then recounts her upbringing in detail.

"When I got older I started to get independent. He didn't like that. Said it was my place as a woman to be submissive. We had a fight and he…sent me to the institution. I stayed there until Azula freed me, and that brings us to the present."

Kensho takes a sip of his tea before setting it down on the table nearby and Zirin mutters, "You're a good teacher…and a good friend."

Kensho nods his head and embraces his student. Zirin lets out a single tear.

"Say the word, and I'll have him executed."

"You'd really d-do that? For me?"

"Of course. You're my apprentice, and I've come to see you as a friend as well."

"T-Thank you."

Zirin clutches to Kensho, who merely lets the girl sob onto his chest. After a few minutes she falls asleep. Kensho lifts her up easily and lays her gently on the couch. He grabs a spare blanket and covers her with it before blowing out the candles and leaving his study.

He then walks to Jun, who was again fast asleep. He disrobes as usual and crawls in next to her.

"Kensho?" Jun asks, waking up slightly.

"Shh, go back to sleep."

Jun nods her head and hugs Kensho before falling asleep once more.

The two wake up feeling refreshed. Jun grabs onto Kensho though, not letting him leave.

"Jun…you want to cuddle?"

Jun nods her head yes.

"Of course."

"I just feel that you've been spending too much time working. And I want us to spend some time together."

"I have been working late, haven't I?"

Kensho lets out a sigh and says, "Alright. I'll tell Zen, Cass, and Zirin that I'm gonna take the day off."

"Good. What do you want to do for the rest of the day?"

"I have a good idea."

Kensho starts rubbing Jun's back, inching closer and closer to her rear.

"I like your idea."

Before they could continue, Tensho starts crying, which of course causes Yumi to start crying as well.

"We can continue this later." Jun states, getting out of bed. She walks over to Tensho first and picks up the infant. She then walks to the crib and starts to gently rock Tensho back and forth, humming softly.

Yumi hears the humming as well and starts to calm down. Tensho follows soon after. After quieting the infants, Jun looks back at Kensho only to see him gone. His armor was still on the stand so that was good.

Close to an hour later Kensho burst through the door, startling Jun.

"Sorry. Went to the study to grab something, realized I had some papers that needed signing. Zuko came by with business and took up a couple of minutes. I realized I was gone for too long, so I ran here."

Kensho finishes his explanation and takes in a few deep breaths.

"Well, as far as excuses go, that was one of the more elaborate ones."

Jun saunters over to Kensho, letting the robe fall from her shoulders only to be held by her elbows.

"You kept me waiting. I should punish you, but I know you've been busy."

Having caught his breath, Kensho runs his hands along Jun's bare arms. She shivers in delight and leads them to the bed.

They sit down and start to kiss. Soft and slowly. Being sure to use their tongues map every inch of each other's mouths. After being tired of the foreplay, Jun lowers Kensho onto the bed, not breaking their lip contact. He was soon hovering over her, making the girl want him to take her.

"Kensho…"

"Mmm."

Kensho uses one hand to slide under her underwear and the other to hold her close. Jun lets out a gasp as Kensho rubs her clit, slightly spreading her legs farther apart to allow easier access. Kensho removes his pants and underwear before assisting Jun.

With both of them clad in only their robes they began their fun. After a good couple of hours the two laid curled up beside each other sweating and panting.

"Damn. I forgot how good that felt." Jun comments.

"Yeah. You were perfect."

"Charmer…I wonder if Azula wants to have another threesome."

"Yeah. Good to know you're still the pervert of the family."

"You know you love it."

"…I do."

"See?"

The two babies start crying and Jun gets out of bed to check on them.

"They need to be fed."

Jun holds them both to her breasts and they start suckling.

"What do you want to do now?"

"Maybe go for a walk around the garden. We could invite Azula if you want."

After the feeding, Jun swathes the babies in blankets and dresses herself. Kensho follows her lead and gets dressed as well.

"Let's go ask Azula." Jun states, ready to leave.

Kensho nods his head in agreement and opens the door for them. After a short walk they arrive at Azula's Room. Kensho knocks on the door.

Azula opens it, holding Amai in her arms.

"Oh, I was wondering when you'd pay me a visit. Hello, Jun."

"Hi Azula. We just wanted to know if you want to go on a walk around the gardens with us."

"Might as well. Let me get dressed quick."

The two nod their heads. After a few short minutes the door re-opens and Azula steps out in a casual robe, still carrying her baby.

After a palanquin ride the three find themselves walking around the gardens. They all stopped at the Turtle Duck Pond.

"So, I hear that your dojo was burnt down. Have you caught the perpetrator?" Azula asks.

"Yes, only he apparently has a leader. So this wasn't just a random arson."

"Shush, both of you. We're relaxing. No talk of business."

The two girls then begin talk about their infants and plans for the future. Azula was fine with having only one child, but did mention she wouldn't mind having another.

An hour into their relaxation, Zirin approached them.

"Master. The guards said you would be here."

"What's up, Zirin?"

"One of the prisoners says they're willing to talk."

"Thank you. I'll-"

"He'll talk to the prisoner tomorrow." Jun interjects.

"Zirin. How has Kensho been as a teacher?" Azula asks.

"He's very skilled. And a great teacher."

Zirin bows her head quickly before leaving.

"I should handle the prisoner now, but if you insist on keeping me here I won't argue."

"Good."

Jun falls backwards and lays on the amber leaves. Fall was coming, and the trees were a great indicator.

After resting for a few minutes, Jun sits up and says, "Come on Azula. Let me help you get to work on siring another child."

The two girls smirk at each other before pulling Kensho back to the palanquin.

* * *

A cloaked figure sits in a bedroom. Candles lit around him as he meditates.

The door to the room opens, and in steps a former member of the New Ozai Society.

"What is it?"

"News, sir. The group sent to retrieve the prisoner transfer papers has failed. They're now in custody. What are your order?"

The man stands up and walks over to a rack of armor standing nearby.

"Send a strike force to either rescue or kill the failed group. Then try to obtain those papers. If I know General Zen, then he hasn't done most of his paperwork. If you have the opportunity, capture the Hand's whore."

"What makes you think General Zen will have the papers, sir?"

"If I know my son, then he'll have one of his most trusted friends handle the more sensitive paperwork. Make sure this matter is handled."

The member bows his head before leaving.

Yogan returns to his spot to meditate, thinking of how he can bring down the Lord Hand.

* * *

Oooooooh intrigue! Ha ha. I hope you all enjoyed the read

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	49. Chapter 48

Hello! A chapter posted on time? How about that lol. Let's begin with, Stat Chart:

Reviewers:

He23t (Indeed, indeed)

Views:

13,324+

Alrighty, getting to the final chapters. Strap yourselves in!

* * *

Kensho sits in front of the prisoner, a table separating them. He was pretty skinny, but not unhealthily so.

"You're willing to speak, yes?"

"Yes, sir."

"What do you want in return?"

"A warm meal…a soft bed…I'm not going to get out of this prison, but I'd like to at least try and feel comfortable."

"Those are reasonable requests. All depends on the validity of your information though."

The prisoner nods his head.

"Guard, bring us some food. Any preference?"

The prisoner shakes his head no.

The guard leaves and returns a few minutes later with food and water.

"Military rations, sir."

"These'll do for now. Thank you."

The guard bows after handing Kensho the things and leaves.

The two munch on the food.

"Is this bread stale?" The prisoner asks.

"No, it's always that hard. Trust me, the bread we got during the siege of Ba Sing Se was worse than this."

The two laugh.

After finishing the meal the prisoner speaks.

"I have a name. Not sure how legitimate it is, but I heard the older guy talk about him."

"Who?"

"A guy named, Yogan. Used to be a general, I think?"

"Yeah…he was. Until I demoted him and exiled him from the military."

"Why? If, you don't mind me asking."

"…Personal reasons. I'm sure you understand."

"Of course."

"Thank you for the information. I'll be sure you receive a proper cell as an informant. The guards will protect you as well."

"Thank you, sir."

Kensho leaves the prisoner and heads back to his study. As he walks along the street he thinks.

" _I thought he would just leave. After all the grief he caused Jun…I should've executed him. I can't let her know that he's behind the attack though. She doesn't need to know he's on the attack until after we apprehend him_."

As he got closer to the Royal Palace, Zen came running up to him.

"Kensho! Hey."

"What?"

"I have some news."

The two continue walking as they talked.

"What's up?"

"Someone went into my office and searched through my scrolls."

"What for?"

"I don't know. One thing did catch my attention. The scroll about the prisoner transfers. The binding was loose."

"The enemy knows about the transfer. We can ambush them, possibly."

"How did the interrogation go?"

"It wasn't an interrogation. The prisoner cooperated."

By now they reached Kensho's study and went inside.

"I need to tell you something that can't leave this room."

"What's the matter?" Zen asks, noticing the serious look on his friend's face.

"I learned that my father is the one leading this new group."

"Oh that's great. Do you know where he is?"

"No. He went dark a long time ago."

"Well, I'm sure we'll run into him again eventually."

"I know. I don't want Jun knowing about this though."

"Why?"

"Are you really asking that? She'll have damn a panic attack! No. Once we have him in custody then we can tell her."

"If you insist…I still think she should know."

"…I know. I want to tell her too, but just not yet."

"Alright. What do you want Wild Fire to do now?"

"Search for Yogan. I want him alive."

"You got it. I'll let the others know."

"Thanks."

Zen leaves the study and shuts the door behind him. Now alone, Kensho pulls out a bottle of Fire Whiskey and a glass. Filling the glass a bit, Kensho downs the alcohol.

" _Damn that fucking asshole. When I see him again I'll burn him alive_."

Kensho's grip on the glass tightens, but not enough to break it.

After drinking and signing paperwork, Kensho walks to Azula's Room. He knocks on the door and the girl opens it, taking in his tired appearance.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. Mind if I…"

"Yeah. Come on in."

"Thank you."

Kensho enters and Azula shuts the door behind him.

"Sorry I haven't spend a long time to be with you. I'm not a very good husband."

"Well, it's not like I haven't been busy taking care of Amai."

"Even so…"

"What's the matter? You've been drinking again. I can smell it on you."

"Just…these current events have stressed me out. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Come on. You need your rest."

Azula helps remove the armor and then pulls Kensho onto her bed.

"Sleep. Tomorrow you can get back to work, but right now you need your rest."

Azula plants a soft kiss on Kensho's lips. He returns it with equal affection.

"Alright."

Azula curls into Kensho's arms, sighing in contentment.

With the girl firmly in his arms, Kensho relaxes his head into the soft pillow and slowly drifts off.

* * *

Waking up, Jun looks around the room. Kensho didn't come back to bed last night.

" _Maybe he went to sleep with Azula? Makes sense, he has been kind of neglecting her_."

Jun then stands up and stretched before walking over to her babies. Both of which were moving around in their respective cribs.

"Morning you two."

Both babies gurgle in response.

Jun quietly laughs to herself.

From behind her, a figure emerges from the shadows. Slowly it stalks towards an unsuspecting Jun.

"Your father is very busy. You should expect him not to show up some nights, ok?"

The figure pulls out a knife. Jun, using her precise hearing, hears the sound of the knife leaving the sheathe and just barely dodges a killing blow. Caught unprepared, the assassin takes the advantage and throws a dart a Jun. It finds it's mark and sticks into her shoulder.

Within a few seconds Jun is out like a light.

The assassin ties up the unconscious girl before picking her up. They carefully make their way through the halls and manage to escape the Royal Palace, disappearing into the Capital.

* * *

Kensho sat in his study, filling out more paperwork.

" _I swear this paperwork will be the end of me_."

A knocking on the door draws his attention.

"Lord Hand?"

"It's unlocked."

The door pens to reveal a guard.

"Your sister, Lady Jun, told me to deliver this note to you."

Kensho takes the paper and reads it.

" _So Jun's going to visit Tsuyoi. Good think Ming said she would help watch the babies in her absence. Maybe I should visit as well_."

Looking back to the guard, Kensho says, "Thank you for delivering this. Send for Zen."

The guard bows his head and leaves.

A few moments later Zen arrived.

"Yo, what's up?" He asks.

"I'm going to visit Tsuyoi in Ba Sing Se. I need you to hold everything together here while I'm away."

"Alright. Does this give me access to your Fire Whiskey stock?"

"Only when off duty."

"You're the best."

Kensho leaves his study with Zen to collect a few clothes before leaving. As he did so, he noticed that none of Jun's clothes were gone.

" _Strange. Maybe she has clothes at Tsuyoi's place. Yeah. Makes sense_."

After packing the bag Kensho slings it over his shoulder.

"Alright. I'm off. Send me a letter if something comes up that needs my attention."

"Will do."

Kensho takes a palanquin to the Port City and boards his personal ship. Sometimes being Hand of the King has its perks.

After a long journey by boat and rail, Kensho finally arrived at Tsuyoi's House by the second day's nightfall.

He knocked on the door and Robin met him.

"Kensho. It's a surprise to see you, but not an unwelcome one. How've you been?"

"I've been busy. Got some time off so I thought I'd come visit."

"Wonderful. I'll let Tsuyoi know you're here."

"Thank you."

Kensho enters the house and Robin shuts the door before walking off to get Tsuyoi. He returned a few seconds later, saying she was in the study working and would be with him shortly.

"Kensho. Good to see you." Tsuyoi states, walking into the room and giving him a hug.

"You as well. Is Jun upstairs?"

"No, why would she be?"

"…Didn't she come to visit?"

"No. Is something wrong?"

"I'm starting to think so, yeah."

Robin enters the living room with a letter.

"Ma'am. This letter came in by messenger hawk. It's addressed to Kensho, by name."

Kensho narrows his eyes and thanks Robin after taking the letter. He opens it and reads it.

"Dear Kensho, I have your sister held captive. Come to the location marked on the enclosed map. We shall discuss negotiations there. Come alone, or she will be killed."

Kensho looks at said map and takes note of the location.

"I'm so sorry, Kensho," Tsuyoi states, "I can send a task force of Dai Li with you if you want. They won't be seen."

"Thank you, but like the letter says, I need to go alone."

"I don't like the thought of you leaving to meet an enemy alone."

"I'll be fine. I've always been fine."

"Even so, at least rest tonight. I'm sure they won't go anywhere, and you need your rest."

"…Alright. I'll leave first thing in the morning."

"I'll have Robin and the staff prepare you rations for the road."

"That would be appreciated. Thank you."

Kensho walks upstairs and enters Jun's Room. It was clean.

Tossing his armor haphazardly aside, Kensho flops onto the bed and falls into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Jun blinks open her eyes, seeing a small red glow. Gathering her bearings, Jun realizes the glow was from a torch. She tries to stand up, but feels her wrists and ankles being chained to the wall.

" _I wish I could metal bend_."

The who room was metal, she realized after looking around.

The door suddenly opens, and a masked figure enters.

"W-Who're you?"

"A high ranking member of the Phoenix King's Royal Regiment."

"Oh…What're you going to do to me?"

"Probably many things. Some not so good."

Jun gulps.

"What about my babies? D…Did you hurt them?"

"No. They were left alone."

"Oh thank Agni."

"I wouldn't breath a sigh of relief yet. I've been told to warn you that should you try to escape, or cause any trouble, you are to be tortured."

"I expect to be tortured anyways. Plus, isn't it my job as prisoner to try and escape?"

"Take my advice, don't try anything. There's no need to rile everyone up."

Jun stays quiet.

"Our leader is going to visit you in a few minutes. Try not to make him mad."

Jun remains quiet and lets out a sigh after the messenger left.

" _I wonder who the leader is. Maybe I can take him hostage. I just need to get out of these chains first_."

The door opens once more after a few minutes, and in steps their leader.

"Yogan?!"

"Jun. I trust you find you accommodations acceptable."

"Oh, it's great. At least I'm sitting down, not standing."

"Your sarcasm hasn't changed. Would you like to hear my monologue?"

"Please. I'm sure that'll be entertaining."

"Alright. I intend to use you to lure Kensho out. I'm going to kill him."

That was not what Jun was expecting.

"What? But he's your son. A true son, not half-born like me."

"He betrayed me when he dismissed me from my service and took your side all those months ago."

"What does 'mother' think about this?"

"She will come around in time. I have her here as well. Not in a cell of course."

Jun thinks for a quick second.

"Well…maybe I could get an actual room too then? I am your daughter."

"You're a disappointment."

"Still…I thought you could do one last good thing for your little girl."

Yogan seems to ponder about the idea.

"Fine. I'll have a bed brought in here. You'll be warm. I'll also have the guards unchain you. You'll keep the wrist cuffs on though."

"Ok. Thank you."

Yogan leaves the room without saying another word. An hour later the guards brought in the bed and unchain Jun from the wall.

Once free, Jun quickly acts, grabbing the closest guard and headbutting him. She then punches him right on the forehead, knocking him out. The other guard is swiftly choked by Jun's iron bonds until knocked out.

With the threat eliminated, Jun takes the keys and unlocks her wrists. Now free, she walks to the door and carefully listens. No footsteps.

Jun quietly opens the door and looks around. The halls were empty.

Taking this moment of opportunity, Jun quietly closes the door behind her as she leaves and swiftly dashes through the halls. After running down 2 corridors Jun sees a ladder leading to a hatch. Jun climbs and opens the hatch.

Stepping outside, Jun sees it was close to midnight. She then starts running, leaving the hatch open. After running through a small forest Jun emerges to see a small town.

"I should probably just stay in the forest. No need to draw attention."

Jun retreats into the forest and finds a spot under the foliage to hide under. After making sure the area was safe, Jun covers herself with more leaves before falling asleep.

* * *

Honestly I'm not sure how well this arc holds up, but I thought I'd stretch my mind and try something. Anywho, I hope you all enjoyed! Two more chapters left and we'll be leaving our fond characters until the next stories

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter


	50. Chapter 49

Hello everyone. Sorry for the late post but my family's dog was put down early this morning. I spent the weekend with her and am glad I got that time when I could. Let's start with a normal Stat chart:

Reviewers:

He23t (Our Jun is clever indeed)

Views:

14,191+

I'm glad to have written this story. The next chapter will be the last. So enjoy.

* * *

Kensho stands at the base of a mountain city.

"The Ruins of Taku. Good isolated place to meet."

A few cloaked figures emerge from behind and in front, surrounding him.

"So, where is my sister?"

"She shall be freed in time. For now, put these on." One person says, holding out iron cuffs.

Kensho holds out his hands and allows the person to cuff him. He is then blindfolded and starts moving. After walking for who knows how long, Kensho heard the sound of waves. Soon he felt his feet step onto a boat. After sailing for a few minutes the blindfold was taken off.

"Don't try anything."

Kensho shrugs and begins meditating.

" _I need to bide my time. Once I get a visual on Jun I'll kill them all_."

Kensho opens one eye and starts navigating using the sky. This task became easier one the sun started to set.

" _So we're moving south-west. Where would that be. Hmm…definitely heading towards the Fire Nation_."

After another hour of sailing the blindfold is placed back on. The boat lurches to a stop after hitting sand and Kensho is drug away.

"So, what do you plan on doing with me? Ransom? I fetch a hefty price."

"Our leader will decide what to do with you."

After even more walking the group stops. He can hear the sound of whispers.

"What's going on?" Kensho asks.

"Nothing. You two, stay here and make sure he doesn't leave. Everyone else follow me."

After the sound of footsteps fade into the distance Kensho asks, "could you take off my blindfold?"

"Why?"

"I'd like to see. Besides, if I'm at the destination then there's no point in me wearing this anymore."

The two guards look at each other before shrugging their shoulders. The guard closest to Kensho takes the blindfold off, and Kensho takes a good look around the area.

There was a forest nearby and an open hatch.

" _Maybe Jun escaped? Good girl_."

After waiting for a few minutes the others returned.

"So, I assume you didn't find her?"

"Shut up. Bring the prisoner down into the bunker."

The people lead Kensho to the hatch and is forced down. After everyone descended the hatch was closed.

Kensho is put into a cell and chained to the wall. The door shuts with a loud bang.

"Ok. Time to work my magic."

Kensho starts fire bending the chain, making it glow red hot. Hearing footsteps approach he stops the melting. Just in time too as the door opens. In steps his father.

"Son."

"Father. Is it your turn to try and revolt against Zuko?"

"The Phoenix King's Royal Regiment will return the rightful Fire Lord to his place. Having you out of the way is a benefit."

"Where's Jun? Or did you lose her?"

"Your foolish sister ran off. I can't promise her safety now."

Kensho stays silent now, planning his escape.

"I'll leave you to your musings."

Yogan leaves the room without saying another word. Once the door closed Kensho spat at the spot where he stood.

"Back to work."

With that, Kensho resumes his melting.

* * *

Jun wakes up from a ray of sunlight to the eye. Carefully getting out of the leaves, Jun surveys the area and doesn't hear any footsteps.

" _The leaves will give me an early warning_."

She then starts to make her way away from her spot, only to hear the sound of rustling leaves.

" _Shit_."

"Over here!"

Hearing someone shout, Jun starts running. She only makes it a few feet away before getting tackled to the ground.

"Get off me asshole!"

"Oh shut up."

Jun feels a bludgeon to the head and the world goes blurry.

"Help me tie her up. The general will give us a big reward for finding her."

"Hopefully."

Together the two drag Jun back to the hatch and deposit her in a cell. Chaining her up to the wall again. Cursing her luck, Jun screams in frustration after they left.

"Damn it! Ugh…"

Time passed slowly, and boredom ate away at the girl.

She couldn't tell how much time was passing, only that it was.

After what felt like days passed someone entered her room. It was Kensho!

Three guards shove the man inside. Jun can immediately see the cuts along his arms.

"What did you assholes do to him! I'll cut your bits off with a rusty senbon!"

"Calm down Jun." Kensho spits out.

He crawls over to Jun and she rests his head on her lap. The bruised face was more noticeable now.

"Our father has been most hospitable."

"Yeah. Are you ok?"

"I will be. Just stay calm. We'll be out of here in no time."

Jun rubs Kensho's head and gives it a small kiss.

A few minutes later the guards grabbed Kensho once more and carried him away. All the while Jun shouted at them.

Once again left in isolation, Jun pulls away at the chains in vain.

The door opens once again. This time it was, surprisingly, Shuri.

"Mo-Shuri? What're you doing here?"

"Your father let me come see you. Are you ok? Did those men do anything to you?"

"No. They haven't touched me. I can't say the same for Kensho."

"I saw."

The two grow quiet.

"Am I…did you ever see me as your daughter?"

"When you were a baby, yes. As you grew up though, I don't know. You are another woman's child. A physical reminder of my husband's lack of faith to me. How could I not despise you?"

"Of course."

"Now though, after some reflection, I don't harbor as intense ill feelings towards you."

"…Well, better late than never, right?"

Shuri gives Jun a grateful smile before leaving the cell.

* * *

Tsuyoi stands in the Royal Palace Throne Room.

"Fire Lord Zuko. I not only ask for your assistance. I beg for it."

"Please, Tsuyoi. There's no need for that. What's the problem?"

"Kensho and Jun have gone missing. I had my Dai Li track them to Fire Nation territory. I ask that you give me permission to search your land."

"You have my permission. I only ask you allow me to join you. Kensho and Jun are a part of my family."

"Of course. Thank you, Zuko."

Zuko gives Tsuyoi a comforting smile before stepping down from his spot on the throne. He tells a trusted general to keep watch while he was away.

"So where are they located?" Zuko asks, having gathered Zen and Cassandra, as well as a few members of Wild Fire.

"He's located at the bottom tip of the Fire Nation."

"That's where Katara and I went when we searched for her mother's killer."

"So you know the area. Good. Let's make haste."

With their destination in mind the group start their journey.

* * *

Jun fiddles around with the chains. Dinner had been sufficient, despite the lack of taste, but the boredom soon returned.

" _I wonder how much time has passed. Days? Weeks? Hours maybe_."

She laughs a little at her joke.

" _I hope Kensho is ok. He needs me. Am I being selfish? Yes. Am I going crazy? Already am. Am I having a conversation with myself in my head? Yes_ …"

Jun's thoughts go quiet once more. The air around her was still and a foreboding sense of doom hung around her.

Suddenly, a loud bang could be heard. The sound of footsteps enveloped the area and the sound of a scuffle outside her door drew her attention. After the fighting ended the door opened. In stepped Zen and Tsuyoi.

"Zen, Mom!" Jun cries in relief.

"Jun, good. We're looking for Kensho at this very moment. You're safe." Zen states.

Tsuyoi breaks the chain with a rock enhanced fist and then frees Jun on her cuffs.

With Jun now free, the trio leave the cell. Jun sees a few guards on the ground unconscious before being led towards the exit. On the way they run into Zuko. Jun and the Fire Lord share a brief greeting before moving on. Once the three climb out they immediately see Yogan blocking their exit with a large group of soldiers. Kensho stood with them in chains as a hostage.

Tsuyoi's Dai Li, Zuko, Zen, and Wild Fire join them above as well. All the factions glared at each other.

"Tsuyoi. Pleasure to see you again." Yogan states.

"Can't say the same to you."

"What is the meaning of this!" Zen shouts.

"Fire Lord Zuko is not fit to rule. He will undo all the progress the Fire Nation has made!"

"Why kidnap Jun then?"

"She was useful as a hostage. She lured her brother and now he is being used as our hostage."

"What are your demands then?" Zuko asks, stepping forwards.

"Simple. You step down and allow Fire Lord Ozai to return to his rightful place."

"Will you let Kensho go then?" Jun asks.

"No. He's our insurance. Should anything go wrong he dies."

Everyone fidgets slightly, not liking that statement one bit.

"What if…I take his place?"

"Jun, don't-"

"Kensho is too stubborn. He'd gladly die to keep Zuko on the throne. Me on the other hand. They'll gladly obey your demands with my life on the line."

Yogan thinks for a moment.

"Fine. Jun, you come over first."

Jun holds her hands up towards the others placatingly as she slowly walks forwards. She keeps walking until reaching Kensho. Once there, she reaches out with both hands and cradles his face.

"You don't need to do this." Kensho states.

"You're always risking your life for me. Let me do the same for you."

Yogan pulls Jun to the side into a soldier's arms, who holds a large knife to her spine. He then shoves Kensho forwards after removing his bonds.

"I'm sorry it had to come to this Kensho. You could still join us."

Kensho looks to Zuko and Zen, then back to Jun. She shakes her head no.

"I will not join you. You son of a bitch."

"…That's a shame."

A member of the PKRR walks up to Yogan and whispers into his ear.

"Alright. Good."

Yogan turns his attention back to everyone.

"Our mission has been accomplished."

He then nods to the guard holding Jun before walking past his men.

Before anyone could react, the guard uses his knife to stab Jun in the back multiple times.

Jun's face widens in shock and surprise before looking at Kensho. She then falls down, leaving a few droplets of blood behind her as the knife exits.

"Jun!" Kensho shrieks, immediately attacking.

Everyone else follows his lead. Zen joins his best friend as he kills the soldier that stabbed Jun. Zuko follows right behind him. Tsuyoi and her Dai Li Agents quickly apprehend those caught off-guard, while Wild Fire Members killed anyone unlucky enough to cross their path.

While the fighting went on, Kensho knelt beside Jun, hand hovering over her stab wounds.

"Zen. Zuko. Help me out here. D-Do we have any bandages or anything?"

"I have a roll and some gauze here." Zen says, pulling out a long roll of bandage and a few thick piece of gauze from a pouch.

Kensho gives him a grateful look before getting to work. He carefully places the gauze down on one wound before wrapping it in bandage. He repeats the steps two more times before leaning towards Jun's face.

"Jun, are you still with us?"

"K-Kensho? H-Help me. Please, I…"

"I will. We'll kill every last one of them."

"I…I can't feel…" Jun passes out before finishing and Kensho, very carefully, lifts her up.

He then looks around and sees the PKRR either dead or captured. Gently, he then hands Jun to Zen, and walks over to one of the prisoners.

Wanting to let out his anger and rage, Kensho pulls one aside and starts the punch him. No fire, just a plain fist beating a face into a bloody pulp.

Everyone around him stays silent. Zuko gestures for Zen to start moving, get Jun to their ship. He nods and walks off.

Meanwhile, Tsuyoi walks up to Kensho, who had just finished butchering the prisoner. His fist was covered in blood and scratched up from hitting the bone. He lets the body fall to the ground with a thud and turns to Tsuyoi. She opens her arms wide.

Feeling the weight of what just occurred, Kensho falls into her arms and hugs her tightly.

"There there. Zen rushed Jun to our ship. We'll get her proper medical attention."

"R-Right. We should go. Now. We'll deal with Yogan later."

Tsuyoi nods in agreement and orders her Dai Li back to the ship. Kensho does the same with his Wild Fire. Zuko gives Kensho a comforting hand on the shoulder. He responds with a small grimace.

* * *

Kensho stands outside of Jun's Room at the hospital. Zuko and Zen had left to give him space. Tsuyoi on the other hand ordered her Dai Li to guard the hospital while she stayed with her half-son.

"She'll be fine. We had Katara come here special. I'm sure Jun will be ok."

Katara just then exits the room and is approached by the two.

"How is she?" Kensho asks immediately.

"Well, there's good news and bad news. Good news it, she's stable. Bad news…she's…"

"What? What is she?" Kensho asks, getting impatient.

"She has no feeling from the waist down."

Kensho immediately moves past Katara and enters Jun's Room, swiftly shutting the door behind him.

There she sat. Awake and laying against the bed. Once Kensho entered her eyes were drawn to his approaching figure. Within a few short strides he stood beside Jun.

He reaches out with a shaking hand but is not able to touch her. Jun grabs his hand gently and puts it on her cheek.

A single tear streams down his face.

"I should've done something. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Shh. Hold me. Please."

Her voice sounded so small. Kensho did as she requested and wrapped his arms around her. Both of them silently cried into each other's shoulders.

They held each other for who knows how long. At some point, Azula had entered the room and sat down in a nearby chair. She said nothing, only observed with sad eyes.

Further into their hug, Kensho grips Jun tightly. The girl notices the shift and looks into Kensho's tearstained eyes. She could see the same sadness she felt reflecting in his eyes.

"This isn't your fault. Don't blame yourself."

"How can I not? I could have prevented this. I could have killed him long ago."

"You couldn't have known this would happen."

Kensho gently grabs Jun by the sides of her face and gives her a soft kiss.

"I love you so much."

"And I love you. So don't think this is your fault."

"She's right, Kensho," Azula says, getting their attention, "This isn't your fault."

"Azula. When did you come in?"

"Just a few seconds ago. I'm…sorry to hear what happened."

"Thank you. Katara thinks I could get better. I'm not as hopeful though."

Kensho gives Jun another kiss and pats her head.

"Don't think like that. You're supposed to be the optimist."

"Sorry. I'll try to be more hopeful."

Azula stands up and walks over to the two.

"I do have some bad news though."

"More? I was hoping we could get some rest. What is it?" Jun asks.

Azula glances at Kensho before responding.

"Apparently, this whole ordeal was a ruse. A smoke screen to the real objective…freeing my father."

Jun's blood runs cold while Kensho's boils in rage.

"Jun is nearly stabbed to death and Ozai gets away? No. I'm going to find him and execute him on the spot!"

"Kensho, no! Please-ow!"

Jun tries to move forwards but quickly lays back down in pain. The stitches were still sore.

"Jun." Kensho forgets his rage and attends to his injured lover.

"Please. Don't go after him in a rage. You'll be caught off guard. I don't want to lose you."

Jun held on tightly to Kensho's hand, nearly begging him to stay. The words are on the tip of her tongue.

"…You won't lose me. I'm going to have Zen, Cass, Zirin, and some of the most elite fighters by my side. I need to do this."

Kensho painfully, but only emotionally so, pries his hand from Jun and starts to walk away.

"No, please. I'm begging you don't go! Kensho, please!" Jun says, quickly bursting into tears.

Azula comforts the girl as Kensho closes the door behind him. Inside Azula holds the girl carefully as she starts sobbing.

Outside the room, Kensho's face is contorted in pain. This quickly disappears, and his eyes harden.

Now intent on vengeance, Kensho storms out of the hospital and looks for Zen. He doesn't need to search far. The man himself approaches him a few feet outside the hospital.

"Kensho-shit. You look pissed off. Azula tell you about Ozai?"

"Yes. Does Zuko know?"

"Affirmative. We going after the bastard?"

"Yes. Let's let Zuko know."

The two make it to the Throne Room at record pace and talk with their Fire Lord. After a few minutes of heated discussion, Zuko gives them an idea of where Ozai could be temporarily hiding. The underground network of tunnels.

With his Wild Fire Members assembled, Kensho stands at one of the many entrances/exits of the maze. Zuko ordered a large body of guards at all the others. Kensho and Zen would lead the expedition personally.

"Alright everyone. A garrison will stay here to make sure no one escapes. In the meantime myself and Zen will bring the Wild Fire down into the tunnels. Dismissed."

As they all make the final preparations, Zen says, "I sure hope we find this bastard."

"I hope so too. I have some pent up anger that I want to deposit on him." Cassandra states.

Zirin agrees with their sentiments. She recalls the last meeting her and Jun had. A lunch in the dojo before it was burnt down. How anyone could harm such a kind hearted person was beyond her.

"Let's go everyone. Move out!" Kensho shouts, beginning their journey into the tunnels.

* * *

And there we go! If I can tell you to do one thing, if you have a pet give them a pat, hug, or whatever you do to show affection. I'll always cherish the memories I have of my dog

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next chapter

In Memory of: Kalee (16 Years Old)

Rest in peace girl. You've had a long run. Enjoy a good long rest. You deserve it.


	51. Chapter 50

Hello all! It is time for the finale! The last chapter to Flaming Hearts. An emotional time to be sure. So, let's stay hello and farewell to our friend, Stat Chart:

All Reviewers:

He23t (To my most numerous reviewer. Thank you)

Shock Wave8

Hadrian . Caeser

StraxyX

Ericdragon

heffronma5

Ryanwan

Guest 1

Guest 2

UnitedLuck

Views:

14,590+

Well looks like this is it. The end of a story I had fun writing. it's been a great time everyone, and I'm glad so many of you enjoyed the read. To those who want more, I am planning on writing a sequel in the Legend of Korra. It may take some time though due to my entering Senior Year of college. I'll still try though, because Fanfiction and writing give me that good ole good feeling. Anywho, I'll leave more comments for the end. Enjoy.

* * *

Kensho looks at the map Zuko gave them and leads them down a corridor. They had passed the magma so now it was just easy walking.

Hearing something, Kensho quickly raises his fist and everyone stops. Upon closer hearing, they determine the sound to be footsteps. They were getting closer.

With a short nod, Kensho rushes forwards with the others and tackles an enemy soldier. The others near him are cut down by Zen.

"Where is Ozai!" Kensho demands.

"I-I'm not sure. Our orders were to patrol this area. Please. Don't kill me."

"Don't worry. We don't have time to waste. You, take our prisoner outside." Kensho orders one member of Wild Fire. The soldier nods his head and ties the prisoner up before walking him away.

With the small interruption out of the way the group continues on. Soon they all stumble upon a large door. Kensho nods to the others and they prepare. He unleashes a large ball of fire, knocking the door down, and rushes inside with the others.

Once the dust cleared they all looked at the enemy. Ozai sat on a fancy looking chair in royal robes while Yogan and his soldiers stood ready to defend their Fire Lord.

"Well well well. I guess I shouldn't be all that surprised you decided to look here. I know how cunning your mind works." Ozai states.

"You are under arrest Ozai. Come peacefully and your men won't die."

Ozai lets out a low chuckle that leads to full on laughter.

"Oh, that is very funny. Yogan. Get your son under control."

"Of course, Fire Lord."

Yogan steps forwards with his soldiers. Zen gestures for his soldiers to stand beside Kensho.

"Before we do this, I have one thing to ask, Yogan."

"What is it?"

"Do you hate Jun so much that you wanted her dead?"

Yogan responds without hesitation, "Yes. She's a stain on my reputation and a wretched child. The little girl I raised…she's gone."

"That's what I thought."

Without any hesitation on his part, Kensho summons lightning and blasts Yogan right in the chest with the electricity.

A quick battle ensues. Zen uses his flame daggers to cut down his opponents while Kensho just burned them unceremoniously. Wild Fire only suffered minor injuries while the PKRR was left to only a handful of defenders.

"I will tell you one more time. Surrender, or all your people will die."

Ozai glares at Kensho. Eyes full of hate and spite.

"Then they will die."

The last members of the PKRR looks at each other before lowering their defensive stances. They surrender without any more loses.

Ozai is arrested once more, making a fuss about it all the way back to his cell.

While Zen took care of transporting the prisoners, Kensho went to inform Zuko about the event. After giving the Fire Lord the report, he went straight to Jun's Room at the hospital.

There he stood. Right outside the door. Mere hours had passed, and Kensho didn't know if Jun would still be mad at him.

Slowly, he knocks on the door. Surprisingly, it's Azula that opens the door. The two share an understanding look as she moves to let him in. Once inside she closes the door and re-takes her seat. Kensho stands at the entrance and looks at Jun's sleeping form. She looked so peaceful and beautiful.

He gives Azula a kiss on the cheek before walking over to Jun's side. Once he's close enough, he gently takes her hand. She was still asleep.

Kensho lets out a quiet relieved sigh.

"I'm sorry for scaring you. I'm sorry that you had to beg me to stay. I wish…I wish I didn't have to be the one to make you so sad."

Kensho doesn't notice Jun's hand wrap tighter around his own.

"I just love you so much. I need to make sure no more terrible things happen to you. I hope you understand."

"I do."

Jun's answer slightly startles Kensho. The girl opens her eyes and stares lovingly into Kensho's.

"I don't completely understand, but I do to a degree."

"I…"

"You don't need to explain it to me. I will always love you and I will always be with you. After all. A big brother has to take care of his little sis, right?"

"Too right."

The two kiss lightly but are interrupted by Katara entering the room.

"Oh, sorry to interrupt, but I have some news."

"Oh?" Jun asks, a cute expression on her face.

"It seems the damage to your back will heal in time. Plus, with physical therapy you should be able to walk after enough time."

"That's great news. Thank you, Katara."

"Of course. I'll give you three some space."

After Katara leaves Kensho and Jun once more kiss, this time in joy. There was hope once more.

"Oh! I just remembered," Jun exclaims, "Who's watching Yumi, Amai, and Tensho?"

"Ming came to help. She's been very useful."

"Oh, phew. Ok. Back to kissing."

The two laugh before locking lips once more.

* * *

[1 Month Later]

Jun sits on her wheelchair and looks at the two horizontal rods she would be holding onto.

Kensho gives her a supportive look and comforting hand on the shoulder.

"Ok, Jun. Ready to begin today's session?" Katara asks.

"Yeah. Kensho, could you help me up please?"

"Gladly."

Kensho pushes Jun over to the beginning. She grabs both poles and lifts herself up. Kensho holds his hands out prepared to catch her.

For the first few inches Jun pulls herself along. She then tries putting weight onto one foot, only to fall to the floor. Tears spring from her eyes as Kensho knells beside her.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm so pathetic."

"No. You're not pathetic. Don't say that."

"But I am. I can't walk and I'm not getting better!"

"This takes time. Right, Katara?"

"Of course. You're trying very hard Jun, but results take time."

Jun wipes the tears from her eyes and hugs Kensho.

"Y-Yeah. Of course. I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Katara responds.

Giving Kensho a more confident look, Jun says, "Pull me up. I want to try again."

"Atta girl." He replies.

Jun continues her exercise a few more times before being moved to a healing pool. Kensho and Katara sit nearby Jun as she lays in the waters, garbed in light clothing.

Katara uses the water to help Jun's body heal.

"How does your back feel?"

"Still lightly sore."

"Try not moving around if you can, and no attempting to bend right now."

"Ok."

After the healing session ended, Kensho pulls Jun out of the water while Katara bends it away. Afterwards the two thank Katara, and Kensho wheels Jun back to the Royal Palace.

With Zuko's assistance, Katara helped to improve on the hospital, opening a new wing for patients that water benders could heal. This would all be done without interrupting the usual routine.

Back at the Royal Palace, Kensho wheels Jun to her babies. Both had been watched by Ming while Jun was at her session.

"They're so precious." Jun remarks.

"They are indeed. Just as precious as their mother."

"You flatterer you."

The two gently kiss for a moment. Jun moves to the bed and lifts herself up onto it. Kensho wheels the chair right beside her spot for easy access. He then removes his armor and lays down next to her.

"You feeling ok?" Kensho asks.

"Yeah. For what it's worth. I feel fine."

"Good, good. I'm glad to hear that."

The two lay in silence for a few minutes before Kensho lifts himself up.

"I need to finish signing some reports. Jeez, paperwork is so annoying."

"Best get to it then. I'll be here waiting." Jun responds with a smile.

Kensho gives Jun's head a pat and a kiss on the cheek before leaving. Once the door clicked shut, Jun's smile immediately fell. A single tear falls down and she quickly wipes it away.

About 2 to 3 hours passed before Kensho returned to the room. Jun is still awake, surprisingly, looking miserable.

"Hey, what's the matter?"

"I…I'm pathetic. I don't know why you love me; I'm only keeping you down." Jun mutters, tears beginning to flow freely.

"Shh. I'm here. I'm here. Let it out."

Kensho walks over to his side of the bed and crawls in next to her. She immediately clutches Kensho and holds him in a tight, but not uncomfortable, hug.

All the while Kensho just comforts the girl. He kisses the top of her head and lets her cry herself to sleep.

In the morning, Kensho woke up early. Jun was still fast asleep. He holds her close, careful not to wake her up.

" _I guess this has been hard on her. I need to stay close to her_."

Jun shuffles around in her sleep. Kensho acts accordingly and kisses the top of her head. This seems to calm her as she relaxes in his embrace.

The two lay there for a few more hours until Jun finally awakens.

"Kensho?"

"Morning. How're you feeling?"

"…Not well."

"That's understandable. Do you want to talk about last night?"

"…I guess."

"Ok. So, do we need to bring you to Katara?"

"Maybe…I don't know. I just felt like I wasn't of any use alive."

"I understand. I had a similar experience myself."

"You did? When?"

"When I accompanied Zuko and the others to find Ursa. I was having…thoughts that were less than pleasant. I nearly disemboweled myself."

Kensho gives Jun a kiss on the side off her head.

"My point is, I understand. I understand that you had a moment of weakness. I just want you to understand that I will never stop loving you. And that we can make it through this together."

Jun's face brightens up as she grabs Kensho in a hug.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too Jun."

With their sweet moment passed, Kensho helps Jun get ready for the day.

A nice bath and comfortable robes.

The two spend the whole day together. Just enjoying each other's company.

The following days passed just like that. When Kensho had to do his work Jun would join him in the study with the two babies and a good book. Soon Jun's next meeting with Katara came about. This time Cassandra offered to bring Jun there. Kensho was swamped in paperwork so that gesture of kindness of greatly appreciated.

After a few hours of signing papers had passed, someone knocked on the study door.

"Come in." Kensho says, not looking up from his current scroll.

The door opens and footsteps approach.

"More paperwork, Zen? You love ruining my day, don't you?"

"If that's the way you feel, maybe I should go."

Kensho quickly turns around and sees Jun. Standing.

He jumps up from the chair and lifts her up into the air, two big smiles on their faces.

"I told you you could do it. I'm so proud of you!"

"I know. Thank you for not losing faith."

The two share a big kiss and head to Azula's Room to tell her the good news.

Once she was informed, Azula gave Jun a happy hug.

Despite all the trials and tribulations, things were looking up. Their children would grow up healthy and happy. The world is enjoying a wonderful time of peace…for now.

THE END

* * *

And that's it. A nice happy ending. We'll see Jun and Kensho in the sequel in minor roles, and witness the lives of their offspring. And Zen and Cassandra's child as well. As stated before, I really enjoyed writing this. I'm sure I'll have just as much fun writing the sequel. It's been quite a journey, and we'll continue it in the next one. Lots of characters, lots of ideas, and plenty of story left to tell. I love you all. Stay happy out there in the world

Reviews would be appreciated

Anyways stay awesome guys and gals of the world, and I'll see you next story


	52. Update (Good Old Days)

Hey everyone, I'm honestly surprised to see so many new readers. Welcome! :)

Well, this chapter is an update, letting you know what's going on.

Keep in mind this'll probably be the only one.

I may make one for when I start posting the sequel story though...

Now, in the final chapter I did mention I would be working on a Legend of Korra sequel to this story. So far I have Book 1 covered. I'm debating whether or not to post it right now, that being next weekend, or wait until I have Book 2 written.

Straying off the sequel for the moment, I have a 4-part filler story called, Good Old Days. It'll cover the time from ATLA to LoK.

So, take a look if you'd like. Personally, I think you should, since it holds a lot of important events and characters.

I also pose the same question at the end of the story. Post story in the coming weekend, or wait. I'd recommend posting your answer on that story, since it's more connected to the sequel. Also I just posted the fourth chapter tonight so it'll be more fresh.

Well, that's all I got really. Check out the filler, post your opinion on what I could do, and take it easy.

Until next time


	53. Final Update

Hey all. This'll officially be the last update for this story.

I've posted the sequel so you can go have a read if interested.

I'll see you there :)


End file.
